The Wrecker and The Shield Maiden
by Shieldmaiden83
Summary: Story takes place months after Predacon Rising. A tale of revenge and love that shapes Hope deeper into the world of Autobot ever since Wheeljack appeared in her life in good and bad shaping her into something she have no control over if not for the bond shaped between her and Wheeljack. Warning, some scenes have nudity and sexual content. Plot twist and so on. (Crossover in 12)
1. One of those Mondays

_Before you start reading I have to apologize my English skills are some days the sharpest and others it feels like someone is well not. I am not a native English speaker so if you need to comment anything please take in account of my grammar. If something is out of place please correct me so I can evolve my English skills. I read more then I write English._

_Hope you enjoy reading my stories and the character devolpment I have in store for my OC's :)_

* * *

_Description:_

_Hope is a young woman from Denmark who despite her many previous failed love relationships found her self head over heels toward a certain rogue mech. The story starts many months after the Predacon Rising movie. You will think the war is over, but some think the war still is going on._

_I have always seen Wheeljack sort of a bad guy, lets say more of an anti hero that always come around, and we girls still love him. To younger readers this story will be added nudity, I will retrain myself and make it tasteful._

* * *

It was just yet one of those Mondays that started out like the shit hit the fan. First of all my car broke down, then I missed the train and top of that it was raining so was almost drenched when I got the to office. I failed to check the weather report before I left of from home so had no umbrella and my thin jacket was not entirely waterproof.

Huffing and fuming in anger I entered the main reception hall and Annie greeted me. I only gave a short nod at her. I couldn't be mad at her, it was not her fault I was late.

I did called in due to I was late and let my boss know I will start work on those files he needed for a presentation for a meeting this afternoon.

The new models where already sitting in the waiting area and sat nervously as I walked in fuming with anger and annoyance.

My job didn't concern dealing directly with the models, but I did like my job as I worked more with administrative area to keep the model agency going. And a valuable asset my boss have pointed time and time again. And very good with detail as I he always run by me if he might missed some points.

With a groan I slumped down in my office chair. I had left some work undone Friday that needed to be done by before lunch and which was...in an hour. I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee, Annie have been considerate that there was coffee on my desk. She is a good girl and deserved to be promoted after the years I have been at the agency. Taking a sip of my coffee as my computer turned on and started right away opening the many programs and online schedules. I literately needed to bury myself in my work. Only my tapping on the keyboard and the radio nearby filled the rooms silence.

For the last 3 months I have worked tirelessly to stop thinking about my adventures with the Autobots. I felt sad that it was over. My heart like it have been ripped out. Dammit men(or mech) as soon as I start to feel something, it just ends up biting my ass. Not this time I refused to break down and cry. Of all the love interest I have had over the years that have been brief, this one came back to haunt me over and over again.

* * *

**Flashback**

As the Autobots prepared and pack what few personal belongings they had at the base, I stood there trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want him to see me start crying. I was not a little girl any more, I crossed my arms looking up at the mech named Wheeljack, my voice trembled trying to form a decent sentence, but felt like a very shy schoolgirl which annoyed the hell out of me.

Damm he could be such a sarcastic wiseaft most of the times, but yet my feelings where torn about he needed to go and I should be the bigger person to understand, but felt very selfish, I wanted him to stay. His new found obligation to Team Prime and his homeworld has been restored and a start to rebuild their war torn world.

We where out of hearing ears and audio receptors and he knelt down to me.

"You know I have to go" his deep rasp voice whispered to me. I looked straight into his ice blue optics. I nodded and clinched my fists trying not to cry looking down. I heard him vented an intake then I felt a digit gently lift my chin op to gaze yet again to his optics. I wanted to stroke his scares that made him handsome in my eyes. But I restrained myself along wanting to kiss him.

"Hope, stay strong I know you are in your spark a tough little lady". He refereed to an incident aboard his old ship the Jackhammer which by accident killing a lot Insecticons that was after us. One of Wheeljacks many joyrides with he took me on when we got bored.

I wiped a tear that had escaped my eyes and with the other brushed my pendant that hanged around my neck. A Thors hammer pendant, I had it since the day I meet Wheeljack and saw it as a good sign that the old Norse gods where watching over me.

I took it off, handing it to Wheeljack. My hand was small in comparison in his large servo hand.

"Here take it, as a good luck charm" It sounded really cheesy like the when a fair maiden gave her knight a token before going to battlefield. He nodded and accepted it.

The rest of the Autobots where waiting and Ratchet activated the ground bridge to the Nemesis and all walked through. Ratchet stayed back here on Earth as a consultant for us humans. I thought he would return like the others to Cybertron which came as a shock for everybody. But in truth was he stayed because of Rafeal the little wonder boy genius.

One by one the Autobots walked through the groundbridge and when Wheeljack was about to walk through and turned gazing straight at me with a smile and mimicked with his mouth. "I will return".

When the ground bridge was shut of, I ran out into my car driving out of the base into the desert roads of Neveda. I don't know how long or far away I drove when I finally came to a stop. Resting my head on the steering wheel more tears escaped my eyes.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I snapped back to present time. No time to think about it now...you got work to do Hope.

I tapped in between and files needed to be filled out. My fingers danced over the keyboard, I typed and typed until finally finished and sending the files to my boss via our intranet.

Happy I learned back in my chair, but then that empty feeling suddenly came again in my heart. I peered at my computer desktop background of Wheeljack in his vehicle mode. Why did I still have it as a background? I should have altered it already feeling it was more of a distraction.

Then it knocked on my office door and Annie's head popped in.

"Ehm Hope, you busy?"

I rubbed my head staring at the desktop and added a no.

"Well ehm, you better come out here"

"What? Are the models fighting again?"

We have had some incidents that there had been some drama between some of the models and when our boss was not around it was me that sat things straight. We even had to fire one due to her behaviour and harassed the other girls, plus she acted like a total drama queen. After that we had a no drama policy, it is bad reputation and for business when our models needed to get booked for photo shoots and acted like they are better then others.

"No, eh...I can't say, just please come" Annie pleaded. I liked her, she is a very down to earth girl with a sweet smile.

"Al right I be there in a sec"

I straighten myself out a bit as I have not really done since I came in. Rearranged my dark auburn long red hair and straightened my rather simple work dress. I had chosen to wear my knee long black work dress with black blond laces in the seems and it showed my bare shoulders.

My hair was almost dry, twisted and rolled it up holding my hair it place with a long hairpin adorn with a dark red rose on the tip.

Contempt I looked presentable I walked down the hall toward the reception. I heard the chatter of the new girls in exciting voices. One of our regular models ran past me quickly almost knocking me over.

"Oh sorry Hope" she added.

"What is going on?" I asked her, she turned around to face me. She was a tall blond girl taller then me and slimmer in comparison as my body type is more curvy. Mumbling a few curses I glared at the girl.

"Oh ehm, some new guy showed up, and he is gorgeous" she squeaked in glee.

New guy? What, I was not informed we where now hiring male models now.

Oh joy now I have to deal with some horny young teenagers drooling over a guy, like my day couldn't get any better. And where the hell where my boss all of a sudden?

I entered the main reception area and my first sight was most of the new girls was circling around some tall figure like a buzzard.

I only saw the back of him he wore what looks like racing pants in a black, white and green colours followed he wore a white t-shirt. He had thick black hair with some strands of silver grey pulled back into a ponytail.

I let out a coughing hark and arms crossed, the girls squeaked seeing me and retreated from the new guy. The guy turned around and faced me.

My jaw literately dropped. I could not believe it or it was a fucking stupid joke. I recognized the same ice blue optics...no wait eyes gazing at me, and that same mischievous smile and the distinct scares below eyes and lip and his beard down the jaw line and chin as a goatee. And what confirmed who he was, the Autobot symbol on the chest.

His lips curled into a smile when he saw me and came right up to me in confident strides. My body froze, I wanted to back up away from him, but I felt frozen in place. He gentle wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. It felt solid and strong I could feel his heartbeat...or sparkbeat?

He leaned his head closer to my ear, I could feel his breath on me, warm like his body up against me it made me feel something tinkling between us, I couldn't deny it felt good. I have felt it before at some point, but was lost in his absence. The feeling returned again making me feel something in my heart I thought I have lost.

"I told you, I would return" No doubt that was him, that deep husky rasp voice of his, I swear that voice can make any girls knickers fall off by themselves.

Before I even could form a sentence he crashed his lips into mine holding me even more closer and felt a hand finds its way down to my buttocks. I could not help to let out a moan escape my lips of both actions.

When we finally parted lips I looked straight into his blue optics, I touched his face stroking the scares with my fingers. The skin felt real to me and a faint feeling of tinkling electrical charge on my fingertips.

Then suddenly I snapped back to reality, our little make up scene has been caught on video by the girls and they where already uploading it to the internet. Even Annie was shocked seeing what just happen. I quickly released myself from Wheeljacks embrace and grab him by the wrists pulling him to my office. I slammed the door behind me and took a deep breath.

"What?!" He said, and next thing I knew I slapped him in the face. It felt good as it made a load clasp.

Damm my temper, been wanting to slap him the day he left for Cybertron cause I had been so angry and heartbroken. He didn't complain only rubbing the his cheek where I had smacked him very hard.

"You could hit harder if you wanted too" was the only thing he could say.

"Ok sorry...I been wanting to do that.."

"So you like it that way?"

"NO, I mean wanted to smack you for just leaving, before...argh fuck dammit" I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. I had to admit I wanted him to embrace me again. Damm my weakness for men with well tones muscled arms like his.

The door to me office opened and my boss came in, he was a slim man, his sense of style was a mixture of dressing in a suit and the hipster look, he also took great pride in his look and rarely wanted to get his hands dirty. And still haven't learned to knock, I have said to him countless times to knock if the door was closed. He may be my boss, but I demanded a form of respect and for the hard work I did around the office so the agency can run.

"Oh Hope, nice going on those reports there, but I have a ques... "he stopped himself in mid sentence when he saw Wheeljack. All Jackie did was to nod a hello at my boss.

My boss peered back and forth between the two of us until it hit him.

"Oh so its him"

"What?!" I replied

Wheeljack looked somewhat confused yet stood stoic still crossing his arms.

"So the rumours where true, and reason you working so hard lately" he glanced at Wheeljack.

"Sweety we didn't want to say anything it we where afraid to ask or you rip our heads off"

My boss struck a nerve feeling my temper rise and heard Wheeljack chuckle.

"And on top of that, I think you should take the day off, no scratch that, take the whole week off, maybe two if you feel like it..."

"But?" I tried to cut him off.

'"No buts missy, you have been working none stop and I am grateful for that, but I can't have my employees get stressed. You haven't had a vacation since your accident" he waved a finger at me. That ended the argument like he was my father, even as we where a few years apart.

I sighed and agreed. He then closed the door to my office so Wheeljack and I could get some privacy.

Counting down from 10 to calm my nerves. Wheeljack had moved behind me. For a wrecker his touch...in human form was rather soft and felt his hands massaging my bare shoulders. In no time I calmed down and he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. He pulled my hairpin releasing my long hair, letting it fall down my bare shoulders. He brushed away my hair from the neck, feeling his lips kiss my neck and shoulder. They felt so good it sent pleasurable jolts of energy from my brain and down my spin.

"Better?" his voice whispered. I nodded and turned around and pushed myself in arms length from him.

"First of all, how this..?" I gestured with a finger at the human Wheeljack.

"A very advance holoform, my real self is outside"

"I see, so...can it do anything a human can do? Other then fondling and kissing"

"Why do you think, it was the only way I could be with you wholly"

That distinct smile and look in his eyes answered a question I long have wanted too. For confirmation of my unuttered question he took a hold with both hands my hips. A startled giggle and shriek came from me as he lifted me up just a heads length from his face.

His beautiful eyes gleamed at me. They had the same shape and colour as his real self. Gods yes, this is really happening, he really wanted to be with me.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Sure, if you let me drive"

"Are you sure you can handle me? I am a race car so can my little lady handle that kind of engine?"

I couldn't help to chuckle. There have been so many times I sat in the drivers seat and not being able to to drive, but desperately wanted to have a go. Only had pretend holding my hands on the steering wheel when got pulled over by a cop for speeding.

"Are you afraid I will crash you?" I winked at him and kissed him which he passion filled returned. Hearing him make a soft mixed growl and purr under his breath, oh that turned me on.

Our lips parted and he let me back into the floor.

Without saying I grabbed my bag and jacket in one hand and Wheeljack by the other. We walked both out of the office I felt a huge smile was plastered on my face.

I nodded a hey to Annie when we walked out of the receptions area. She smiled back and couldn't help to eye Wheeljack up and down feeling somewhat jealous of me. So what he was an alien robot from another world, I knew that, but to the human they only saw a handsome fella.

One of new girls frowned seeing me and Jackie's holding hands.

We had some adventures together that scoundrel which had drawn me to him the first place.

I spotted his alt-mode with ease between all of the cars, this white race car with red and dash of green on hood. Wheeljack's holoform flickered and disappeared, the drivers seat door opened beckoned me inside. It had momentarily stopped to rain, it was still dark with the clouds hanging low in the middle of the day. I think I heard the faint sounds of thunder in the distance. It will be raining again soon.

I got in and started Wheeljack's engine came to life by my touch. Caressing the steering wheel, I noticed the pendant hanging from the back view mirror.

"Consider this foreplay" he responded by revved his engines roaring, then I steered out of the parking lot.


	2. The Bonding

**Chapter 2 The bonding.**

_Warning, this chapter has sexual scenes, read at own risk. No liky smut, then don't read._

_Also rewrote with more smutty details_

* * *

We drove for a while I handling Wheeljacks engine, he didn't complain and to be honest his vehicle mode is a race car, so we did turn some heads at every corner and traffic light. I was careful drive within in the speed limit when we where in town. Its not everyday you see a car like that in this town.

As soon as there where no one in sight on the open road and no police cars in sight or scanners, I put the metal to the pedal shifting the gears making the engine thrust forward and turned the corners the tires screech as I used drift past a sharp corner on the road.

It was not my first time using drift. I have learned that move during the first years I got my drivers license.

I loved the sound of the engine and couldn't not help rub my thighs just of the thought the way it roared. Wheeljack had me safely tugged in with the seatbelt. I could even felt the seat was wrapping itself around me.

We finally arrived, and all alone. There where enough room for one car to park in a little forest clearing. The place was pretty deserted and isolated, just the way I liked it cause I came here often, when I needed to get away from civilization and recharge. Well to put in a way recharge and even sleep under the starts if weather was suitable. At times I built a small shelter that I have learned from my brother who is in the military. I always made sure the shelter was removed and leaving the spot clean in respect of the environment.

I haven't even stopped the engine when the seatbelt release and the seat itself declined into laying position. His holoform came online hovering above me, with both his muscular arms to my sides pinning in place. His ice blue optics piercing at me and his lips curled up into a smile.

"Nice driving. Now its my turn sweetspark"

I let out a moan as he leaned in to furiously kiss and gently bite my throat and shoulders. His one hand had a firm grip on my hip. He readjusted him self and me so his legs where between mine, I managed with my free hands to pull his shirt of and wrapped my legs around his waist.

A purr escaped from his throat or was it from the engine? Caressing every inch with my fingers over the bare skin of his solid chest the hardened muscles and abs.

I was amazed it felt so real, so similar to real skin and his reaction from my touch. I could see he have wanted this. I wonder the times my hands gently stroke over his robot or v-modes when we talked. There was times I caught my self not even knowing I was touching him. He didn't complain or commented I was. It was just my way of caring embedded deep in me, but missed the change feeling scared knowing those certain feelings have evolved in the last few months the Autobots where on Earth. I had to make up for lost time.

I was one of the very few that gotten this close the Wrecker other then Bulkhead being his closest friend.

I should have known the way Wheeljack have looked at me, especially after the...

Hope darling, wrap your head to the present and just embrace the reality here and now.

He pulled us closer wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing and gently biting my neck and shoulders sending my human pleasant sensors in a frenzy, it turned me on He found my sweetspot just below my earlobe. The other free arm he used to prop him self up so he did not crush me under his weight.

"You really did your homework how to make a woman moan" I stuttered from his caresses.

"Lets just say I have plenty experience." he replied moving his hand from my waist down under my dress skirt feeling his hand on my skin.

Blinking "Woah wait?" he stopped what he was doing "What do you mean about that...how can you know...humans..."

Wheeljack gave me a mix of a modest and playful smile with both lips and eyes.

"Well if you most know, we bots can have fun this way as you humans, there is some similarities on both of our races. Just difference is...size. I spent what felt like vorns on this program" he raised an eyebrow "And...you are my first and only human, so far its working as intended"

I considered his words and couldn't help to giggle...size...right...so his...Oh. That would have pretty big. His soft chuckle joined my feminine giggle.

I let him resume what he was doing, my body relaxed from the touch of his hands on the bare skin underneath my dress.

With both hands he pulled my dress over my head revealing my black bra and knickers. I had no intention of keeping them on, my body is on fire and molten need stripping them of with little effort and help from a pair of very eager hands.

As expected what I saw earlier today the light outside got a little darker and soon the rain poured down on the cap. Our eyes meets, there was much compassion and hunger in his eyes. A hand took mine, curling our fingers together, he studied every inch from my fingers and trailed his sight over me. It was like I could feel he caressed me with those shinning blue optics illuminating my naked body.

Hands resume there barely there touch I writhe and moan light from the touch. Lips tested the taut nipple I earned him a soft cry from my mouth arching my back for him to taste more of me. He let out a pleased deep dominate groan devouring more of my swelled aching breast, but wanted attention else where.

As he explored my being I wondered, if his holoform felt so real, what if? Tempting fate I moved my hands down his chest to the pants fidgeting undoing them and slid a hand underneath. I was rewarded a crooning purr from Wheeljack as I found his friend feeling its warmth in my smaller hand, it felt big.

Before I knew it both of us ended up in the backseat. For a second I wondered when did Wheeljack have a backseat? But I quickly brushed that thought drowned when a hand slide up under my thighs. Thump massaged the knob and two finger slide home in the warm wetness I couldn't help my self to softy cry and whimper. It felt right, yet not enough even his lips sought mine to stifle my cries and other hand caressed my breasts and nipples.

"You want me?" he crooned in between a kiss making me look straight into my eyes. The sincerity spelled all over his face. Opening and closing my mouth until the words spilled from my mouth "I need you, take me" I was pleading him. All thought of what he really was had no matter right now, the need dictated my strong urge for him.

His fingers removed from the warm slick of my sex feeling bereft of the warmth down there only for a short while. With a dominant growl the blunt end penetrated the soft flesh making me gasp for a breath of air. It felt huge the more he thrusts deeper my nails dipped into his back

My body on fire feeling him inside of me, he felt huge slowly thrusting himself deeper and deeper into me filling me all out.

Our bodies and the car locked into an embrace and rocking huffing thrusts and shuddering cries of pure ecstasy filled the car and mixed scent of wild arousal. Rocking our hips together in a slow synch to find a steady pace both of us just held on to, in between my chanting cries of his name planted kisses on his neck and chest I felt a was in pure heaven.

"Primus woman" Wheeljack warbled and gripping with teeth and lips on my neck then to pick up a faster pace, wild bucking and thrusting into my me I could barely hold on with my own cries.

It was my undoing the swelling sensation filled my body letting out a scream of release gripping my nails into his holoform and rest of the world around me just disappeared in the climax. In the distant of my mind I heard rumbling revving engine and my lovers own roar of release.

I woke again after my happy daze. I was still in Wheeljacks cap naked with his holoform beside me who where gently stroking my sides. I had a nice tingling feeling emanated from my chest, it made me smile as it felt serene. I never felt something like this before like I have been waiting for it to happen.

"Hey, you ok?" he kissed my neck. He have shifted me into a sitting positions in the back-seat and my head buried in his chest holding me close.

"I am...more then fine. That was...amazing" came my happy shuddering content reply

It was still raining outside. From now one I will remember this moment until the day I die, making hot love, thunder roared and the rain drumming down on the cap, the wonderful pleasant feeling in my chest and Wheeljacks human holoform warm embrace in the warm car well knowingly what he truly is.

"How do you feel?" I asked out of curiosity planting a kiss on his chest.

"Can't complain, You where very enjoyable"." he rumbled running fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm is that so...You know there is more then one way of doing it"

"Is there huh?"

I purred then shifted my self and straddled on top of him. In after thought this might have been stupid, but in the heat of the moment and my dirty horny mind.

"Well get ready Autobot, for I am about to Wreck your world"

Raising an eyebrow and lips curled up in a cheeky smile. "Well seems there is more similarities I haven't thought about." he took a firm grip on my hips and I leaned down to meet his lips in a kiss of fiery passion in my whole being rubbing myself against his friend that soon came back to life and ready for the next round.


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

After our second session we both lay there both listening to the rain thundering down on the cab. I smiled happily. I believe I have never been this much at peace with myself in my entire life.

Wheeljack told me the whole story what transpired back on his home world. Bumblebees ceremony, the start of the rebuild, Wheeljacks space flight to retrieve the All Spark with Optimus, encountering more Predacons birthed from Shockwave's laboratory. And not forget the resurrection of Megatron.

I could not help help to shed a tear for what Optimus did. It was noble of him to do. In a way I had hoped he will come back and visit Earth and we could resume our philosophical discussions.

He mentioned once to me he enjoyed our talks, even as most of his life as a Prime was involved around war. It had taken a great toll on him.

And now he was at peace with this mystical All Spark that was real to the Autobots.

Many of our "leaders" on Earth could learn a lesson from Optimus who was not driven by greed and egoistical means. It made me sad to know he is now gone, sacrificed him self to safe his homeworld being able for future generations to be born.

"Hmm if he where a Viking he would have ended up in Valhalla or Folkvang as Odin and Freya shared the noble dead in the myths" I explained.

"Huh" Wheeljack was stumped of that notion.

"Ok, in my homelands history and myth of the Nordic Scandinavian countries, many who died in battle could earn a seat in Valhalla or Folkvang if redeemed worthy"

"I am still not following" he said.

"Never mind then" I sighed and engulfed myself in Wheeljacks arms to just be in the moment, and gain some strength from our heated love session. It took some energy out of me, but I felt really satisfied. In the back of my head and could still feel that odd yet wonderful sensation in my chest. It was like none other I have experienced.

My phone started to ring, ribbing me out of my peaceful bliss, one I have not heard that felt like ages. My phone was set on different music so I knew who was calling. This one was Star Wars Imperial March music theme. It shook me to my very core.

I have not heard from him for ½ a year since, only communication we got was through Skype on occasions to make sure he was still alive and well. His troupe is a highly trained army squad stationed different places in the Middle East their main objective was to guard the bomb squads out on missions. It was a high risk getting shot and blown up by the so called Taliban and other odd extremist groups out there. But they were a pale comparison, to what the Cons might could have done.

"You mind I get it?

"Nah go ahead" Wheeljack said.

Fumbling to find my bag somewhere scattered on the foot of the passenger seat. It had stop ringing. I could call him back, but then it started to ring again.

My naked body was sprawled across the cab as I answered the phone, I did not think about it as my mind was concentrating answering the phone. Just hanging in the air and felt Wheeljacks hands on hips pulling me back into his lap. I bite my lower lip not to giggle. Then answered the call.

"Hey bro"

"Hey sis, guess who is back?"

"Oh who Julemanden? It it early for Jul?

My brothers load laughs was heard crystal clear through the phone if it was on speaker. Wheeljack inclined his head a bit. I think he wondered what was going on.

"Sis why are you not home? Your car is here?"

"What you are at my house...never mind, it broke down this morning and I am kinda out...with someone right now" I leaned back in Wheeljacks lap facing my face towards him and smiled.

"Oh ok, but ehm, need a place to stay for a while, mum and dad aren't home and I got no spare key"

"Wait wait hold om...why you need a place to crash?"

For a few seconds there where silence on the other end of the line.

"Tatiana is cheating on me" I could hear the hurt in my brothers voice. I should have seen it coming as my brother Jannick was away most of the year. I couldn't blame her for being lonely.

"Al right bro...I be there ehm 20-30 minutes OK see you" I hanged up and sighed.

"Human problems?" Wheeljack asked, I just nodded. I didn't say anything more and I heard the engine started up. I gathered my clothes that was scattered about in the car. I slide myself down in the passenger seat, Wheeljack was already down the main road driving in his holoform.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother?" he said curies.

"I thought that was not relevant, and I no one asked" I remarked pulling my dress back on.

I sighed and stared out the window as the landscape swept by. I have to admit I have missed my brother terrible. I could have back at the Nevada base poked Agent Fowler to make sure he was al right as the American military had a good cooperation with certain branched in the Danish military. Thou I knew my big brother is a tough man and had a very strong team to depend on.

"If you want to know about him? He can be some what overprotective of me. I am his little baby sister and only two children of Mum and Dad's"

"Yeah, so he will try to protect you from me?" he teased.

I huffed and nudge him on the shoulder with a smile. I then told him more about my older brother Jannick. Since we where kids we could got in all kinds of trouble and always somehow got ourself out, before our parents knew what we did.

He was also there for me when I got bullied at lot at school and taught how to fight back fists and words. Which was not a good idea, when our parents found out. It was mere survival those years and I have a lot of mental scares.

My former love interests and boyfriends was afraid of my brother due to his size. The women in our family tended to be short, but men tall about two meters. My brother towered a bit over two meters and had broad shoulders making him appear imposing first time you meet him. But he has always been my big brother teddy bear, a term I had to explain the to Wheeljack.

"He sounds like my kind of mech, if he where an Autobot he might have been a Wrecker apart from that what did you say...fluffy part". Wheeljack said. I giggled.

Ever since I meet Wheeljack he didn't knew much about humans and mostly kept to himself and his ship the Jackhammer. I enjoyed the time we spend on the ship, all alone even with the record what I heard stories from Bulkhead being reckless, but I felt safe with him.

Wheeljack flinched making the car swerve a bit over the other lane. It was close there was another car heading our.

"Wheeljack are you there? Ratchets familiar gruff annoyed voice cut through the radio comm link. He may be a grumpy, yet I liked him reminding him of my own dad, you only had to scratch the surface a bit to get to know him.

"Yeah thanks for popping my audio receptors Doc."

"How many times do I have to...Wheeljack I need you back at base NOW. I have been trying to get hold of you for hours"

"Oh hey Ratchet" I cut Wheeljack off to defend him. "He has been with me all the time" Don't know if that helped, but there where silence for about 10 seconds.

"Al right I see, please tell Wheeljack to get his sorry aft back to base ASAP."

The comm link went silent.

"What does Ratchet want you for?"

He shrugged.

"Beats me, but he is my friend, sounded like he wanted something from me. I could just leave him hanging." he winked at me.

We drove up the pavement just outside my house. There on the front porch stood my brother, clad in his military green and black uniform and a large duffel bag stood next to him.

"It is OK, I think me and Jannick could need some sister and brother time. Alone if you don't mind. We just hang around drinking some beers, watching movies or playing a video game when he back home from the Middle East" I said. The human form wrecker nodded, a bit hurt I could see that. I rested one hand on his holoform thigh and other on the dashboard giving him a soft kiss. His frown quickly got turn up into a smile.

"Well then I shall meet you brother later" he said.

I got out and so did Wheeljack, I waved at my brother with a smiled, then Wheeljack took my hand and pulled me close to wrapping his strong arms around my waist gently forcing back over the hood of the car. I could feel it hum and vibrate underneath me as my bum settled on the hood. I rested my hands on the hood as Wheeljack stood between my legs, caressing the warm metal he responded by pushing his lips into mine kissing me deeply, making me breathless our tongues and lips explored each other.

I heard my brother bellow something from the front porch, but I ignored him for those seconds me and Wheeljacks lips where locked together.

"Until later sweetspark" Wheeljack smirked releasing me from his arms.

Engines revved and the car drove down the street and turned a corner out of my sight. I listened to the engine until I couldn't hear it no more.

My brother who have watched a black haired man in a racing car and matching racing pants dry humping his little sister.

I knew that look on his face and crossed arms, that big brother worried look and posture. I punched his arm and looked at him shaking my head. We didn't need to say anything as my respond was; please do not worry pleading look on my face.

* * *

The rest of the day was spend pretty much catching up on needed sister and brother bonding. Think it has been a long while since we spend this much time together.

I told him what I could allow not revealing that Wheeljack is a for real a giant alien robot that can turn into a car. He would not believe that if I told him, so made up a quick story that was realistic; he was a race car driver and had to be away most of the year.

I hate lying to my brother, I always confined my most inner thoughts to him. He did not judge, he has been my rock since we where kids.

And about Tatiana who where cheating on him he didn't say and I would not press the issue before he was ready. He only told me he wanted to surprise Tatiana, as his troop has was sent earlier home then planned. Our own government have recently ordered all of the Danish forces out of the Middle East.

We ended up in the evening having an Alien film marathon all 4 of them. We ordered take out from the local china restaurant. Greasy food, and good beer.

It was very late and I was half asleep on the couch, resting my head on my brother shoulders hugging a my raccoon plushie I had since...forever I guess.

I heard something crash outside in the backyard. And then I heard a metallic like growl. My eyes shoot open and got up in sitting position from the sofa still hugging my fluffy raccoon. No it couldn't be? Remembering the first time I heard that growl and what events followed.

I got up, and bolted toward the backyard with my brother yelling at me who woke from my sudden movements.

Barefooted I stood there gaping up and the large metal dragon. Predaking? What the hell? I thought it was on Cybertron after what Wheeljack told me.

Predaking sniffed and tasted the air with its large glossa then glanced down on me. Jannick ran up to me and stared in disbelief at the metal dragon.

"What the fuc..." A deep metallic growl came from Predakings making the ground shake. It or he started to fire up his dragonfire blast.

Then I heard the familiar sound of a jet engine, I think I have never been so happy hearing it. Predaking noticed that too and then got his head knocked to the side as a ship barely scrapped its head, interrupted his dragonfire blast.

Taking the change I bolted under Predakings legs with my brother behind me.

For a not very tall person I ran FAST and barely avoided the spiked tail as it turn around to send a fire blast at the spaceship.

I felt my adrenaline pumping in my veins as I ran fast I could. Barefooted I ignoring fallen twigs and gravel scratching my feet.

I knew this fight should not take place in a populated area so ran into the nearby park and could hear Predakings running after us making the ground shake. When it got nearer I tripped and twisted my ankle.

DAMMIT.

My brother ran up to me picking me up, but was too late as Predaking have caught up, its colossal size made us humans look like ants. I really thought I was going to die and clutched my brothers arm for some sort of protection.

I saw a sliver of white from the corner on my eye and the sound swords being drawn. Predaking was about to shred us to pieces with his large servo claws when Wheeljack got in between up close at the metal dragons head with his energon cannon and other slashed in one single elegant movement with his sword forcing his foe to back off.

My heart danced in a mix of happiness and pride to see my Wheeljack stand there between us humans and Predaking. His swords held high and pedes in battle stance, all his glory in as the lights from the park lights reflected his white armour. I smiled at my handsome wrecker he was gorgeous like this.

"Come at me" he said in his most calm way just before a major battle gripping the handles of both his beautiful swords that glinted with the lights. His battle mask was on I knew he meant business when it covered his mouth.

* * *

_Julemand – Santa Claus/ Father Christmas_

_Jul – Christmas/Yule_


	4. Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe?**

The metal dragon Predaking growled and then transformed into his bipedal mode. I heard Jannick gasp. A huge mother fucker metal dragon transform into a robot and our savour was another robot with two like katana swords.

Predaking took a step forward, that was a queue for Wheeljack to advance swords held just above his chests crossing the blades into scissors and trusted them at Predaking head on.

The Predacon swiped with a backhand Wheeljack aside that only in an elegant danced made a backwards somersault in the air landing on one foot that gained him force and speed launching himself with both sword held high allowing his own body become a spinning arrow.

But that was folly as the load clash of metal rang in my ears and saw Wheeljack got thrown like a ragdoll several yards across the air.

"JACKIE" Tears ran down my face. It felt like someone just smacked me in the face.

I wanted to run over to him, but my brother held me tight not letting me go, my adrenaline was pumping. Grinning my teeth I dug my fingernails into Jannicks wrists forcing him to let me go. Ignoring the pain in my ankle I ran to Wheeljacks side who was groaning and shaking his helm getting up from the violent fist swipe from Predaking.

I was more afraid for Wheeljacks life then I was for my own.

"Hope, what are you doing, get back" he wanted to shove me back with his servo.

"No, I am fucking not going to loose you!" I snapped at him, both angry and upset.

I turned my attention to Predaking who has approach us. The large pedes made load thumping vibrations in the ground.

"What is that you want?!" I practical was screaming at it.

Predaking glared down on me, I saw his glossa and he made sniffing sound like a dog was sniffing for something.

"Your scent is the same has his, interesting, and something else. You don't smell like a human." Predaking said with a snort and growl in his voice glaring at the both of us.

"I said, what the fuck do you want?" I yelled at the metal dragon.

"You better answer the ladies question" Wheeljack said.

The predacon snorted and stood tall only looking down on us.

"I followed your scent, and lead me too that...human" it glared straight at me.

"And what? Start a fight" Wheeljack retorted picking me up in his servo and other held protectively with his sword stepping a few paces back away from the Predacon.

"I have followed Shockwave to this world. He is breeding new kinds of Predacons"

"Why should we believe you? We agreed to let you alone on Cybertron to live in peace". Wheeljack optics glared at Predaking who still had his battlemask slided on.

I do know where Predaking had it, he took out what looks like a datapad and threw it on the ground.

"Don't believe me? They where strong enough to kill Darksteel and Skylynx" it said and transformed into his metal dragon form and with one swing of the mighty metallic wings he took off from the spot in one jump. I almost got blown off Wheeljacks servo from the wind blast if I haven't held on one of digits. He retracted his battle mask and held me close up to his face plate.

"You al right sweetspark? He asked.

My emotions exploded filling my eyes with tears and in the back of my head thought he could have died. Predaking is much stronger then my Wheeljack, yet he knew the risk not letting harm come to me.

I leaned in stroking his handsome faceplate with one hand. Finding my small human lips pressed against his larger mouth. He responded to my kiss. I tasted metal, but also something sweet and tinkling. A burst of pleasurable energy filled me from the deep kiss.

I realized it was the first time our human and Cybertronian meet like this, nothing alike his holoform. I liked it.

Looking back there has been many occasions I wanted to kiss him either if we where alone or not. My other hand rested on his chest and felt a familiar energy flow that coursed between us both. I was hooked and intoxicated by both the kiss and energy flow.

We got interrupted by by Jannick making a load harking sound. I have completely forgotten about him. Motioning Wheeljack to lower me down to the ground I felt my cheeks where blushing in bit of embarrassment and reminiscences of the kiss few moments before.

"Ehm what was that?" Jannick pointed at Wheeljack who went to retrieve his other sword and the data-pad. "you let IT stick its tongue down your throat"

He sounded angry and hurt. The overprotective big brother.

"HE has a name" I snapped back at my brother crosses my arms over my chest. Jannick huffed and threw up is arms in frustration.

"And be glad it ain't no facehugger" I said with a smirk. He couldn't help to laugh on that comment. I took his arm and lead up over to Wheeljack. My ankle still hurt so had to support my weight on him.

Wheeljack was studying the datapad with a frown. He turned to see Jannick and me walking up to him and knelt down letting one hand rest on his knee.

Jannick was stumped at Wheeljacks much larger size. The two exchanged glances.

My older brother looked at me, I smiled and gestured with a nod that Wheeljack was al right.

Wheeljack extended his servo as greeting.

"First Lieutenant Jannick Dunbar of the 42th KMP, Jægerkorps trained, Danish Military." Jannick said. I felt his body was shaking a bit trying to remain calm at the large robot shaking Wheljacks metal finger.

"Wheeljack, Wrecker and warrior of the Autobots. Hope told me a bit about you"

"She has?" my brother glanced at me. The look in his eyes, he will be needing an explanation for this.

Wheeljack tapped a digit to his helm, where the communication link was, if I learned anything from Ratchet when I was cooped up at the base, when Wheeljack was out on missions.

I hate being of no use, I was not the one sitting all day playing video games, I wanted to help.

I don't how, but I ended up helping Ratchet the Autobot medic with my administration and organizing skills keeping record of every little tool, wire and metal scraps he used for his work. It was how I got to know the gruff older Autobot.

In return he taught me Cybertronian first aid. It was rather fascinating and astonishing he who has a very short fuse, he was very patience with me, going through every step at the time. Ratchet appreciated my help around the base and patched up minor injuries when the Autobots have been in battle with the Con's.

Smokescreen teased me after he found some references of sexy nurse costumes on the internet. I suspect Jack Darby had a play in that as well.

"Yes she is fine, you better believe it. Predaking, got just in time. I have some info you might be interesting in Doc" he flinched as I knew Ratchet was properly yelling at him. Jannick looked confused.

"Wheeljack signing off" He tapped his helm and turned his attention back to us siblings. "Right time to go, its not safe if that thing comes back I wont be here to protect you."

"Ground bridge or by ship"

"Ship of course" Wheeljack smirked. "Now lets get your stuff and go".

"Wasn't your ship gotten shoot down by Screamer?"

The wrecker smirked and chuckled

"Sweetspark, yes it was, but found a new one back on Cybertron I managed to patch and rebuild. I am THAT good"

He transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the car doors. If Jannick was a cartoon character his jaw would have dropped all the way down to the ground. I gestured him to get in that it was safe padding the large red haired Dane on his back.

He was about to get into the drivers seat when Wheeljack slammed the door right before him. Jannick frowned and walked over to the passenger seat and I sat in the drivers seat. My hands instinctively held on to the steering wheel and gingerly caressing the fabric.

"Only my Little Lady is allowed in the drivers seat" Wheeljacks voice resonated inside the car. For every word he spoke the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel lit up. I blushed and felt really special right now.

Other then calling me sweetspark he called me Little Lady with a certain glimpse in his optics. I was a bit annoyed at it at first he gave me those two nicknames, but I eventually grew on me. It was sweet and his way other then being sarcastic idiot that he actually cared.

"You sure know how to pick them don't you sis" My brother said to me with a faint smile on his face, stroking my hair like Mum did in affection.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always had an odd taste in men lil' sis"

* * *

_Jannick's group is a made up, I had trouble finding examples so this had to do._


	5. How we meet

**How we meet**

The fire was raging on the campfire warming the shelter, yet it rained heavy that night. There was more then enough fire to keep it burning all night.

Hope had taken some extra days off from work, which have been long overdue and well earned after a large event she had to help coordinate at her work, it was out of her comfort zone, but made it work.

She booked a shelter in the wilderness far away from civilization as possible.

Why she choose this one is because she wanted to be undisturbed, and that meant no other people at all. The shelter was only assessable by car or other personal transportation, rest of the way was a long trek on foot to actually reach it. But worthwhile the effort.

Close falling asleep, the nights rain got interrupted by an engine roar. It sounded like a jet engine, but much more powerful. Then a blast was heard like not like thunder.

She heard load cracking noises, it sounded like the trees where snapped in half like toothpicks.

Her heart jumped and got scared. What the fuck was that? Did lightning strike down nearby?

She threw some more logs and twigs into the campfire and huddled up in her sleepingbag taken deep breath to calm her self down.

The thunder disappeared and only the rain and fire crackling could be heard. The warmth dozed her back into sleep and kept the hunting riffle near if needed.

* * *

The Jackhammer had do an emergency landing. The last encounter with the Cons, had battered Wheeljacks ship and could barely keep it in the air. All he needed to find a safe place to land, far away from humans.

Then the engine exploded so he had no choice to improvise resulting in the trees gave into the pressure fromthe Jackhammer and finally hot solid ground making his ship skid over the forest floor and more trees got bent and cracked.

Padding himself mentally on the back that was on pretty much one of the better crash landings without being flip over. He knew this ship by spark.

Outside in the pouring rain he examined the damage, it was hard to take a prober look at when it rained and it was dark too. He estimated it was several breems before sunrise.

He had to wait until next morning and more light, before he could even start to repair. He didn't want to bother Team Prime especially after his last stunt at their base making the poor Mr sunshine snap after him and Bulkhead had a little fun with their lobbing ball.

He is a skilled mechanic, right now best get some power down and wait for first light. His computers still worked and sensors did not pick up any human settlements for many miles. His biggest concern was Con's and shut down the ships computers only leaving his recharge berth online.

* * *

Birds where chirping already up and about finding food or courting for mates. The sun peeked in the shelter from an angle that woke the sleeping woman, grumbling she turned around away from the sun to sleep a little longer, it was way too early.

When she finally woke up 1½ hours later, the first thing she did was to get the fire started and make a cup of coffee.

Sitting on the rooftop of the shelter with her breakfast consisting of porridge and more coffee, she dazed at the scene in front of her. To her left was the large lake surrounded by mix of pine and beech trees.

To get too this shelter one had to hike about 5km from the nearest parking place where her own little car was parked.

She took in every detail of the nature around her, she loved it here, no matter in Summer or Winter, this is the place she considered as HER sanctuary.

Sipping the coffee, she pondered about last night. The weather forecast didn't say anything about thunderstorms. Oh well; shrugging her shoulders, she could check when she got home in a few days.

Nearing midday and the sun was even warm in the shade. Hope have gone into the woods to gather more firewood and checking up on the snares she created the day before. Nothing have been caught so far to her dismay. She hoped later in the afternoon there might be some or if the fish would bite. Nothing beats like a freshly caught fish or hare cooked over a campfire.

Chuckling to her self, her mother have protested when she took up wilderness training; it was not lady like, but Hope didn't see her self as a lady.

Her grandmother who Hope loved the most other then her older brother supported her; _she should do what she likes to do_, Granny said.

If there where no luck with fishing or nothing caught in the snares, she was prepared. Canned food is one of the best inventions especially for campers.

Launch was made from instant noodles and some water from a nearby stream that was pure.

The day was warm, it is in the middle of Spring time, but it more felt like it was one of the hottest summer day. She thought why not cool herself of in the lake. The lake itself was clear yet cold, but looked so tempting.

* * *

Wheeljack inspected what was left of the right thrusters, it was more worse then he expected. He needed to look for the parts what have fallen of right after the explosion or else he wouldn't be able to patch up the Jackhammer.

He rummages through some compartments of his ship to find a scanner he have invented just for the jobs like this. Making sure the lift to the ship was properly sealed he made his way to the nearest signal the scanner had picked up.

After hours of scavenger hunting, he had found good amount of the engines outer parts, yet missed the key component that will actually make the ship airborne.

As stubborn as he was he still did not want to contact Team Prime about his predicament. He knew those parts was out there somewhere.

There where still no signs of Cons he might have "borrowed" from and had a bit fun to kick some tailpipes.

Adjusting the scanner he found a signal. It came from a body of water some clicks south from where his ship had landed.

He prayed to Primus which was very rare he did, that the Cons haven't yet picked up the energy signal. He noticed smoke in the distant from where the signal came from. He could not afford to take any chances right now, even as a Wrecker that was what he usually did.

He drew his swords and the battle mask swiped over his mouth guard, creping silently through the forest floor. It was impressive that a large mech like him didn't make any sound at all. But thanks for a dampening field muffling the sound of twigs underneath his large metal feet.

All the time he have sneaked up just to wreck havoc on unsuspecting Cons was fun.

He neared the body of water and was relieved and yet disappointed that it was not Cons.

The smoke came from a human made fire near a what looked like a wooden structure covered in green grass on the top.

What he saw next in all his time spent in the war and the Wreckers did not prepare him at all for this. Out of the water appeared a human femme gasping for air. She had no armour on.

Wheeljack was mesmerized by the human femme, the sun shined down on her armour less frame, the dark auburn hair barely covered her chest area and water droplets reflected from the sunlight on her naked frame.

* * *

Ohh that felt good. Hope took another deep breath and dove into the water again.

The lake was very clear and the sun had no trouble to shine its ray of light illuminating the bottom filled with various lake weeds and smaller fish darting away from the human.

The light caught Hope's attentions of something shiny, with some strong swim strokes she swam towards it. It looked like metal and she brushed her fingers on it, it was embedded in the lakes muddy soil, seems it was bigger then it appeared to be.

Her lungs was heaving for air, she needed to swim to surface after she have dove about 3-4 meters down to the bottom.

The lake was tricky as it became quickly deep. But she loved it, being submerges in the water and one with nature.

Finally breaching the surface she took in a huge gasp for air and swam to the shore and found with ease her footing in the muddy soil underneath.

Shivering she needed to get back to the fire to warm up. Walking towards her camp site still wondered what that metal thing was doing down there. Could it be she discovered an ancient artefact that her ancestors tossed in the lake pleasing the gods or spirits?

She shrug it off, a good hot cup of coffee and time to mediate what to do. Her day got much more interesting then planned going to her usual fishing spot further up the lake.

The birds nearby got startled as a scream of both surprise and fear from what Hope never imagined in her wildest dreams. A huge white robot thing with two katana like swords in its hands, it stood just outside the shelter.

It felt like she was going to faint and the shock make her fall backwards to the ground landing on her buttocks. Reflexes took over her arms propping her self in sitting position and lower legs bent to the side away from herself. It looked rather comical.

Argh fragging, didn't mean to scare the femme Wheeljack thought to himself. He retracted his battle mask and sheeted his swords.

"Woah I am not going to hurt you" he said holding up both his servos he was unarmed. Well the truth is he could fire up his cannons, but that would might have scared the poor thing to death.

The femme stared in disbelief at him, her human optics still widened in fear.

"Look I am one of the good guys, I am an Autobot" he gestured to the symbol on his chassis trying to reassure her, but didn't knew if that might help. He just waited for her too answer back.

It spoke...the robot spoke? And speaking English.

She was still scared and body shaken, heart rate pulsated faster then normal. She stared at the robot and it gestured to a symbol on its chest area and said he was an Autobot. What ever that was?

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths when ever she started to feel like she is going to panic and hyperventilate, this was a good time to use that exercise. After a few minutes she calmed down and opened her eyes.

The robot was still there or was she dreaming?

She looked down on her self, with a meek she covered her bare breasts and private parts in embarrassment.

The femme seemed to have calmed down, Wheeljack just waited till she was ready. He didn't really mean to scare her, but he fragged himself for just standing there staring at the armour less femme. A human femme, so odd a small being could mesmerise and old Wrecker like him. Raising an optic ridge when she tried to cover herself up in her small arms. She then made a harking cough.

"You mind ehm, the towel" she pointed at a green piece of cloth hanging from a wooden nail just below the shelters roof The robot followed her gaze and looked somewhat confused, it reached for the towel and handed it too her.

Its hands where pretty big. Big enough for it to grab her from the spot and abduct her. Hope you might have seen to many old kitch sci fi movies. The robot handed her the towel wrapping the cloth around her naked wet skin.

It was..nice of him...guessing that it it spoke with a male voice.

Brushing away her wet hair from her face, she felt a smile appear on her lips. It smiled back at her, And the eyes...friendly with a hint of something else that she felt drawn too. The colour, a shade of ice blue that shined bright even when the sun was on its highest peek.

"Name is Wheeljack" he said showing a bright smile.

"Hope" she said trembling.

Pretty femme, pretty voice, pretty name and pretty light brown optics, not bad. He felt something deep in his core, something all his Cybertronien life never thought he would ever feel again. But shrugged it away for now. He still had to repair his ship.

"Again sorry to scare you, I was looking for something" Wheeljack said taking out his scanner he had attached opposite side of the grenade.

Hope got to her feet hugging her towel carefully watching the movements of the robot named Wheeljack.

"What where you looking for?" she sounded curios seeing he had some sort f hand hell computer in its large metal hands.

"An engine part for my ship, you haven't seen anything around here have you...Hope"

The woman quickly glanced at the lake and then back at the white robot.

* * *

"And there you have it, that is how we meet"

There was not much to do on flight back to base. Jannick stared back and forth between me and Wheeljack, he crossed his arms. He had demanded to know everything there was to know. Well within the limited few hours of flight back to base in Nevada. There where many other stories we could fill him in on, but told him the high lights who the Autobots where and the Cons and their war.

Long before we got to the base, I have changed on the flight into to something more suitable, black tank top, women version of army pants I got from an army outlet sale and some black/green converse shoes was I all I needed to wear at base other then what I had in my duffel bag. And not to mention my ID card.

I always had a duffel bag ready when I was going "out" with Wheeljack or going to the base in Nevada. Fowler had offered me to get me a temporarily home at the base, but refused due to have my own life back home. And with Wheeljacks ship it only took some few hours or mere seconds with the ground bridge to reach my house.

"So first time you meet my lil' sister you saw her naked? That's per..." I cut him off punching him on the shoulder, groaning he rubbed the spot where I hit. He glared at me. He never hit me back, he usually just tackles and starts to tickle me. But not this time, he sounded hurt. I fear his frustration was because of Tatiana. Just in case I crawled up onto Wheeljack's shoulder armour and nestling my self between the neck and shoulder cables meet.

"How could he have known that staring at a naked woman is rather rude" I said.

"But on the bright side she has a pretty nice frame" said Wheeljack.

I blushed at that comment and remembered back from our intimate session earlier this day. Jannick didn't need to know about that that either, but had a good hint about the man earlier today was the alien robot.

"Thanks Jackie" I said giving him a soft kiss on his helm. I was the only other that called him that beside Bulkhead.

"I wonder if Ratchet is going to pop a fuse we got another human now to protect. Yeah the Cons are gone, but if Predaking was telling the truth about Shockwave is threat to your world" Wheeljack said with a dark gloom on his faceplate. I made him smile again letting him feel my hand stroking his handsome face.

"I don't think we should worry about Ratchet, its more Agent Fowler who will throw a fit, more worse then me" I said.

True Agent Fowler really threw a fit, when I was introduced to the Autobots. And to add it, not an American civilian which made things more complicated for him.

Ratchet was not happy at first, but I think he grew found of me like the little boy genios Rafael in the help we did around base. Not like the two other kids, mostly Miko has his biggest headache. Poor Ratchet. The teenage boy Jack was more reserved, but as the oldest of the three kids he mainly kept his eye out and keeping Miko out of harms way...but the stories I heard she have lured him through the ground bridge. Sneaky little devil girl, but she had a good heart, buuuut most of the times she did not think about the consequences.

On occasion when Wheeljack was away longer periods of time, I had the honour of a large blue and red semi truck to take me to base through ground bridge. That is where our philosophical talks started. Even when it was half around the world the ground bridge had to be activated outside of my home town away from other humans.

Favourable I liked, no I LOVED to fly with Wheeljack and he was happy to answer any questions I might have about the Jackhammer. It was his pride and joy.

Sometimes I took a nap in the other seat after a long day at work, being lulled to sleep by the ships engine soothed me.And getting woken up with a voice gently calling my name only to meet his gorgeous scar eyes and lips. It warmed my heart that a tough bot like him had a soft spot, even has he didn't wanted to admit it.

* * *

We arrived at base. My ankle didn't hurt any more. It was early in the evening when we arrived due to the time difference. I greeted Ratchet and introduced him to my brother. His notion was the same as Wheeljack who did not knew I had a brother.

As predicted Agent Fowler threw a fit. My brother looked at me crossing his arms and raised his eyebrow letting Fowler have his tantrum and we talked in Danish.

"This is some madhouse you got here, and his he always like this?"

"Well tell me something I don't know, and yes he is like that, but he comes around"

"What did you say" Agent Fowler was finished with his tantrum.

"Nothing, unless you want to take time to learn some few phrases in something other then gibberish and English you would now" I loved to tease Fowler in a good way. If he where a cartoon character steam would have come out of his ears by now.

"Right I will find you can bunk with the other soldiers, and you too Miss Dunbar you can sleep in the office as usual"

"Uhh poor soldiers, better give them some earplugs, he snores like a sawmill"

"Hey you snore too sis"

"Not since I was little as Mum said"

"Unless you have preeeeeetty much to drink you snore like you could wake the dead"

Uhh buuuurn 1-0 to my brother he got me there. No matter how old we get we have these little arguments like little kids. It the same you can never get to old watching cartoons.

It was odd being back, I haven't been to the base since the bots left for Cybertron, Ratchet have been kind to keep track of me just to hear I was OK, but then the last 2 months I didn't even acknowledge the calls and messages coming from the bot medic. The reminder and feeling hopeless after Jackie was forced to leave with the others was to much for me to bear.

Our attention was turned towards Ratchet debriefed us why all of a sudden Predaking showed up on my doorstep.

They have picked up the energy signature appearing somewhere in the Middle East. Knowing the strength of the predacon, Wheeljack almost overheated his ships engine thrusters. They calculated where it was going and was in the nick of time Wheeljack arrived.

Ratchet frowned at the datapad given from Wheeljack.

"My knowedge of Shockwave he always encoded his work, this will take me time to decipher" he said and waved us off so he could work on it in private.

It was late for especially for us two siblings. Jannick got a bunk bed with some other soldiers, and me I was too sleep in the office Fowler used that is just beside the Autobots hangar. Yet Wheeljack insisted he had something better for me. Tired I was curios was the bot wanted of me. OK well earlier today we actually made love, that I couldn't deny and we kept that to ourself.

"I call it the Mjolnir" he said as we entered the hanger where he "parked" his ship.

"What not Jackhammer 2?"

"Nah, that would is to obvious"

I was sitting on Wheeljack shoulder as we entered the ship by the lift.

"It still needs some work, but it flies" he added lowering me the too floor. "Close your optics"

"What?" I looked up at the white mech curiously.

"Just do it" he said a bit annoyed, but his eyes where amused.

Well what harm could it do so I closed my eyes.

Hearing the familiar sound when the Autobots transformed, then feeling the strong arms of his holoform holding me close, he picked me up in bridal style.

I heard a swoosh of something opening, then he lowered into something soft, like a mattress and fabric of a sheet caressed my bare arms.

"You may open them now"

I did so and scanned where I was. We where in the private quarters of Wheeljack's. I couldn't see where his other form was, but knew it was nearby. We lied in a niche like berth embedded in the ships wall, more then enough room just for two people.

The lights where dimming, and the thing that stood most out most was Jackies optics in his solid holoform.

I knew where this was going so wrapped my arms around his neck forcing him down locking our lips together. Lips, and tongues hungry tasting each other. Our clothes came off. Wheeljack had the advantage just making it vanish with the holoform program.

He lay there on top of me stroking my inner thighs teasing me every time he got near between my legs. His head lowered down to my lips kissing me softly with a purr from his form. He moved away just a few inches to let me catch my breath.

"I meant every word when I first saw you with my optics, pretty femme, pretty voice, pretty name and your pretty optics" He continued down kissing my chin, my neck, my breast, stomach and reached to my inner thighs. I moaned as he disappeared between my legs, enjoying every touch and kiss shuddered through my spine in pleasure.


	6. Stronger, Faster

**Stronger, faster**

I was all alone in the berth when I woke up only with the company of the faint smell of metal and oil reminding me of Wheeljack and our love session last night, it brought a smile to my face. I looked towards his own much larger berth, but no Jackie; maybe he was working on the ship? But I heard no welding or pounding noises on the haul.

Well rested...and satisfied, my body refused to stay in bed, so I got out and dressed. Braiding my long hair into a lazy braid draping it over my shoulder. I found my wrist watch that I only wore at base, its always set on local time in Nevada so why bother adjusting it when I was home in Denmark?

It was quarter to seven meaning the mess hall is about to open. I knew the daily routine of the base, so nothing really have changed the last 3 months I was away; if you count out the alien robots the base was pretty normal for the soldiers stationed there.

I got down the lift of the ship and greeted some soldiers who recognized me. One of them was Sergeant Chief Engineer Walters.

"Ehm guys you haven't seen Wheeljack?"

"No Miss Dunbar, haven't seen him" Walters replied. I noticed one of the other soldiers was eyeing me up and down. Chief Engineer Walters gave him a quick slap on the back diverting his attention elsewhere. The younger soldier grumbled hurt something trying to avoid his superiors glare.

Jannick where already at the mess hall having one BIG breakfast, sitting beside the soldiers whom shifting away from the large Dane and his big plate staring in awe as he chewing down the food. It was a typical American breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and American styled pancakes.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, some orange juice and got a much smaller size portion and casually sat beside my much larger brother making him scoot a bit to make room for me.

Other the size difference we had some similarities, same hair colour and eye shape.

Our table buddies look very surprised I just sat down beside a much larger man like it was nothing. I short gave them a smile and morning hello, they nervously smiled back shifting uneasy in their seats looking around to see if there where room elsewhere.

"I have been looking for you, didn't you sleep in that office behind Hangar E?" Jannick said after swallowing a piece of his food.

"You have one guess where I slept" I replied taking a bite out of my breakfast.

"Wheeljack huh, he must be very nice to you" He huffed

"He is different then the others"

"If only Mum and Dad knew...they always wonder why you are still single"

"Cause you scare my boyfriends away" I snapped at him

He took a huge bite out of meal, chewed and swallowed. He was thinking what to say next.

"I don't want you to get hurt, what if its not meant to be?"

"And you are the one to talk"

He glared at me and shock his head. Ouch I should not have said that. Sometimes I say stupid shit that I do not really mean. I thought he was going to yell at me, but that rare and only for a good reason.

"But he is a..."

"Yes I know, please.." I gave Jannick my most pleading puppy eyed look.

"Oh no not that loo, no ain't gonna work sis"

I kept on looking at him with very big eyes uttering whimpering puppy sound.

"Alright...alright. I give him a chance, anything, but that puppy look, stop it" he said defeated, giving me a short hug with his large arm.

HAH works every time, it only worked on either Jannick or Dad when I wanted to something really bad.

Some other soldiers sitting across the table from us was staring at us. Our conversation have been in Danish and one of them a blond guy stared at us with hatred.

"Hey this is America, you better talk American" he blurted out and stood in front of us both. The mess hall suddenly grew very quite, all eyes where on us. You could almost feel the tension hanging in the air.

The soldier was a muscular blond guy grey looking eyes he looked no more then 30 to the looks of it. The way he just spoke to us made my blood boil oh how I hated smart ass guys I could have ripped his head of.

Jannick took a bite of his bacon slice chewing on it slowly, he patted my hand that was clutching the fork, then stood up towering over the blond smart ass. He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm deep serious tone.

"First of all, American is English, second I am having a private conversation with my sister in Danish"

"Sister aye. Pretty sister, I think I tap that, never had me a Danish girl", the way the creep eyed me up and down, made my stomach turn.

Within a flash Jannick grapped his collar and pulled the blond soldiers close up his face. Oh boy here we go again that overprotective brother he is.

Clearly remembering last time a guy said something familiar, after my own failed attempts getting the creep stop trying to fondle me, Jannick was nearby. We where out having a beer with his mates I am in good tune with. Lets just say the guy pissed on him self and we never saw him again rest of the evening and night.

"Do not even think about it" he growled deep "If you ever think of laying a hand on her, I swear I will hunt you down and plant a bomb far up your ass and blow you to pieces"

I swear it looked like the blond soldier was shitting himself as his face turned white. I better stop this before it got out of hand laying a hand on my brothers arm, his muscles where tense.

"Jannick let him go, I think he got the message" I glared ominous at the creep.

He released his grip of the soldiers shirt who backed up staring at us both in hatred and disgust then ran out of the mess hall with two of his buddies.

Then the mess hall broke out in cheer, and my humble brother just sat down to eat rest of his meal. I was confused what just happened?

"Uhh bad call, you just ticked off Captain Harlow, he is one bad mother fucker, gets the job done, but still a bully" said a lean young soldier about 20 years old with a hawk nose.

"So?" I replied the soldier.

"Hey you are the one that hangs around at Hangar E?" the soldier tried to change the subject, which was odd. I wanted to know more about this Harlow creep.

"That is enough soldier, more questions or I have you scrub the latrines for weeks" Agent Fowler cut the soldier off and he retreated. Fowler seated him self just across Jannick and me.

"So things have changed since I last visited?"

"People come and go, but no; nothings really changed. You two meet me at my office after launch." Fowler pointed at us with his fork.

"Yes sir"

I knew not to question Fowler, but one thing I learned that the Autobots are still very classified. Every soldier that came to the base have to sign a contract never to reveal the secret, and yet as I was not a soldier and an American citizen I had a special contract that stated I was a Consultant Special Agent.

Its such a shame we can not reveal their presence they have done so much and saved our world countless times. But it just boils down to politics and sweeping things under the table.

It made me loose my appetite leaving some left on my plate.

"Are you going to eat the rest?" Jannick asked, I just shoved my plate over to him and sipped my coffee. He gulped up rest of my plate and let out a loud belch.

"MANNERS!" I elbowed my brother, he just grinned at me "Pig" I said sticking out my tongue and he responded with grunts.

"Are you two always like that?" Fowler stared at us siblings. I tried really hard not to throw a laughing fit and ended making a little whistle sound trying to look innocent.

* * *

Making my way back to Hangar E with Jannick. I was curious if Ratchet have seen Wheeljack if where not at base, he must be somewhere.

"Hey Ratchet, have you seen Wheeljack?" Looking at Ratchet who was working on something I couldn't see from where I stood.

"He is on a scouting mission"

"Without any backup?" And when did Jackie go on a scouting mission?

"He said he didn't need it"

"That is stupid he should know better when Shockwave is out there somewhere" I complained angry and my hand clinched into a fist, Ratchet crouched down stopping my advance.

"Hope, he has his reasons and I couldn't stop him. I know he deeply cares for you, he eh what is called now?"

"Love" said Raf sitting at the table tapping on his laptop. I haven't noticed the boy.

"Oh hey Raf, are you not at school?"

"Hey Hope. And no, its Spring Break, Miko is in Tokyo visiting her parents and Jack is preparing for collage or at work".

Ahh that explains it, I should have stayed more in touch with the kids the last few months, but my head had been buried in work.

"Yes; love is the term, thank you Rafael. The way you two acted towards each other did stir some questions. He was he one who wouldn't rest until you where rescued, it was first there I realised how important you where to him. And not just a human companion like the others" Ratchets voice grew soft looking at me, still grouched onto the floor he padded his digit on my shoulder.

"Even as reckless he can be, Hope; he is bent on revenge for what ever Shockwave did to you."

"So you knew...about..us?" I blushed rubbing my cheek, true I had evolved very strong feelings for him. Just the recent months it have been eating up inside me that I missed my change to actually have the guts to tell the Wrecker how I really felt about him, but have been scared.

What happened the last 24 between me and Wheeljack just happened, I feel no regrets we just wanted to be with each other no words can describe, only I wanted him and he wanted me.

Now my Jackie was out there scouting potential leads to Shockwave's laboratory and hopefully ending the Con.

"So that stuff on the data-pad" I asked to change the subject, feeling my love life was personal.

"Debunked it yet"

"I am still working on it, if I had something to go on, it would have speed up the process to decipher the codes.

"Its highly advanced, Shockwave might use his set of decrypting programs" Rafael said fixed on his laptop.

"Yes so far what we know is only fro m what Predaking told you, and that his new creations are able to kill other predacons. I hope Wheeljack comse back with something I can use understand what he is up too. Given he does not blow things up" Ratchet said responding to my question only nodded the former subject was for now laid to rest. He turned to his computers and instruments.

I remember my first meeting with that thing. So cold and emotionless thing. It was before Predaking became showed any signs intelligence it had been instructed to kidnap me and brought before Megatron.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ahh one of the Autobots pets" Megatron's voiced purred with a soft growl seeing the human female drop on the floor in front of his feet.

"I am not one of their pets you fucking monster"hissing and if looks could kill she glared at Megatron in disgust with her light brown eyes, the auborn red hair was in disarray around her face.

"Silence fleshing" Starscream waved an energon prod in front of the small human femme squirming away from the torture instrument only to bump into a large servo claw of the predacon. It glared down at her examining tilting its head curious of the very small being it was ordered to go fetch. She was no larger then one of its claws.

"You better tell us the location of their base"the Seeker hissed.

"Fuck you!" she gave Screamer the finger.

Starscream snarled and used his energon prod at the human she screamed in pain, tears ran down her face and body convulsed from the shock of energy throb through her nerve system.

The predacon glared at Starscream seeing the effects of the energon prod had on a human. A growl came deep within its throat. At least he didn't use it on the beast this time.

"Tell us!" Starscream was about to use that thing again on her, before Megatron stopped him gripping the Seekers arm and the energon prod fell from Starscreams servo.

"Ma...Master?"

"Starscream, we need to use more delicate methods then we use too. This is a female human, they needed to be handled with care".

"Go to hell Megatron" ignoring her shocked limps and the pain she spat on the metal floor, feeling blood in her mouth.

"And yet humans are so resilient like this one" Megatron concluded a flared grin showing his razor sharp teeth. "But we will have our answers soon enough" he lifted her chin up carefully not to puncture the soft flesh forcing her to look straight into his red optics There where much fight in this little human as she stared right back at him with hatred and disgust, he had to admire she had a certain spark for her small size.

"Knockout. Make our guest a bit more at home" Megatron ordered removing his clawed digit from her chin and she slumped down coughing up more blood on the metal floor feeling darkness sweep her away only hearing the sound of footsteps echoing against metal.

It felt like weeks, she needed to eat and on Megatrons orders their "guest" needed human substance so she welcomed any food and water given her.

Megatron himself stood for interrogating the human, he did not trust Starscream in this matter he would have surely killed her if he got the change. No he needed her alive. He didn't needed to use any tools to get what he wanted, his sheer strength and persuasion would have to do and despite he didn't like humans he investigated how their methods proved to get results.

But the human female proved have a very strong mind even as her body scorched and violated from the torture. The Decepticon tyrant heard her cry herself into power down mode. He felt no remorse what he did to her.

His patience grew thin, he was getting nowhere so she was given to Shockwave for experiments.

Shockwaves treatments where far more worse. She have blacked out so many times from the pain that she at one point just wished she would die, but that thing Shockwave kept her alive for his twisted experiment. She never figured what he did to her, only feeling of pain and submerges in some sort of liquid. Wishing she rather be dead right now then to endure another day or night in the cold claws of the one eyed Con's cruel experiments.

She awoke to hear in the distant corner of her mind a voice call out too her, she knew that voice and the bonds on her hands and feet where released from the cold metal slab. A pain shot through her spine, something was yanked out of the back of her head, but kept on searching for the voice calling out her name to stay awake. It was him... remembering resting her head against his helm clutching as her only lifeline his neck cables crying even has her body ached. She just would not let go of him as they raced out into the night sky and heard behind her an explosion.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Trembling by the thought of Shockwave, that monster, he was far worse then Megatron and Starscream.

"You OK sis" I heard my brother, he held a hand on my shoulder. I struggled to hold back tears that threatening to escape my eyes. I took a deep breath and brushed his hand from my shoulder.

"I am fine, just need some air" I went outside letting the warm Nevada morning sun shine down on me. The troops where doing their usual training rounds.

I saw that Captain Harlow from earlier scolding some new recruits and then he saw me. He glared at me, I pretended that I haven't seen him. Geez what a creep, agreeing with my self I need to let out some steam and went to the training gym.

It usually helped and no one got hurt...other then the punching bag getting molested.

* * *

My brother joined my not long after I went to the gym, I have been warming up my muscles for ½ hour.

"It was no car accident then, Ratchet told me."

"So?" I put on the boxing gloves.

"If I knew, jeez you where tortured, that even worse getting stationed in the middle of a battlefield." He tried to give me a hug, but I backed away.

"Look I am fine OK, I just need to let out some steam"

"Fine, if you need let me at least help you"

He went over to hold the large punching bag, holding it in place. I took a few good jabs and hooks before starting to kick the punching bag. I loved kickboxning so have taught myself with the help of the base unarmed combat instructor and self defence.

When there is not much to do at the Autobot hangar it could get boring, after my "accident" I healed up more faster then any human being and when one have bed restricted to a bed and wheelchair I wanted to get some sort of work out. I haven't thought about it, but didn't care at the time, I was happy to finally get out of the hospital.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping as I kept punching and kicking in all the techniques I have been taught.

"Woah easy sis" my brother bellowed at me, but it was like I did not hear him. My anger fuel by what Shockwave did to me the few bits of memory I had of my capture. I came in making a round kick using all my force. The force was so massive it made the hinges the bag was hung from rip of and slammed right into the wall. Jannick was lucky to get out of the way before he got crushed. It took me moments to realize what happen. What the hell is going on? My mind blacked out.

I felt my brothers arms around me rocking me back and forth speaking to me softly. He had taken off the gloves off, but found no blood or bruises. My vision was blurred from my short blackout.

I heard others in the room that has come in to see the commotion. I heard the voice of Agent Fowler.

"Hey hey Hope, you OK?" he asked

"I...I don't know" I stuttered coming to my senses.

"What happen soldier?" Fowler spoke to my brother.

"Well ehm, she kinda punched the bag of its hinges"

Someone handed my a water bottle that I gladly took and sipped the water from. My body was shaking, what the hell is happening to me? How did I just do that?

"We need to get her to a doctor"

"Son, I don't think a human doctor can help here"

* * *

I was taken back to Hangar Unit E, shortly briefed of the incident Ratchet took a scan of me. He frowned while the console on his computer on the console.

"But that is not possible at all?" he exclaimed. Ratchet furrowed his faceplate and stood in his usual way when deep in thought crossing his arms and one servo on his chin.

"Ratchet, what the hell is wrong with me" I demanded him. I hate not knowing.

He vented an intake tapping on the computer showing an x ray of my bones. I did not know what I looked at.

"It appears your bones are made out of some sort of Cybertronien structure"

Everyone in the room was silent before Ratchet continued.

"I need to take further test before knowing the full extent why your sudden burst of strength" Ratchet was deep in thought leaving rest of us speechless.

"Hmmm, I have an idea who...but how?"

"Please do not say that monsters name" I snapped at the Autobot medic. I knew who he was going to mention. Ratchet was about to snarl back at me when the comm link came online and I heard my Jackie's voice requesting for a ground bridge. Hearing his voice was music to my ears.

Through the vortex my white mech appeared and to alls surprise he had Predaking behind him.

I backed up away from the thing that have tried to kill me the night earlier.

"Wheeljack have you lost your processor?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Woah, he is OK, I have made sure he will NOT harm anyone here, oh and by the way Ratchet got you a souvenir" He tossed casually Ratchet a large vial container with yellow liquid in it, I think I saw something else, but was more focused too see my mech, but terrified for the predacon standing behind him that took in its surroundings.

I retreated up the platform so I was in eye level with the bots. Predaking was HUGE even in robot form, same height as Optimus. Wheeljack came up to me with a smile on his faceplate.

"Hey my Little Lady" just his deep rasp voice made me smile. All my worries and sorrow where instantly washed away for just those few seconds.

Leaning over the handrail it was in perfect height to his lips, one hand on the railing and the other stroking his handsome face our lios found each other.

Hearing the predacon low disgusted growl in the background, I fuck didn't care about others in the same room right now. All I needed was my mech, my Wheeljack. Even has he can be full with attitude and one liners I somehow had a way to make him lost for words either but a witty remark or with a glance at the mech. He could grind everybody's gears even mind when he was out of line, but I loved him anyway for just being him.

"Hey" my voice almost sounded as a whisper. I closed my eyes just savouring the moment, I could smell the scent of dirt and explosives on him other then metal and oil.

"Been playing with your explosives again?" I whispered.

"Yeah how could you know that?"

"I can smell it on you"

"Humans can not smell energon" Wheeljack peered at me in confusion.

"What did you say?" Ratchet heard what Wheeljack said. I turned to the medic in confusion.For an old bot he had very good hearing. It still amazes me.

"All I said humans can not smell energon" Jackie said "What is going on Doc?"

Ratchet plating whirred and furrowed his faceplate. He waved Wheeljack over the computer console to show him what all the fuzz was about. The predacon have been standing in the same spot all the time since it entered through the ground bridge. Its optics stared at me and I glared back then looked away in distaste. Wheeljack better have a very good explanation why he brought that thing in here. But something else made me shortly glance back at the large robot.

I could not help feel a bit pity for the thing it knew it was just a clone, yet have evolved to think and fight for it self. I threw my arms around my self holding back tears. No, I do not need to cry more, I wanted revenge for what that thing did to me.

Ironic that a scientist experiments will turn on its master, a very classic horror movie scenario. But I am just a human, how can I change that? But what I did earlier at the gym not even Chuck Norris could have kicked that punching bag from its hinges.

I didn't really hear what Wheeljack and Rachet discussed about, I was deep inside my own thoughts.

"Hope?" my mind snapped out of it hearing Wheeljacks voice. I looked up, his face have turned from his usual careless and cheeky demeanour to a haunted expression. He gently stroke my face with a digit that I welcomed closing my eyes feeling his touch. My hand leaned on the metal finger clutching it. He did not say anything and I knew he didn't need to. He may be cocky and reckless, but he have changed over time. From a loose cannon to a team player.

But his fighting style have never changed since the first time I saw him battle a horde of Cons. The way he danced with those swords and parried the blaster shots with ease. He was magnificent.

* * *

More test was made on me, I felt like a lab rat at this point. Blood samples where needed to be taken to taken and several more scans of my body. All the same he treated me with much care while examined me. I had to take of some of clothes so he could get a closer look. It's first time he saw me on my underwear, thou reminded myself he was a doctor and they are use to see their patients with almost no clothes or in the bots optics without their outer armour.

For my sake and his privacy he had ushered everybody out. Only one remained was Predaking that stern stood in the corner observing everything from the other side of the hanger.

I could feel its yellow optics staring at me from behind. It made me uneasy, yet where could it go and not cause panic? It have agreed to stay silent and not disturb in Ratchet's work.

"Have you been interfacing the last cycles?" Ratchet asked in a low tone.

"Sorry what?"

"Have you have sexual intercourse the last few days" Ratchet rephrased his question in human terms.

"Yes" I responded. I think he knew who I have been "interfacing" with, given the fact what Ratchet said earlier to me that the team knew about me and Jackie had certain feelings for each other.

He tapped in the information on his computer,

Ratchet finally released me from the many different tests he had to take.

"Sorry, Hope, I know how you feel after what Shockwave did, but I need to know, it baffles even me." his optics showed sadness. The old bot is very kind and I considered him my friend, right now I couldn't really see him eye to optic. I hate being prodding and poked at. Giving only vaguely a nod then left him to his work. I hoped he wouldn't take it to personal.

Right now I just longed for a good shower so that what I did. Hearing Wheeljack and Jannick was talking to each other entering the large Hangar D bay to the Mjoljnir, they didn't notice me, and I didn't let them see me coming and leaving with my duffelbag from the ship and headed to the women's barracks at the far side of the base.

* * *

Feeling more clean I put on a knee long black pencil skirt and a simple goth inspired satin red blouse and on my feet still the comfortable black converse shoes. Remembering to clip on my ID card to my skirt I ventured back Hangar D and ran straight into Harlow. Great I thought, I had no intention speaking with that creep.

"Hey there pretty Danish girl" he purred at me blocking my way.

"I got no time for this." I stepped aside to go around him, but his goon or buddy blocked my way.

"Not so fast" a sleazy smile came from him.

I backed up to turn and was blocked by yet another goon. I was surrounded and I had a bad feeling what is going to happen now. Harlow took me by the shoulder forcing me into an alley behind barracks and pinned me to the wall. I growled under my breath from the violent treatment.

"So you rather be in the company of those robots then a human. I do hear you Euro trash like freaky stuff, but a robot with an oversized dildo". Goon 1 and 2 chuckled. "That might not be unheard off from where you are from"

"None of your business, release me or..."

"Or what? Your brother ain't here to protect his sister"

"Its not him you should be afraid of" I spat in his face, his face grew dark.

My muscles tensed feeling a hand pulling my skirt up. Shit this is not happening...every women's nightmare.

"Do you like it? Better then cold metal, and I have something even better then just my hand".

My mind yelled no and my body heard it. I took hold of his wrist holding his my shoulder and just squeezed. Didn't even use my nails, just my bare hands. Harlow groaning in pain and was about to punch me with a tight fist which I parried. I felt he hammered down on my lower arm. I only felt the impact of his fist. It did sting a little, but my arm easy resisted the pressure from his fist.

I have really become stronger? I kneed that son of bitch right in the balls. He slumped down onto his knees holding his crown jewels is when I gave him an upper cut knocking a few teeth with my closed fists.

His goons saw their leaders getting sucker punched by a woman. Goon 1 tried to tackle me, but I side stepped and made a circle kick sending him flying and smashed into the wall, goon 2 came forth with a knife at me, but I quickly parried his attempt and gripped hold of his wrist and twisting it behind his back. He dropped the knife and I shoved him in the back with my foot sending him skidding along the dirt face first.

It was all over in a flash. How many second did it just 10-15 seconds. I was still had my guard up when I heard a voice behind me and the sound of a cybertronian transform.

"Well now that was quite a show" a voice said applauding joined in with metal calpping together. I turned around and saw a red mech with red optics towering above me.

"Knockout?"

"Yes my dear, its moi"

"Don't call me dear"

"Would you rather have me to call you fleshing"Knockout crossed his arms adorned with his alt modes doors in a tattoo like pattern.

"That doesn't make it better" I snapped at him.

The groaning of my attackers where heard behind me. They where getting up hearing a gasp from one of Harlows goons.

"Oh shit"Goon number 1 eyes widened in fear.

"You better get out or I will have Doctor Doom here dissect you to pieces" my voice was cold at my attackers.

They all scrambled to their feet and fled tails behind their legs.

"This ain't over you hear me Euro trash" Harlow spat at me. They ran out of the alley and out of sight. I turned to Knockout glaring at him. I didn't knew if I could trust him. He was once a Decepticon.

"Hey now, I know you do not trust me, but Ratchet called me, to help with your... condition" he gestured with his long metal servos.

"I wanted to take a drive, when I saw you in this...ally. I say you got some skills"still with his arms crossed he cocked his head to the side. His voice was smooth and sophisticated.

"I was defending myself" I plainly said. "If you are here by Ratchets requests, then why didn't you stay at the Hangar helping him?"

"Oh some human obligations he had to attend too. I just saw my chance to sneak out, and I do not like being in the same area as that Predacon"

"Well there is a saying here on Earth, you work hard and you play hard. You can have your joy ride later"

"And why should I listen to you?" he leaned in looking straight down on me. I didn't feel threatened by him. It hurt my neck cringing it back to glare right into his red coloured optics.

"If Ratchet finds out you are skipping out of work I can guarantee your paint job is the last thing you should be concerned about" with those words I walked out of the ally. Not long after a red Aston Martin DBS followed not far behind me.

The red car drove past as I entered Hangar D. I hoped he have been informed he can not show him self like that in the open, even as this was a secret base, there are certain protocols when the bots drove out of the base alone.

Jannick was still there chatting with Wheeljack as he was working on something on the ship. Seems the two where getting well a long then I expected hearing them laugh at something one of them said.

I crawled up the ladder of the metal scaffolding surrounding the right side of the ship. Both smiled seeing me emerging from the ladder.

"Hey boys" I said in my most charming tone of voice, bopping my hips a bit to the side and eyeing the white mech.

Wheeljack eyed me up and down with his optics, he liked what he saw the answer came in a sharp whistle before returning to what he was doing with that welding torch.

"Ehm Jannick, remember that guy this morning that almost shit his pants" I said in a low tone. I didn't want Jackie to hear I was attacked.I couldn't imagine what he might do to Harlow and his goons.

"Yes, what about him?"

"I was harassed by him and his buddies just now, you better watch your back"

"What?!" he bellowed, making Wheeljack look up from his work. Argh dammit, cat was out of the bag as they say so I had to tell them what happened, and that Knockout watched my stunt.

"You have to report it to that Fowler guy, its the only right thing to do" Jannick said, I nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but that does not change the fact he will come after you too? But it will be difficult to file a sexual harassment complaint, when your only witness is an alien robot"

"That Harlow guy can try take me on" Jannick cracked his knuckles and cringed his neck to the sides hearing the cracking from the tightened muscles.

"I am beginning to like your brother sweetspark" Jackie said who was sitting on one of the engines. I had to admit the way he was sitting half crouch half cross legged and arm resting on his knee with a welding torch in his servo made him look sexy. Dammit Hope, no time for those thoughts now. I shook the thought of and turned my attention to the two males, one being a mech and other my brother. I started to laugh, man and bot just looked at me in confusion.

"Oh gods" trying to fight off my laughing fit. "We have have not been here for one day and already made enemies. How tragic is that?! And I beat the crap out of them".

I should have felt scared and angry that I was attacked and almost raped, but I really beat the pants of them. It was so funny, 3 large men against one puny little woman. Served them right and it felt good.

Jannick joined my laughing with a chuckle padding me on the back, even Wheeljack let out a short laugh and a chuckle shaking his head at us humans.


	7. Target Practice

**Target practice**

It was eerie seeing a former Decepticon fidgeting with Ratchets instruments. That human obligation he spoke about was taking Rafael back home as his mother was wondering where her son was spending his time during spring break. She have bought the story he was at a house getting extra lessons as the school didn't give him enough challenged. I even heard he have granted a scholarship when he was old enough to go to collage, impressive at a young ago.

Ratchet have come too see the young boy as his apprentice learning him Cypertronien tech and knew he had a very bright future.

Funny a grumpy hoot like him despised having humans around, but in the end came around. He had to much of his pride to admit it. Sometimes I wished I could hug him, he is a very good mech who just needed some appreciation now and then for the hard work he put in.

Fowler was in his office as usual. As an ex army ranger, he have been reduced to a pencil pusher status. Far as I know it was his choice. But he haven't been to good on him self with that pot belly. I thought all army guys took care of them self even after their retired from the service. Just the thought of if Jannick stopped training and as large he was right now...I shuddered at the thought.

Sitting in the chair I reported about my attack. In the back of my head; what if I didn't have this strength it could have been far worse for me. Could I have defended myself even with out it?

My mind trembled in fear by the thought, I could have been raped and its the most worse thing I can imagine for a woman to go through.

Fowler rested his hands on his chin listening to me. I saw his face go more darker then his skin colour.

"You are not the first to file a complaint about Harlow, but harassing an agent" his eyes narrowed and furrowed creating more wrinkles on his dark skinned forehead. His eyes stood in contrast to his skin colour, but they just got a shade darker.

I knew that mood of his. Yes I am an agent even with no official training, but had a special contract and insurance I will never reveal the location or whereabouts of the Autobots. So I was granted title Special Agent Consultant, shame I couldn't not put that on my resume.

If I manage discover any Cybertronian tech I had to report it so it can be retrieved. Gods know what humans could do after the bots run ins with MECH.

"If you are right he will come after your brother and was good thing you warned him, but Harlow is one of the best Captains we have until now training and keeping a tight shift around the base. I have been trying to find a replacement for him,"

"Jannick can take care of him self, he have seen action in the field of duty and is a member of the Danish Jægerkorpset...I know a few of them personally in Jannick's troop, good guys and tough as nails like the British SAS." I said referring he has been in Iraq and Afghanistan the past half year.

"But surrounded by more of Harlow's men, I doubt that"

It was true, what if Harlow gather more men and attack him, one against many that will be coward act. Argh why did we had to pick a fight with that douche bag, and on top of that there where still the matter of my new unsuspecting enhanced strength and speed and the fact Shockwave is back on Earth that is a far greater threat when you look at the bigger picture.

"So what now?"

"Stay near the Autobots both of you is the best course of action and for your brothers protection"

"Yes sir" For my brothers protection? Jannick is more concerned about my protection.

Closing the door to Fowler's office

I stared at my arms, closing and opening my fists feeling the fibres in the muscles. It is odd to know underneath my skin was something none human, yet I was human with all the emotion and feeling that came along being so. "_I am impressed how you endure this much pain, you are so small and frail, yet you resist. What is __it__ about you humans?"_ The sound of Megatron's grating snarled voice echoed in my mind when I was at the mercy of the Decepticons. I haven't talked too anybody about my captivity, not even Wheeljack. He was there along with Ultra Magnus that stormed the laboratory and rescued me.

I remember him holding me close to his chassis, he didn't want to let me go until Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder making him release me and into the care of the doctors rushing to my side. I have suffered multiple burn marks, bruised several bones broken. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived and healed fast. But my soul haven't been healed. I had no recollection how long I have been in captivity. I was told much later the bots have searched weeks for me until they stumbled on Shockwaves hidden laboratory by accident or fate.

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger" I said in a low whisper to my self.

I was very frail when I was born, the doctors where unsure if I would survive. It was a miracle when things looked bleak this little baby wanted the will to live. My mother have told me countless times how she watched over me day and night at the hospital and cried every time the midwife took me away for check ups. Mum was weak herself from the birth and doctors said she would not be able to give birth to more children. Result was most of my childhood have being shielded from anything harmful and I hated it, I wanted to play with other children. I loved my brother who taught me how to fight back, but Mum got angry and cried every time I got into a fight as we got home scuffed and bruised. I had no regrets back then and not now either. I have been fighting all of my life to find a place in the universe; Maybe there where more then just being a mere administrate organiser?

My mind got interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Now don't stand there daydreaming my dear, we still have some tests to do" Knockout said with his usual smooth voice.

Great more tests, like I haven't already been pocked around enough today. I rather have Ratchet poke me then this guy. I wonder why Ratchet trusts him?

"Knockout! I swear if you call me dear one more time. I will rip out your optics" I growled all the way from my throat, threatened him with a closed fist. The red mech only raised and optic ridge, then let out a short laugh. The large red frame came suddenly much more closer, his faceplate close to my my tiny in face in comparison. The red optics on the black surface scrutinized with intensity seeing them zoom in on me.

"I like you, not to mention your sense of style little femme devil" he said, curling my braided hair around his slender digit. Recoiling I swapped the metal finger of giving him a disgusted glare. Unaffected he moved away turning his attention to the computer console examining the data feed Ratchet have apparently shared.

Jannick entered the hangar and was shocked too see yet another robot in here other then the Predacon. I wonder what goes on in its mind now of all the commotion going on. It have been really silent through it all.

"Hmm impressive" Knockout said looking at the computer tapping on the keyboard

"What?"

"Most of your human biology have changed it seems"

"Yes I know, Ratchet said my bones are Cybertronien now" I gave a little shrug.

"He said that? What else did he tell you?" his red optics shifted between me and the screen.

"Nothing really, only took tests. Shouldn't he have already shared the test results you on this?

The red mech removed his servos from the console, turned and crossed his arms over his chest plates. He looked amused giving a short chuckle making his large shoulder plates bounce.

"I second the opinion as a doctor of medical expertise even as its with humans, I make my own observations"

Moments went by and the hangar felt still bizarre silent only hearing the taps of Knockouts slender digits on the hand held computer. I haven't notice Jannick came up to me gently nudging me in my side. My mind have wandered off a habit of mine that blocked out everything around me.

"Hey sis, al right? I just shrugged at his questions and he wrapped his large arm around my much smaller frame giving me a hug. It welcomed his hug and leaned up at my rock, but was short lived.

"Please come here" Knockout beckoned me over, but Jannick reluctantly wanted to let go of me, I padded my brothers arm and he finally slowly released me. I approached the red cybertonian carefully who stood with his shoulder pads against me. I gasped by his sudden moment as he took hold of my arm. It was not that the way he held me that hurt, for one that has been a Con, he did not apply pressure holding me with his thump and index digits.

"ARGH!" pain rushed through my lower arm drawing blood. It felt like the tip of a dagger just plunged in my skin and ripped my skin open down to muscles underneath. He cut half of my lower arm open in one single motion.

Wheeljack entered the hangar and saw what happen. I swear his optics could have turned red with anger seeing what Knockout just did. In a flash he gripped the neck of the other mech and pinned him to the floor. The red mechs metal rung through the hangar bouncing of the wall in an echo, metal scraped the floor and sputtered out curses. Wheeljack had him held tight onto the hard concrete floor by his throat and one knee made sure he would squirm.

I held my arm to stop the blood flow and I gasped what I saw, the wound where Knockout have opened op with his sharp digit started to heal itself slowly, I could feel it vibrate in my skin and muscles cells patched themselves up. Feeling the urge to itch my wound as it healed it self I was mesmerized. I brushed the still wet blood that haven't coagulated, underneath showed my white pinkish skin was soft and completely whole. _What the fuck?_

"Wheeljack, let him go" my voice was stern, but shaken. He looked up at me as I stood on the platform, slowly releasing his iron grip on Knockout.

"What did he do?" his optics zoomed in on my arm only to see my wound have healed itself.

"Conducting a test" sputtered Knockout rubbing his throat. "Not only does she have new set of skeleton, but samples suggests some sort of regeneration. My hypothesis was right. And remind me never to anger a Wrecker" he glared at Wheeljack who stared back at him.

"If you hurt her again I will make sure not even Ratchet will be able to piece you back together" Wheeljack growled at the Aston Martin.

"Jackie, please stop" I took a deep breath. "he had his reasons, thou he could have warned me about it."

"You should be more grateful Wheeljack. I was the one that providing you and your team the location of Shockwave's laboratory where your little friend here was kept." What did he just say? All in the hangar even Predaking stared at the former Decepticon medic.

"You?!" Wheeljack said surprised "We thought it was an energon mine"

"Ahh, but moi dear friend. It was rather simple on my part misconception luring you there. Without it tracing back to me. The troops can be easily fooled, even Starscream" as his voice was smooth his chuckle was too" I understand you are still mad at me, I don't take it personally, but I was no fan of Shockwave and wanted revenge reducing me to a mere assistant"

So he was driven by pride and ego, should I or we be grateful? I don't know, given the fact we where not on the same side at the time. Why did I have a strange feeling there where something else to Knockout and his apparent ego. Who was he really trying to pretend to be?

Jannick took out piece of cloth and gave it to me so I could wipe the blood of my arm.

"Does this mean she is like Wolverine without the claws?" Jannick said. Both mechs stared at my brother at the question.

"Ehm I don't think they know about comics bro" I said to him.

"Ohh OK, fictional character superhuman strength hard to kill due to his regeneration mutation and sharp none breakable claws due his skeleton his made out of some indestructible metal" he explained to the bots.

"Like this?" Knockout's sercos shifted into a buzz saw and drill that made Jannick jump.

"No nothing like that" I said and he retracted his toys with a sad smug and hurt face.

"Well now, I have some more tests to see how your own system have adapted too your new condition"

"Might tell what kind of tests" I demanded crossing my arms.

"Accuracy tests. Don't worry your little outfit wont be scratched" he winked at me, Wheeljack growled protectively.

* * *

We found our self outside of the base much to Fowler's disapproval, but he did order me and Jannick to stay near the Autobots and least one of them was Wheeljack. Jannick and me followed in Wheeljack the Aston Martin out to gods I don't know where. Before we departed Knockout insisted to take some human firepower that had to do with his test. Ahh target practice that explains it, but why not conduct them at the base I wondered? With some hustling Fowler and agreement to put Jannick in charge as our little field trip weapons specialist. He found some weapons and ammo, and filed it into his reports and I have to sign it was issued to me.

Ratchet had returned in the meantime and he wanted an update about my condition. I think, I saw something pop under Ratchets hood as he scolded his medic colleague for endangering a patient.

I amused my self to see Knockout became much smaller as the older war veterans angry lecturing his younger colleague. Funny thing Predaking, where no to be seen and for once I was glad so gave it no more thought.

Wheeljack had no trouble following Knockout who speeded up in front of us.

"We could have a little race Wheeljack if you are up for it" his voice cut through the comm unit.

"Ahh suspected this was an excuse for you to get out on your joy rides" I said.

"Guilty as charged and no remorse little femme devil" his new pet name for me. I let this one slide for now, but heard Wheeljacks engine growl of the name.

"Easy Jackie" I whispered gently stroking the dashboard and steering wheel. We may both be a couple of hotheads, but one needed to stay cool. I felt he eased underneath my touch as the seat was hugging me. Is it just me or was he starting to be a bit too protectedly then usual?

We finally arrived at some abandoned looking mine and shacks. We where literately out in fucking no where.

"I didn't expect you take us out in a dump like this" Wheeljack said while we humans clinped out for him to transform. True what Jackie said, this was unlike him. Knockout scoffed hurt.

"How else can I work in private, its not like the Nemesis thank you very much. Its still a piece of scrapheap last I saw it. It may still function, but it will never be restored to its former glory and my spotless med lab."

The sun heated the warm Nevada desert on all us, glad I took some water with us. We Scandinavians are not used to this kind of heat. It was in the middle of the afternoon. How time flies I thought and turned to Jannick inspecting the weapons provided from Fowler. I have never gotten close up to fire arms like this. The closest I got to was my hunting rifle, but these where in bare comparison. Jannick knew what he was doing and waved me over so I could learn more about them. We both by default switched to Danish when talking to each other. I felt more at ease that way and Wheeljack listened in after himself in record time since the day we first meet Danish.

"This is a Remington Model 10, one of the best pump action shot gun in the world. They where used during World War 1 and 2. Easy to use as long you get the hang of it." he held the shotgun with both hands and instructed me how to hold it. I took a good measure how it weighted in my hands. The barrel of the shot gun was as long as my arm.

"It does have a semi big recoil once you fire and you gotta stand with one one foot planted behind so you don't fall back. You can also choose to lay down depending on the combat situation."

He took yet another shot gun that looks much more newer then the old model.

"And this is an Ithaca Model 37 you might recognize them from movie's and video games" he winked. "Same idea and the design is better due when you reload it wont jam like the Remington had a knack of doing if you do not clean it" I nodded at his lecture.

Odd two siblings from Denmark finding quality time in the desert of Nevada playing with guns. We have a very strict laws in Denmark owning any kind of fire arms. The other shut gun looked more compact then the older model.

"Glad that Fowler dude had a Colt Canada C7 rifle laying around. I know this baby by heart, we use them in the Roayal Danish Army. I will more then happy learn you how to take it apart clean it and put it back together sis."

Wheeljack stood shielding us from the heat of the sun with his large form. I could hear his internal fans where cooling him of, even for a robot it was hot.

Last but not least he pulled out two guns from the large duffel army bag, I knew exactly what they where.

"You fucking kidding me? A Desert Eagle Mark XIX and a Walther P99 semi automatic" It was odd to see the Desert Eagle was larger then the smaller P99 also known as 007 favourite gun film The old iconic Walther PPK was switched out to a more modern one in Tomorrow Never Dies. But the Desert Eagle is the most power full hand gun there, to Earth human standards. I have seen videos on youtube where the gun smacked up their face because of the powerful recoil with a 50. Cal. barrel.

All 3 of us have completely forgotten about Knockout.

"Hello...we haven't gotten all day" he have crossed his arms over his chassis. Something was moving around him, looking like small metallic balls. There where about six if I counted right they where moving fast in different directions. Knockout used his hand held computer device and the balls crackled and some sort of electrical sphere surrounded. All where the size of a soccer ball.

"I recognize those things, they are called blastballs and used for target and dodging practise during the war, they can shoot back at you" Wheeljack said. "They wont hurt you if you are a Cypertronian, but don't know how its on affect humans." He looked at me in concern.

"Wheeljack, as promised I wont hurt your little femme devil" the Aston Martin said smug. Jannick instructed me how to use the P99, and how to load the magazine properly hearing the click it was in place.

"Earth guns is to primitive" Knockout proclaimed.

"Well we don't have your energon guns or cannons" I snapped back cogging the gun like instructed. The gun felt very light in my hands even holding it with both hands to steady my aim. A wicked smile graced my lips, this is going to fun, maybe in a sense I might hit Knockout by accident scratching his precious paint job.

"Shall we begin?" He peered at me and I nodded back.

"Walther P99, 9milimetter 15 rounds" I stood with both hands on the gun feeling the ripped grip in my palms. Knockout made the blastballs move many yards away from us.

"How the fuck am I going to hit a target that far away?"

"Just shoot already" Knockout grumbled.

I looked at my far away targets I could see the force fields or what ever it was from here, yet the blastballs seems so tiny like the size of a pea.

"Take your time sis, used your breath to steady your aim" Jannick instructed me with a calm voice.

Using my own meditation skills I could feel how my mind and body was calm. In my inner eye it seemed like I was zooming in on the blastballs like I was over there. I could clearly see the energy spheres dancing lights right before me. I pulled the trigger and sent several bullets towards my targets until a clicking sound meaning my gun was empty for bullets. I could clearly smell the gunpowder covering my hands.

"Impressive for a human, 80% accuracy" Knockout said tapping in the results. "You sure it ain't your first time using a gun?"

"First time with a gun, but I have a bit experience with hunting riffles" I said with a shrug.

Jackie smiled with pride on his faceplate.

"Lets try with moving targets" Knockout said and made the blastballs move in random moments. Reloading the gun I used the same breathing methods as before and again emptied the magazine. Again as before my sight zoomed in my targets, odd how did I do that from this distance? I confronted the red medic.

"Is there something you haven't told me Knockout. Even I know from this distance a human can NOT hit a target with the naked eye unless using a scope"

"I have to agree, not even I can do that unless I have a scope attached to my riffle, spill it" Jannick said.

"Really? that explains how she got a target system installed in her eyes and processor" he calmly said, unaffected by the comments and just stood there with his portable computer device.

"Say what? Am I some sort of cyborg now?" The gun almost slipped from my hands, feeling my mind was going blank. I held my hands to my chests, feeling a hyperventilating attack when I panicked. Jannick held me in his embrace rocking me gently back and forth to calm me down. Eventually taking deep breath I calmed down.

"Oh come on that is not bad" Knockout said then Wheeljack was up in his face making the before mentioned mech flinch then froze in place. He have tasted the sheer strength of the Wrecker earlier and didn't dare to move or say anything. Knockout had a way like Wheeljack to push peoples buttons liked it or not. Wheeljack retreated from him, I could see that was a warning glance and a primal growl came from my mech.

Knockout cleared his voice box.

"We are not done yet" he said calmly like nothing had happen.

* * *

We did the same tests with the other firearms. My personal conclusion; I think I will hold a bit on to the Desert Eagle and newer version of the shotgun. Every time I pulled the trigger, the way the sound and smell as the bullets left the barrels. It resonated like a pleasant chimed echo singing through my new set of bones

"I have to admit you did great sweetspark" Wheeljack said as the steering wheel lit up every he spoke driving back to base. Knockout have already lefts us in a trail of dusts racing towards base. Hoping he will find some worth racing with on the open road. Again Wheeljack refused to give into the red cars antics. I have looked over Jackies alt mode specification that he could easy out run the Aston Martin with some skill and to wound the red mechs pride. But we could save that for another day when Wheeljack was in the mood for it.

"I might learn you how to throw grenades and make them"

"Oh no, no thank you, I think I stick with the guns. Explosives are more your expertise" I gingerly caressed the dashboard lovingly with my fingertips, making his engine revved from my touch. I knew he liked it, even long before we both knew about our true deep feelings that finally was consummated just few days earlier. Feeling my lips where curled into a lovingly smile.

"Hope?" I looked at my brother.

"Mmm Yes?" I blinked a couple of times, my mind have wandered off yet again of daydreaming.

"Given the fact...and all what I have seen the last 24 hours. Have you thought of the consequences if any outside the base and Fowler for that matter reporting about you to the American Government? You could be at risk being a case study."

Oh no. I have not at all thought of that possibility, the contract I have signed, I have to look it over again, but knowing Fowler he wouldn't sell me out even as he has to report anything that has to do with the bots...and the humans mainly involved...what if they get the idea hauling me in trying to create super human soldiers? Its the worse case scenario other then earlier getting almost raped. Damm all this red tape.

Wheeljack suddenly braked making the tires screech. By instinct I got out and Wheeljacks holoform came online in front of me, his blue optics where full of worry. He pulled me close into his strong I happy fell in his embrace. He stroked my hair, whispering to me softly.

"Your brother is right. Remember MECH. Those sort of pit spawns will not stop until they get what they want. I swear by Primus and Optimus Prime's spark, they will never get their dirty servos on you. You shouldn't go through that again not after I thought I lost you to the Con's"

He struck a nerve and I couldn't hold it with in me any more. Sobbing and crying I buried my face in his chest letting it all go, his arms hugged me close to his holoform. I have been trying to deny the horrible experience for too long and its been eating me up from the inside and out. That aching blister have grown bigger and bigger now burst letting all the puss out, and from there start the much needed healing process.

My emotions today have been on one hell of a wild roller coaster ride and right now crying letting everything out was the best decision I have made for a very long time. I felt him gently move me to the hood of the car end leaned me up against it feeling the humming of the engine beneath. It had a soothing affect along with his holoforms embrace, my sobs and tears faded away and my body eased up.

Jackie propped my chin up so he could look straight into my eyes. They gleamed in the fading sunset, his face grew soft, but eyes set on determination

"We will find a way" he said kissing me softly. I welcomed his kiss tasting my own salty tears running down my face. Wrapping my arms around his holoforms neck that was equally as good as his real metal form. I loved him, knowing he meant every word.

Jannick had left us temporarily alone when I had my much needed crying fit in Wheeljack's arms. He have walked down the road away from us, I could smell he have been smoking. He only smoked when was really nervous and have been trying to quit for a long time. Coming back he flicked the cigarette bud away.

"Wheeljack_... _I must say of all the boyfriends she have gone through the many years, you are the only one that stands by her side no matter what. Some I have to scare away and others she managed to scare away herself."

"Gee thanks bro" I said feeling hurt.

"No no, Hope I mean it, your ex boyfriends where not good enough for you. They didn't deserve you at all. But I keep forgetting you are not a little girl any more, you are a grown woman. It is time for me to let you go"

Jannick placed a hand on Wheeljacks shoulder holoform and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Honestly I never thought my sister will end up with a...ehm...eh?" he chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat. "You have my most sincerest blessing Wheeljack, all I care she is happy". Jackie looked confused at the statement from my brother.

"It means it is a good thing" I smiled, "Jackie I love you"

Oh its the first time I said the L word to him it just came out of the blue like that.

"I love you from one end of the universe and back again" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me softly on the lips.


	8. Pleasent Interlude

**Chapter 8 Pleasant interlude**

_Fair warning for younger readers, this chapter contains sexual content...you have been warned.  
_

* * *

The week passed by with no other incidents, only few faint signals or sign eluding the presence of Shockwave or the hint of energon deposits, but not getting any step closer to the Con. As the human saying goes; _Like finding a needle in a haystack._ Its been tedious, yet kept ourself busy.

With my recent powers I have not only become stronger, also faster reaction time and higher stamina. Jannick said it should be put to good use, so he offered to be my personal trainer. I was sceptical at first, but it turned out to be the best option. Only other able to train troops was Harlow and his goons. Jannick didn't had not much else to do, and have heard nothing getting called in for any new assignment. Official he was on leave on the paper.

And for the better we went back to Denmark solely to focus on my training, no distractions. Wheeljack and me accepted this fact, yet being away from my love, was hard to bear.

Jannick came up with a training program they used in the Danish Jægerkorps first time he applied he himself passed as one of the best of the recruits Jannick may be my brother, but he push me further and further on my own boundaries what my body and mind could take. I was at first not certain I could handle the pressure, but proved to have both advantages and disadvantages.

Jannick have two jobs, provided with gadgets constructed from Ratchet to monitor my various bio's on the other side of the world both in real time and recorded. The medic veteran considered me his patient not trusting the human doctors.

"Wow sis, even B.S. Christiansen would be lost for words" Jannick looked at the stopwatch after I for the 10th time finished the harsh course that was part of the tests. He have followed me in my car. It looked very out of place a large guy in a small sports car I owned.

"Yeah? Cool guy, would like to meet him one day" I heaved for air to get oxygen through my veins. I have pushed my self hard and sprinted like a cheetah on the last 1 kilometre of the run, it strained my body and first time I sprinted I almost fainted until I found the rhythm.

The week was almost over before it even began. With Jannicks hard training pushing me even further and further on my limit's there only one thing I missed. My Wheeljack, he was the last thing I thought of before succumbing to the dark sleep after a long hard day. He kept me going and wondered what he have been up too that scoundrel on the other side of the world. There where no rule against text messages as he kept me updated on situation at base.

In a way I was glad to be home, nothing could compare to the special Danish atmosphere and Mum's cooking. It was Sunday evening and the usual Sunday dinner for better and worse if not otherwise involved saving the world with the Autobots disguising it as an excuse I was on a deadline with some work, just to get out of the forced Sunday Dinner.

I rather wish I was with my Wheeljack. I love my parents, but Mum could be a pain in the aft complaining about two things. Why she was not yet a grandmother and why I was still single. And this time was no different.

I wore a white short sleeved satin blouse buttoned up to my throat, it was tucked in a black pinstriped fishtail corset skirt long in the back and knee long in the front, on my feet my favourite black high heels. It was a heavy contrast to my red auburn hair I had tied up into a classic French twist. Poor guy I thought sitting next to me all scared at my heavy inspired Gothic clothes. His name was Hans, I could sense he shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Even smell his fear? If it was right Ratchet said if I can pick up the scent of energon that my other human senses have been heightened.

"And what is this I hear about you driving around earlier this week in a white race car" Dad said to strike a conversation over the main coarse. All eyes where on me.

"Hmm what?" I took a bit out of my food from the fork.

"I ran into your co-worker Annie, said there was some guy, he paid you a visit at your office the other day, made quite a stir there" he said. "And I saw the video"

I almost spat out my food, trying to compose my self I swallowed the chunk of meat, drowned with some water.

"Oh him" I could not weasel myself out of this one "Yeah ehm he eh..."

"A race car driver" Jannick. I nodded a thanks to my brother. I could not say he was an alien robot I am dating, that would give poor Mum and Dad a heart attack if they would believe me.

"You meet him?" Mum looked her son.

"Yeah great guy, knows a lot about cars, mechanics and stuff, he built the car him self."

"And for how long have you known this...race car driver Hope" Mum sat with her arms crossed looking at me. Our guests looked at me and I started to feel a bit insecure.

"Ehm...for 1 ½ year" I scratched the back of my head nervously. True it was about how long I known Jackie.

"Was it his fault you almost died?"

"Mum NO. For the love of Prim...Gods I told you already it was a hit and run. The police never found the culprit"

"Why I have we not heard of this now guy until now?" Dad asked me.

"To be honest dad, I have my reasons. He lets me drive the car when he is town. He said I am the only one that can handle him... I mean its engine" I was still not lying.

"True I was not allowed, what did he say now, only my lady is allowed in the drivers seat" Jannick said. I felt a blush come on to my cheeks. Dad took in the information.

"What is his name"

"Wheeljack..." ups I thought how am I going get myself out of this.

"That is an odd name for man?" Hans's dad said, that have joined on the dinner date with his wife.

"That is his nick name he likes to be called, but his name is Jackie" Jannick said. I mimed a thank you to my brother who say across me at the table. He was garbed in his formal officer uniform adorned with the stars on the shoulders indicating what military rank he had.

"For the love of God, my only daughter involved with a filthy race car driver, you know how dangerous those car's are" Mum wailed. Here comes the drama I was about to snap the head of my mother before Dad calm and collected changed the subject.

"So Jannick, now you are home, what are you doing?"

"Playing soldier with Hope" Jannick said. I chuckled, good answer and true when preparing me for the real special military duty. Mum looked like she was about to pass out.

"Yeah I like to get back into shape, you know after my accident. I am fully healed"

"Playing soldier?" Dad shifted his gaze back and forth between us siblings he said, sitting at the end of the table as the patriarch of the family and my mother on the other end. Brother and sister nodded. Dad chuckled shaking his head.

"I have some strange children". Mum stared at Dad bug eyed and then glanced over at our guests with I apologize look on her face. Sometimes Mum tries a bit to hard being posh lady, we where either rich nor poor family I don't know why she pretends to something else.

If only they knew the whole truth, ever since I meet Wheeljack, my life have been a surrealistic science fiction adventure and I loved it.

Out guests and my "date" looked with shocked expressions mentioning me running around playing soldier.

"How...how can a beautiful lady like you be doing playing soldier" Hans said in a meek voice sounding scared. Oh poor guy he have been forced to this dinner date by his parents. Like me I rather be somewhere else.

"Because, why not" I answered him shrugging taking a nip of my wine. My head was spinning, not because of the alcohol I haven't had enough to drink yet. I secretly wished to be in the middle of the battlefield between the Autobots and Decepticon's right now, I had no idea how long I can put up this ridicules charade.

My phone started to ring, excusing myself from the dinner table to answer. There where no callers ID, great no doubt some telephone salesmen. I could just ignore it, but was fun messing with them so I answered.

"Miss Dunbar?" it was Fowler. I made my excuse and left the dinning room, Mum have started to clean up and had made dessert ready. I went outside into the garden where it was more private

"Agent Fowler" I said.

"I need you back at base ASAP, call Ratchet for ground bridge when ready"

"But have you ever tasted my mum's dessert"

"You have your orders...Agent" the call was caught of.

I stood and peered at my phone in my hand. Was there something come up back at base? And this was a good excuse to get out of the house.

"Ehm mum dad, sorry something came up I have to go"

"No you stay here darling" Mum tried to herd me back to my chair. I side stepped and nodded at my brother, he understood what was up. "Its that race car driver is it" she glared at me.

"Mum I have no time, I am sorry to cut this short and nice to meet you Hans, you find your love of your life one day" I padded the poor shy guy on the shoulder. I grabbed my stuff and my car keys, before exiting the doorstep I turned looking strait at my mother.

"By the way Mum. Stop fixing me up with random guys when I found a mec...man my self." before Mum could protest I was already out of the door. I had a big smile plastered my face, I loved Wheeljack with all my heart and beyond. Oh how did it happen I fell in love with an alien sentient robot still baffles me. But love is universal.

Sitting in my little restored metallic navy blue Mazda MX3 thanks to the bots, someone have converted my car to a coupé and convertible, so able for me to ride with the top down in style. The original model of my car didn't have that option like the Mazda MX5.

And as always just in case I had my duffel bag in the trunk. Jannick stopped me before I started the car.

"You just leaving me here with them?" he said.

"Fowler requested me, not you" I winked at him. Jannick groaned. He wanted to get out it as well. The next thing Mum will be brooding why him and Tatiana is no more together. I could only feel sorry for him.

"Al right, I clean up after you here. Say hello to Wheeljack from me"

"Sure thing bro" and I drove off. Making sure to be out of any houses or other buildings sight before calling Ratchet for the ground bridge. It was late in the evening and I arrived on the other side of the vortex it was almost midday. Parking the little very un American car too the far side of the hangar away from Ratchets beloved gadgets.

I smiled seeing my Wrecker and his signature sly look on his face and the scares making him look damm sexy.

"Hey sweetspark" he said kneeling down to my level.

"Hey love. Jannick says hello" I said closing the car door. I was more then happy too see him again, even as it not even been a week, longing to be in his arms again. I could tell on in the look in his optics he had the same thought. He eyed me up and down cocking his head a bit and raised optic ridge.

"Is that what soldiers in Denmark wear when training?" He eyed me up and down in my heavy Goth inspired outfit.

"Forced dinner at my parents every Sunday, hard to explain I doubt you would understand" I said shutting the car door with a heavy sigh. Wheeljack knelt further down having his face plate close to mine.

"Do tell little lady" his lips curled up to a smirk. Our lips where only inches away I could feel his vents on me.

"Hope, you should report to Agent Fowler's office immediately" Ratchet interrupted us. Nice timing for Doc Bot to spoiled our reunion. I took a deep breath and shrugged at my handsome scared Wrecker.

"We catch up later sweetspark" he said, then glanced at Ratchet. I knew that look on his face, he was going to mess with Ratchet. Tired I nodded walking out of the hanger like a model on the runway. I knew how good I looked swaying my hips side to side seductively when I wore my high heels.

Hearing Wheeljack make a sharp high pitched whistle; you look so sexy, I spun around on on my heels blowing a kiss and sent a wink at my gritty and cheeky mech. His whistle have made Ratchet drop some of his tools being interrupted by the high pitch. The medic frowned and threw one of his tools in Wheeljacks direction who only dodged and laughed.

"You missed sunshine" Jackie grinned. I shook my head at the two and turned walking out hearing more metal projectiles getting flung about. Crazy bots I laughed to my self.

* * *

It was one long meeting taking most of the afternoon with some breaks and a lot of coffee before emerging from Fowler's office and shaking the hand of one of the highest ranking Danish General. Given the jet lag or ground bridge lag I did feel tired, its like I didn't need much sleep now a days. During the week I may only slept for 4-5 hours and was awake rest of the night. Annoyed me, at least books kept me company or caught my self up with my favourite shows streaming on the internet, or re watch them.

We all three come to a joined understanding of my role played at the base. Now he wanted a tour of the base of operations where I have spent most of my time with the bots. I was most of all glad I have taking up the conversation to review my original contract. It also meant I had to quit my old job.

"So this is where the magic happens" The General stated scanning the large area. Fowler and I nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Shame you where not here months ago, you would not believe your eyes, but some still are here" I motioned toward the only two bots in the hanger. Ratchet and Knockout. I suspected Wheeljack might be in the hangar or out on another scouting mission. Gesturing the General up the yellow stairs to the platform so we where in eye height with the large robots. The two where deep in discussion about something, I didn't catch much, but had something to do with some recent findings.

"Knowing Shockwave twisted mind set I am telling you it is possible" Knockout said to his colleague.

"No doubt, but I am still sceptical. We can not just jump to conclusions. I need more information to work with. What we have seen is not even half off it" the older veteran furrowed his faceplate "If Wheeljack would stop blowing up things of and get some samples we might have a chance to fight it on a molecular level"

"What do you expect, he is a Wrecker" the red mech retorted agreeing with Ratchet.

Rafael was there sitting as usual very quiet on his computer the boy greeted us. The two medics started to argue.

"Could I have your attention please" Fowler almost shouted at the two doctor robots locked in their argument. Both helms turned at us. Knockout's red optics made the elevator look on me his lip had that slight curl to the side. It was so obvious that he showed distaste of me and Wheeljack "interfacing", but on the other side had some sort of fascination with me. I shrugged it off, it could be because of my hair was a shade of red, his favourite colour.

"This is General Henriksen serving as liaison of the Danish Military, He is here because of Miss Dunbar now serving as an Agent between the Pentagon and Defence Command Denmark, formally as communication"

General Henrikson took his time studying the two large robots looking down at him.

"Please make it short, we have urgent business to attend too" Knockout said nonchalant waving a slender white digits servo. If looks could kill Ratchet would have gladly dented and scratched his red counter part precious paint job, but he remained calm.

"Don't take Knockout that personally Sir, he is...somewhat arrogant, but we owe him" I leaned in whispering to the general in Danish.

"Knockout would you please go and prepare few samples for more testing. I have an idea." Ratchet shot a glance at the red mech before turning his attention to us humans. Knockout shrugged his large shoulders and left us.

"And this is Ratchet, to quote Wheeljack he is a maestro healing the Autobots and also a clever scientist. He is the one that constructed the ground bridge" I said in plain Queens English. Even amongst the bots and the base where mainly American English I struggled not to adopt the accent, I was brought up in school using Bristish English and kept that accent long into my adulthood.

"The what?" General Henriksen looked at me perplexed. I gestured toward the ring construction to the far side of the complex.

"Clever is an understatement of my capabilities" Ratchet said, he knew he was good even as none gave him much credit for it. He was his own worst critic, but some needed to remind him as Wheeljack told me countless times he was good what he did. Always coming up some sort of solution no matter how little resources the bots had.

"The ground bridge is a mean of transportation too all corners of Earth. The bots used it for faster travel intercepting Decepticon activity or on recon scouting missions" I explained.

"And the threat of the Decepticon's are gone now?" Henriksen inquired.

"There is still one left and Primus knows what chaos he can do to your world" Ratchet said worried. "I have spoken with Ultra Magnus and they can not spare any right now, we are on our own if we discover the whereabouts of Shockwave and stop him. And now that Predaking have offered his help which surprises even me. We have an ace up our sleeves you humans like to call it"

"Is there a reason why there is no mention of the this ground bridge in the report?" The general stared at Fowler.

"An agreement between the Pentagon and Team Prime aka the Autobots that their technology should not be exploited. And a thanks for letting some stay behind after I can personally assure and witness they have served Earth more then once. And for the future we hope to create a more open relationship with the bots. But the world is not ready for them." Fowler said. I gave a short nod in agreement.

"You do remember we went over it earlier. Sir." I remembered to use military lingo addressing a high ranking officer. The man crossing his arms thinking. He took his time to think about it, then just nodded. Both Fowler and I let out a sigh of relief.

"And Hope, while I have you here I need to take some more scan, and please tell Jannick I have yet not gotten today's report of your training progress" Hands on his hips and helm leaned forward looking down on me, he looked disopointed.

"Ratchet. There is something called human obligations, I left during a dinner when I got Fowler's call" I gestured at my outfit "Dinner at my parents every Sunday"

"Couldn't you have refused?"

"My Mum can be insisting and this time was no different. I rather play with Wheeljacks explosives then spending an evening with my Mum complaining why I am still single or why she is still not yet a grandmother" I snorted at the thought. The Autobot medic shook his helm and let out a faint groan.

"Right then, is there anything else you would like to know General?" Ratchet addressed General Henriksen.

"I see and they don't know your involvement with any alien or that you are now official working for both Pentagon and Defence Command Denmark" General Henriksen asked.

"No Sir. Only First Lt. Dunbar as in your reports knows about their existence. He also serves as my personal trainer."

"I have studied your brothers file while coming here. Impressive I like to meet him personally. He should be given a medal for his work in the Middle East"

"You might will after he picks up the pieces. I imagine my mother was not happy I left during the dinner date."

I think he could understand where I was coming from. We Danes have a way being casual and easy going, and quick to make certain sarcastic jokes given the opportunity.

General spotted my car in the back.

"Is that one one of the Autobot's?" he said leaning over the yellow railing to take a better look from the platform"

"No Sir that is my car. A Mazda MX3, my little baby"

"Really, how could you afford a car like that?" he peered at me and too the car.

"I bought it from a police auction for almost no money. I heard it was some business man's personal car he bought with his companies money and they went bankrupted. The police caught him on one their many raids on Strandvejen." I have a soft spot for small sleek sexy sports car that could still outrun the larger race or muscle cars. Just like me, I may be small in size, but I still have a fiery temper.

"You can take a look at it Sir" I said. Better not let Ratchet hanging seeing he was impatient and annoyed at the same time. "Lets get over with it Ratchet" He nodded using his build in scanner in his arm. It only took a few minutes.

"All done you may leave." Thank gods I thought it would have taken longer.

I caught up with the two men standing over by my car. I was about to grab my duffel bag from the trunk then I heard the static of a radio and my Jackie's voice requesting the ground bridge.

"Oh Sir, this is your change to see how it works" I gestured the Danish general too the ground bridge that came too life in the swirling green and hint of blue vortex as Ratchet oprated the controls.

"Gladly" General Henriksen said.

Starring bug eyed at the wonder in front of him as a swirling portal and two robots emerged. First one a white coming through brushing of dirt from its armour. General Henriksen was taken a back at the sight how large the second brownish robot was towering well above the others. Wheeljack spotted me and smiled and stride towards us three humans.

"Still no sign?" I looked up at my mech, placing my hands on my hips bobbing it a bit to the side.

"Dead end, one of One Eyed Freak's abandoned laboratories, he leaves no trace nor anything that can be salvaged. Predaking had some fun torching the place" He eyed me up and down, corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Wanna get out of here sweetspark?" I cast a glance over my shoulder at the Danish general and Fowler.

"I take it from here Agent Dunbar, you are dismissed" Fowler said waving his hand.

"Hold on" General Henriksen interrupted. "And you are?" He looked at Wheeljack who was knelt down on our level casual resting a servo on the knee.

"I am Hope's partner in crime" I winked at me. Sly devil bot.

"Partner? You gone on missions together?" Henriksen was baffled. Wheeljack made a so and so gesture.

"What, Wheeljack means is when my training is over I am more then fit to go on mission on a dangerous level. As a backup." I added "As you know in the report of my...enhanced performance and Captain Dunbar aka my brother is my instructor in human affairs of my training. He have given me a full work out the last week."

Henriksen processed in the information in his head then nodded.

"Very well. I have seen enough for now, carry on Agent Dunbar, and nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Wheeljack" General Henriksen turned over to Danish for the last part he was going to say directly to me. "Gør vores nation stolt. For Gud, Dronning og Fædreland, velkommen i hæren Agent Dunbar"

"For Gud, Dronning og Fædreland" I replied my superior officer doing the standard salute with lightly spread legs gathered them together on the heels and same time raise my right hand to my template.

General Henriksen returned my salute only using the hand. Fowler escorted the General out of the hanger. Seeing Predaking was about to step on the two humans he growled over the nuisance, yet didn't go further after a short talk from Ratchet that humans should not be harmed.

"God, Queen and country?" Wheeljack looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Well Denmark is a monarchy, the Americans say for God and Country as they are a presidential state, we add a royalty into the mix. Anyway... About getting out of here, does that offer still stands?" I smiled coy at my mech. His answer came in transformation into his v-mode and opened the door to the drivers seat.

Setting my hair free that have been sat in the French twist from all day. It felt good to get all the hairpins out holding in it place, ruffling it a bit and massaging my skull. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt just above my bra. My skirt had an extra feature that I liked. I could pull a strap and created a high slit on the left leg. I was about to get in Wheeljack then I slammed the door with a wolfish grin my face and wagged my finger at the car.

"The offer didn't say I should be riding with you" I gingerly brushed with fingertip over the car and my left casually letting bare exposed leg and thigh letting it slide over the metal as I took slow steps backward. Feeling electric pulses that emanated from him.

"Tease" the car revved by my rubbing touch.

I got in my own car and put on my vintage round John Lennon inspired sunglasses before starting the engine that purred to life.

I heard Ratchet protest something, but we where already gone and I had Wheeljack close behind.

A smile came to my face hearing a perfect song on my cars stereo I just have to turn up the volume racing down the road. Pleased with my self that I have installed a car stereo speakers with surround sound then the generic ones that came along. My experience when listening to music you gotta pay good money for the quality ones, I despised shitty sound systems.

I got a change to test my car's engine how fast it could go after it have been fixed and tuned up. Wheeljack took up the challenge trying to pass me, but I played him swerved in front as soon he tried to pass me with the stereo cranked up. Wheeljack responded with a honk of appreciation of my choice of music when I let him drive up beside me. Shifting gears I left the Wrecker hot on my tail. I couldn't help to sing a long too the song as I pushed my little sports car's engine responding to my commands.

_Don't you want to feel like a rebel_  
_Renegade on the run?_  
_Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun_

_Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the devil_  
_I said nothin' about sellin' your soul_  
_Call it what you will_  
_If you start to feel out of control_

_HERE WE GO_

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
_Burnin' the road like it's never been down_  
_I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade_  
_So baby get ready to run_

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

_Don't you want to feel like a rebel_  
_Renegade on the run?_  
_Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun_

_One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down_  
_Racin' the wind breakin' out this town_  
_Tryin' to get lost but don't want to be found yeah_

_HERE WE GO_

_HERE WE GO_

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
_Burnin' the road like it's never been down_  
_I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade_  
_So baby get ready to run_

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

_Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight yeah_  
_Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight), Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight)_  
_Gonna ride tonight, hey, Gonna ride tonight_

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
_Burnin' the road like it's never been down_  
_I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade_  
_So baby get ready to run_

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

_Don't want to go down_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

* * *

Wheeljack lied down resting on his elbows and I sat on his metal chest starring at the stars slowly covering the night sky as the light faded. It was beautiful, when was it last time I have seen a sky like this? We where out middle of the Nevada wilderness and what looked like a valley on a dusty road rarely any came by, only surrounded by rocks and occasional cactus plants and few bushes. I sure hope not to run into some snakes while we where out here. I was not afraid of snakes, just didn't like the poisonousness ones.

"You think its a good idea?" he asked me.

"Yes I am sure" I said.

Ever since I let my heart out crying from the terrible memories flushing into my mind when I was a captive. I have held it within me too long and denied it happened, it also gave me time to think what I really wanted to do with my life.

"I can't see my self in 10 years still working at that Model Agency, dealing with wannabe teenagers who thinks their looks can change the world" I said with snort and smirk on my lips.

I have written a letter of resignation and going to hand it in personally and get my stuff at the office at the same time. Good luck finding a replacement, my boss have relied on me a little too much with the practical stuff and why couldn't he do them him self. But I was good at it, yet there was one thing I was better at. Thinking tactical and out of the box when things unsuspected happened.

Now faith was in my grasp I would be stupid not to take it. I could have gone into the military, but my height have stopped me. Damm requirements, but now was my chance.

Wheeljack have been on several scouting missions...most of them alone and I didn't like that. He said they where looking for signs or signals that could indicate where Shockwave's main lab was. They have yet not come closer to figure out why the one eyed freak was back on Earth. The Con was cold and calculating there must be a reason why he is here on Earth. They only had a few leads somewhere between the Middle East and parts of Russia.

"That was the meeting was all about today. Getting the approval from the Danish Military and intelligence service. I will be serving in both the Danish and American interest..and world peace for the matter"

"Sounds boring to me" Wheeljack huffed.

"Red tape love, and cover up what my real purpose is"

"Like dating an Autobot and Wrecker" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Mmm yeah, I never imagine having a boyfriend out of this world. Literally" I smiled at the thought. Laying on my back peering at the stars I remembered something.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?

"Remember before all hell broke with Megatron's attempt on cyberform Earth from Darkmount?"

"Yes what about?" he didn't sound at all curious, just a confirmation.

I shifted my weight around so laying on my belly propping myself up with the elbows too look straight into those gorgeous optics of his. One finger casually drew random circles on his metal armour. I remembered back it was just before Yule. The model agency was closed most of December, we had everything we needed until next year. In short Wheeljack and me was on our way too the Team Prime's base when all hell broke loose. I had some pre Yule presents before spending least 3-4 days with my own family...and endure Mums nagging and I had the excuse drinking my self senseless in Yule snaps with Dad as a competition. I liked Yule and Winter especially the most when it actually snowed.

"Well...ehm. It was going to be special, you know to mark the end of a year and celebrate the coming of a new one. In a way I wanted it to be special or hoped it will be." I felt a bit embarrassed, but I had to get it out. "I have wanted to confront my feelings for you, when the clock strike 12 midnight...well given where in the world we where and kiss you. There is a human un written rule you should kiss the one you really like at midnight. On New Years Eve" He raised his optic ridge at me.

"And custom to wear something fancy, like a fancy dress I solely picked out for the occasion" I felt my cheeks heat up. I have been really nervous how to pull it off. My plan was too get dressed up at home, covered myself in my favourite winter's coat and first revealed my outfit well away on the Jackhammer.

"By Primus sweetspark, I should have known" he threw back his head and laughed.

"Hey what's so funny" I banged my hand on his chassis angry. Annoyed I slid off him and stomped angry a few paces away. Jeez that idiot slag head.

"Hey Hope...don't be so grouchy rust bolt" he have stopped laughing, but it didn't mean I forgave him for that. I glared at him fuming with anger stomping my foot in the ground.

"Wheeljack, that was NOT funny at all. Have you been hit by Ratchet's wrenches to many times now" I crossed my arms. I was fuming in anger right now. He may be my boyfriend or sparkmate as he called it, but that was uncalled for. I should teach him a lesson or two not to cross a female like that. It can be dangerous.

Gratified I was not on my period, that could have gone a lot worse. I turned around, I couldn't look at him right now for that insensitive act.

It took him several nano clicks to understand I was not happy. It finally seeped into his thick helm.

"Sweetspark" his voice grew husky low "sorry...I didn't mean it that way" I felt a digit nudging my back. Still somewhat pissed I took a deep breath and used my meditation exercise to calm myself down.

"You know I would have taken you around the globe and seen every New Years Eve fireworks, but that got slagged when the Jackhammer got smashed to a scrapheap. But that with the New Years kiss I did not see coming."

I turned around and stared at him, rubbing my templates.

"Your an idiot you know that" I hissed at him.

"Me an idiot, you are one fierce red head with a temper that makes Ratchet more afraid of you then scraplets" he smirked at me. Oh damm you Wheeljack that made me laugh and embraced him again. I couldn't stay that mad for such a petty thing. I could only smile at him and went back kissing his helm.

"Slaghead" I said lovingly

"Ungrateful femme" he winked at me. "I have to restrain my self, if you where a fembot I would have bounced and claimed you already" his voice turned into a purring growl.

What did he say? I had no time to think as he rolled over, with his large metal hand forced me to his dermas. My legs wobbled from the kiss and the mix of his engine underneath the chassis and purring of from his audials. It made me forget about what he said. Parting my lips a bit, feeling the electric tinkling of his alien glossa play with mine and careful not to chock me.

I ran my hand over his helm and the side of one of his audio receptors ears to us humans...hearing his purring growl I figured he liked it when I caressed them.

He released me from our locked kiss.

"Hey tickles a bit sweetspark, but its good, keep going" he said humming feeling my touch.

And here I was in the middle of no where, with one of the universe's most fierce warrior scratching and caressing its ears like a very big puppy.

"Cute" I muttered. It got my mechs attention.

"I am far from being cute" he loud purred and revving his engines. Oh my why does it turn me so much on? But it did.

Like he could read my minds he started to transform right in front me into his v-mode and turned on some sexy saxophone theme music. For a Wrecker he had good taste.

His holoform appeared in front of me sitting on the hood. I could barely react when he wrapped his strong holoform arms around pulling me in to a deep demanding and dominating kiss.

Oh gods, if I could count on how many frogs I have kissed till I found the one that was a great kisser that is no doubt Wheeljack was the best I ever had either in robot mode or holoform. How on Earth can he be that good? And his hands, that holoform program really had all sensors going on and I could feel that tinkling feeling when our lips meet, it felt like sparks in a literally sense filled every fibre in my body. The hands found their way down my thighs and under my skirt to massage my buttocks while our lips locked tight together. I unbuttoned my shirt and wriggled it off me, I hated having any clothes on when I am this much turned on.

Too my despair, but also relief for some air our lips parted. Still with hands underneath my skirt he pulled off my panties. I didn't protest I was glad to get out if them feeling how wet I was down there.

My body was on fire right now aching to want more of him, it felt like he knew what will make me hot. Hungry brushing away my hair from my neck his lips and teeth kissed and nibbled my sensitive skin, gasping a moan escaped my lips feeling more lust rush through my fibres. With his lips still on my skin he moved down, exposing my breast from my bra.

My nipples where hard and sensitive, a huge mourn was heard from lips involuntary I bucked, but he held me tight so I couldn't move. He only short teased my wetness with one hand, the combination mouth and lips on my naked breast and hand between my thighs was to much for me I whimpered begging for more.

"You know what else can rev up my engines. Is that fiery temper of yours, it could surely make any Con wet their lubricants in fear." he whispered then dug two fingers inside of me as far as he toying with my now sizzling hot sensors making me moan in pleasure. I dug my nails into his back letting my self be swept away. Two fingers inside of me, his mouth licking and sucking my breast and nipple and the other hand massaging my bum.

The combination of the three sent my human senses in random waves of sensual energy charging up inside of me, until I couldn't take it any more arching head back and let out my scream of pleasure to be heard in the night.

Heaving for air in my lungs I felt my body was hot too the touch, feeling the juices flow down my thighs. Still horny, a sultry smile graced my lips.

"Was that all?" I challenged him knowing he can't back down. He responded biting my neck greedy sucking it, I liked it.

"I love the way your engine...tickles my body, vibrating through me" I stuttered from his kisses.

"You don't say" his deep rasp sexy voice whispered in my ear before turning off the holoform. I almost feel over, but steady myself.

Facing the front end, engine humming and the headlights washed over me when I started to strip of rest of my clothes. Honking his horn enjoying the show with the music in the background as a filler. I kept my hight heels on that was strapped conveniently around my ankles so they would no fall slide off.

His engine purred underneath my naked body I leaned back bum first arching my back on the hood and slide my self up so I was laying with my back to the front window both my hands busy pleasuring myself, one gently squeezing my hard nibble and other brushing the wet tip of my clit. Combining with the engine shifting between roaring and purring underneath me. It was so hot and dirty closing eyes feeling the hotness underneath me the metal making shuddering vibrations

Wheeljacks holoform came online...naked and phallus erect. It only stirred more of of my hot wanting body..I wanted him now...but he tricked me with that slight coy smile of his.

Nuzzling my my inner thighs, I could feeling his breath on my very wet core. A tongue playing with my clit and a finger slid inside of me. By automatic I withered, but the other strong arm held me in place followed by a primal like growl. Gods I liked when he did that...with his voice...feeling a small climax building yet up again, but before I was able too explode, the tongue and finger disappeared. Growling in disappointment I heard his soft deep chuckle and breath on my neck, covering my lust filled body with his holoform bare warm chest. Lips clashed hungry tasting the other.

"Primus your so hot...hot like a nova." he muttered from our heat filled kisses. My mind was so far off, it only thought of pleasure and the one that could give me it was him. Hands gingerly caressing my thighs and hips, one hand trailed down my leg to the ankle. Hovering above me, even in his holoform I could clearly see his real robotic form.

"Jackie...I want you...now"

My prayers where heard his large hard throbbing phallus forced its way up inside of me, my body arched back from the thrust he put in. His purring rumble was heard filling me all the way to his base. At first his thrust where slow, but soon took up a faster pace. There where some sort of primal glow in his optic eyes the way he looked at me and hungry consumed me with his lust. As in total synch with each other we where both send over the edge in a massive charged overload.

Both steaming hot woman and mech. Laying on my belly on the rooftop of the car feeling the nights chilled breeze sweep over my naked body that still felt hot. Underneath me my hunk of a metal sparkmate, both of us recovering and satisfied...for now. I felt my body had a nice buzzing feeling to it I had recognized the energy flow yet again that filled every part of my body as we both reached climax. That energy burst between us have been the most pleasurable I have ever felt since our first.

"I have a new nick name for now, from now on its Fiery Vixen, you almost burned my holograms circuits and among other things" he said in his usual husky sexy voice.

"Argh no fair, I am really bad at coming up with nick names"

"Try, just the first time thing that pops into your helm" he encouraged.

"Well OK, hmm let me see now" I lied there trying to come up with something smart and sexy. "OK this is going to sound really stupid, but what about Mr Sex Machine or Metal Stud"

"Both good, can use both" he chuckled. I might not be that bad coming up with names. Honestly I was not done with him right now, we had all night together and haven't really seen each other this week.

"So what now Mr Sex Machine" I said to my Metal Stud in my most seductive voice gently kissed the metal. He responded with his engine purred loud making the cab vibrate.

"Now that is more like it it, Fiery Vixen" his holoform came online again almost on top of me. Closing my eyes feeling the hands caress my skin and felt he shifted on top of me, propping my hips and knees up and spreading my legs to caress my still wet spot. There where no need for a longer foreplay when I was still very wet. I could feel it run down my inner thighs. Intercepting the strands of stray juices feeling the tongue play with my core. My naughty naughty mech I wondered how his real one..the glossa would feel like on my soft human parts.

He shifted and felt the shaft rest in the crack of my bum, his body leaned in over me feeling his breath and lips touch my bare hot sizzling skin. Arching my back and suggestively waved my behind in a moan.

"Easy now vixen, I want too enjoy every nano second of you" he purred suggestively, fingers on my slick clit making me moan and lips found a sensitive spot in the back of my neck he sulked at. Oh gods he is toying with me, bastard, it only spurred more of my arousal.

He bided his time slowly forcing his way inside. Each thrust slow hearing the car underneath me rumbled as he got deeper, gods he feels so good. He took it much slower this time resulting in my already fiery core create a charge big enough for a climax.

"So soon?" he huffed feeling my muscles tightened around him, yet kept on pumping. Giving me least two more until the final sending us both in a merging heated climatic overload. Both our roars was heard through the valley.

"My femm, mine" I heard his voice whisper in a snarl through my daze.

* * *

The day after we got a special surprise, all the kids visited the base. I was happy too see them when practical Miko jump hugged me.

"I missed you Hope" the girl giggled.

"Hey sweetheart, heard you visited your parents in Tokyo" I gave her a lovingly peck on the cheek and hug before releasing a blushed girl from my embrace.

"Ohh yeah, but I like it here, so is Bulkhead here too?"

"No still stuck back on Cybertron rebuilding, but he says hello" Wheeljack said standing beside me in his holoform. For once the girl was dumbfounded with her mouth gaping open.

"Wheeljack?" she eyed the man up and down.

"The one and only kid" he said and turned his gaze towards me with a glint in his eyes. Wrapping his strong arm around my waist pulling my closer and kissed me, I protested at first, but found my lips hungry responding to his. That mech had no filter. The memory of our most heated love sessions was still fresh in our processors last night. And I was still wearing last days outfit minus not having my hair up.

"Would you please stop doing that you two" the voice belonged from Ratchet. "there are children present"

"I knew it! Jack you owe, me pay up" Miko shrieked.

"I didn't knew we where betting on it?" the teenage black haired boy Jack laughed. He was more composed then the girl. His face blushed thou. Oh dear he was still shy that boy even after all we have been through the last 1 ½ year I have known them. Pushing myself from Wheeljacks to get some air.

"Gotta agree with Ratchet, there are children present" winking at my mechs holoform.

Knockout have graced us his presence only frowned at the sight of Wheeljack's hands all over me. I saw in the corner of my eye the red mech neared Wheeljack's vehicle -mode.

"Don't even think about hot rod" Wheeljack snapped at Knockout. I have no idea what he was going to do.

"I was not, It is the sight of you two interfacing is...not natural" the red medic was hurt.

The kids looked confused. I sighed shaking my head and made a face palm.

"Knockout!" Ratchet looked at the red mech. He only puffed his large shoulder pads.

Miko came up to us, Wheeljack had still his arm around my waist smiling at the teen. She poked him with a finger to make sure the mass was real.

"Wicked, how is that possible?"

"Oh I perfected the hologram program with a bit help from Doc Wonder" he smiled letting Miko hang on her biceps. It looked really cute to observe Wheeljack was the uncle along with Bulkhead she never had.

"So you two?" the girl said still hanging like a monkey on Jackie's arm "When you getting married? Imagine a robot and human wedding that would be so awesome" My mind stalled.

"Huh what?" Jackie looked at the girl.

"You know you two getting hitched"

I shook my head. Getting married, it was the last thing I would ever think of in this life. And the look on Wheeljack's holoform face told me he had no idea of the concept she was referring too.

I heard Ratchet grumble something. I thanked the Gods this time it was OK to be interrupted and get away from Miko constant prying and nagging questions. I wonder where I could find the off switch or batteries?

After all the hello was over Ratchet beckoned me and Wheeljack over for a more private conversation. He finally revealed about my enchanted superhuman powers.

"Now you know your skeletal structure not only have altered and your cells have enhanced healing capability. What ever Shockwave was doing to you, is the result of using more brutal methods of Decepticon torture that would have killed your human counter parts."

It stung in my head thinking off, at least I got answer what Shockwave did to me, but the full purpose was far worse. I clutched Wheeljacks holoform arm.

"Hope, when you where under the care of the human doctors they did not detect the Cybertronian structure. Only that you healed much faster then normal humans." I nodded at his statement "I do have a theory it came after, when Wheeljack came back for you."

"Are you saying when we...?" Wheeljack looked at me "Uhh I should have known, it was too good to be true." he scratched the back of head and looked at me with a dopey smile.

"Yes, and the Sparkbond triggered the effect. I can only guess how Shockwave himself thought how to trigger your new endo structure. Side effect you have copied of Wheeljacks target program. Even perfected it."

"Sparkbound?" I had no idea what he was talking about

"Look I am amazed Hope survived the sparkbounding never thought it gone that far between you two. Cypertronian sparkbounding is a deeply and personal private commitment between two individuals that can result in hearing each other thoughts or feel pain as a side effect the first few weeks. All depending how deep the relationship is. But you are able to feel each other presence much like a spark split twins. The Sparkbounding exchanges data between the individuals. It will take some time for the data settle in in a Cybertonian, but as you are human...well most of you anyway I can only imagine the consequences of the Sparkbond." Ratchet explained."Never less Sparkbonding should never be taken lightly as both should be aware to give each others spark willingly, and you have done that fully not thinking of the consequences."

I went through my mind for a few moments, then it hit me...

"So that's explains why...well when we are...interfacing I feel a certain energy.."

"Burst between us. Sweetspark, maybe I should have told you about it, but things went rather quickly I could hardly wait" he smirked at me, I couldn't help to smile back.

"So you are more synchronized then I thought you where." Ratchet concluded with a heavy sigh." But that is not the only change in your system. I detected in the back of you cranium skull from my last scan yesterday I need to take a closer look at. It looks to me like a form of uplink. It was not there an Earth week ago"

"Please no Ratchet, no more tests I..."

He held up his servo for me to shut up

"And as your medical physician I order you no interfacing the next 48 Earth hours." Ratchet said. "And that also means self service, from both of you."

"What is interfacing?" a familiar girls voice was heard. Miko that little ninja have sneaked up on us. Ratchet groaned shaking his helm.

"This is a private conversation Miko" Ratchet mild scolded the girl that she ignored.

"Miko don't' you learn anything at school. Like sexual orientation" I said to girl, she was about to raise her finger, but stopped herself. Her face went redder then red, turned and left us alone again.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet stared at me in disbelief.

"First off, we Danes get free sexual orientation in public school at the age 13, second...she is 15 almost 16 and only natural when all the hormones rushing through their bodies, but not to be taken lightly. Third...your welcome." I grinned at the medic. I think I heard a chuckle coming from Ratchet and its rarely he ever laughed.

The alarm went off the hanger.

"Ratchet we got an energon spike signal...somewhere in the middle east" Rafael announced.

"Seems I am up, later sweetspark, we talk when I get back" Wheeljack said, before he turned off his holoform I gave a startled shriek turning into a giggle as he gave me a lovingly hard slap on my buttocks. Wait a minute did he hear my intention to talk this bonding?

"Oh for Primus sake" Ratchet muttered under his breath. In the background by some equipment I saw Knockout looked like he was about to gag.

* * *

Hours went by without hearing anything from Predaking and Wheeljack, they will be back in a few hours as they where only out there on a given time. Until then total radio silence. Ratchet was deep in his work with a bit help from his colleague. Knockout at times glanced at me with his red optics, at first I was creeping me out, when I was more used to blue eyed bots around. Eventually I got used to them accepting he was there to help Ratchet that welcomed the help from another medic.

Ratchet fidgeted with one of his smaller hand held computers, drumming his digits on the side on the large table. I glanced at the many smaller cords and cables neatly stacked on the table. I wondered what the meaning of them was, but he will tell me. I couldn't escape the interrogation from the kids what happened between me and Jackie and our certain relationship.

Ratchet had to swipe them off at last seeing their constant questioning was bugging me.

Out of no where, I cried out in pain...it felt like...a claw have dug deep into my side and lungs. The pain and shock almost made me faint and fall to the floor if not Ratchet have been there to catch me. _Hope_. I heard Wheeljacks voice in my head.

"Jackie!" I stammered holding my side where the invisible claw have penetrated. I looked at my hand, but there where no blood.

"Rafael, track Wheeljacks coordinate and open the ground bridge" the medic rushed to find his first aid medic kit and was about to go through the portal before getting slammed to the floor as the metal body off Wheeljack got thrown in. Not long after in dragon mode Predaking emerged humping. I held my hand up to my face started to cry. My Wheeljack was bleeding energon from a large breach in his armour. No Gods please, not my Jackie.

Knockout rushed to his colleague aid peeling Wheeljack off Ratchet. The sight was both comical, but also horrifying as the energon gushed dangerously fast from the wound. I knew enough Cybertronian first aid they needed to stop the flow as soon as possible. Ratchet half carried the Wrecker over to the medical berth and Knockout was preparing for emergency surgery.

_Please Jackie, hold__on _I thought. Wheeljack was barely awake he raised his helm looking straight at me. His energon spilled lips curled up into a faint smirk before he passed out into stasis with a groan. Did he hear me?

My mind blacked out after that, I no idea how long time have passed when I first felt the familiar arms and voice of my brother cradling me. He was one of the few people in the world that could pull me back to reality. I tried to hold back my sobs, but found my head in my brothers broad chest muffling out my cries.

"Hey sis, he is going to be OK" he said softly too me holding me close stroking my hair tenderly.

Being here seeing my Jackie on the medical berth with two Cybertronien medics working to save his life pained me just to watch I looked away. Jannick escorted me out of the hanger with his arm around my much smaller frame.

"Got any cigs on you?" I asked with a trembling voice, my body was shaking like a leaf.

I know its a bad habit, and I have myself tried to quit for about ½ a year now, now is a good excuse to have smoke. Jannick didn't object and from his camo pants pocket took out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. I lit the cigarette feeling the nicotine in my lungs, it was a relief from what I have witness. Jannick lit one cigarette himself and we walked aimlessly together through the base. We didn't exchanged any words, but I was glad to have my solid rock by my side.

* * *

Both medics attention have been fully on Wheeljack and managed to stabilize him when we got back after an hour. I gasped seeing my sparkmate hooked up to various tubes and cables so I turned my head away from the sight.

All have forgotten the presence of a large metal dragon in the hangar. I studied the thing, he have yet not turned into his robot form, and it sounded like it whimpered.

"You coming sis?" Jannick gestured me to too the platform where the kids where overlooking the main area. I waved my brother off and left me. He knew me well enough when I wanted to be alone.

Praying to both Primus and my own Gods, I steeled my self and approached the predacon. It saw me coming its yellow optics locked on me. Still shit scared on wobbling legs I took in how fucking big this thing was. He was much more larger then Optimus's upgraded form.

"Are..are you hurt?" Was the only thing I could say. The head lowered down to my level, jaw opened and closed trying to say something, but only produced faint whimper like a dog was hurt or wanted something. He was suffering, I could see it its optics. I felt bad for the predacon, we two where the results of a mad scientist experiments that pushed beyond the boundaries of science either be human or Cybertronian. I raised my hand out touching its head.

"Poor thing" I said softly to it. It reacted to my touch calming it self down resting its head too the ground.

"Hope are you mad?" Ratchet came up to. Predaking raised its head slightly and growled at the medic. I hit it on its head like when a puppy didn't behave, its growl faded and looked at me in suspicion. Oh fuck I just hit a fucking large metal dragon on its head, I am so going to die. Predaking didn't retaliate, its optics half opened stared at me. With a quick glance I saw energon dripping down somewhere on its shoulders. I could even smell it, much different then Wheeljack's grenades made from energon.

"If you are hurt, let us help you get better" I said. Behind me I could hear Ratchet spit out some curses at Knockout.

"I told you, am not fragging going near that thing" Knockout said.

"It wonders me why in the first place you become a medic yourself Knockout" Ratchet scoffed under his breath. "Fine...let me have a look. I don't know about predacons, but can't be that different that other bots." He was about to near the metal dragon to examine when the large tail came at him. Ratchet barely dodged the spiked razor sharp tail threatening to slice him in half.

"Hey...bad dragon" again I hit on its head this time a bit harder. It growled at me, but I got back at it with my own response at the predacon. "Oh no don't even think about. Let Ratchet take a look at you or so help me Gods..." the last part came out as a guttural snarl from the back of my throat.

"Now I get it why Knockout wont get near it" Ratchet gathered his senses from the shock.

"Or maybe I should. Ratchet you can guide me. I think he don't want to hurt me" The head of the dragon nodded at my explanation.

"Fine" Ratchet vented with some hesitation, afraid for my safety I would get hurt.

"Ratchet, I learned from the best when it comes to robotic first aid" I produced a faint smile and glanced at Predaking. I have no idea what went through its mind, but could see a form of plea in its yellow optics.

"Hold on a little longer" I said and went to change from my formal dinner clothes to a more suited for the task at hand.

* * *

_To explain: Strandvejen is known in Denmark where many rich people live, and the police and tax office do regular raids and check ups if the cars owned are either private or business cars. Many cheat the system due we have a lot of taxes on just owning a car. They cheat putting the car as a business, but uses it only privately. If they get caught they can seize it and sell the cars on police auctions._

_Choice of song earlier in the chapter;_

_ /8ifgOnk49-s?list=PLPT1pXKc0C_g_bJb4pG-pwY1UgdN3atzk_


	9. Reflections

**Reflections**

_Chapter is set in third person view._

_While Wheeljack recovers from his injuries he is reflecting back since the bots discovered Hope have been kidnapped by the Con's._

* * *

Wheeljacks optics flickered back online. Last thing he remember was one of those...what should he call it...well what ever it was only one mad scientist could create them. It was a mix between a predacon and a insecticon The metal monster rammed straight into Wheeljack's side and a claw penetrated his armour dangerously close to his sparkchamper, ripping out several fuel lines and circuits. But he was still alive and hell bent not to let it win over him.

The thing was trying to eat him as he held its teeth filled jaw with both servos gritting his dentas, grunting trying to gain a foothold in the sand. His sensors flared red yet ignored the danger for system shut down or else he would be a scrapheap if the thing won over him.

His strength started to falter the razor sharp teeth got dangerously close his faceplate, with a roar from his vocalizers initializing the over clocking program he found the strength, this what he lived for he have done most of the war. The battle rush against a foe larger them himself or facing far too many.

It gave him the strength and kneed the metal monsters jaw giving him enough time to pull his grenade and shove it down it's throat forcing it shut. A few nano clicks later it blew up and Wheeljack got thrown several yards skidding across the sand and dirt.

He tried to get up, but his limps didn't respond. Warning signs flashed red of a near immediate system crash. Another metal beast launched at him. Wheeljack held up instinctively an armed gun, but Predaking came in between shielding the Wrecker taking the full brunt of the force, he could withstand more of a beating then Wheeljack. It was then he thought of Hope, his sparkmate...his human Sparkbound.

Grunting struggling to his pedes with swords held high as Predaking held their foe locked in place in beast form holding its neck in his massive jaws. It withered in pain trying get out of its predicament thrashing its body about exposing its vital parts and hearing the crunch its metal.

"Hold it still" he yelled and came in with full speed both swords drawn puncturing the soft metal underneath the armour where he sure guessed was the spark chamber. He felt underneath the hard casing that protected the spark then twisted the blades snuffing out its life. In the monsters last moments of death shrieking in pain it launched a claws at Wheeljack right into his open wound, howling in pain he slump back and the last he thought of was his Sparkbound whispering her name. He was barely online himself holding the blades tight in an iron grip.

The ground bridge opened behind them and Predaking took Wheeljack by his jaws and flung him through the portal. The predacon was badly wounded itself, but not bad as the Wrecker. The metal dragon aimed a massive burst of flames towards their attackers hitting one in the head, but didn't kill it, only slowed its ascent. The action gave Predaking enough time to retreat through the ground bridge.

Wheeljack peered around the medbay area that also served as the recharge area for Ratchet. It was dark outside. Moving his mouth feeling it was dry and throat hoarse, sensing the residue of sand from the where the skirmish took place. Looking down his chest armour recognizing the handiwork of Ratchet, he didn't remember much other then Hope's shocked face before his systems crashed.

Grunting he wanted to get out of the medical berth, disliking being stuck like this, dismayed he had a couple of tubes hooked to his metal. Then felt his servo brushed something soft. Looking down too see Hope was laying beside him with a blanket and a pillow on the medical berth. His whole metal chassis hurt, but didn't want to crush her. Carefully holding a groan of pain shifting his weight around to lie on the side. Still undisturbed in her sleep he gazed down her.

"Jackie" she moaned in her sleep. Tears trickled down her face.

She was deep in a turmoil dreaming state trashing her head around making a mess out of that red auburn hair. With and aching arm Wheeljack reached down gentle as he could stroke her small frame. Her nightmare stopped and relaxed from his touch. How frail she looked in this state made Wheeljack wonder, how by Primus did he fall in love with her, he never thought he could feel this way for any again. They where from two complete different worlds, yet they where bonded across the fabric of the universe.

"Why does this human mean so much too you Autobot" Predaking's low growl came from somewhere.

"Because I love her," Wheeljack said, gentle caressing with his metal finger the small female laying next to him.

"She said the same about you, I still do not understand" it said.

Wheelkack didn't even bother to give the Predacon a brooding answer. His optics where solely focused on her sleeping form.

* * *

It was hard to avoid the aft head drill sergeant of Ultra Magnus up his tailpipe. Only thing he looked forward was Hope arriving through the ground bridge. He will be glad to see her face. Her smile had a positive affect when he was in a foul mood. This day was no different after Magnus been scolding him again for lack of following orders. He always made sure if not on missions he be there when she arrived via the ground bridge. Hope resides on the other side of the world much different then the hot desert of Nevada. It was called seasons where she comes from Hope have explained. Right now it was winter and snow have covered the small nation she proudly called Denmark.

"Sorry Jackie, boss is a pain in the aft today, I have a deadline. I text you when I am on my way" a text game in from the Dane.

"Sure take your time."he answered back

A few minutes after one more text came in.

"I miss you" it said.

He smiled at the text message, cute as she beautiful and strong minded human femme. After the battle of Darkmount, the Decepticons have not been heard from, they where keeping a low profile. It was almost a week ago according to Earth time durations.

Hope have gotten back to Denmark with a little help from Fowler to celebrate Yuletide with her family and friends as tradition. The way she have explained it stroke Wheeljack as odd that they drank a lot of snaps, wine and beer, same affect as high grade for Cybertronians.

She explained;"Its not like we Danes are addicted to alcohol, we just like having a beer now and then, and holidays is a good excuse, and me and some friends have a drinking contest see how much we can endure before someone falls under the table" her soft laugh chimed through his CPU, he liked her laugh and that certain glimpse she had in her light brown human optics.

Shrugging his shoulder joints he went about his work on Ultra Magnus's ship. He missed his own ship the Jackhammer that now was a wreckage thanks to Starscream. Maybe he could salvage something, perhaps rebuild it, but haven't gotten the time to go out there and see what he could find.

He could take Hope along for the ride as company. Just any excuse getting out the base and away from Ultra Magnus. He have been relentless sending the team on several missions, not given much time for them to have a little rest.

Hours went by, it was past midnight in Hope's time zone. She should already be here by now. The deadline for work was at midnight. There haven't been a text or phone call from Hope either. Calling her cellphone, but no answer. She always had it on her and drove with a hands free set not like the bots, their comm links where standard in their programming when getting the right frequency. He kept calling, but only got her answering machine; "_This is Hope Dunbar, sorry I can't answer the phone right now. I am out saving the world, leave a message after the tone". _

Scrap something does not feel right about this, he knew all the way to his core.

With a grumble he went to the Autobot main hanger covered in coolant from Ultra Magnus's ship. The commander was was not happy he is not out scouting like the others. Ignoring the commanders angry glare he turned to Ratchet.

"Have Hope not gotten in yet?"

"No why is that?" Ratchet peered up from his work looking at Wheeljack from the puzzled statement.

"She should have been here by now" Wheeljack said.

"Soldier this is not the time to be concern about one natives life" Ultra Magnus's barked, but Wheeljack didn't acknowledge him. Optimus arrived and listened, looking at his commander and then back to Wheeljack. The children were already here so Hope should also been. The Prime knew she is a responsible adult human, that always messages in if late or can not be there for ground bridge pick up. Optimus feared the worst, she is one of their charges and he saw her as his responsibility for her safetywhen in doubt on Wheeljack ability and his record as a Wrecker.

"When was the last you heard from her?" Optimus Prime said.

"Some Earth hours ago, she said she will be late. I have tried to reach her, but doesn't answer back"

"May I try get through?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack nodded and stood silent watching the Prime try to get contact with his own radio comm link, only to produce the same going straight to voice-mail.

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus approached his leader. "You are not telling me that..."

"Hope may be small for her size, like the children in our care I have seen her courage and compassion is as great as any Autobot. We have to be sure she is unharmed" The Prime gave the Wrecker commander a short glare, ending Ultra Magnus's complaints.

* * *

Several moments after Wheeljack got paired up with Smokescreen and his old friend Bulkhead looking for Hope. Driving through the portal near the last known coordinates of the woman's phone signal entering onto a snow filled road only illuminated by street lights, temperature was below freezing point. The bots encountered several large trees. The branches where bare and void of anything living, they looming over the three cars looking like they where about to pounce at unsuspecting prey.

"Careful, It can be slippery here" Wheeljack said to his comrades.

"How can humans drive in these conditions?" Smokescreen complained trying to hold his grip on the road. First time he drove in snow and ice.

"Hope is an experience driver during winter. She takes precautions and readies her car for the season." he retorted back annoyed at the kid elite guard.

Before all hell broke loose as the human term was, he had picked her up in his own v-mode for a little, joyride in the Jackhammer. Standing in the snow giggling and dancing as the snowflakes gentle fell down on her, she was dressed in a long hooded black winters coat that feel past her knees, adorned with red faux fur trim on the sleeves and hood. She have least a two weeks off from work due to Yuletide, jul in Danish. It have brought a smile to the Wreckers face. In the midst of a war there where time to enjoy the small things in life had to offer and she was one of them.

That was about a week ago and now just out of the blue her boss wanted something done before New Year. She told him human usually hold a big party when it's the end of the year, but she have wanted to spent New Years with him. He had to access the internet and search what this new years was about. Fireworks in different time zones all over the world at the struck of local time midnight. That was the original idea before his ship was shoot down. He doubted he could hijack the commanders ship for that joy ride.

It didn't take long for them picking up Hope's cell phone signal. Wheeljack saw from the corner of his optics her little dark blue Mazda MX-3, it gleamed more black then blue in the darkness, but he knew it was hers. Transforming he ran towards the car, it was out in the middle of a snow filled field.

"Hope!" he called out skidding to stop only to see her car have been violently flung and tipped several times was tell tail of the signs in the snow along with the skid tire marks on the road.

It was no accident as the car's rooftop have been ripped open. In the snow he could barely see her smaller footprints imprinted in the white powder. She have tried to get away from her attacker before getting snatched from what ever Con it was. On firmer inspection it was not a simple vehicon, but larger claw prints...the predacon.

On the passenger seat lied her black and red winters coat. Picking it up and raising it to his helm, he picked up the scent of strong fruit floral spiced scent on the coat, her favourite perfume. Gripping it his servo holding back lubricant from his optics, deep within his audials letting out a furiously angry roar. The earth shook beneath him, slamming a fist several times into ice cold ground, dirt came loose from Wheeljacks howling pounding.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen have transformed watching with unease at the furiously Wheeljack The rounded green bot lumbered over to his friend.

"Hey HEY. Calm down Jackie." But before he could do anything he was tossed violently to the side on his back by his buddy. Anger and hurt flared in his optics.

"Wheeljack...I am sorry" Smokescreen tried to sympathize.

"Sorry ain't gonna get her back" he snarled at the two, transforming driving of into the night. It was started to lightly snow again. The black and red winters coat lied in the drivers seat of Wheeljacks vehicle mode, gears gritting and engine angry revving. The Con's will pay for taking her. He felt like his spark got run through with a sword and split in half.

Leaving a startled Bulkhead and Smokescreen behind the two looked at each other. Bulkhead exhaled a vent shaking his helm.

"I have never seen Jackie act this way. But to be honest I will feel the same if it where Miko they took" Bulkhead said rubbing and shaking his head. Smokescreen shifted nervously his pedes. He felt awkward, he liked Hope, but at same time timid of the a temper she had. Matching her red helm, or what the humans called hair. He have seen on occasion scold Wheeljack of some reckless thing that was on pale comparison to Smokescreens antics. Now he was more afraid of Wheeljack seeing his rage outburst like that, it was uncanny he lashed out that otherwise joked around.

* * *

It felt like weeks, but still no faint sign. Ultra Magnus was getting on his gears trying to get the loose cannon straight disregarding orders coming from him.

Whheljack had rarely gotten any recharge in between scouting for predacon bones, energon and for Hope. The commander have not been too fond about him going about every waking nano click to find that native, but had to respect the Prime's orders too keep searching. Where she was, they likely will find Decepticons and energon. Finally an energon signal was picked up. They could not afford to ignore with their reserves running low.

Wheeljack was the first to volunteer and Ultra Magnus did not want to let the loose wrecker out of his sight on this one.

Inside the cave tunnels they picked up an energon trail and they traced in far inside, they found few energon cubes and shards scattered about. It was odd, Con's will never leave energon behind like this. Securing the fuel and went to investigate the rest of the large cave tunnel for anything worth the Con's might have missed Underneath the stone and earth the sensors didn't get an exact reading, but there where clues of energon somewhere.

What they found was one of Shockwave laboratories. Only one empty tank was there, filled to the brim in ayellow liquid. Scanning the cavern Wheeljack's optics caught the attention of a familiar colour of red auburn hair. Hope. He growled seeing she was strapped and naked to the medical berth.

Shockwave inserting a long very thin instrument into her soft flesh. Hope wailed in pain tried to free herself from the energon bonds, but with no results.

Her cries cut through like a megaphone into Wheeljack's processor and audio's. Gritting his dentas and optics flared in deadly determination.

Disregarding his commander he transformed and flooring on the gas pedal interrupted Shockwave cruel methods towards HIS femme. One of Shockwave's blasts from his cannon almost hit him right on front shattering the rock floor covering in debris and dust.

Wheeljack was furiously transforming unsheathing his swords in mid air through the dust cloud launching himself like a missile towards the Decepticon scientist only to get shot in the gut. It fragging hurt, but the first time he have been shoot at, his armour is built to take hits like that. Groaning getting back on his pedes, his he saw Shockwave have flickered an electrical port to purge data from the computers.

The Con was about to snatch up Hope, but then Ultra Magnus got in the way with a cannon blast. Seeing his folly and no way taking the human, he retreated through the Cons ground bridge. Stumbling his gut still hurt he came up to the stasis berht only too see a sharp needle was still embedded into back of her head. She was still awake, thank Primus, but barely.

This was going to hurt on him more then her. With firm grip the device got yanked it out, Hope squirmed in pain causing her almost to faint. Wheeljack crushed the instrument in his large hands letting it crumple into nothing.

"Hope, Jackie is here...what did that fragger do too you" he switched the energon bonds off, her eyes rolled around trying to focus. "Stay with me". Her body was covered in a yellow liquid and body was trembling from the cold in the cavern.

"Soldier its time too go" Ultra Magnus bellowed shooting at in coming vehicons from the Con's ground bridge.

From the corner of Wheeljacks optics he saw stacked energon cubes, it gave him an idea.

Wheeljack held the human female in one arm and the other his home made grenade. Her eyes focused for one moment too see her savour, with frail arms whimpering heaving herself up to rest her head against his helm._ Hold on just a little longer Hope _he thought. As if she heard him she grabbed tight on one of his neck cables, holding on for dear life.

"Run!" he roared and flung the grenade towards the energon cubes. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus raced in their vehicle modes away from the explosion into the night sky.

* * *

The parking lot of the hospital was very much deserted. The massive cannon from Darkmount have spared the hospital that resided on the outskirts of Jasper that is slowly being rebuild.

By Primus he wished he could be in there, frag the size difference he wanted to hold her in his arms again. The blast from the laboratory scorching his back struts and door wings, but nothing to worry about. He have suffered more server injuries that could offline a normal Autobot. Wreckers where tough mechs, their chassis can withstand a lot.

Seeing Hope in her current state cut deep in his Spark, more deeper then any physical wounds he have suffered from.

A tender moment back at their main hanger he cradled her in his metal arms. Her naked body was covered in many cut open wounds, her skin had turned white almost looking grey. All over her body and face was covered with many scourge marks from the energon prod. The favourite torture instrument of Starscream.

"Whee...Wheeljack?" her voice was brittle, tears ran down her cheeks stretching an arm out. He held her close letting her fingers glide over Wheeljack's chin. A large red servo rested heavy on Wheeljack's shoulder pad.

"Let the humans take over from here." It belonged to Optimus Prime. The Wrecker had hard time getting his limps to comply, having to override the command and place Hope on the gurney with the waiting human medical staff along with Nurse Darpy standing by.

June's eyes watched the Autobot, she could see he was in turmoil with him self, she felt sad for the hardened seasoned warrior with the frail body of Hope in his metal arms.

A orange and white ambulance parked itself beside the white race car.

"What do you want, sunshine?" Wheeljack grumbled and smiled to himself to piss of the medic.

"Too see how Hope is doing." Ratchet answered and tried not to let Wheeljack's chosen nickname get too him. Its only been one day since the rescue.

A door swung open and Nurse Darpy walked out. She spotted the two familiar vehicles as the only one's in the parking lot.

"How is she?" Wheeljack asked flatly.

"She will live, critical condition, but stable for now. Wheeljack look." she placed her hand on the roof of the car, not knowing if it will help the Autobot calm down. "She is in good hands, go back too the base. They need you." She looked at the other larger vehicle knowing it was Ratchet.

"Hope needs me" he retorted with an angry rev from his engine. June startled retracted her hand from the car quickly.

"Thank you Nurse Darby" Ratchet said. She nodded at the Autobot medic and left the two alone in the parking lot. The two where silent for several minutes. Wheeljack refused to talk, he only wanted to be here, near Hope.

"Oh by the Allspark Wheeljack, you can not just park here all day, you just rust yourself up. Look we need you back at base" Ratchet scolded Wheeljack. His way of caring, the more he yelled the more he cared. A hot temper trait just like Hope. "Look we where all worried of Hope. We feared the worst."

"Just leave me alone Doc, I come back when I feel like it, don't even think to send others to convince me, not even Prime" Wheeljack snapped. Scoffing the orange and white ambulance drove away leaving Wheeljack all alone on the almost deserted parking lot.

* * *

For weeks Hope lied unable to move in the hospital. Several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken shoulder and broken leg. Some of her pelvis bones seems more crushed then actual broken.

Many times she cried her self to sleep from the horror and pain. The first days she panicked every time the doctors came to check on her progress. They where forced to give her a sedative to calm and not cause further discomfort on her injuries. June was the only one she felt comfortable around with, but limited as Hope barely spoke herself.

June did every thing possible to make the healing process bearable. She could not even begin to imagine what happened, but her job was to ease the pain psysical, but she had a hard time getting Hope to open up. Even meals where a struggle to get some substance in the torn woman.

Rafael, Miko and Jack visited everyday telling what adventures transpired at the Autobot base, no detail was to small. She was very quite listening, but most it was like she didn't even hear their words. Only reaction came when they mentioned Wheeljack turning her head at the person who uttered his name.

The doctors where amazed she was healing just fine, just a higher rate then normal. They could not figure out how, but good news she was healing that was the most important part in their practise.

"You know Wheeljack is parked out there right now, same spot everyday since your rescue" June said with a soft smile on her lips while removing the wash bowls after giving Hope a much needed sponge bath.

"He has?" Hope looked up, her voice was hoarse, eyes peered towards the window. June nodded at her, she helped her over to the window. Hope leaned on the window glass not to put weight on the still broken leg.

True to June's word there was the white car, it stood in contrast then the regular cars and trucks in the parking lot. The headlights blinked a couple of times as it recognised the human female in the window. She glided her hand over the window and the cars headlights flickered again, for first time in many days a faint smile came to her face and tears trickled down her face. Nurse Darpy moved the bed closer to the window, Hope said a faint thanks and sat on it looking out of the window. June left her alone she have other rounds to make. It was good to see her smile again.

* * *

Two more week went by, and Hope have agreed to visit the Autobot Hanger at their now new base. The kids have been pleading she should come visit and finally had no choice and gave in. The healing was going well, but restricted most of the time in a wheelchair.

Arriving at base in Agent Fowler's car parking outside his office. The red headed Dane barely uttered a word only faint grunts of struggle getting out of the car and into the folded out wheelchair. June have accompanied as her personal nurse making sure Hope would not suffer any unnecessary stress.

Miko bounced down the stairs, she wanted to see Hope, but Bulkhead stopped her. Baffled she looked at her guardian that shook his helm at the girl.

Wheeljack transformed as the humans entered the hanger. He didn't want to show his plagued face plates expression seeing how much she have lost weight, she was only the shadow of her former self.

June helped the woman from the wheelchair into Wheeljacks drivers seat.

"Now only a little trip OK, and no battling Con's you hear me?" She said patting on the roof of the car. In response Wheeljack gave a honk from his horn and waited for Ratchet to open the ground bridge.

"Hey" Wheeljack said trying to cheer the woman up in his drivers seat.

"Hey" Hope said meekly. Her eyes where not the same that have been full of fire and life. They have become bleak, it worried him, her eyes where blank barely took notice of her surroundings and the other Autobots.

"What is Wheeljack planning?" Smokescreen asked watched as June Darpy helped her settled in Wheeljack.

"Being captured by the Decepticon's is cruel and Wheeljack know of the many times he have been in their torture chambers. Who knows the consequences she have suffered in the hands of the Decepticon's. I fear it have stolen much of her spark, I hope by Primus he will bring her back" Optimus said, seeing the red haired was only a fraction of her former self.

Arcee padded Smokescreen on the shoulder.

"Wheeljack knows what he is doing. He have changed" The two wheeler said.

"You have your duties to attend too" Ultra Magnus ordered the team getting ready for next set of coordinates after the ground bridge Wheeljack and his human passenger have taken somewhere on this planet. The wrecker commander had a faint idea if it will work. The war have taken a great toll on everybot. It was not only about physical survival, he knew it was for the greater good after a talk with his own commander Optimus Prime, seeing the logic of Wheeljack's actions.

On the other side of the vortex they emerged in a winter wonderland covered by evergreen pine trees. Pushing his way through the snow it was far heavier then dune bashing, but manages revved his engines ploughing through one and on the other side a large frozen lake appeared in front of them. The sight was breathtaking even for a Cybertronian. Doc sure picked a good spot to send them through. Or was it the little wize kid's idea?

"Hey, Hope..." he was unsure that the clothes she was wearing could withstand the cold, but had something so she wouldn't freeze.

"Yeah?" her voice was almost a faint whisper she still had her head hung low. At least she responded a good sign.

"Take a look outside"

She raised her head too look out of the window, her eyes widen from the sight. As much she loves winter and snow, she have never seen an Aurora Borealis.

She opened the car door and slowly crawled out in the cold on wobbling legs. She didn't mind, her body was use to the cold north where the seasons change. As soon as she got out Wheeljack transformed holding her black and red coat in his servo, carefully he draped over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold in those thin hospital clothes and not so practical sneakers in the snow.

She looked up at him her warm coat fell on her shoulders. It felt unreal to her to have the favourite winter coat on her skin again. Sliding her arms in the sleeves feeling the soft woollen fabric on her skin, a smile came to her heart shaped lips. It was warm just like when taken out the clothes of the dryer. In awe she watched the green and purple Northern lights dance across the cloudless sky hugging her warm coat to her small frame.

Then it began to snow, arching her head back feeling the snowflakes fall on her face she giggled. Raising her arms to side ignoring the pain she twirled around in a dance in the snow.

Wheeljack watched her little dance in the snow. Laughing she feel to her knees and the coat covered her small frame like a tent and her eyes glittered happy beaming up at the robot sitting beside her in the snow. He could have blended in with the white landscape was it not for his markings that stood out.

With no word extending his large metal hand palm up as invitation for her to get into his hand, she didn't hesitate and crawled on. There he carefully places her on his shoulder, even with the cold he kept his engine running under his metal to keep both of them warm.

"Its beautiful Wheeljack" she whispered leaning her head on the side of his helm and snuggled.

"Your welcome" he replied like it was nothing.

In the distance a pack of wolves howled in unison was heard in the night as the snowflakes danced in the air getting caught by a breeze. Wheeljack registered a human hand stroking the side of his faceplate. He didn't dare to move as his large audio receptors could swipe her from her position. He smiled to him self closing his optics feeling the soft human skin.

His own core felt lighter now, she was safe again with her, he will do anything to protect her, and in his spark he meant it.

* * *

"So Wheeljack..." the Cybertronian elite guard carefully approached him. "What did you do?" They have been away for a couple of hours, Smokescreen is a rather curious young Autobot.

"The Little Lady loves winter kid" Wheeljack padded the him hard in the back struts. There where much force on the wrecker it startled Smokescreen almost tipping on over.

What ever happened Hope seemed more cheerful. The children where happy to have their red headed human member back from her darkest pits of her mind.

Fowler greeted her shortly eyeing her up and down in that thick black and red winter's coat she wore wrapped around her small frame. She was practically hugging it to her body, feeling a part of Wheeljack's soul have traced itself on the coat. The mech have kept it close to his sparkchamber since the day she was they found missing. She felt her spirit have been lifted a bit, but the trace of her capture still lingered very deep in her mind.

"It is good to have you back Hope" Optimus said. Hope nodded back at the Prime. She may be cheerful on the outside, but Optimus saw there is much healing to be done from inside her spark, and Wheeljack have provided that vital boost.

The Prime peered a glance towards Wheeljack standing with a smile on his faceplate. He took some reconciliation in this rare peaceful moment everyone was in a good mood. Wheeljack felt the optics Optimus on him, the two exchanged looks and Optimus nodded at the Wrecker before turning to walk out leaving the rest of the team rejoice for the brief moment they needed. The Prime knew that Wheeljack cared greatly for the human more then deep friendship, but wondered if Wheeljack knew this fact himself.

* * *

Hope slowly opened her eyes feeling someone was stroking her side. The last shadows of her nightmare vanished, only the vague feeling of fear and despair lingered in the back of her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and found their focus she found herself being washed in the blue light of her sparkmates eyes.

"Hey sorry to wake you sweetspark" he said stroking a digit along her jaw carefully.

"You should be resting, love" eyes half closed her voice was full of worry. "Doctors orders" she brushed the blanket off her.

"He can't hold me all the time in berth" he shifted his weight to slide off the berth. That turned out to be a bad idea, the delicate wires underneath grated with plating on every little movement. A groan escaped his audials, optics flickered causing them to zoom out of focus.

"Jackie...dammit you lug head" she hissed at him in a low whisper. "Don't make wake up Ratchet so he can strap you to the berth"

"So he can have his way with me" Wheeljack said even with the stinging pain he still found time to make a sarcastic comment of the caring grumpy bot.

Hope crossed her arms staring at her sparkmate, her eyes flared with hurt and compassion.

"Or maybe I should do it myself. You are still berth bound on Rathcet orders when you come out of stasis. Him and Knockout had to reboot...oh I don't know how many times before you where stable enough. Now lie down Mister."

Wheeljacks optics where still out of focus, exhaling a vent and hearing the commanding tone of the woman playing his nurse and only natural as Ratchet's assistant. He sensed she was crawling down from the berth, a lift with a ladder stationed nearby for the humans.

Hope momentarily left the hanger, only to come back about 10 minuets after.

"You started to smoke again?" he could smell the residue of the cigarette. Wheeljack had no objections to her smoking, it didn't bother him only a confirmation he could smell it.

"Old habits die hard" she only retorted back and went to the back of Ratchet lab to retrieve something. A smaller size datapad she tapped her fingers on before crawling up the ladder to the berth. Wheeljack followed her, their eyes didn't meet as Hope was occupied with the device.

"Looks OK, tanks are intact, cables not being ripped and wirings firmly still in place" she said biting her lower lip, then looked straight at Wheeljack. He could see a faint tear trickle down her cheek that she caught swiping it away like it was nothing. She took a deep breath.

"Wheeljack listen. If Predaking wouldn't have hauled you in you could have died. I felt it. I heard your voice"

He averted her gaze, was it true? Their bond as Ratchet said it could evolve into. His gaze meet a pair of yellow optics staring right back him in the dark corner. They disappeared as quickly they have appeared.

"Actually..." she chuckled "You where thrown by him and flattened Ratchet like a pancake"

He tried to laugh, but that strained his vents.

"I am used to be rough handed, but that is a first...and what is a pancake"

"Earth based food made mainly from eggs, milk and flour that you fry on a flat iron pan" she said returning to concentrate on the data feed as she held the device to scan. "How you feeling?"

"Well honestly...like hit by a truck as you human say, and it ain't Optimus for sure" he tried to joke, but she didn't laugh back.

"Be glad there where two medics present. You where bleeding to death if it weren't for them"

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Three days" she said flatly, but Wheeljack could hear her voice something was bothering her.

"Both of you took quite a beating what ever it was you where up against" she glanced at the large long claw laying on Ratchet table.

Without her knowing she touched her right side...the same place where Wheeljack got injured. She could still feel the faint throbbing ebbing from her side.

"Something is bothering my Little Lady" he said. Hope exhaled, was it that obvious? She nodded then starred right into Wheeljack's optics, she was battling with her self.

"Jackie, my body is changing..."

Wheeljack sensed this was no time to make jokes. He waited for Hope form the next staggering sentences.

"Apparently the thing in the back of my head Ratchet found is some sort feed uplink. In short I can apparently store a lot of information...or...a huge amount of energy. When we you know...Ratchet was right the jolt was more then enough to start my changing process."

Wheeljack was stumped. What did that thing had in mind with her?

"But that is not all...I carry a very faint energon signature of a predacon..."she could hold the tears in her any more. Sobbing buried her face in her hands.

"Jackie...I am shit scared." that hit Wheeljack deep ignoring the warnings of sensors he sat up picking her up in arms, cradling his sparkmate close to his chest. He sensed her emotions and found his own lubricant tears escaped his optics.

Ratchet felt guilty for laying there listening. For now Knockout and him have managed to block the program that was changing Hope from inside out. What he didn't tell her it was not a permanent solution if they didn't find Shockwave. The scientist kept his research tight not even sharing it with Knockout when he was a Con.

Ratchet was not the only one listening to the lovers from worlds. _Poor thing_ rang through the predacons mind. There was sorrow and compassion in her words, no one have showed any affection towards Predaking, not even its creator. Why was she afraid of the change? And why did he feel remorse for her.


	10. Compute

_Thank you Crazykitte007 who offered to proof read :)_

_Before reading keep in mind I am using UK English_

_Hope is owned by me._

_Transformers owned by Hasbro._

* * *

"One more" I tapped my fingers on the bars counter getting the attention of the bartender. The bar was one of those American sleazy biker or trucker bars, with grizzled looking men hiding from the world. It was the first one I drove by and didn't care how it looked like I just needed a drink. Didn't even care to hear Ratchet's warnings how my bios would be affected by alcohol.

"Lovers quarrel?" the bartender asked pouring yet another beer. I gave the bartender an evaluated look, he seemed to be about 50, a few patches of white on the head, rounded figure, but not fat, in a couple of casual blue jeans and faded red lumberjack shirt. He had a Texan accent or was it southern states, I couldn't really pin point it.

"You mind?" I pulled out a lighter and cigarettes from my purse. A response came pulling out an ashtray beneath the counter.  
Nodding a thanks and filled my lungs with nicotine, and brain with beer. My shoulders have felt tense and now sagged of the soothing rush of the poison. Old habits die hard and damn it what Ratchet says about my health at this point.

Of course he was concerned the old bot, as well as my Jackie, my sparkmate...it sounded better in my mind then boyfriend. Don't know if I should feel love or hate right now. Damn this a dangerous double edged blade one had to carefully balance between.

Puffing sullenly, thoughtful on my cig of our argument. Not a pretty one either. This was not our first, but we were not a couple back, this one hurt me the most, storming out, tires screeching. Fucking stupid mech.

It's been over a week since the encounter. Predaking had healed faster then. Wheeljack's wound still looked bad, but his own internal system's have to take over. Unlike humans that takes longer to recuperate, Cybertronians have a faster healing rate then humans, all thanks to Ratchet and Knockout. Knowing Wheeljack would sneak out now and then, it will cause more strain on his fuel tanks, transforming would be torture when all the armor panels shifts from robot to v-modes will only make it worse. Ratchet has threatened to weld Wheeljack's aft to the medical berth if he even thought of just sneaking out again.

He could never stand still. Through out their war it was fast in getting patched up and then back into the fray of the battle, as the Wrecker he is at heart, I mean spark. It was in his nature.

During their recovery I have gained respect for Predaking. I thanked it for saving Wheeljack, at first the predacon didn't acknowledge the thanks, but he showed some gratitude for me patching up his wound.

It was a bittersweet relief having someone to talk to other then Ratchet. Not even Knockout was interested in talking to me, and rarely was at base leaving Ratchet all alone with his research. The old bot have been wary around me after the discovery, the program in me what he called it was growing like a virus and manage to block it.

Ratchet had an odd look in his optics I couldn't identify.

I don't know how, but Predaking and I started to have small conversations. There was more then meets the eye, this large brute of a clone.  
Wheeljack has been in stasis most of the of week, I have felt so lonely and dead inside it was no surprise I found some solace talking with the predacon. A mech of few words, but I was not afraid of it any more after pulling the claw out of its back.

He caught me when I lost my balance, the fall could have easily broken my neck. It came as a shock to me, laying on my back in its large clawed servo feeling the trembles of the pain vibrating through its being. It was strangely gentle to me given its enormous size, I felt like a fairy princess that had tamed the beast as it lowered me to the floor.

I felt sad for the thing, I imagined it was like a hurt child, born into a world of hatred and rejected and feared just because it exists.

Much like Frankenstein's monster in the end wanted to kill its creator and everything he cherished. The macabre fascination of the unknown, pushing the boundaries of fantasy and science, but humans have a history of fearing everything of the unknown and that fear leads to violence.

So typical, had history not taught us that just because things are different does not make it necessary evil.

I have confessed once to Optimus I have been very ashamed of being human, because of all the horrible things we are able to do and take advantage of nature and humankind for our own power and greed.

All my life I have felt alienated of the person I was, humans have a record of picking out the freaks of nature weeding them out the herd. A constant reminder that has been all my life.

"_Feeling different doesn't make you indifferent then your fellow humans. But you are not that different from us, lacking the one thing does not exclude the other" _he had said. Either he have been very cryptic or did give me the answer.

* * *

Feeling the eyes of the rugged trucker types that spotted me at the far end of the bar's counter. Here I had a good view of the limited patrons visiting on a regular basis. Including these guys howling something to the bartender as they entered the establishment. They were rugged types ranging in different age groups.  
I was the only female in the bar and of course I was instantly very interesting. The larger of them approached me.

"Haven't seen ya here before, ya car out there?" the grizzled leader said. He was big, but not as big as Jannick. He wore some very faded jeans and a stained white shirt with gods know what it was. I couldn't pick up what that scent it was, but it was overdosed with his salty sweat almost making me hurl. It was not oil as I knew that smell.

I took a huge sip out of my beer hunching over the counter trying to ignore him. Couldn't he see I wanted to be alone.

"Pretty little car, and pretty little lady" he reached out to touch my hair that hung loose. Gripping around the glass my knuckles turned white, glass slightly cracked.

Only one person is allowed to call me little lady.

"Touch me or you find your arms ripped out of the socket" I growled deep from my throat, starring right at him. I didn't care, as long they leave me alone. I couldn't guarantee if I would rip them out or not.

"Uhh feisty one same as your hair, I like that in a woman" relentless he curled his finger around my hair. Hatred burned up inside of me, NO ONE without my permission are allowed to touch my hair. In a flash I grabbed hold with sharp nails into his wrists, he was startled at my fast movement. Seeing his face was trying to not cry out in pain as I slowly squeezed his wrists and nails digging into the flesh, yet careful not to draw any blood, but in my already angered mind I badly wanted to.

"You had your warning, now go back and fuck off with your hill billy friends" I said in a stern low voice. From the corner of my eye I saw his friends started to draw weapons, not guns, but knuckles, steel pipes and one broke a beer bottle.

The other patrons in the bar knew not to get involved and stayed in their seats, ignoring the events unfolding.

"Jimmy no fighting in here or I swear to god you will regret it" the bartender snapped at Jimmy. His hands moved to grab something under the counter.  
Then the door opened, hit by the light and a slight breeze entered causing the dust particles hovering in the air to twirl and dance with each other. It reminded me of snowflakes where Wheeljack took me after my rescue.

The group hid their weapons, one snorted seeing it was a black man that entered and racist comments came from one them. I released my death grip on Jimmy, he retreated like a wounded animal to his pack.

For some odd reason I could smell fear in all of the humans in the room. Was that really the smell of fear? But not on Fowler he was calm taking a seat beside me.  
Sitting hunched over the counter with folded hands, shifting his gaze at me and then at the bartender. I spotted the shotgun underneath the counter from where I sat, he was reaching for it, then I caught his attention and shook my head and motioned the universal gesture to get another beer.  
Fowler have too seen the shotgun and looked more at ease when the bartender went to pour another glass.

I nodded a hello to him. He was an old Army Ranger, tough sons of bitches so I have heard, and if you look pass his tantrums he was good at negotiating to avoid any form of conflicts.

A beer was passed on to Fowler in the exchange for money.

"So what's up?" I said offering him a cig from the package, he declined both beer and cig. "Don't worry I am buying." I added.

"No thanks, Miss Dunbar"

I snorted with a soft laugh then shrugged taking a huge gulp out of beer and puffing my cig.

"Stop calling me miss and just by my name, and I am offering you a free beer, where I come from you drink it"

Sighing and rolling his eyes wrestling with him self he gave up and grab a hold of the glass. Even I know it was some watered down piss, I could have ordered something more stronger like whisky, but who knows it might be watered down as well. He shifted in his seat and leaned a bit backward getting a bit comfortable on the high bar stool.

"He sent me to get you back"

"Ratchet?"

"No, you know whom"

"Why not call me on the phone?"

The ex army ranger shrugged and drank his beer. He had both hands on it staring at it thoughtfully.

"I am amazed you have survived this far, god most be looking out for you, after all the hell you have been through."

"I don't believe in god. I think I am more into the old Norse ones as my ancestors"

"Old Norse?"

I waved with my cig in between the middle and index finger creating a twist of smoke.

"I tell you some other time."

He shook his head.

"You Danes are some weird folk"

A grin graced my lips and nodded.

"Yeah we are not all like that, but I am still a proud Dane and still have some modesty to go along" I turned my head at Fowler "So Bill if I may call you that when we are on first name basis. Why do I feel like there is something else then you are playing messenger"

A small flash of smile came from the man beside me. He thoughtfully tapped the beer glass with a finger. His voice turned very low, but I had no trouble hearing his words.

"We have a sure lead of you know who, it requires delicate work, and your certain skills"  
The glass broke and beer poured all over the table creating a liquid pool.  
Shards of glass penetrated my skin and drew blood, I felt the sting like when you scrape yourself on concrete. Then my mind picked up the tingling effects of the skin healing itself in a few seconds as it took too get ripped open. I stared at my palm flexing the fingers when they were all whole again if not for the left over blood in my hand.

* * *

I was sceptical, but if this was our only lead, and I was going on my first undercover mission, and luckily not alone. Not to mention nervous, I didn't feel ready for this sort of work.

Reading the reports from several intelligence agencies there where no doubt, but struck me odd in same reports of human abductions and sightings of robots looming the area. If this really was Shockwave's work and what Predaking and Wheeljack have encountered the week before. Can he really be working with human's to serve his cruel means or the other way around?

Focusing mentally on the task at hand; my role was to be the pretty socialite face with a mob boss on my arm.  
Typical still in this day and age women were still underestimated in some circles. I will have an advantage, as no one consider a pretty face snooping around. It will be unlike what I am used to, these were not the typical fashion houses, I am going to deal with mob bosses.

My mob boss will be the Interpol agent I will be working on this mission, who 'acquired' an invitation for the exclusive party.  
I don't know his name and best not to ask. We have our orders from two different branches, Fowler had pulled some strings on this and recommended me on the mission in a cover up I worked for the CIA. The Interpol was more interested in the human abduction and the arrest of the mob bosses so we had to gather what ever intel we could get out hands on.

The skills Fowler mentioned was my capability to store information in my brain, according to Ratchet's test results. I didn't like it, it felt weird in the few test runs to get the idea how it worked, but had no idea what long term affects of me having a mass of data stored in my brain. Basically, I could smuggle it out, without being detected.

"You sure you want me to do this?" I peered doubtful at Fowler.

"If we wait too long the trail will go cold, and you know very well how much paper work it has been to approve you for this endeavour. I had to convince the Pentagon on to send you in." he handed me a small gun that I strapped to a gun holster underneath my dress."You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I grumbled.

"No, you all I got" he opened the door for me and stepped out into the main hanger served as mainly Ratchet's med lab.

I felt weird right now, I felt like one of James Bond's babes with a small enough gun strapped to my thigh hidden underneath my long dress.

OK Hope focus now, you got to go in, not make a scene, just blend in and snuff out any clues of Shockwave's whereabouts if reports were correct. We could just be on a wild goose chase and no where near the goal.

A high pitch whistle cut through the hangar woke me from my thoughts. It came from Wheeljack, but I only saw his alt mode.

"Looking fine sweetspark" one headlight turned on and off again.

"Hey...don't try to sweet talk to me right now Wheeljack." I snapped at him.

I was still mad at him.

"Wheeljack, I told you not to transform, your systems are not ready yet or else you are stuck in your alternative mode"

"Yeah I kinda figured that Doc, but I don't like being stuck here, can't I at least drive Hope to the location?"

Sighing I butted in between the two. Its bad enough Wheeljack calling Ratchet; Doc.

"Wheeljack...your choice of car would not fit in. I have dealt well enough with high society types when you got money you show it. Arriving in a high dollar car like a Rolls Royce signals status or Ferrari screams attention whore. Like it or not the closest thing is Knockout's choice of v-mode tells the owner has class. For once he is useful. And we don't have time to acquire a suitable car when the lead is still hot. He will also boost the communication relay"

"Ouch that hurt" the white car grumbled.

Suits him right, but it strained on my feelings. It was either Knockout or Wheeljack to relay the comm unit to base.  
Wheeljack is still recovering, so that leaves Knockout as the only logical choice and has surprisingly agreed to play the role as my car. He stood smug in the corner crossing the arms over the chest seeing his cue to transform then drove right up beside me. The driver's seat door opened luring me to get in. An angry rumble came from Wheeljacks engine.

Gods not NOW!

I glanced a warning eye at the white car. I could hear he made a loud sigh, then followed by the noise to transform into his robot form. But failed after a couple more attempts.

"Fraggit. Ratchet...I think I am stuck" he said trying yet again only managed to shake in his v-mode.

"I told you NOT to Wheeljack" the medic grumbled, arms crossed and a servo holding one of many tools, and a pede tapping on the ground.  
This was so hilarious I almost fell to the floor laughing if I haven't leaned with one arm up at Knockout. The laughing tears burst from my eyes ruining some of my make up. When I finally was done with my laughing fit everyone was looking at me.

Even Knockout twitching the side mirror to get a better angle, peering at me.  
Composing my self with s short cough, it felt good to laugh for once that I haven't for a while, so be it on behalf of Wheeljack's predicament how could I not laugh?

"You done? You don't want to be late for your "date" Knockout snorted.

A short chuckle escaped my lips followed by another cough, my laughing muscles were not done yet, but got mewled by Wheeljacks holoform lips on my own, a strong arm around the waist forcing me against his chest and with the other stroked up and down my neck from below the ear and down to the collarbone and it up again sending pleasurable sensors through my body.  
I was like butter in his embrace feeling my knees give in. His holoform haven't been damaged still consisting the solid matter receiving data to his sensory nodes and back again to me in perfect synch.

"Damn you Jackie" I muttered, limps felt limp. Why did he have to such a good kisser?

The Aston Martin honked in protest and heard the slight scoffed sound coming from Knockout's engine.  
As soon as I got released from his strong arms, my palm gave a loud clap as it met the cheek of the solid holomatter.

Red faced, making sure hair was still in place and the black and grey satin shawl to cover my bare back. The dress was a simple yet elegant long black v neck halter top. Less is always more I had to admit I liked the dress, but less happy getting in Knockout closing the door behind me as I seated my self against the leathery upholstery.

He had good taste, but in a way I missed the way Wheeljacks seats hugged around. This was just weird considering he once was a part of the Decepticon war machine and here he is helping us humans get rid of his former colleague. What is his endgame?

* * *

We were somewhere in France and we will pick up our contact in a small village not far from the castle where the mission will unfold. With a tablet in hand I studied the castles layout we had from satellites imagery.

Knockout smoothly cut through the corners, at times I peered out of the window as the landscape passed by my eyes mentally copy and remembering any possible exits if things went sour.

"So what's this fight you had with your lover bot" Knockout cut short of the silence.

I gazed at the steering wheel in surprise.

"None of your business" I finally manage to blurt out.

"Oh come on little femme devil, I am merely curious" Knockout said.

"I thought you didn't like me and Wheeljack were together?"

A smooth laughter echoed all over the cab.

"Look we have about 10 Earth minutes to talk in utter private, I rebooted my comm unit, its only you and me" I could almost see the smirk on that red mech.

"This is fucking childish" I muttered under my breath and I thought of more curses just in German I could fling at him.

"Uhh language" Knockout purred. "Come on tell me"

"Knockout I am not in the mood for games"

"You fleshies are so touchy. Fine you leave me no choice"

The car jerked to a halt.

I tried to jerk the seatbelt free, but to no prevail, swallowing my pride and gritting my teeth what have I gotten my self into. I was riding with the red devil.

Shocked a man in a red suit appeared on the passenger seat sitting casually with one leg across the other.

"Knockout?" the hologram of the red doctor cybertronian dipped its head in a nod. Dark red hair sleeked into the back, a slender face adorned on the chin a red soul patch. Rest of him reflected very much the crimson colour a red pinned striped suit underneath a black shirt and a red tie. The most unnatural given the fact was his eyes the same coloured irises with no pupils on a black background.

"I am not going anywhere, but we can make a deal" his holoform smugly said with those perfect white teeth. He looked so like a posh vampire lacking the fangs.

"I have promised not to hurt or touch you, but you are sitting in my leather so technically you are touching me"

I haven' even realised until now my shawl and dropped of my shoulders and now felt the leather warm and disturbingly comfortable caressing my bare back.

A hand reached out, instinctively I swapped it away, but my hand went right through. Thank gods he haven't adapted Wheeljack's program.

"See" he said, the voice came from the holoform.

"OK fine, what's the deal?" Steeling my self and nodded.

"We have 8 Earth minutes, so listen up femme devil, you can ask me anything you want? A trade. You tell me what is grinding your gears and I tell you what's in your spark's desire" his hand gestured palms up as an offering.

"Anything?"

"Are your audio receptors malfunctioning? Yes anything" eyes narrowing at me.

"OK, you answer me honestly or so help me god if you don't"

"Yes yes, I said so I will reveal what you want you want to know. Hurry up"

Biting my lower lip juggling how I am going to form the right words in my mouth. Looking straight at his holoforms red in black eyes, not feeling scared, I knew exactly what to ask. I have been longing to ask him this, but never gotten a chance.

"You told us you were responsible for leading the Autobots to Shockwave's lab where I was held captive. I fail to see it not the only thing...there is something or someone else missing hindering own purpose in life?"  
The man starred at me, I felt the side of my lip curl a bit, it was amusing to baffle the ego centric mech.

"That was a question in a question"

"I did what you asked of me, if you don't answer me I wont give you the satisfaction of answering yours"

"Fine...persistent femme devil." he growled that could be felt in the engine "Yes, it's not been the same after Breakdown was offlined it''s never been the same. It all seemed pointless without Breakdown, so yes I led your friends to Shockwave's lab. A choice I made fully after what I saw what Megatron did to you."

The sudden mood and tone of voice struck me weird. This bot who is self absorbed red mech and prime example of narcissistic behaviour was just gone like that. I looked at him, those red eyes stared back at me.

"This doesn't mean we are best friends, now your turn to tell me what's the problem with you and Wheeljack?"

Classic; remembering from my classes back in business school I took lessons in psychology. He was avoiding the real problem.

Well a promise is a promise. I took a deep breath.

"Right; Wheeljack have become a bit possessive acting all aggressive when ever Predaking is near me. I don't like dealing with jealous boyfriends or sparkmates as you guys call it. It has gotten on my nerves and I snapped when he forbid me to even go near Predaking. That word...forbid does not compute in my mind and world."

"Is that all? I thought of something more dramatical" the ex Decepticon medic laughed echoing making the car that rattle "But I can reassure you its normal for any mechs or femmes, when they found a mate they want to protect"

"Say what now?"

"Has Ratchet not told you? No? Oh maybe he hasn't? Well then I will tell you; It's one of your primal protocols deeply hidden in the processor in our CPU core. Well this close up you can clearly pick up that you emit an energy field knowing it is Wheeljack has claimed you as their own...his claim on you as his mate. I am no threat to him after he made that clear first time; remember. Ratchet is no threat either, which so leaves Predaking as a potential threat after you spent time with that brute, I don't understand why."

I was at a loss of words.

"Oh look time is up, we better be on our way" Knockout said and the holoform flickered offline and the car resumed down the road towards the village coming onto view.

I was left in my own thoughts for the duration of the trip.

* * *

Yuri Komarnof; I mentally uttered the name who was my 'date'. I insisted to the Interpol agent it is best I do not know his real name for his own sake.

Mr Komanof took this stoically eyeing me up and down before smoothly rounding a corner when we exited the small French village cropped in the mountain. He was driving, and Knockout had blissfully not uttered a word of someone other then me sitting in his leather seats. I could almost see the grimace on the red mechs face plate.

At the village we had a short exchange words and have received a pair of microphones cleverly disguised as diamond earrings. It was the only form of jewellery I wore.

"So you are a hacker? Where are your gadgets?"

I mentally laughed. That skill Fowler requested of me proved to be somewhat useful.

With the help from a 13 year old boy at the Nevada base using his hacking skills. All I had to to do was to plug in a port.  
I was basic a mix of a satellite dish and a large data container. Wuhu to to be me right now. Ratchet had been very reluctant to send me in stating he was not done collecting data how my systems worked with human biology.

And it ain't easy nor fun on the first tests runs. I blacked out for several minutes thank you very much Ratchet for giving me throbbing headaches.

"I don't question about your skills either, our job as orders is to get in, find out what is going on and get out with no incidents"

*_I don't like the hands on that organic* _A voice appeared in my head.

I blinked a couple of times...that was Knockouts voice.

Turning my head to the side looking at "Yuri". He seemed unaware the car just spoke or am I hearing voices now?

Another familiar voice appeared in my head.

_*Focus Knockout*_ It was Ratchet.

_*Hope do you copy? If you do...don't talk out loud*_ Ratchet's voice again.

Biting my lower lip watching the scenic route through the forest.

_*Yes?*_ I thought mentally...I think._  
_

_*Good listen up, we have established a link to your cranial unit, it was very short notice but we can keep track of you. You can thank Rafael later*  
_

Oh joy._  
_

_*So you can hear my thoughts?*  
_

_*There is lots you still need to learn femme devil*_ KO muttered.

_*Shut up Knockout*_ I said mentally.

_*We can not access to your optics Hope. Lets recap what your are going to do..act natural and find any form of computer unit. Knockout nearby will relay the data much faster and Rafeal will do the most work, just act...well what ever you humans do*_ Ratchet said.

Jeez thanks for the confident speech. _  
_

_*Shouldn't we be working with the Interpol on this mission?*  
_

_*We can share the information we find that is relevant to what they are after, anything that has with Shockwave is classified, not even Interpol will know what to do with the intel*_ I heard Fowler on the other end of the line._  
_

_*Yes sir*  
_

I could see the logic in the matter, this Interpol section were more concerned of the missing people and somehow have tied it to this castle and the arose of a large gathering of every known criminal organisation disguised as a charity auction.

I had very little time to go through the files on every person that was present, but our Interpol contact and my "date" will keep me informed.  
Only question remained how am I even going to find any form of computers?

Finally the castle came into view when rounding a corner and out of the forest area, it looked more like a very large mansion then any castle I have ever seen.

Stopping only briefly at the main gate before gaining access to the gravel road leading up to the castle the security was tight.

With new perception of deeps vision I saw more black suited men armed to the teeth with watch dogs patrolling the inner walls of the compound.

The car rolled to a smooth stop in front of the main entrance. A wide stair well flanked with two stone carved lions with a fleur de di lis on their chests. More commonly known as a French lily.

An usher opened the doors for us and I took Yuri by the arm as his lovely little chick.

"Ahh Moisior Komarnof. You have been expected." the butler chimed in his heavy French English accent opening the doors for us.

_*Hope stand by, we are hacking into the camera feeds*_ Ratchet said.

The butler opened the main entrance hall, entering a lavish over the top filled main hall buzzing with different types, half is high society types and other half is known mobs over the world unknown to the rich European jet set.

The event was disguised as an exclusive auction to fund some sort of … official to the needy, but it was an excuse to money laundry and fund the crime syndicates causes, yet needed hard evidence and clues of the disappearance of people. Several clues hinted to our host of the evening.

_*We are in the cam feeds we can see you*_ I heard Raf's voice.

A tall man with a black cane approached us. He wore the classic bowtie suit, short silver grey hair, his eyes where grey too and smile bleached white. Why did I have a feeling I have seen him somewhere before?

"Ahh Mr Kormanof what a pleasure for you to join us and who is this lovely lady"

"Katarina" I said and smeared on a thick giggle, but inside I so wanted to puke. The way he gave me the evaluated glance.

"Such a beautiful creature you are Katarina, or may I call you Kat? Oh where are my manners"

I already knew who he was. Who happens to like red heads with a certain form of shape; like me.

"I am Mr. Claude" he announced with a thick devilishly sly tone of voice and took a bow. He took my black gloved hand, holding back a shiver down my spine, as he kissed the back of my hand still reminding myself I was playing a role of a dumb bimbo socialite.

* * *

Oh the joys how men can easily be fooled by a pretty face. I had pretended the auction part was so boring when our host saw the chance to 'steal' me away.  
As the gentleman my host was and by my 'dates' request I should be given a little tour while he did business. All unknowing to the security our little hacker back in Nevada had access to the video feed, but didn't find any indication worth while nor anything that resembles computers.

I mapped in my head how the layout of the inside of the mansion then what I have deciphered on the little tablet in my purse disguised as my phone.

The tour ended in his private study. In the middle dominated a golden table in rich curled the design and an odd modern designed statue in its centre and surrounding the walls other then the closed door was the only exit I could make out filled with paintings of family portraits, hunting like themes from whom ever owned the castle the many centuries ago. The walls tapestry where richly detailed in brown golden French Lilies design

On the other end of the room facing us stood his desk also in golden colours flanked by a piano one side and a French canapé sofa on the other in same colour scheme.

On the golden table stood an ice bucket with a champagne flask and two glasses.

OK this was not good, he was trying to seduce me, I held back a gagging reflex.

"So my dear Kat, why in Gods Earth does a lovely woman like you find your self in the company of Mr Kormanof?

Do I emit some sort of magnet to these kind of guys?

*Excuse _my French, but what shit do I do now? I feel every guy on Earth is out to get underneath my knickers*_ I blundered out mentally.

I heard Wheeljack's voice.

_*He better not touch you or...*_ he got cut off and replaced by Fowler's voice._  
_

_*Do what you can to get out, we got no camera feed in there*  
_

_*Only thing I can do is to knock him out cold, but that is a bad idea*  
_

What a minute the little syringe like thing I got from my Interpol colleague. I only got one shot.

Biding my time pretending nervously fidgeting like a little school girl at Mr. Claude.

"Oh where should I start, he makes me happy."

"Oh come on Kat he can't hear you, you can tell me. I wont judge you"

But I knew someone else listening and could easily squish him with a pede.

"What makes you say that Mr. Claude?"

"You know I like to acquire rare lovely things, and I can offer you something my dear Mr. Kormanof can not. Face it he will grow tired of you, but I wont. I value good beautiful company. And you seem to me, to be a very intelligent woman unlike his other girls"

Oh yeah defiantly wants to seduce me.

"Oh so you got me. No one wants an intelligent well educated girl like me. And I am growing bored playing dumb. How did you know?"

"Ohh I have some skills of deduction my dear. Its the way you walk and are so observant of your surroundings"

Ohh a real Sherlock here.

He turned his back on me, it gave me time pretending to study the paintings and fished out the little syringe, no longer then my little finger. It contained a powerful drug knocking out a full grown man in a few seconds.

Hearing his muffled footsteps against the carpet I turned. He offered one of the champagne glasses I gracefully gripped in between my fingers with my free hand. The syringe was hidden underneath my palm. It only took a click to unleash the sleep poison. Glad I was wearing gloves.

"Well.." I finally said. "Maybe I should consider your offer?"

His lips curled up into a smug smile gazing at me with his grey coloured eyes. Raising his glass and I did the same in a greeting both drinking the liquid.

An arm snaked around me pulling me closer. In that heartbeat I took the chance letting go of the glass and in one swift moment the syringe found the bare neck.

"Clever girl.." I heard him mumble and slumped to the floor, but retained a creepy smile.

"How long did you say this stuff works?" Asking Yuri on the other end.

"You seriously didn't use it already?" I heard him say through the static and clang of other chatter.

"For how long?"

Some for moments of silence.

"Couple of hours max, look this was not the plan"

Great I thought.

"Well my plan was not to get seduced I was going to hack the..."

Mr Claude's computer was on his work desk. How lucky are we now. Or this was a bit too easy.

Lifting up the skirt where my gun was still in its gun holster. I had a little pouch attached producing a carefully coiled cord thanks to Ratchet's genius designed for my well being. One end formed as USB stick on the other end was jagged almost like teeth.

I first plugging in the USB part in the computer port I had no choice and plugged the jagged end in to the back of my skull, I so hated this part. A sharp pain cut in my neck and to forehead then faded away gradually. We had no time to design some sort of buffer against the pain.

"Katarina? Do you copy?" Yuri hissed in my ear piece of earrings.

Rubbing my templates as imagery flickered past my inner eyes.

When this is over, I am entitled to go on a drinking binge.

"I am here, I am in the process of hacking into our dear host's personal computer"

_*Way ahead of you Hope*_ Rafael chimed, in a matter of seconds he was in.

I took a quick glance at the prone figured slumped down on the carpet. He was still knocked out cold thankfully. Still keeping my eye on him just in case if he woke up. Moments went by and I started to get really nervous.

_*I can't find anything worth mentioning here of Shockwave, but I detected a large mainframe in the house, in the basement*_ I heard the boys voice _*It needs a high amount of cooling to keep it going*  
_

_*Where exactly in the basement?*_

* * *

"We need some sort of distraction" Yuri said.

I have rendezvous with him near the kitchen that lead down to the wine cellar.

As I expected and deducted there was too much security running along the endless corridor of the wine cellar. Our hosts excuse was that he feared some might be a bit to grabby and hopefully not miss some rare wines from his cellar.  
This was just a bit over the top guarding his collection.

Two guards and a camera mounted in the tunnel like walk way.

"I got an idea"

"What?" Yuri whispered.

"Trust me" I said

*_Rafael? Can you black out the camera temporarily?_*

"Follow my lead" I winked at Yuri. I pretended to fidget with something and he noticed.

*_Done* _I heard the boys voice. I smirked.

I took Yuri by the hand and staggered out from our hiding place giggling out loud. I sure hope Yuri will pick up my intent as we neared the two guards. Both dressed in military styled clothing, looking like mercenaries, not unlike the guards topside wearing a black uniforms.

He bellowed something I could hear was French. Yuri answered back with his arm around my shoulders almost topping me over as he laughed.

Thank gods he knew what I was heading at.

The three men exchanged more words in French...I wondered why I never gotten around to learn it?

I picked up the scent of fear...it came from Yuri he was starting to panic...the two mercenaries readied their riffles at us.

Our cover has been blown.

Gritting my teeth I launch my self at the nearest merc to my left grasping his riffle with my right hand he manage to fire a few rounds from the semi automatic. We wrestled, but I proved to be stronger.

With one fist wrapped around the barrel I felt the heat when it have been fired and the other left hand I gripped a hold his neck severing his air supply forcing him up the wall behind.

I saw in his eyes and smelled the fear. A growl came from me with still my left fist tight wrapped around the mercs neck, using all my force flinging him to the my right knocking his partner of the feet. Both laid emotionless. Yuri himself have dispatched his buddy, yet stared terrified what he just saw me do.

Did I kill them? I never killed a person before. I only wanted to disarm the guy.

To my luck they where still alive when Yuri felt their pulse rate.

"You think we hackers sit at the computer all day?" I manage to huff at him hiding my shock I have been close killing a human.

Shaking we dragged the two off into a corner finding rope and gagged the two and took their weapons with us.

"Lets go, the mainframe is just down here somewhere" I said.

Further down I heard the humming noise of machines, if we have found Shockwave's lab it would have been too easy and I had some sort of ominous feeling about the whole situation.

_*You are almost there, just a junction to the right and then left* _Ratchet guided me.

"Do we have plan to get out here alive?" I asked in a low voice.

"If I know my French history this castle is one of many that has hidden passages."

"Classic" I uttered.

There were guards down here and we managed to sneak by them. Counting how long Mr Claude have been out we still had time, unless someone came looking for him.

Dodging another guard walking away from the door to the mainframe's room. And I have nicked a card from Mr Claude's desk letting my self in.

Silent Yuri gestured he will go look for a possible exit.

It was hot in here if not for the large cooling fans loudly humming away. Rows of servers filled the room, I found with ease an entry point. Reluctantly with a groan I hooked my skull to the a port sending me down the cyber highway. Mentally gripped myself from the dive into the new world seeing the bits of pieces I could pick up rolling over my inner eye.

_*This is going to take much longer then the other computer, this a much more extensive then first one.*_ Ratchet said.

_*How long?*_ I said_  
_

_*Hours, which we don't have Raf use the vector algorithm to buy some time*  
_

I sat there for several minutes watching from my inner eye the data flow in weird circles. I started to feel dizzy._  
_

_*Hope you still here*  
_

Gritting my teeth with the voices in my head.

_*Yes I am still here, peachy*_ I grumbled mentally annoyed.

_*Listen, we lost the to feed to your link, we need that data and we only got one chance, You have enough storage in your cranium to download it all...I know you don't want to do it, but we have too*_ Ratchet grave voice cut through.

Fuck...I feared I might die...then I heard Wheeljack's voice it came through clear as he was standing just beside me.

_*Hope. I know you can do it. You are a very tough lady, my tough Little Lady* _I could see his face plate in front of me, full of confident looking at me with those Cybertronian lips curled up into a smile and his optics soft gaze.

That same look I had fallen in love with, it gave me the strength I needed. He trusted me I could do it.

_*Alright I'll do it*  
_Holding the cord firm in my hand switching the jagged stick in my neck to the one just below.

I had two ones in the back. One for download and upload and the other enhancing the signal as a satellite dish. It was just below the skin when so it was no big deal for the jagged end penetrating my skin as it will heal quickly afterwards.

I hesitated at first holding the other end of the cord ready for the trip inside the mainframe. I was scared, but what else is new in my life. The program hovered in front me waiting for my command of the download. Mentally I clicked on it.

A few nano clicks went by before the rush of colours danced in front of me. Feeling my body was floating in mid air. It is hard to describe what I saw next put I felt like I was flying through several portals like a roller coaster. Lights flashed by, feeling I was reaching out for them all wanting it come to me. It was immense, the many symbols I never seen before, but I knew them, yet didn't pause to read them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Groaning opening my eyes to stare into a panic stricken eyes of a man.

"Katarina?" the voice said, but it seemed it was in slow motion.

"Can you hear me?" he started to slap my cheeks...I sputtered in response flailing my arms about.

"Come on" he took me under the arm and dragged me out of a room "I found a way out, it leads out into the forest. Sad we have to leave the car behind"

I blinked...the car...what car...where the hell am I? Who is this guy? Was my name Katarina? Ohh my head, it hurts. The voice in my name calling out...Hope? Who was I?

Staggering and I felt weak, my legs wobbled as when I tried to stand on my own. Why did I wear a dress and high heels?

We were in some sort of tunnel...half carried by this man huffing to keep me upright. On the floor lay a motionless man in green clothes and dark patches on the wall behind the man. The way he lay didn't look natural.

I tried to speak, but only produced a garbled of strange clicking and buzzing noises.

"Some hacker you are, you must have hit some sort of firewall and got fried. Poor girl" the man said.

He leaned me up on a damp cold wall and I slumped down.

The voices in my head...

_*Hope...?*_ it called out to me...pleading. Why did it feel familiar to me? It was husky rasp voice reminding me faintly of heat filled kisses and rain.

The creaking of wood and rusted iron was heard. I cocked my head to the side to see the man had opened some sort of doorway to the outside, it was night, I could smell trees and other things I was not familiar with. My head was spinning as more images rushed passed my field of vision only glimpses of light and a white large bulk of a figure.

The guy half carried me outside into the night, but then it got a shade darker then it already was.

We gazed up into a faceless large slim figure out of metal and purple lights illuminating its body, its arms almost extending to the ground.

A flash of images rushed through my mind, I was submerged in a yellow liquid banging my naked hands against the thick glass. I felt somewhere in between that I was drowning and wanting to die.

The faceless intense gaze stared at me...then the most peculiar thing. Its metallic head tilted a bit to the side looking at me through the glass tracing a slim metal finger meeting my small fisted hands in comparison against the glass.

Through the glass of my tube I gazed right into the mask of...

Soundwave!


	11. Wanted

**Wanted**

_Warning; a bit of gore and blood in this chapter_

* * *

I remembered.

"Yuri RUN!" I shoved myself from his hold and ran the opposite way, but I did not get far as one of Soundwave's tentacles quickly snatched me from the ground holding me around the waist and another curled around my legs.

But Yuri didn't run, he still held the semi automatic rifle starting to fire at the deadly silent Con. Soundwave shielded himself and me from the bullets rendered harmlessly of his long winged arm. The clicking of an empty gun barrel was heard then a groan only partially for me to see Yuri getting flung in the air from a back hand of Soundwave.

Then turned his attention on me.

Holding me firmly not so much that would crush me, but tight enough for me not to wriggle.

I wanted to scream, but produced a scared whimper coming from my lips, gritting my teeth and made myself look away.

A slim digit forced my head to look straight into the midnight black visor. I tried to kick with my legs, but he was too strong, those tentacles around my legs, coiled in under the seems of my dress wrapping them around each leg holding me in place.

I started to panic, like a wounded caged animal.

Staring back into the visor only meeting my own frantic expression. From the corner of my eye one long arm raised to the back of my neck. With a quick snip the bonds of the halter tops dress was released, exposing my breasts.

My body froze, heart frantic pounding in my chest staring right into the gleaming black mask, he had recalibrated his sensors picking up my heartbeat shown on the visor.

The helm cocked to the side as a slender cold metal digit traced over one of my bare soft breasts. His head dipped closer only a few inches from my own. I was startled hearing the sound of an angry snarl coming from the deadly silent Con.

"Get your greasy servos of her" the voice of Wheeljack cut like a sword through the night, thick with anger.

I couldn't see him, but I could hear and feel his rage projected at Soundwave still holding a tight grip around me. Then heard the sound of swords slide against each other.

A moment of silence between the two robots, my heightened senses picked up guards and hounds coming our way.

Everything went so fast.

Soundwave still held me in his steel tentacles.

With a flash I saw the two swords belonging to Wheeljack stuck onto Soundwave, it made him loosen the grip and I fell falling with a thump on the ground and lucky knew how to break the fall with a decent tumble roll. But it pushed most of my air out the lungs when I landed.

Flight instinct took over, just in time too see Wheeljack roared a battle cry head-butting himself with a loud clash against metal slamming the Con a few steps back still holding a firm stand.

Wheeljack's swords were still pinned in Soundwaves two extra limbs that the Wrecker took a hold using his upper chassis weight pinning them deep in the ground. But it wouldn't hold him for that long.

The two metal giants fought on even foot parrying each blow attempting to scratch or least dent the other.

Feeling the cool night air on my bare chest I quickly covered them up to remain some sort of dignity.

"Hope. Think fast" Wheeljack hurled something, my quick reflexes caught an objects with one hand. I was amazed to see I held a double shoulder gun holster with two guns gleaming silver grey from their handles. I quickly wrapped it over my shoulders before I meet an open canine jaw of an angry snarling guard dog. I didn't had time to pull one of the guns.

The adrenaline kicked in my body and the predator surfaced in my mind. An inner instinct of self perseverance presented it self.

I slammed my fist at the dog hearing the crunch of bones instantly killing the animal. And with the other caught one incoming by the throat using its own speed and weight hurling it at more incoming dogs whimpering at the impact.

A shot of pain went through my lower leg to see an animal had its jaw clamped in my flesh.

I felt no remorse pulling one of my guns that whirring sound as it came to life in my hand. It was no normal gun; the splatter and seared flesh exploded leaving the remains of a former dog in a puddle of its own blood.

Scared the remaining dogs scurried away from the superior animal. They didn't dare attack when I stared at the dogs and bared my teeth in a growl.

Those that were foolish enough to advanced fell to the ground as scorched corpses as I sent a volley of blue blasts exiting the nozzle of the gun. The humans were shocked, I could smell their fear through the smoke and burned flesh hung in the air mixed with the sounds of two metal giants clashing together.

Someone hit me from behind in my, I have been blind not looking out for my back, but I was not knocked out.

I turned on my heels, to glare straight into the eyes of a guard dressed in a tight kevlar looking armour only leaving the head exposed.

A snarl escaped my lips when dodged yet another blow from his fist, I parried and gripped with both my hands around his wrist twisting it hard and half way around his back. I heard the snap from the bone and used one foot as leverage pulling his arm out of the socket with not much effort.

The scream and the smell of blood filled the air feeding my savage rage as the flesh ripped apart.

The man's panic stricken eyes stared at me meeting a predatory grin, it was the last thing he saw and slumped lifelessly to the ground, nerves twitching and blood seeped onto the grass.

Another similar guard pulled a gun at me, but I was faster hearing the whistle of the few bullets flying past my ears.

Using a bull rush and a low jab directed at his gut, my fists crunched through the thick kevlar, pushed all air out of his lungs forcing him on the knees, but I was not yet done.

I still wanted blood and slammed my my other fist hard in against helmet he wore was not enough to protect his skull. I quickly snatched him with my arm around the neck hearing the crack as I twisted the spine out of its place.

I let the body fall forward with a heavy thump and the head rolling along the ground. Blood sprayed from the headless body and some strayed on my long evening gown.

Blood trail down my bare arms, blood from their now dead comrades as I faced the other guards, they were running away in fear not wanting to share the same fate.

My eyes focused on Wheeljack and Soundwave who still were battling their dance of death. Soundwave deflected a blow and had gotten one of his extra limbs free letting out a jolt of electricity forcing Wheeljack to his knees in pain.

Pulling both my guns taking aim at Soundwave, my inner rage and primal instinct to protect my life-mate roared within me and fired at one long arms that was about to jab downwards at the prone white figure.

Sensing something was behind me I barely saw what it was, only heard the hum of a gun come online. My eyes shortened out by a white burst, momentarily feeling being flung in the air and then hit the ground hard and rolled.

The adrenaline faded from my body and I blacked out.

When I woke up; I screamed my lungs out from the pain. No words could describe, only that it was more worse then under the torture of the Decepticons.

* * *

Pulling out several smaller vodka bottles from the mini bar, I needed something to ease my nerves and pain all over in body and soul.

I was rushed right under a cold shower, it stinged at first, but after several moments the stinging sensation dispatched it self, yet hurt like no other when I moved. Someone had to help me get undressed from what was left of what I had been wearing. That someone was Wheeljack in his holoform.

I have sustained severe second degree almost close to third degree burns.

Calming my frantic stricken mind down letting the cold water cool down my burning flesh I could start to feel inside of me the fast healing process, yet the sudden shock and what I had done made me feeling numbness inside only to produce hiccuping sobs not caring who was around me at that point.

Eventually I calmed down, but inside I was something else.

With a bit help I got cleaned up and handed clean clothes in form of a man's shirt and trousers, its better than nothing right now.

I was still in shock chucking down the first small bottle in one gulp.

Hamilton aka Yuri paced back and forth in a panic state in the rented room at the little inn of the French village passed earlier that day. Not the same village we had "Yuri" picked up from.

Wheeljack's holoform arms was carefully wrapped around my shoulders not causing me discomfort. I welcomed it, but wished for Wheeljack's warm seats caressing me.

I barely remembered how we got out of there, but we were sure in a hurry with the shooting guards in our rear. It was a blur after that the pain searing in my flesh, my mind zoned in and out.

How did I survive that? I could have died. The next thing I remember being scooped up by Wheeljack hunched over me transforming and I was sitting in the driver's seat and "Yuri" looking terrified beside me.

Everything was coming back to me. My mind had repressed the memory of my capture resurfaced. It felt like a fist to my face, but worst of all was that savage rage that had surfaced controlling me.

I could smell his fear, same for me both shaken and scared at the same time. Many questions unanswered ran through my mind. But one was dominant.

How did Soundwave escape the shadowzone?

The way it watched me through the tube of glass my naked body was submerged in. All my nerves subdued and yet thought I would have drowned if not for some sort of mask covered my mouth for me to breathe. It was the only few full awaken glimpses I had. And then blacking out from Shockwave cruel methods used whilst laying on a cold medical berth. Yet there were other glimpses of him standing over me staring at me with his one red optic, and the feeling of being cold, naked, fury and panic all at the same time.

"Hey sweetspark" Wheeljack's voice dragged me back to the present. Our eyes meet.

The man turned and stared at us. What he only saw was two humans a man and a woman with severe burn wounds.

"We need to lay low, you can't go anywhere right now" Wheeljack said matter of fact still with his eyes on me. A hand gingerly smoothed along my jawline.

"What do you mean...we need to get out now you need to see a doctor...how are you even able to speak and walk?!"

"Heh, tell me about it" I sarcastic said taking a sip from the next vodka bottle and then looked at my burned arms, feeling the soft tissue on my face where recovering slowly. I knew that slight tingling buzz, wondered why this took a bit longer then expected, but I have been badly burned on my right side and arms according to Wheeljack. I had taken a direct hit from those things, that looked like bigger scraplets mounted with energon blasters.

Soundwave had killed the one that fired at me. Even Jackie had thought it odd the long armed freak did such a thing.

"Whatever, you can stay here for all I care" the man said packing his stuff.

"He is right we have to stay put" I said.

"They will come looking for us" Hamilton raised his voice.

I looked towards Wheeljack. His real form was parked and hidden outside. If anything goes sour he will let me know.

"You walk out that door your are dead meat, you got to trust us" I said with a firm tone yet still shaken. Hamilton would be a huge fool to go out there and alert our presence.

I knew well enough and the capability of Soundwave he will be watching the roads near and far right now. Combined with whoever he was in league with. I deduced so far and the way Mr Claude had looked me with that sly creepy smirk when I used the syringe on him. The answer must lain in the stored memory I had absorbed.

There was a knock on the door. The guy was already jumpy like a scared hare.

With his own gun, Hamilton carefully unlocked the door and aimed it the head at my brother entering the room.

"OI" he snapped and could see on his face expression he was caught of guard.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you here and now?" Hamilton demanded.

My nerves and pain had subdued a bit I could see things a bit clearer. Was it the vodka or my sparkmate easing my pain? I could clearly feel his presence nearby in his real metal form amplified by his solid holoform.

Wheeljack had his usual care free expression planted on his face.

"Hey brother in law" I was about to say something, but Wheeljack beat me to the punch.

"Hey Wheeljack," with still his arm held high he made a short wave "Hey sis, wow you look like you have been to hell and back again"

I almost snorted the vodka out my nostrils. Thanks for the concern I thought sarcastic.

"What the..." he was baffled and Jannick took the opportunity to quickly disarm Hamilton, wrangling the arm on his back. The two struggled and seemed almost to be equal in strength. But Jannick had the upper hand.

"Hey hey...sorry about that...force of habit, look I am one of the good guys, if you promise not do anything stupid. We are here to help and does not benefit you are pointing a gun at my face"

"Brother in law?" I raised an amused eyebrow at my sparkmate.

Wheeljack shrugged and gave a wink at me.

"Learn something from your Earth culture. Your brother told me what it means"

I shrugged, never thought of it, but our relationship had been a much of a touch and go feeling. And all the emotions blazing I did see the logic Knockout had told me about Wheeljack being aggressive towards other males. With the exception from Fowler, Jannick and Jack Darpy.

The two men struggled and both came to a solution, Jannick released his iron grip on Hamilton.

"Special forces?" he looked at the large red haired man clad in dark blue jeans and black shirt and a rugged brown leather jacket. Jannick nodded.

Hamilton starred bug eyed at me.

"Sister?"

"Yup" Jannick nodded

"But she..."

"Just don't get on her bad side you saw what she did to those guards" Wheeljack grimly said.

"But that thing...and you" Hamilton stared at Wheeljack while rubbing his shoulder from their brief struggle.

"That is why I am here" Jannick said taking out a phone and laptop from his rucksack placing it beside me and handed me a the end of one of the cords and hooked the phone up to the other. The laptop was Rafeal's.

"Seriously?"

"The kid will do the rest...Fowler will explain."

He was speaking Danish to me for Hamilton wouldn't understand our intentions.

I shook my head and took the cord hooking it back to my skull. I have started to understand what the symbols in my head meant, yet still felt woozy looking at them. Or was it the sheer amount of information I have stored in my skull serving as a memory bank.

"Easy now" I heard the voice of Wheeljack.

Hissing at the pain as he held me as gentle as possible not to fall over. I leaned back into him just letting the data flow fly past my inner eye.

Rest of this picture I barely took notice of the conversation between Fowler, Jannick and Hamilton, I gathered the highlights what was going to happen.

Dismayed to hear I was not able right now to purge the memory collected from the main frame and attempting do so currently will cause more damage to my brain. The fail safe was for me to get back to base, but too great a risk cause Soundwave knew the location of at base.

Jannick was the last who was sent through the ground bridge before it got dismantled and readied to move to a disclosed place. All in the manner of the government security.

We were on our own until rescue arrived on a designated point which we had to reach by our own somehow when we got the go.

Hamilton had to take Fowler's word for it and swear if he ever reveals this to anyone even his own superiors heads will roll. The agreement went we will help him get out unharmed transfer the information he needed and then part ways vowing never to speak about this again.

I shoot a short glance at the two Cybertronian guns shaped as Desert Eagles in their special holsters. I only used one and yet they were powerful remembering the slight recoil it created when I pulled the trigger. And the head of the dog just splattered into oblivion.

"You know there is an unwritten Earth custom rule when a man want to say sorry for something he has done wrong to his girl, he gives her flowers and chocolate" I uttered in a low tired voice.

His hand ran through my hair feeling the knots in my hair.

"Technically I am not a man, I am mech, and when did I need to say sorry? " a chuckle came from him. "Would you like me to give you flowers and chocolate?"

I smiled and raised my hand tracing his scars with my fingers.

"I am not like other girls Metal Stud, but you are still not out of the loop yet, you glitch faced lughead with the personality of a reformatted garbage lorry"

"Ouch, have it your way shield maiden" he smirked with an amused raised eyebrow.

I have somehow found myself snuggled in his lap facing his chest curled up like a happy purring cat, feeling safe. Hearing the disgruntled voice of Ratchet through the speakers I was drinking again, after consuming all three small bottles. I need a smoke as well.

"Little Miss Drunkard" Jannick joked, I retaliated giving my own brother the finger and listened in with Hamilton in more detail what we were going to do hanging low the next days.

I wanted to forget and escape the pain, drifting off into sleep.

He called me shield maiden, where did that come from?

* * *

My dreams haunted me; still smelling the flesh of the guards I had so quickly dispatched. Their blood on my hands. Their endless terror screams ringing in my ears. My lust and fury to kill.

Screaming waking up, tears ran down my face, I was soaked on my own sweat.

"Hope!" In the corner of my mind hearing Wheeljack's voice calling, reaching out for me and pull me back into the real world once again that was a surrealistic nightmare.

It took me several minutes the panic attack and dream faded into nothing. I searched the room, but was not the same as the night before. I looked at my before burned arms they have healed completely.

Our eyes meet seeing the distress matching my own. I ran my hand through my face and hair, and felt a cord extending from my neck.

My mind and voice was a blurr.

"WhereamIhowthisinmyhead?"

"Sweetspark...you are speaking Cybertronian"

I stared at him scanning his face, opening my mouth testing it feeling a clicks and buzz come through...I understood what I said. Same chirps Bumblebee made before his voice box got repaired by the cybermatter.

"How...how?"

"Don't know" he spoke in clear English.

Two other males occupied the room my mind felt like it clicked in a better focus. They were my brother and that Hamilton guy. In a manner of speaking we were in a very large room, it looked to me some sort of garage. Now I understand why Wheeljack's real self could sit cross legged beside the bed I lay on.

"Is she alright?" Hamilton asked "Odd when I found her sprawled at the main frame she spoke in the same tunes...I thought it was gibberish"

Wheeljack waved him off and took my hand between his thumb and index digit. I felt with my other hand the back of my head again feeling confused why it was there. Or was it an upside down world of The Matrix? Hope you haven't seen a bit too many sci fi movies sweetie.

"We had to keep you hooked up. You are lightening up as a Christmas tree as the human saying goes. We could have taken you back to base but its too great a risk" Wheeljack said.

"We also had to move elsewhere. We are far as possible from our last position. A friend owe me a favour, so we can hide here." my mind was still far away, but deduced it was Hamilton.

I shook my head blinking a few times trying to focus still feeling blurry.

"Wheeljack?" I wasn't speaking human.

"Its OK relax, try if you can switch back to English so others can understand you. Like when you easily switch from Danish to English" his large digits carefully rubbed my small hand, a warm feeling in my heart emerged; how gentle my Wrecker could be.

It was like I could feel his love. Feeling a slight smile grace my lips.

Biting my lower lip I nodded searching for the speech pattern in my head.

"So I am going to have a laptop hooked up to me rest of my life?" my voice still had the static sound, but could be heard by other human companions.

"Doc, says its only temporarily, but..."

I looked at Wheeljack, something was wrong.

"But what?"

"In order to hide our signature, we have to brand you" he just said

"Brand me?"

"Like my sigil, problem is your human skin."

My mind stalled for a few seconds before understanding what he was trying to say. It was then I noticed he was missing the Autobot symbol that used to be on chest. It lied on the table beside us; the face of Primus as it was also known as looked at me.

"Brand me...like I am fucking cow, can't I wear it as a pendant or something?"

"We have thought of that option, but it won't block the signal. Even Ratchet agrees. We lack components to make a down sized version, so this is all we got."

He rubbed the back of his head averting my gaze. I didn't like the way this where going.

"Wheeljack?" I searched Wheeljack for answers. His faceplate and optics turned a few shades darker.

"You think I like you getting more hurt then you already are" he shoot quick back at me.

"Says you who has killed lots of Cons and gods know what else. I just killed my first humans last night..." I had no idea if I should cry or scream in anger. My whole body trembled "A human with a life, I took someone's life. Someone's son or husband."

"Hope! Look at me, you think first time for me it was easy to accept? I had no choice kill or be thrown into the Smelting Pits of Kaon." his grip on my hand tightened it almost hurt. Optics stared into my soul, I felt deep within him his own turmoil. His inner demons stirred deep in the corners in the blue optics.

"We ain't much time, but gotta do it now or we be sitting ducks" Jannick butted in. I looked to him, sensing his distress of the matter.

"So who is going to do the branding?"

Everyone was silent.

"Jackie?"

"Tell you what you can pound me to scrapheap afterwards if you feel like it" he said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"Nope"

"So this your idea for us hanging low?"

"Doc Bot says your energy signature is growing stronger since last time he checked. Its the only thing to block the signal or being hooked to the kids computer." Jannick said.

"What about Knockout?"

"Knockout is nowhere to be seen or heard from, you rather have him do it? As much I don't like the fragger, but do appreciate him helping fixing me up, but it only leaves me left. Sure I can fix up superficial mesh wounds with no problem with the right tools.

Hope believe me its for your own protection to cloak your energy signature. I am not that chippy happy go getter about this, but one thing in my times with the Wreckers you got to take your chances and hope you get your aft out functional."

I sighed, cocking my head a bit to side.

"Like when you got those scars wrecking your way through a heavy forced complex and accidentally set of a bomb" pointing at his face. "Wasn't it that number six Wrecker fact came to be?"

"Hey, can't help it this makes all the bots swooning for this handsome faceplate" a wink.

I couldn't help, to let out a little chuckle. Damm mech got me there, he is reading me like an open book.

"Fine, but wouldn't I have to be sedated or something?"

"We have thought of that, but with the lack of the right equipment if your Doctor says is right you need a heavy dose that can knock out an elephant out" Hamilton said. "There is a vet in the nearest town they might have some we can use"

"No, we can't risk exposing ourselves. And don't think a vet will just hand it over, and it is too risky breaking in to "lend" some" Jannick said

Great I thought, and I agreed with Jannick, last thing we needed to avoid the local police and also alert Soundwave to our presence. Wait a minute.

"Hamilton do you still have those syringes?" I asked.

"Yes, what about?"

"I saw how fast it knocked out that Claude guy. How many you got left?"

Speaking of knocked out, I kinda wondered if Knockout were still parked at the castle?

"I have three left" Hamilton said. "But with three doses it can kill a human"

"I am not exactly human any more, so I take my chances"

Reading Hamiltons face something was not right. He was all too calm as he just nodded. Was this normal Interpol agent behaviour or me being paranoid?

He should be shit scared of alien robots that could grind you into a bloody pulp and was after your hide.

He was strangely calm. To calm for my taste. And then something else I couldn't really pin point.

Vague I mentally thought that he will shit his pants if he ever meet Predaking.

Thinking what I was or had become.

A cold hearted killing machine with no remorse in the heat of the battle frenzy. Is that what I am becoming? I shivered from the thought. Only thing that knocked me back to my self was the blast. That scared me even more in the world.

* * *

Rubbing my arm feeling the metal merged with my own skin. Clearly feeling the itch my nerves or whatever my body was doing working its way around the metal. In time my skin will grow over it the metal or around who knows. The Autobot symbol looked more compact than when it was on Wheeljack, yet big covering most of my upper left arm.

When we had arrived at vineyard its only been a day and to Hamilton's shock, my severe second degree burns have healed perfectly fine. It will take no time for the new scars to heal however that goes.

Wheeljack where no way to found, but I could feel his guilt eating up inside him. I was wide awake as he held me down trashing angry cursing and kicking. In my mind I could still smell how the metal hissed against my skin.

It felt like I have been taken from the ashes and thrown directly into the fire.

Hamiltons friends who hide us was a vineyard farmer and former colleague, I didn't care to know if from Interpol or somewhere else. I managed with some gestures at our hosts if I could somehow score some cigarettes and was given with a thanks a whole package. Not my usual menthol brand.

The wife whom I picked up name was Marié came in with a tray of food. She sat it beside me on a small desk like table facing the window. I was standing looking out thinking I saw a glimpse of white metal reflecting in the afternoon sun bathing the hills in a warm light.

I jumped like a scared scared and ready to flee. Marié gently touched my arm and the Autobot symbol.

She said something in French and took out some sort of tube with salve.

I waved her with a no thanks, but the frown on her brow told me she would not take no for an answer. So I let her rub the smelly ointment on the my new skin.

When she was done I heard the way she spoke worried and wanted me to eat something. Realized my tiredness also was the result of an empty stomach and to make her stop worrying, I sat down and ate the food she brought me.

It was not much, but better than nothing consisting of breed, cheese, some grapes from their garden and a glass on their house wine. It smelled good to me, also had a nice taste. I nodded a thanks and gave her a smile.

She was all over me like a mother rubbing my back and straightening out my hair that was in disarray with a comb. It was soothing letting her braid my hair down my back as she hummed some tune to a song I didn't know. Yet soothing considering the outbreak earlier.

"Is it safe to come in?" a knock on the door and it creaked open.

"Hey bro"

I remembered little during my "branding" but I had been very close killing my own brother if Wheeljack hadn't held me down.

What I gathered from the after-match they had used all three of the syringes, yet was not enough waking me up into that frenzy. I was only out for a few minutes, but when I woke up that inner demon of a furious animal came to life breaking my bonds and with one back hand, hurled Jannick across the air crashing into wooden walls.

He still stood in the doorway. I could see he was uncertain whether to enter or stand in the spot.

"I am not going to bite you" I tried to smile, but inside I cried. I had almost killed my own flesh and blood.

"You sure?" he laughed nervous.

I nodded and waved him in. I couldn't blame him he kept his distance went over to the window. Marié knew her cue and left us all alone.

Exhaling he faced me and pulled up a chair.

We sat in silence only the chirping of the birds were heard from the outside world. I pushed my tray of food as peace offering, Jannick only stared at the tray and shook his head leaning back in his chair.

"I..haven't told you about my first mission in Afghanistan" he finally said. We shared a glance, then let him continue.

"I think its best I tell you now" his broad shoulders dangled. His voice changed into something more sinister and guilt was written all over his face. I never seen my brother like this.

"I had no choice at the time, we were under fire and ambushed in the middle of nowhere. There were suicide bombers amongst them, before any could pull the trigger I had no choice to defend my group. I was afraid at first, but when I saw one of my team buddies fall to the ground something within me clicked.

I remember the smell of the bullets exiting the riffles and dirt everywhere, the blasts from the grenades. The rush of the battle was intoxicating, One managed to pull his bomb and was lucky if Jens hadn't pulled me away from the blast I might have ended up with no face."

I remembered Jens a jolly fella, he considered me as one of the guys first time I meet him. I had figured Jannick had an influence as he was quite the ladies man.

"But that is not the worst of it, one of them was only a teenager, screaming like a wild animal and I roared back as I fired my rifle, killing him in cold blood and god know who else got caught in the fire. He was dead before he even got to pull the string on his bomb, his eyes were staring at me as he fell to the ground. The following nights I started having nightmares of the boy. I still do to this day. It is normal for soldiers to have nightmares of their first confirmed kill"

He rolled his shoulder, he was going to bruised for several days after that impact. My mind cringed guilty.

"But you know dad right...I had a brief talk with him before my first send off into duty down there"

"What about dad?"

"Not only dad, but our granddad too"

Carefully he reached out holding my hand cupping the larger palms in my smaller one, looking me straight in the eyes.

Feeling I almost couldn't breath as my inner soul lamented in pain and horror.

* * *

I could almost hear his thoughts as I strolled down the smaller roads of the vineyard field. I called to mind what Ratchet had said about our bond that it is growing stronger by the day, and felt natural to me and my other senses to navigate through the many stocks of wine plants. The feeling was strongest when we were close together. So in short, he was not that hard to find if you knew what you were aiming for as his emotions lit up like a lighthouse. The sorrow and the guilt he was broadcasting and the need to protect was strong.

Hearing the sound of a stone against metal, I found him sitting under the shade of a large tree hiding his bulk.

The warrior in him looked out for his weapons with much care sitting with the largest whetstone I have ever seen sharpening the edges of his already very sharp swords. Remembering Wrecker rule number twelve:

A well cared for weapon is better than a roughed up weapon followed by number thirteen: That being said, any weapon is better than no weapon.

I have written them down for my self just for fun to remember them. A guide line for these rowdy types. Or life lessons for Wreckers.

He looked up from his work spotting me coming down the dirt road.

"I understand you to be mad at me"

"I am not going to pound you into scrap" I said, rubbing my arm feeling the metal of the Autobot symbol.

"Still hurts?"

I just shrugged, in honest in hurt like hell. Hamilton's old friend had gotten his hands one some heavy pain killers that subdued most of the pain, but when I neared Wheeljack I could feel it wasn't that bad. One of the good side effect being bonded perhaps?

It also itched cause of the faster healing rate. I wondered if the skin will grow over the metal.

Going over in my mind what Jannick told me. But it did not dismiss what I had done out in cold blood and rage.

The instinct carried by me, my brother and my father who have taken least one or several lives. Even our grandfather may his soul rest in peace. He died before I was born.

All of us have acted out of instinct. But mine was different.

The curse of our very bad temper, but on other side of the coin you found the most calm person in the world. Like our father who rarely got mad, but could feel the judgement when we really have done something to upset him and that's we siblings feared the most, wishing he rather vented by yelling.

Jannick and me were both dancing on the edge of a double edged sword, sooner or later someone was going to get hurt if pushed too far. The shock felt like a fist to not only to my face, but it felt more it tore up my soul. What I had done was far more worse then what Jannick told me about himself, our father and our grandfather.

"Jackie, don't be sorry" I finally said. This bot who had a temper himself had countless years of experience had it bottled up hatred towards Decepticons. For good reasons too, but never spoke of it, yet I knew there were something then obvious seeing his homeworld being torn to shreds in an endless conflict.

"Jannick and I had a little talk of our own" I looked up at the white mech. He stopped sharpening his sword, putting the whetstone away and stabbed the sword in the ground next to its twin. A servo reached out for me to step on.

I felt nervous like a little girl tugging the seams of the borrowed a simple faded yellow summer dress falling past my knees and a pair of sandals I easy can kick off.

I looked at his servo and traced my eyes up his lower arm. There clearly seeing the dents I had created with my bare hands pounding on his arm. He had himself hammered out most of them, but they were still there.

I felt bad, how can I excuse myself for being in a stage of pure rage. His voice had called out to me, pulling me out of my primal state, laying panting, his servo pressed me against the stone and dirt. His pleading optics staring at me.

Huffing the last part of my cig dangled in my lips I had since I left the main house. Flickering the cig bud away and accepted the lift, he slouched back against the tree supporting his weight. I let myself drop stomach laying on his chassis, cradling under his chin

"Primus woman, after what I had to do, you still come to me" I felt the slight vibration under the armour panels as he spoke.

"You are the only one that can stop me. I don't want to hurt innocent people"

We stayed silent. It felt nice nothing in the world had ever felt so serene, taking in the smell of watered dirt, hearing the faint rustle of wind nudging the leaves.

I hissed feeling a slight nudge on my arm.

"Sorry" Wheeljack rumbled. He was inspecting his handiwork with a frown. "At least it is blocking your signal its a good sign. I doubt Soundwave is going to find you now"

I beg to differ, going over in my head countless times what Soundwave wanted with me and sudden interest undressing me.

"How you holding up with all that data in your head?" feeling a large thump massage my back.

"The sooner the better I get it out of my head I will be grateful, but I feel more tired than I normally do" his touch felt wonderful, letting out a purr from my lips.

"I'll catch you if you fall off in your sleep" he said.

"I know you will love." Resting my head on my more healthy arm curling myself up. It still tingled in my arm, but I felt more at peace here with Wheeljack.

A union between us, the unsaid words that all things have been forgiven.

Drifting off into a comforting snoozing daze of the afternoon. I believe I heard thunder in the distance and the coming promise of rain filled the air. Wishing this moment will last forever, his servo protectively held over my resting form. Shielding me from from the world.

But can he protect me, from myself?

* * *

Something stirred behind the tree and vegetation. Looking up meeting his gaze, he nodded and slowly fisted the hilt of one sword, silently pulling it out of the ground.

Refocusing my hearing gesturing to his right with my eyes, where the sound came from. I could even see some sort of shadow as I lay pretending asleep.

A quick swift movement, faster then I thought possible for the Wrecker, the sharp edge of his blade meet the throat cables on none other then Knockout.

"I see you two have kissed and made up" the Aston Martin smirked.

"Where you followed?" Wheeljack said calmly holding the blade at Knockout neck cables.

"Of course not. I am not that fragging stupid as you might think I am glitch faced..."he sputtered out more Cybertronian curses.

He was not any longer the sporty red, it had changed into of a blue grey, but the held the same shape and the golden coloured rims. The markings on the door panels were gone.

He eyed me up and down, his optics were still red.

Wheeljack removed his blade only slowly letting the blade slide not cutting the cables open. He had full control of his sword it still amazed me how much or little pressure he had to put in with the sharp steel.

"Oh sweet you got matching tattoo, can't say it looks good on you"

"Stuff it up your tailpipe Knockout."

Why does he have to to be annoying?

"Oh missed me femme devil" he still had that cocky smile.

"You keep it up like that and its your finish you should be least be worried about"

He held up his arm showing the new deep dents. Knockout raised in surprise an optic ridge and casually shifted his gaze at me.

"So it's true then, I wouldn't believe it myself. I heard the humans in panic talk about some woman with the thirst for blood..."

Feeling anger rise within me, but it washed away as instantly it had emerged.

"Don't push your luck" Wheeljack was ice cold calm. His servo hovered over me where I have shifted into a crouch ready to pounce at my prey.

The former red mech held up his arms and servos.

"Hey look, be glad I found you. Wheeljack...if you don't let me recalibrate the program that was hindering your femme go into a frenzy. It must have restarted it self after that enormous jolt that could have killed a normal human."

I dropped to my knees staring at Knockout utterly blanked and confused.

* * *

Three days past since our arrival at the vineyard. We were still waiting for a signal from our own people. I had some odd feeling something was out of place, I couldn't wrap my finger around it.

The nights spent here I didn't sleep in the main house, I wanted to be near my Wheeljack.

I still had nightmares waking up bathed in my own cold sweat. Blue optics and the soothing voice my sparkmate lulled me back to sleep.

Our hosts didn't mind. They blissfully didn't knew about the two robots hiding out in their none used garage and wondered why me and Jannick was out there.

They bought the idea if things went south we can make a quick getaway in two very fast cars.

And not to be ungrateful as guests I helped Marié in her garden and snug off when I could into the fields where I knew I could find him. Never far away from me.

It was just common for me to be helpful guest. And gained a bigger wardrobe then the faded yellow summer dress as payment. Being nice and well mannered was the other side of the coin. I still had the temper and in more control now.

As Knockout said the solution was only temporarily whatever that program that has a knack of triggering my unstable mood, yet avoided my questions whenever I steered in on the subject.

Feeling betrayed when or if we get back I needed a word with Ratchet and a promise to myself going to mess with his tools.

The two bots have been patrolling the roads and watched the skies for potential or suspicious aircraft or drones. It all seemed too quiet for me.

Sitting in the kitchen of the main house, Jannick watched me like a hawk, all my concentration was warping the data flow at my will. The more I used it, the more my brain grew accustomed to it. A relief with the downtime other than the romantic meetings with Wheeljack, we desperately needed each other.

The hologram had its advantages, but for how long will it last? He would get bored at one point only using it just to pleasure me.

Starting with careful love bits on my neck and shoulders with his dental plating and mixed very suggestive revs carry a subtle vibration through my body with pleasure. It was merely foreplay before his large bulk leaned over shielding the sunlight and then found myself in the back seat getting my clothes stripped off by very skilled hands accompanied by gentle kisses on my skin.

We were each others guilty pleasure I was the more addictive than high grade to him. I still wonder how my life would had looked like if we never meet that day in the forest, at the shelter, my own little sanctuary out in the woods.

Using Rafs laptop who had left me instructions how to tame my abilities. I sat for hours not touching the laptop with my hands, but used my mind.

I had to use a cable to link up. Using a wireless connection that I didn't dare to explore if things went wrong so I did not tempt fate.

There must be something in the data stored. All I had to do was the follow the massive load of information and paper trail confirming that the Auction Party was merely a hoax for something much bigger. Did Shockwave make a deal with humans...and where did Soundwave fit in this puzzle?

I couldn't shake this nagging feeling out of my head. Something was not right with that Hamilton guy. Its not been right from the start.

Raf and Ratchet have both reprogrammed the laptop when using it to go in the internet it would be safe, even for a skilled hacker as Soundwave there had been created lots of barriers so the signal couldn't be pinpointed. So before use, I had to go through several safety measures.

Hmm I wonder tapping my fingers on the wooden table thoughtfully.

I hacked into other known agency mainframe in matter of seconds, faster than what Raf would have done, but my mind hadn't registered the time. Also given the access code from Fowler to the Pentagon an assured wont be traced.

I never seen myself as a hacker, but this new skill came much in handy. It felt natural to me.

As much as I love sitting for hours by myself searching for information at the computer is an advantages juggling with documents and finding the red tape to the grand puzzle of it all. Most would be bored, but I enjoyed it. A reason why I was so good at my former job consisting the handling of paperwork, right schedules and making sure the model agency got paid and the models too.

This was far different feeling the rush as the streamed through my mind, tagging the right files. I started with the undercover case as overall reference point, searched every data mainframes...finding references to this case, every back door and every little detail was not too small to be scrutinized.

My eyes rolled over the information and gasped what I found. I should have trusted my guts.

Oh shit. I hope we were not too late. Pitting myself we have been careless.

"Jannick" I ripped my self from the data flow shaking it off mentally, only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

_And the plot thickens._

_If you think its cruel what I did to my OC, then yeah sorry... the idea just popped up in my head and went for it. Like my self I LOVE plot twists. _

_It started out as finding the whereabouts and the potential threat of Shockwave. Things are never that easy as a writer wanting her or his reader to hang on._

_Forgot one more thing; The Wrecker rules referred in this chapter is not written by me, I only borrowed if from _Jazzninja545  
on deviantart

art...


	12. Unexpected turn of events

_This is where my cross-over starts.  
Action packed chapter, enjoy  
I don't own Transformers, OC Hope belongs to me._

_Published 25. December 2014, consider this as an action packed Yule present amongst the soggy sweet "christmas" stories and so on._

* * *

Grunting from the blow to the head, Jannick got heaved to his feet and dragged by our attackers. With the gun poking in my back, we got herded to the wooden garage. Hamilton and his old colleague a grey haired french man and his wife Marié have been captured and was forced to kneel on the ground, all gagged and bounded. With them and a still dazed Jannick, making sure the large Dane would not be able break his bonds. He was starting to resists, but got subdued with a hard whack to head. Only to fuel more of my anger.

I spun around on my heels, letting out an angry snarl at Walters.

Chief Engineer Walters, whom I thought was my ally, but turned out to be a turn-cloak.

"Easy there now sweetheart" he smug said, pushing the gun to my chest. Did his eyes just glow?

The mechs where no where to be seen, in a way it was good, but something was not right. To my right I spotted Mr Claude. My hosts from a few days back.

"What to you want" I said glaring at Walters. The man didn't flinch from my stare and the look told me he was amused. Feeling the itch and knowing I could with ease rip his head from his spine, but other senses told me I should not in a room filled with guns. They where hidden in the shadows, but I could smell their sweat and some even afraid.

Mr Claude how ever was not afraid, he had the aura of confidence about. And something else, I could not really put my finder on it. It was like he was not really human.

"Now Katarina, or should I call you Hope. Please come sit down and lets talk"

His butler came in and placed two folded out chairs and a table.

"Tea, Sir?"

"Yes that would be mighty grand"

Walters motioned his gun. With a snarl I had no choice, a merc had a riffle pointed at Jannicks head. Making sure I did not try to play heroine. I sat down, the smug man with the silver hair and grey eyes sat with one crossed leg, as I sat down in the offered chair.

"Talk"

"So blunt are we. And here I thought you where sophisticated material my dear, Ahh thank you Henri"

His butler poured two cups of tea, one for me and one for his master. Defiantly I didn't take it at first, but keep my eyes on every little detail on the man sitting across me.

"Sugar, milk?" asked the butler.

I held my hands up in a no thanks. Slowly taking the cup of tea, we watched each other.

Cocking his head to the side eyeing my branded arm with the Autobot symbol, its been healing better then expected, but my skin did not cover the metal surface.

"Such a shame, you had to do that to your self" I heard a feigning hurt in the voice, as he sipped his tea.

"I am starting a new trend" tasting my own tea. He laughed, either at me, or with me, I didn't care.

Crossing my legs, spotting and hoped no one followed my gaze towards under the beds madras my guns where still hidden.

"You can not hide from me my little red haired Dane...yes I know who you are"

Every fibre in my being wanted to bite his head off. But I played it cool. I had my own intelligence on this guy.

Richard Bishop was his real name. Claude is merely a cover up he have used for years, while playing the role as a rich European jet set.

Covering up the money, funded by the various charity events and auctions gladly paid from willingly unsuspecting donations. That's how MECH got their money from. The recent intelligence indicated he had to do with large number of humans gone missing, with a bit help from the various crime syndicates.

That was what I have discovered using my new innate ability, by following the bread crumbs and reports that would have taken an investigator years. To me, it took a hell lot faster amazed my self how fast it went I have only sat there for about ½ hour.

Knowing is one thing, but it takes skills to apply force, and to push the right buttons.

"And I know who you are really. I've only short meet your brother"

A short reminder during the whole Nemesis Prime incident. Fowler and I had located the where about of the facility and the computer operating the false Optimus.

While the two men had a whack at each other, I sneaked past just in time to disrupt and sabotage, by cutting some power-lines with an axe. And run like there was no tomorrow with Fowler half hanging over my shoulder, who had taken quiet the a pummel from his more fit opponent. But gotta hand it to Fowler, he still knew how to throw a punch, provided giving me a few pointers on close combat and self defense.

That was one hell of a rush, as Fowler and I ran out before the building came crushing down. And to Wheeljack's astonishment hearing about my stunt, he could not hide his proud faceplate expression sending me a wink with an optic.

It was the very same day, my own heart opened up, the growing love leaving me more confused and afraid at the same time.

Even Optimus commended my quick thinking, not to mention bravery. It made me feel some what embarrassed, suddenly to be the centre of attention.

Mr. Claude smiled and nodded in approval.

"Sadly yes he WAS my brother, we did not get along well, but we shared some of the same ideas, making the world a better place" he gestured nonchalant with his hand putting down his tea cup.

"A better place, by using terrorist means, holding rest of humanity at gunpoint to do your bidding. I don't think so." letting out a short mocking laugh, but he did flinch.

"So harsh Miss Dunbar. Terrorist is such a negative word. You should know very well, when the Germans occupied Denmark in World War 2, they called your freedom fighters saboteurs and terrorists"

"Point...but there is a difference how you will classify your self either a freedom fighter or terrorist. Killing innocent civilians is called terrorism, take example Breivik slaughtering teenagers in Norway, he was alone, but he was called a terrorist and a monster."

"That can be discussed, but he turned him self in, didn't he now"

"He did, but only to spread his demented propaganda to the world, so what is your agenda then?" leaning in to put down my cup of tea on the table.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're fishing aren't you, but you will learn soon enough what I am after and what your role in this grand chess game. The seeds have already been planted"

Nice metaphor I thought, but he was stalling. It was a trap laid out for Wheeljack and Knockout, and I was an unwillingly hostage. I had to warn them.

Blinking my eyes finding the right frequency hoping Wheeljack was in proximity.

"Ah ah ah, missy. I know you can broadcast to them, so don't even try for a distress call to your lover toy" Walters held his gun in the back of my neck "You really think it was only Fowler who knew, and that doctor of yours"

"So all this was only a lure getting me out of base was it. You staged it all, to hand me over to Shockwave"

Claude applaud me, clapping his hands together with a devious smile on the lips. Did his eyes just glow too?

"Clever, but not think you will go that far to the mainframe. And for Shockwave, he is merely a collegue"

"HAH, you and a Con? You know that ended badly with your brother, didn't you knew about that? Not even Megatron wanted him. And tell me...what about Soundwave huh, how does he fit into this scheme of yours"

"Merely a pawn in the greater game"

"It sounds like the same thing Megatron would have said" I ridiculed him, then felt the blunt end of Walter's gun hit the back of my head. Sending me tumbling of the chair. I laughed. the blow did not even hurt and glared right at his ugly smug face of his.

Walter's eyes glowed. What the fuck is going on?

"She is a special specimen, don't you damage her" Claude said, hearing his voice have turned into a lower tone a human was not possible to create by its own. What the hell is going on?

No matter, I have already sent an emotional distress call. I doubted Walters knew about our sparkbond.

Chatting up the arrogant son of bitch buying as much time I could. Noting he seemed a bit to overconfident with him self.

The sound of motor engines, not from two sport cars was heard, then yells of several men that then broke of into several gun shots and more shouts.

"What is going out out there?" Walters demanded.

"We're under attack" said a mercenary, he answered a few bursts with his automatic, before retreating back inside sliding the large doors shut.

Claude starred at me. A slight smirk graced my lips only to mock him.

"I do believe you underestimate what I really can do"

Feeling the emotional feedback from Wheeljack, coming closer. Only needed some sort of distraction, long enough to misdirect the guards attention and free the hostages.

As my prayers was heard, part of the roof gave in startling the goons starring at an energon rod. Only one I knew owned such a weapon, it surged with deadly electric current that could kill a human.

Claude starred at me aghast of my the sudden burst of speed and strength, as I kicked the table with a knee, tipping it over getting fast on my feet, before launching it with another kick trying to pin Claude to the wall.

The merc who was holding his riffle at Jannick's head fired at me, feeling the slight whips of air as the bullets past me, I managed to barely avoided getting shot.

Now it was my turn to retaliate.

Crouching down, using my self as a winded up spring, releasing and thrusting my self forward with a slight contort of my upper body.

He knew he was going to die, I could see it in his eyes, the force of my closed fist amplified by my fierce battle cry.

The head twisted unnaturally to 180 degrees.

Quickly while the other mercs where still in confusion of the sudden attack from above, I pulled out a dagger and a side arm from the now dead guy, then with a swift movement still I freed Jannick from his bonds that have gained enough sense of the situation. I got earned a nod of approval, it was necessary what had to do.

He grasped for the now dead guards riffle, taking aim at the remaining foes while I freed the rest, before we duck behind an old run down tractor. A fray of bullets rained down on us, somehow Jannick have managed heave the others to safety.

We where trapped and no way to get out. And I had to get my own guns, knowing we will run out of bullets soon.

He nudged my arm gesturing to me the silent code we had rehearsed so many times, two to the right and four to the left.

Sending me a wink, he showed me a grenade, then pulled out its release pin and threw it over his head. Three to four seconds later it exploded, forcing us to shield head and ears from any shrapnel. The confusion was enough for us both to step out of hiding and return fire.

Two where killed by the grenade. Another two fell from a single gun shot to the head, one more dropped to the floor receiving a burst of concentrated fire from an automatic machine gun.

I sported towards my human berth, a bullet only nicked my leg before I duck for cover behind a thick pillar still supporting the weight of some of the roof.

Waiting for an opening still crouching behind my shelter, then dared to answer until it clicked telling me I was out of ammo.

Relieved as I dug my hand under madras and pulled out my own guns, before retreating back to safety from a concentrated burst only to hit the wood and wall behind me.

Jannick had lectured me about the unwritten rules during combat; You will change character in the middle of a battle, if you start to panic you will die. You ought to think fast or you will die.

I knew what I was doing this time, I was fully aware of the situation, as I did not panic like a "normal" person would do. And I was not exactly what one will call ordinary.

Calm like the sea before a storm, feeling my breath and heartbeat, sensing every muscle and fiber in my body.

Then strapped on the shoulder gun holsters and pulled both weapons, ready for the next round. Glancing toward Jannick, nodding I was set. A short dip from his head acknowledges my combat readiness and flashed a hint of a proud big brother smile.

"Hamilton! Get them out" roared Jannick.

The explosion from the grenade have created an extra hole in the wall, an exit. He nodded and herded the owners of the farm out through the hole, while both Danish siblings forced the mercs to stay hidden with our ammo and energon shots.

Feeling the recoil slightly jerked in my hands from every shot I took. They where not roses like most men will give their girls, but thus a million more deadly getting stung by its thornes.

The remaining mercs in the garage where defeated, none ran in to join and help their comrades.

And for Claude and Walters, they had managed to escape in the fury of the short skirmish.

More gun shots and explosions came from the outside. The old wood creaked from an explosion, threatened the structure would fall down on us.

Still with our guns and riffle ready for any oncoming foes, we advanced from our position. A short peak to assure the terrain and situation outside, saw that sudden out burst of fire was caused by another group of humans.

Our allies? No matter we where getting out of here, one way or the other. To say the least both sides had heavy duty weapons and hunkered down armoured steeled vehicles, taking turns to shoot at each other. Scanning the newcomers I confirmed, they where from the US military judging from their uniforms and shouts. Thank you Fowler.

Did we just step out into WW3? Only missing the tanks, but it will be a death trap for both sides. The house overlooked the fields below from its hilltop side, the main entrance to the estate came from an arch way dirt path that lead past the house and the garage and gravel and dirt road was sheltered from a high rocky cliff. Only leaving one way out into the fields, past the barns containing the many barrels of wine and equipment to make the cherry red substance.

Letting out a startled shriek as Jannick grasped me by the waist and forced me down on the ground, only to rolled across the dirt, barely avoiding a grenade that exploded on impact.

Both sustained minor wounds and got covered from smudge and dirt. Jannick helped me back on my feet and we peered both at the crater, only about ten metres away from us.

That was close.

Suddenly out of the blue, a large head with several spider like legs jumped down in front on us, blocking our way. It looked very alike a scraplet AND a spider, only bigger, with no mouth, on the side of its head two mounted blasters.

It looked to be inspecting us, then aimed its blasters at Jannick.

No!

Quick as lightning I stepped in front of my brother. It hesitated for a second, but proved to be its own downfall. Only the legs and blasters remained, standing shivering on its thin yet robust legs, before slumped down what was left of it anyway.

Turning to meet another one of its buddies, that herded us in the opposite direction of our allied forces. Claude and his "colleague" wanted me alive, I had to shield Jannick once more from being turned into a crisped flesh.

A smiled graced my lips hearing the familiar sound a bot transform, the spider meet a large pede belonging to Wheeljack, as it crumbled leaving a very flat piece of scrap metal. With a quick roll in his quick stunt, transforming into his alt-mode.

Our supposed allies stared in astonishment at the white car's blazing entrance, heading straight for the ranks of the mercenaries firing their own riffles.

But Wheeljacks chassis was no match for human made bullets, even armour piercing rounds, as he smashed his way through. He transformed fast and with one sword drawn, dipping it's tip downwards and sliced through a larger vehicle then himself as it was butter. Then quickly changed into his v-mode leaving our foes in much commotion.

I wanted to follow Jannick over to our allies, but found my self cut off by more metal spiders aiming their not human made weapons at me.

ARGH, fuck me. Where did they all come from?

And these buggers where bigger then the previous too. Turning around to see for a possible exit, but they would not let me pass.

_*Jump* _I heard Wheeljacks voice.

During my training with Jannick, we discovered the metal bones worked with my muscular structure and was able to jump higher then any professional athlete.

In a matter of a heartbeat, Wheeljack steered while drifting, hitting with the back end and managed to knock aside one metal spider. The others avoided him quickly, not to share the same fate.

It was like advanced parkour, leaping my self high up in the air doing a backwards somersault, landing on the car's rooftop in a knelled position and my two guns drawn.

"One more for the Doc's tests, shooting from a moving object" he announced.

My own blasters responded to their own futile attempts of killing me and my sparkmate. Tires screeching, as the car spun around in doughnuts, kicking up dirt with the wheels and smoke emanating from his exhaust pipes, obscuring their line of sight.

"That was fun" The dirt and smoke still hung in the air, on the ground laid smouldering metal corpses. I was on fire, and turned on.

"How about some more fun Shield Maiden"

My new nick name?

"Wreck and rule?" I said. His response came a honk from the car-horn, then floored the gas pedal, heading straight for more foes to vanquish.

In a sudden break using myself as a bullet, twisting my body just right and ram with feet first into pair of utterly surprises men on their chests they fell backwards onto the ground. Using my victims to kick my self back wards, and landing safely on my feet.

Feeling the rush of the battle and had to admit, I started to really like it. I felt alive.

One man came at me, but I quickly side step, answering his failed swing of the fist kneeing him in the kidney causing him to hunch over. Only to meet my knee once more to the side his face, from a perfect 90 degrees angle. Another one came me from behind. Crouching in a perfect aim, and punched him with an elbow to the crotch then I coiled around, giving him an uppercut to his chin, followed by a devastating jab to the gut.

The close combat and kick boxning training have really paid off.

Both laid on the ground, grunting in pain from the few blows that came from what they thought was an easy target.

Our own ally forces have taken up the cue, I waited for them to catch up. A man barking orders at his team mates, presuming he was the commander.

"Name and rank" I have not even broken a sweat.

"Colonel O'Neal. US Air Force"

Air Force? What they doing here? Could have sent the Marines for all I cared.

"Special Agent Dunbar" I responded.

He rolled his eyes. Oh great he doesn't like Special Agents.

"Hold on, Dunbar? The other is your boyfriend?"

So he have briefly meet Jannick.

"Brother" I said, peering to the side of the armoured steeled car taking a few shoots and hit one merc, knowing the effect on energon blasters could do to humans he was dead. Unlike me that can survive from one hit. So I believed, but not really taking chances getting hit by more.

An applaud of a whistle came from the man. He seemed a bit cocky in all this.

"Nice moves on that car back there, you learn that in Agent School?" his turn to shoot from the other angle with his own riffle.

"Kick boxing and parkour" I quickly responded.

"Ah the guy in the car is a stunt driver, I get it" he did not sound very convincing with his own words. Or was he mocking me? We where still under fire and taking turns shooting.

I stood up, sending a flurry of shots at some advancing attackers the remaining got a bit cocky and jumped me. Only the merc meet my foot in a spinning crescent kick and was out like a light. Earning a pad on the shoulder by the Colonel and thumps up, then eyeing me up and down.

"And here I thought you agent's only wore boring black suits" was he joking in the middle of the battle field?

I was still wearing the faded yellow knee long dress and sandals, the seems to one of the straps have been ripped leaving one holding the garment in place. Not to mentions it have seen better days now filled with scratches and dirt smudges. Not mention my hair was in dissaray.

"What are you the fashion police? What is your situation?" I snapped back at him.

"We are in a tight spot. We are pinned in as it where a trap, the mercs are making their escape we can not afford to let them flee." he said.

"Got it"

With ease, I found the right frequency to Wheeljack.

_*Wheeljack you got to stop them from fleeing*_

_*On it*_ Came an answer, followed by sounds of blades against metal.

"Those... things..." O'Neal questioned.

"Aim for their heads" I commanded, standing up from my position and fire before both of us advanced our position.

"Al right, Carter forward the word, aim for the head on those...head thingies" he radioed his team mate.

A blaster shoot hit the landrover we have bent behind, to avoid getting hit by normal gun fire. I saw them coming, even before it opened fire.

Grasping the collar of the Colonel, flinging both of us to the side then a heatwave of an explosion emerged, sending both of us tumbling across the dirt. Only leaving the remains of the landrover upside down burning.

The spiders where advancing fast, they skittered quick on their four legs, holding up the big head and the blasters taking their pick of the slaughter.

We rolled behind a low stone wall with the other soldiers, glancing it was a small group of ten or twelve. We where stilled pinned in as another group held of other forces

"If you have grenades, use em''" I roared in between my shots, twisting my upper body, barely avoiding a blunt hit from a blaster. I would not like to be hit by one again. More where coming as soon as we thought have taken them all.

"How many are there?" yelled taking his time to aim from his spot

"Fuck should I know? I snapped sending a volley at the nearest metal spiders.

Our allies managed to secure their end of the entrance and subdue the mercenaries down there. But the metal spider blocked our way. Impressive and with coordination they gunned down the metal spiders, using concentrating fire on one at a time, with the occasion explosion from a grenade.

My own comm-link opened up with static interference, but with our bond he was crystal clear.

_*Here comes the rain*_

A blue explosion came from the far side of the compound. Smiling he have used his own bomb made from energon highly volatile in the wrong hands.

The rocks came tumbling down trapping who ever dares to go that way. We had them.

"They ain't going no where now" I informed the Colonel who was the commander in this skirmish.

O'Neal motioned his troop to intercept and capture the remaining mercenaries

They meet almost no resistance, but it was then Walters reached for a rocket launcher mounted. on the roof of one the larger vehicles. He took aim it at my Wrecker.

"WHEELJACK!" my shrilled voiced panicked.

But was to late, Walters fired the thing, wide eyed I stared at two rockets going straight for the car. Just before it hit him they came apart into a talon like things clamping into the cars rear.

Wheeljack spun out of control and another talon like missile hit his front end. They burst in a crackle of energy, surging its way through my sparkmate.

His howling voice, screamed in my mind.

And in synch, the strain from what felt like million volts coursed through me, I screamed in bloody agony before collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

I heard heard voices, someone have elevated my head slightly and tended to me, I could yet not see anything only a blur of greyish white obscured my vision with some shadows dancing in the background.

"Hope wake up, can you here me?" the voice of a man. My eyes slowly came into focus blinking a few times. Jannick.

With blood in my mouth, coughing I turned my head, spitting out the dark red liquid on the ground. Atleast my blood colour haven't changed. I would indeed panic if it started to turn purple or blue like energon. My whole body hurt, but least I could feel my limps so gathered it was a good thing and could move.

Col. O'Neal crouched beside me.

"You going to be al right? Can you talk?"

I nodded and coughed up more blood wiping it away with the back of my hand.

"Fucking fragging pit cocksucker," my voice felt hoarse. And added some more obscene Danish swear words, baffling the grey haired Colenel.

"She's going to be fine" Jannick chuckled at my sudden volatile verbal out burst.

The on site medic tried to force me to stay still, but I only rolled over and scrambled back on my feet, legs feeling wobbly.

"Hey, easy now, sit down, what happened? It looked like you where hit by a taser-gun" My vision was still blurry, but knew the voice. I looked up meeting a gloved hand to steady my still shaking being. The hand belonged to Col. O'Neal, wearing dark sunglasses I spotted the white grey eyebrow peek over the shades, his lips curled up into a mug of a smile.

"Negative effect of the bond" it was the natural thing to say for me at the time.

"You are one tough cookie Agent Dunbar" the Colonel said. I only shrugged in response, drawing in breaths of air steadying my self with help from O'Neal and the medic.

My vision became better, then my gaze fell on the white race car with green and red markings, rolling to a shaky stop. My heart felt heavier then stone.

Disregarding the human medic who wanted to tie me down and examine my injuries, only got shoved away by my hand.

I ran over to my mech on wobbly legs.

I really hated the negative side of our bonding, but I loved him more then life it self.

A huge dent was very visible in the middle of Wheeljack's hood from that clamp like thing have created.

"Oh, my poor baby" I cooed at the car dropping to my knees almost in tears. Struggling to ignore the stinging affliction from the two gunshots wounds I have endured coming from my shoulder and arm, as I leaned in lovingly caressing the warm metal.

"As much I love you rubbing yourself up against me Vixen, you're kinda bleeding all over me" Wheeljack said, his voice a bit shaky, but could imagine his handsome scared lips and optics smile at me.

"Did it just speak, the car...some modern day Knightrider thingie?" Col. O'Neal was baffled.

"Indeed it did spoke" said another man, deeper voice. He was dark skinned, odd the skin glinted.

"Can you transform?" pulling my self to my feet again.

"Only if you can get these clamps of me and my aft, I can. Where is Ratchet when you need him?"

I went behind to inspect the damage.

"I say we leave it" another soldier said. "It gives me the creeps". Odd he did not look a soldier messy brown hair, glasses and only had one side-arm. So out of place.

"To the fuck hell no, we are not leaving him behind, number four; If you leave a Wrecker behind, you better go back and get him. " I snapped, facing the men with an angry stare, making them jump terrified.

Wheeljack sniggered.

"You really know your Wrecker facts, makes me love you even more, and your fiery temper, little Vixen"

"Don't let me add a few more dents, gasket breath" I took a closer look at those things. Scratching the back of my head pondering. "How do I remove them?"

"Did someone call for a doctor" shifting his energon staff into his subspace compartment where he kept it.

"Great" Wheeljack scoffed, hearing the suspensions on the car lowering itself as he let out a vent that hissed.

Sniggering to my self as I padded the cab, he might not be Ratchet, but he was good at his job...I hoped.

Thou I have started to trust that pompous douche of an ornament for an odd reason. The little talk we had the few days ago made me look at Knockout in another light.

"What the hell is that?"

Quickly with a rush and a leap, I intercepted the trigger happy American yanking with all my might his riffle away from Knockout's direction.

"He's on our side. And ain't going to hurt us. And where hell where you, not wanting to get your paint scratched?" I scolded the males of both races.

"He?" O'Neal perplexed looked at me and then back at Knockout.

"Indeed it appears to be a male"

"Mech actually," I corrected.

The clamps is especially designed for Cybertronians explained Knockout, he have him self used the same sort. They where especially cruel if used on a flyer in mid flight. They where in other words high tech hand cuffs, some like these had high amount of energon electric currents that stunned their targets.

There where only two ways getting them off, one was knowing the right code for the release of the clamp like claws or what Knockout was doing cutting through the metal.

"And for your question femme devil, I scouted for the human controlling those wretched knock off scraplets. They where quickly dispatched" waving servo like it was nothing.

"No humans where harmed by you?" crossing my arms over the chest starring at them

"Merely my presence scared the fools away." he smirked still with his power cutting tool working on cutting clamps.

"True, did make a promise not to harm humans" the Wrecker grunting. "And did hit more of those scraplets drones on the way. Thankfully and I do not say that often, was the real ones"

"Well harm and kill is sort a two different things" shaking my head. There where an ethical and moral issue with the bots, about this harm no humans promise from Optimus when they came to Earth.

But rules can be bent. Even the Prime himself knew that when it come to the affairs with MECH and their associates.

O'Neal and a soldier with glasses stood gawking at the white giant, glad to be freed and stretched in his full length. Didn't even gave a thanks to Knockout, who went over his vitals for any glitches that might have occurred.

"Not my first time I got pinched by them, but they Pitting hurt" he said craning his neck cables.

"Jackie, tell me about I felt it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Should I say I am sorry? I'm the one that got the full blunt sweetspark, one is bad enough, let a long three" he huffed annoyed flexing his digits joints.

"O'Neal, I am baffled what they are talking about" picking up the odd shiny black skinned man was called Teal'c, peculiar name I thought.

"You stop whimpering like a sparkling, you're built to withstand such punishment" I snapped with a sarcastic teasing tone only Wheeljack picked up, flashing a grin, then bent down on one knee still holding that smirk.

"Now, don't tempt me like that" he said with a husky rumble.

Knockout knelt down, gesturing to let him me see my arm and shoulder. The bullets peaking out of my skin looked bigger. How large rounds did those mercs use on me? They didn't look like 9mm rounds.

"Hmm interesting" he said "I'll make an extra note, it will interest Ratchet that your skin has much harder then average. Human flesh tend to be so frail. Let me see now hmm yes, the bullet can be with eased lodged out. If you let me"

Knockout shot a glance at the Wrecker, who surprisingly nodded letting him touch me.

Bracing my self by grinning my teeth, he carefully held with the other servo my arm still and with two of his smallest claw like digits and peeled the bullets out with surgical precision. My mind temporally blacked out, next thing I knew I found the all knowing sensation of my flesh was healing and leaning up against Wheeljacks arm, who sat cross legged in the dirt.

"Lucky" he said, a digit caressed my shoulder as the wound healed.

"Lucky? Says you with all that metal" I lovingly padded him on the arm.

He dipped his helm down.

"I am just glad your alright" he whispered, his faceplate was only a feet length away from me, feeling slight warm air from his vents. "You and me make a first class team with those moves you pulled" A suggestive rumble emanated under his armour.

"Hold that thought Metal Stud" stopping him in his wake by only few inches from my own lips placing a finger over his mouth plate, teasing him with a cheeky grin on my lips. "There is a time and place for everything"

With a quick duck under Wheeljack's chin and free of his protective arm, I turned my attention to the man named Teal'c.

With a quick yank the cap came off, revealing on his for head a golden circle within a soft curled V motive.

"Now do I have your attention now, if I'm not mistaken, HE is not a human either. And who in their right mind wears a warm cap in the already warmth of Southern France, do not take me as a fool. Given the trust issue and matter of fact, you are supposed to be our lift out of here. Plus that badge of yours is not US Air Force."

O'Neal cleared his throat while removing his sunglasses.

"Securing illegal top secret military weaponry and intelligence. And rescue of personal"

"Top secret aye, and I'm bloody Queen of England?" raising an eyebrow then I gestured at the two bots behind me. "Look, if you truly are from some sort of special trained grunts unit, I need proof. Give me a phone or contact Special Agent Fowler in the Pentagon, password Issue beta alpha 9942 to get directly through to him."

"Woah, hold you horses Ma'am"

"Please don't call me that, makes me feel old" I snapped.

"Alright then sorry..Agent, but give me a good reason to trust this Fowler guy?"

"He's the one sent me on this mission on the first place"

"So you are the hacker? Where's your computer?" he raised an eyebrow looking rather perplexed.

"Found it" called a short haired blond woman came walking from the house, or what was left of the house. She is clad from top till bottom in the faded green cameo uniform and issued riffle same as O'Neals attire and his team.

"I don't think you will find anything on that laptop. But I do know someone who would like to have it back."

"So got a backup file stashed somewhere?" O'Neal asked.

"Well no, but the data is safe if you get me out of here" tapping my head with an index finger.

"Carter?"

"Sir?" the female soldier was stunned, she looked to be a lose of words starring at the two robots talking amongst them selfs like it was nothing. The medic was still checking the Wreckers vitals.

"Carter?" O'Neal elbowed the blond woman still gawking at Wheeljack and Knockout.

"Sir, I...Sir...am I seeing things?" perplexed darting her eyes at the mechs and then over to her commander.

It was rather amusing, first time I saw Wheeljack I almost ran screaming away, but something tugged me to stay. This Carter stood like she was rooted to the ground.

More trucks arrived in and started to load the surviving mercs and other needed medical attention was tended too.

"Radio. Get a hold on this Fowler guy in the Pentagon" he ordered Carter. He seemed very down to earth kinda a guy now getting past him cocky comments and attitude. Reminded me very much of someone else; I thought to my self.

"Yes, sir" she meekly said still eyes fixed on the two bots.

"That won't be necessary"

Fuck! What is he doing here?

Harlow, that son of a bitch.

"I can vouch for her, and she is not one of them" he said to O'Neil.

"Are you sure?"

"100% Sir"

"I still have my doubts, you know they can easy just slip away" O'Neal said.

"Harlow! Give me a fucking good reason WHY I should not pound you into a bloody pulp right now" my voice felt like ill tasting bile while snarling at the guy. Hands curled into tight fists.

"Woah...easy now. I know you got a grudge on me. Look we seem to have similar interest in all this." he held up his hands protectively, and for good reason alert knowing I could with ease kick his ass.

An angry resound came from an engine behind me, as Wheeljack rose to his pedes, towering over us humans. I turned on my heels holding up my hands gesturing Wheeljack to calm down. It won't look good if an Autobot killed a human no matter what. Sensing he was a powder-keg and could explode any minute.

"Protective big fella" O'Neil said followed with a slight whistle.

"Guess they are pretty close" said the glass eyed soldier.

"Yes true, he's her guardian" said Harlow "and I owe you an explanation Agent Dunbar, I was undercover, we have learned about alien infiltration at your base in Neveda. And been for quite some time now, even before Team Prime's relocation to Hanger E. When learning about your encounter with Soundwave we have to pack all the equipment from and take Ratchet to set up shop elsewhere."

"Aliens...ehm what the fuck you talking about?" Now it was my turn to be blown of my feet being confusion.

"Well yes and that" Harlow said taking a few alert steps back from me and Wheeljack.

"Didn't you notice someone's eyes where glowing?" O'Neal added.

Aha that makes a bit more sense. Feeling things where getting a bit out of hand and my temper I took a deep long breath.

"Yes...so Walters is the mole then?" I finally said "And I think Claude aka Richard Bishop had glowing eyes too"

"I had my suspicions he was the one" Harlow nodded.

"I see it makes sense" I had to painfully agree. "And Shockwave?"

"We assume they are working together. Be glad we found you as you gave us your last known location before issuing radio silence"

"Still doesn't explain how Soundwave escaped the shadowzone" I groaned rubbing my middle finger on the bridge of noose.

"There is more of you?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. None of us answered his question.

"I think I need a drink when we get back" said the guy with glasses said.

"You, me both Daniel" O'Neil chuckled padding his friend on the back.

* * *

Claude had managed to escape, but we got Walters, taken as prisoner along with the surviving mercenaries. Jannick came trotting up to me after making a round helping where he could. There where many more of those metal spiders then we could count.

Knockout was true to his word, he had scouted the operator or operators of the deadly things in a lorry load filled with the things. They did not pick up much space and could retract their legs and form into s ball, the size of a human head. No humans could have conjured those monstrosities, and I had a pretty good idea who as only other race in the universe could handle energon.

"Are you al right sis'?" Jannick addressed me in Danish, and gave a short nod in Wheeljack's direction who returned the gesture, still getting inspected for other injuries in his system by Knockout.

"Yeah, what about you, big guy?"

"I'll will survive, I had worse" he smiled at his little sister brushing a strand of my hair behind the ear as he always did telling me not to worry. He had some deep cuts, the blood have coagulated, but it needed to be cleansed. Along with other cuts and bruises he have gotten from the fight.

It made me sad seeing my brother like this. He always took care of others before him self.

Turning my head about to the black golden skinned man.

"You don't have a first aid kit on you?"

Teal'c threw me a standard army issued first aid kit.

"Normally I do not have use for it, but gladly assist others in need"

"That is really noble of you" I said setting to work cleaning out Jannick wounds. I was no field medic, but have learned through my wilderness training it was vital to keep any open wound clean, to avoid infection.

O'Neil and Carter along with Harlow have left with excuse to help secure the prisoners. Only leaving Daniel and Teal'c keeping us company along with the two bots

Daniel looked nervous.

"You two related?" Daniel interrupted the awkward silence, darting his eyes back and forth between us siblings and the two mechs talking to each other...or what I could recognise had a comm link open hopefully to Ratchet.

"Mmm'mm" I said with a nod.

"But you?" he elevated both hands palms up moving them up and down to make his point.

"It runs in the family" Jannick amused said with a chuckle.

"And am I not mistaken you are Danish, I do know Swedish, so Danish is close related. I would like to know more about Danes if you don't mind. Due too your close relation with Swedes"

Brother and sister both rolled our eyes.

"Aren't we a real SpørgeJørgen" Jannick annoyingly huffed. "Ouch easy" flinching from my touch applying some disinfection. I just slapped him gently on the back of his head and sighed.

"A what now?" pushing back his glasses on the ridge of his noose and stole a glance at Teal'c, who only slight shrugged.

"There good as new" putting on the last band aid on his template. It wasn't that bad as I feared it might be, but will heal pretty well. Wishing I could rub of my own passive healing ability on him.

A crackle of static was heard in my inner ear making me squint my eyes.

_*Hope? You there, please respond*_

"I can hear you Ratchet" squinting my eyes from the interference.

*_Thank Primus you are alive, I feared the worst_*

I smiled bobbing my head.

"Yeah thanks for the concern, and I have a bolt to mess with you"

_*I er...we talk about on your arrival back to base,*_. He sounded more anxious then normally.

_*Agent Dunbar*_ Fowler was on the comm-link _*Now with the exposure of the bots, this is a hell of a lot paperwork. O'Neal will fill you in, but wait until further orders from me. Fowler out* _The click of the link got turned off. Poor guy sounded stressed. Not only does he need to do all the paper work, I was in for it too. Mandatory I had to out reports.

A hand waved in front of my eyes.

"Eh hello, where you talking to your self?" O'Neil.

"No talking to my personal doctor." I said.

"That being yourself?"

"She means Ratchet" laughed Wheeljack being amused by O'Neils perplexed face expressions.

The man shock his head.

"Al right we are packing up, a C-17 are waiting at the nearest military airport base to take us home, unless you want to stay and eat froglegs"

"You kidding me a Globetrotter III, was in one during a tactical air-drop as support to the US troops" Jannick said, earning a thumps up from Col. O'Neal.

"Served in Iraq?"

"Special Forces in Afghanistan and Iraq, not much to brag about"

"I can tell special forces from regular grunts, kid. And what did your mum feed you as kid? Never seen a big fella like you, unlike Teal'c" O'Neal eyed my brother up and down.

"Supstral" I joked. Sharing an amused glance with Jannick and both burst out laughing. None of the Americans nor mechs understood our joke.

Shaking his head, O'Neal stepped a few paces back, still alert holding a hand over his riffle and the gun barrel pointed downward. Arching his neck back exterminating Wheeljack.

"That's one big robot" he whispered with a whistle under his breath.

"You should see Ultra Magnus or Predaking, they're bigger then me" responded Wheeljack making the Colonel jump. "And the term is Cybertronian, or in my case Autobot. And name is Wheeljack"

"Don't forget Wrecker as well" I said with a wink, hands on my hips giving my mech a little seductive bob. Knowing he liked it, his lips curled into a smile at my little gesture, before I side stepped giving him room to fold into his v-mode.

I flashed a smile at our new allies. The female soldier named Carter looked liked her jaw was going to fall out its socket.

"Yeah, I know he's amazing ain't he?" With a hand on the cab, Wheeljack responding to my touch with a soft rev. He knew I loved the that sound.

She didn't even acknowledge my comment before Daniel had to pull her away, stumbling over her own feet followed by Teal'c peering at the blue Aston Martin that had seconds later transformed into his V-mode. He did not say much, but noticed an eyebrow was raised, before lowering at again then following his team mates to the nearest humvee.

Who is this guy, or what was he? And these aliens at our base, well counting out the Autobots of course. In time, figured I will have my answers soon enough.

"Mind if I ride with you" asked O'Neal.

"Jackie?" In matter of fact, it was his call. No one have gotten in Knockout, guessing he was more glad having no humans to ruin his precious interior.

"Not at all, but my Little Lady belongs in the drivers seat" Wheeljack stated and opened his passenger and the drivers seat doors. O'Neal peered back and fort between me and the open car doors. His mouth opening and closed.

"Ahem well...as the commander of this rescue and retrieval mission. I did speak briefly with that Agent Fowler guy of yours that you are cleared to be debriefed the basics. It's a long flight to Colorado"

This is going to be very interesting I thought with a hint of sarcasm. A mental note have to yank Fowler's chains about these new allies.

* * *

That's a lot I had to chew on, as I sat in the large in a military transport aircraft C-17 Globetrotter. Large is an understatement having a small lecture from Jannick, it could fit in a couple of tanks and a battle ready smaller helicopter and a lot of soldier in the cargo haul. Of course not at the same time, here we had two European special made cars and could just fit two extra humwee's while we humans and alien jaffa sat in the passenger seats in the cargo's side-walls.

While the plane got loaded, both Jannick and me got the change to get a shower and some clean clothes. I looked more like a soldier with a standard issue green unoform and black boots plus had my gun holsters strapped on.

Daniel Jackson sat beside me. He was not a soldier, but a vital part of the team called SG1, short for Stargate 1, the name of their team and others going off-world via a metal contraption called a Stargate excavated from Egypt over 80 years ago.

"You're taking this very well" Daniel said, after a sneezing fit. I never heard one could get allergies from just travelling.

"Well, look at this way" I motioned my eyes at the two cars strapped by the wheels in the middle. "I do keep my own extra terrestrial company" my gaze trailed over the curves of the white race car. He looked so gorgeous in any form he took, holoform, robot or v-mode. To my dismay the jolt from the clamps have fried his hologram program, but can be fixed he have stated.

"So...er Wheeljack, he's your guardian?" Jackson cleared his throat.

"He's more then just my guardian" I could not hide my smile and adoration for my sparkmate. Didn't care if this Dr. Daniel Jackson picked up my hint, but seemed he was utterly clueless. Beside him sat O'Neal rolling his eyes, that Daniel was total oblivious to what I really meant.

"And what about the other one?"

"Knockout? Well, don't know if I should call him a friend just yet. Ally perhaps, but he had been on the enemy side once"

"Give him a chance, as we did with Teal'c and we trust him saving our life from become hosts to those snakeheads" O'Neal assured.

I shrugged, maybe, but I was still wary with the former Decepticon medic. Why did he help us humans while he didn't like them, thou like Earth cars calling himself an auto-mobile enthusiast.

Bah, he is just a big egoistical bastard, or did he still mourn the loose of his partner Breakdown. Was there more between them then just partnership?

Reclining in the seat and arms folded, attempting to get a little nap before landing. With the large headphones muffling out most of the aircraft's load roaring sound, or else it would have been impossible to ignore the noise, made it much easier to fall into sleep mode.

My brother and I had an uncanny knack being able to sleep during a thunderstorm, blocking out the noise. He sat beside me arms crossed and slouched, the head rolled a bit. Its a bit hard sleeping on a plane, but welcomed some rest we could get. I had a slight wish to crawl into the back seat of the Lancia.

We where only a few hours from the East coast to refuel, stretch our legs and then embark further on our endeavour to a hidden underground base in Colorado. I have yet to be informed where its exact location is, until upon arrival.

Feeling sleep came easy.

I did know how long I was out, until the aircraft suddenly jerked me out of the dreamless state.

"What the hell?" O'Neal yelled surprised. The plane jerked again and then heard a whistling noise. The overhead speakers from the pilot announced the worst.

We where under attack and had barely avoided a missile.

Daniel had not secured his own seatbelt as he should have, resulting him being flung out of his seat and slammed with a bang up against Wheeljack's side. I quickly unfastened my own and held on to the strap reaching out to him, before the aircraft rolled to the side suspending him the air as another projectile came at us.

"Daniel!" O'Neal couldn't reach him, but I could. Our wrists clasped together for me to pull him back and in my own seat strapping him in.

A short nod of thanks came from the panic stricken man. Amazingly he did not loose his glasses, are they glued on?

The pilot announced his passengers to hold on once more rolling to the other side. But he was not quick enough, seeing the ramp got forced open in a blaze of fire and heat, it made me loose my footing and hold.

Heightened reflexes took over and got a hold of the hydraulics from the ramp, or what was left of them anyway.

The two humvee's where gone, as the slide that have been secured near the ramp before we took off, now was a gaping howling hole.

I dared looking over my shoulder spotting a fighter jet close on our tail, a bit to close to comfort. No human would be so bold flying like that.

Starscream.

I could barely hear anything, only the rush of wind and engines roared over my ears and held on for dear life. Scrambling to get a better hold, I felt my grip was slipping, panicking digging my nails into the surface.

My heart jumped, as I lost my grip in only a nano sec was suspended in mid air, until a metal hand grasped itself around my waist forcing all air out of my lungs.

Arching my head back expecting it was Wheeljack, only to meet a pair of red optics. His other other servo held on the side of the aircraft and pulled me back in with the help of Wheeljack using him self as a counter weight.

Flinching at the energon blasters from Wheeljacks wild shots, only to be avoided by the grey fighter jet. I think I could hear him laughing gleefully amongst the roar of wind and engines.

"Knockout! Don't let her go" Wheeljack yelled as loud he could, past the whistle and roar of the engines that sputtered before another explosion hit us.

I saw smoke trailing behind us from the one engines out of four have been hit. The pilot was struggling to keep us in the air. Looking down to see a stretch of water and coast.

Out of the windows I saw another jet, but it was not one our own. It was mainly black and explosion shock the plane leaving now only two to hold us in the air.

Soundwave.

And then the hit on another engine exploded.

Shit shot shit, they are forcing us down.

There where barely time at all to jump out with parachutes, the pilots now only had one engine to work with, yelling over the speakers we where going to make an emergency landing. Humans and mechs where forced to brace our self for a very hard landing.

Knockout got jerked to the side in surprise involuntary lost his grip on me and I tumbled with a grunt to the floor. I scrambled to find some sort of hold from the turbulence. An arm that belonged to Teal'c grabbed around me by the arm pulling me to one of the seats, but I had no time to secure my seatbelt. It all happened so fast, barely had time to think.

Wheeljack shielded from us humans from falling out of now torn apart ramp. I looked up I meet his gaze, he felt my panic wanted to reassure me everything was going to be al right. I sprang and clutched myself around his neck, a large arm holding me close to him.

_*Hang in there*_ I heard him in my head, clawing my nails into the his neck cables. If I was going to die now, I would prefer dying in the arms of my beloved.

Closing my eyes just before impact occurred I whispered "I love you Wheeljack"

* * *

The two flyers circled the wreck of the downed human aircraft. Their instruction, get the femme alive at all costs.

Annoyed Starscream scowled, he rather wanted to blast them out from the sky leaving the aircraft in a big ball of fire.

But he will have his fill. Wanting, if still alive claw to death the traitor of the former Decepticon medic.

Both agile, they transformed landing in the sand and strode toward the still almost intact plane, that was missing one wing, its tail and three out of four jet turbine engines was destroyed. As it came down they saw it skidding on its belly across the sand on a beach, and smashed its front end into a rock cliff. The landing gear of the aircraft where littered over the beach along with the scrap metal of the missing wing.

The little spy Lazorbeak have dislodged it self from its masters chassis to inspect, if the femme was alive.

And she was, the little human femme popped up on Soundwave's visor along two mechs helping the survivors out of the plane.

The grey jet huffed and was disappointed none of the two where dead, but least she was alive.

Thanks to both bots, Hope and the rest of SG1, SG3 and SG6 have survived the crash, but with the cost both pilots quick thinking holding the noose up of the aircraft, their lives hanged in the balance. Quickly they have radioed for emergency help.

Their biggest problem was the two Decepticons, that with out any warning could shoot any allies down if neared crash site. They had no regards for human life.

The three human SG teams scrambled out of the now derelict into crouching ready combat positions finding a better high ground to defend them self. One spotted in the distance to new robots stride with determination towards their position.

"You're ammo won't even pierce through their armour, only piss them off giving them dents" Hope said ushering the other humans to hide before pulling her own guns.

"Eh..Aren't you contradiction your self?" Daniel said helping the fatal injured pilots out.

"These are not normal weapons" She have already spotted Laserbeak, aiming both pistols at the drone. She took her time, calculating its flight pattern before squeezing the triggers.

The damn thing avoided most of her shoots and only managed only to knick its wing before it retreated to its masters that was not far away.

Wheeljack joined in on Hope's attempts to hit the little spy con that agile avoided getting shoot down.

Disregarding for his own safety Wheeljack leaped into action. The sand did not hinder much of his skills having fought in all kinds of different terrains. It was still raining slightly causing the sand to be more solid and for both fractions of Cybertronians could support their massive weight.

Getting dirty was Wheeljack's least concern, as he launched himself at the two Cons with a wildfire coming from his own gun and the other held the electric whip ready.

Starscream answered firing his own missiles, the first got caught in the electric whips lash exploding on contact. The other projectile was avoided by the skilled wrecker, jumping in the air only to land in his alt-mode flooring the gas-pedal, aiming straight towards his foe kicking up sand behind him.

Starscream fired again as did Soundwave, but only hit the sand where Wheeljack have transformed giving him much momentum rolling and jump high in the air.

The swords got released from their compartment he had built in his back, the blades glinted in the grey fading daylight.

One of Soundwave's extra limps shoot out of the chassis like a rocket only that the Autobot deflected the blow, but it did not stop his deadly descend. His swords just nicked both the flyers on their arms and tumble rolled on his pedes on the heavy sand. His way of mocking and had to lure them away from the humans.

Starscream took the bait and snarled feeling the gash of energon run down his arm, angered he lashed out at the Wrecker with his long claws only to be deflected by the Autobot's swords. Soundwave knew well enough what the Wreckers game was, and used this opportunity letting one long tentacle sneak up behind, but it did not get very far recoiling it self back by a hit from several well aimed blaster shoots.

Rest of the shoots got deflected on his long winged arm, commended the femme was very good with those before had swap her away like common fly.

The hit sent Hope several meters away rolling in the sand with a grunt and lost the grip of her weapons far out of her reach. But was still awake getting quickly back on her feet.

"Wheeljack look out!" the little femme screamed. While Starscream had his tantrum, lashed at the Autobot, Soundwave got in close enough with his long arm.

The flaw in Wheeljack's design was his door panels, they are more sensitive then rest of his armour. Grasping one of them and yanked it downward made the wrecker roar in pain, but the war veteran would no go down that with out a fight. A quick jab with the other servo into the back forced him to his knees and final blow came from a major burst of energy designed to kill.

Soundwave peered between the human femme and Wheeljack, both suffering from the shock. Then released his deadly weapon from the Autobot.

"What are you doing!?" Starscream snarled at his difficult companion "Finish him!"

The silent mech retracted his tentacle into his chassis.

"Bond?" came a mechanical answer, pointed at the little femme, but his gaze was still fixed at the prone Wheeljack. It stunned the Seeker, he hated the other then very silent mech when he spoke. Rather wanted him to stay silent. But understood what Soundwave implied with his soundless signals.

"That's absurd, a human and an Autobot bonded?" Starscream starred in disbelief at the sprawled small figure, that Shockwave badly wanted. The little human crawled back on her feet, there where murder in her eyes holding out her two guns aimed at him.

Despicable, human guns can not harm him Starscream triumphantly thought taking a step forward, wanted to grasp the little organic. Then two blasts passed just passed his helm.

Small scaled energon blasters?

"Next time I will aim for you optics Screamer" her voice was load, shrill and pissed off.

Soundwave watched the little femme back track over to the prone figure of the Wrecker. It was true, they have bonded, confirming his suspicions boosting his sensors while back at the human structure. Somebot have claimed her, picking up a certain EM field that was not human. If they killed the wrecker, she would die too cause of the bond.

And she would not go down without a fight, must like her sparkbound.

A metal roar echoed across the beach, both flyers turned their helms and starred in disbelief barely avoiding a fire blast coming from the metal dragon.

To Starscream's horror the big Predacon, he had barely fled from the wretched thing back on Cybertron and into hiding. How did it end up here? But he had no time to speculate.

Soundwave knew their folly, transformed as soon Lazorbeak returned to its master, leaving Starscream whipping up a twirl of sand where he just stood. Starscream panic stricken followed his comrade through a remote activated ground bridge, scarcely getting his wing tail scourged by another fire blast.

The metal dragon roared in anger as his prey have eluded him once more and circled in the air.

Hope was grateful for Predaking have arrived in the nick of time. She turned on her heels, the sand felt heavy under her feet running over to Wheeljack, tears obscured her vision, her body alarmingly wanted to shut down. But her mind struggled to keep her self awake.

If she was a normal human, she could have died, getting her internals cooked from the shock.

"Wheeljack" she skidded across the sand and landed on her knees. The mech was just getting back on his pedes and caught his little mate with a servo, not to let her fall face in the sand. His spark lit up having her near him. A simple touch could ease the battle harden mech pain, he have wanted to protect her, but she stood her stand against a foe much more powerful then her self, only to protect him. Earning her a special title.

He felt her tremble in his servo for her to lean her self up against his chassis.

"You promised to catch me if I fall" she whispered hoarse with eyes half closed.

"I did, Shield Maiden" he said. So small, beautiful and strong that filled with fire in her spark.

Her fingers dipped into the seems of his armour pulling herself to her feet. Demanding soft lips against his own, letting them part a bit to taste his glossa.

A sigh escaped Hope's lips, arms lost their grip as her knees gave away. The small form of his little mate slumped against his chest. He did not let her fall as promised.

Predaking kicked up more sand as he landed, but remained in his beast form. Its gaze fixed on the small human slumped on the Autobot's arm and the two exchanged a glance before Predaking left them in a small tornado of wind and sand, flying away into the distance letting out an angry roar.

The remaining humans starred at the couple, sharing a very private moment. Not to mention was utterly shocked that they just got saved from a massive dragon made out of steel.

Some coughs embarrassed and looked away tending to the wounded. The pilots where badly injured and they have radioed for help from the nearest military US Air Force Base.

Daniel Jackson mouth formed into an O as it finally hit him. He had stared bug eyed when Hope and Wheeljack shared their very intimate affection to each other.

"Ohh! More then just a guardian?" rubbing his neck, then someone gave him slap in the back of head.

"Congratulation Daniel" O'Neal said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What was that for?" he peered at his friend and commander.

"We where wondering when you figured it out. Even Teal'c picked up the signs that was clear as daylight."

An amused smile adorned the normally stoic face of the jaffa.

"Indeed, but I question a robot and a tau'ri? O'Neal is that possible?"

"Beats me" O'Neal shrugged. "Ask Daniel, he is the cultural expert"

Teal'c gazed at Dr. Jackson only shrugged at the jaffa.

* * *

_All respect goes to the actors and creators of the Stargate franchise. I don't own them as I don't own Transformers.  
But I do have the right to call copyright on Hope Dunbar as my own.  
I hope I have captured jack O'Neal right, and have to watch the show again. One my favorite science fiction shows, need more of them with lots of ACTION.  
Please comment, good, bad and ideas for me to work with other then the major story arc I am working on._

_Spørge Jørgen: A persson who asked to many annoying questions  
Supstral: Danish indoor plant growth product._


	13. Shades in States of Dreams

_Heads up there is hints for another cross over story that is brewing in my head. Only some few hints for the spin off story, fan's would know what other cross over that would be.  
_

_I do not own any of the Transformers nor Stargate franchise they belong to their respective owners and creators._

_I do own Hope Dunbar as my original character. Thou if any artist out there are willing to give it a try with their own art work, give me a shout and remember to credit me for the inspiration or any other kind of representation.  
_

* * *

**Shades in states of Dreams**

Darkness. A feeling of floating in nothingness like letting the body float to the ocean bed, arms out stretched. It did not feel like liquid encasing her small body. She welcomed it letting her self be swept away, yet saw only the blackness.

The sound of a heartbeat interrupted the silence in the nothingness. It was not hears, she haven't even heard her self breathing.

A light appeared in the distance, a hue of blue and white penetrated the dark nothingness illuminating in the vast darkness. Looking down on her self she was naked, but had no concept of modesty only know she was female and body was translucence.

From the corner of her eye she caught the sparkle of yet within the beam of blue and white, a shining red orb materialized from there. She felt drawn to it, but also confused as it came near circling around her like it studied her. She then realised it had stopped her from floating into the other bright light of a star, and she was sure she heard voices, very low whispers and murmurs.

Attentive, she reached out to touch the orb, her fingers felt a form of warmth, the orb felt not solid, yet liquid in a sense of an ever changing essence. The orb was no bigger then her, stretching it self and wrapped around her right arm. It felt familiar to her. Like the touch from an old friend, soothing her soul before letting go of her hovering just above her.

It swirled and circled around her, leaving a trail of glowing red light illuminated more of the obscurity, revealing bright colourful lights in light red and baby-blue stretched across the darkness. Like a woman's veil slowly floating in the ocean.

Around this twirl of a coverings, more lights lit up, uncovering more stars then she could count.

A feeling of being very small washed over, but vanished as she heard whispers from where she have been directed away from. She looked over her shoulder, the bright star pulsated in conjunction as the whispers beckoned on her.

She felt no remorse, no pain, only the memory of a longing lingering in her soul, making her grip her hands against her chest. Hands and fingers that could caress. Something was missing in her heart.

"It is not yet your time" a soft baritone voice emanated from everywhere. She knew that voice. She looked up, the orb was still there hovering in front of her. It morphed into a familiar figure she knew from her life she just have left from. Indistinct whispers flew in her mind, she could not make out what they said, but felt they wanted her away from the other entity. She resisted them with the stubbornness her soul and possessed in her other life.

"No" she said to the voices "I need to go back." Her spirit guide gave a short nod and offered her its hand, with the other made a circular motion, conjuring a portal to the material plane.

"I can not help you once you return, there are many dangers you have to overcome by yourself" the deep voice said. She gazed back into the red friendly figure's blue eyes shinning bright shunning the darkness of space away.

"But..how?"

It held up its hand to stop her from arguing. It made her jump, then gazed back over her shoulder at the other spark of a tunnel that was now silent. Confusion and fear took over her ghost like body. The hand was still extended in an open invitation. She careful accepted the hand being rewarded her with the most genuine smile she have ever seen, the before doubt and confusions vanished from her being. She had to go, there where still things left to in that life.  
Nodding she was ready to depart, the red entity gave what felt a soft warm squeeze in her much smaller hand. Guiding her gentle to the portal that will take her to an unknown dimension

"Trust in your self, you know what to do, you will know what to do. Trust your inner Spark and remember to not loose who you once where into what you can become" with the other hand it reached and light touched just between her breasts, then felt she was getting sucked into the portal of leading in a sub dimension of the material plane.

* * *

Since the events at the beach and all the news have died out of the sudden malfunction of a US military aircraft, there has been no other sighting or odd energy readings, in interest of the Autobot's worth to investigate.

In the meantime they filled their days with numerous work tasks, setting up a functional ground bridge at the new location and other material Ratchet needed for his work. Only way in and out and for any larger equipment or so to say an alien robots was via an elevator, of an underground defence missile silo now out of commission.

It was smaller, but with the right tools in the rocky underground it could be expanded for storage area and possible underground hanger big enough for Mjolnir where still being discussed about the cost and etc. with Fowler.

It was not quite the same as Autobot Outpost Omega One, but it will due thought Ratchet, and for the best of all sake had Wheeljack sat to work digging a tunnel entry and exit for the bots outside the compounds of Cheyenne Mountain Complex. By calculating the rock basis and angle on both sides where is should emerge not to close to the main road still hidden from unsuspecting eyes and optics.

They where lucky to have salvaged an Energon Driller. It could have taken months or even years using conventional tunnel digging machinery. Ratchet hoped it will take Wheeljack's mind of things and of Hope in the care of human doctors. Against his will, she was taken to their own hidden base underground on the other side of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in an underground hidden bunker. It was literately impossible for any of the bots to get down there cause of the human sized hallways and corridors. The new device he have constructed and designed should work, but had limited range and calculated the deepness of the sub levels and interference.

Jannick Dunbar and Agent Fowler daily visited the facility of SGC infirmary. Sadly to say after the ground bridge was set up the three children have been up to his neck with questions what happened and where Hope was. Their sad faces was to much for the old bot telling them the truth, excusing him self with work. Leaving Jannick to play babysitter for of the younger humans.

The younger teen girl Miko struck the Dane, suspecting she might have ADHD, Jack claimed she was always like that, but could be sad. She was heartbroken, avoiding Wheeljack when got an involuntary scolding attempting in good spirit to cheer up the bot. Ratchet had to go knock some sense into him adding a few dents in the bots helm out of frustration cause of Wheeljack's outburst on the poor girl.

Ratchet was a bit to overprotective with the children, being concerned for their well being, now being their guardian and mentor as Jack told Jannick. It made him think of himself of the overprotective brother he still was after the day in desert almost a month ago.

The smallest of the children was more closed, spending most of the time upgrading the computer systems and helping the medic bot. Hope have told him about the little Hispanic boy was a wonder kid with computers and very adept with any form of computer language. Rafael regarding Hope's brother with jitters when every time Jannick tried to speak to the boy. He was not that scary, yeah big perhaps, but not someone wanting to bite his head of. Jack Darpy said it was not like him, thou rather sensitive of events around him, best to leave him, he will warm up eventually assured the teenager.

Jannick tried on many occasions to strike up a conversation with the oldest of the children there where not much he could get out of the boy. Jannick felt helpless, and for Wheeljack, he was wary with the bot, and that being Hope's boyfriend...or sparkmate for the matter. He barely spoke a word to him unless something worth telling when returning from the SGC.

Ratchet was at least more responsive, hiding his affected concern explaining to Jannick it was due to the bond between Wheeljack and her, and two jolts like that in one day, could be the cause she have fallen into a deep slumber.  
This day seemed to be all the same riding down the many sub levels of the hidden military base.

"I will try to talk some sense through with the General to hand her over to us, but that Doctor of theirs is a close bursting stuffed turkey if she does not release her." Eyeing the Agent and his odd terms of synonyms, most of them did not at gave any sense. Jannick shrugged slightly, with the fingers played with the visitor sign hanging around his neck.

Two week it have been since the events on the beach. Passed out in Wheeljacks arms, holding her close while emanating strange sounds. Jannick asked him a few days after what that was. The white mech casually said he was speaking in Cybertronian to her.

In the aftermatch, both of the bots had to hide from the incoming emergency ambulances, firetrucks and what not was around along with reporters wanting to get the scoop of why a highly functional military aircraft suddenly dropped from the sky.

The before red Aston Martin have vanished and not been seen since that day, Wheeljack mentioned the ex-Decepticon liked to race so might wanted some time alone and will come back and contact if he gets bored or ran out of energon. Speaking of missing, Predaking have vanished too after its appearance on the beach, no reports or rumours of a large dragon on the Internet or other news feeds.

A slight jerk and the elevator stopped. With a nod, Fowler got off and the doors closed leaving Jannick alone with his thoughts. It have felt unreal after spent a year in the Middle East on special missions and black ops in the front lines against the Taliban and other terrorist cells threatening the "peace" of the world, but who are they kidding really. Somehow he have got himself sucked into an alternative reality with aliens, both benign and hostile. One was some weird parasitic evil snake-heads the Colonel O'Neal called them, always was the look out for new hosts for their race to survive. Other was the more friendly...some more then others, them being large metallic aliens that could shift their forms into cars, trucks and also jets by their own choice or default design.

O'Neal have been interesting to hear more Jannick and the special ops units of the Danish Army that trained along side SEAL and British SAS fascinated the Air Force soldier. They may be a small nation, but made that up in sheer skill. Some might see him as a common soldier grunt and cannon fodder. But the Danish Army had a knack of producing well educated soldiers, trained to think quick by asserting the situations, combined with active combat duty he could dispatch an enemy with minimal costs. The two soldiers regarded each other with respect of their skills, but needed to be sat to the test in the field where they felt most at home.

The man have been a good sparring partner not only speaking with. Both showed to be equal in their feats by demonstrating close combat skills, yet have not been able to beat Teal'c in a single friendly match.

Reflecting everyday how so many things have happened since he came back. Least did not expect his little sister found love in a place no one would have guessed was even possible. It painfully reminded him of his now ex-girlfriend Tatiana, he could not forgive her, but have learned never to live in the past as the man of action he has become over the years. Hope shared the same trait combined with high organisation skills, she could keep order in a galaxy of chaos if she wanted too. Thou mother and father rather wanted the two to settle down and have kids...mostly their mother wanted them too.

Having received several calls from their mum being concerned for her little girl. Jannick had no choice half telling the truth, she was suddenly sent offshore by her new job in the military and wouldn't be back in least a month. Mother have been fretting a bit to much lately especially more after learning Hope was involved with a race-car driver that sent the older woman into a worrying frenzy. _Mum worries to much and Grandma Grethe agrees with me._

By routine he got off at the Infirmary level and wandered down the hall way not aware of the others around him. Here he was, conspiracy theorists would have a field day if they ever know about US Government's dirty secret. And on the other hand they harboured for a thanks for saving Earth Autobots aka big metal aliens, in hope for the future to form an allegiance in some sort of benefit for both worlds, unknown to the rest of the world.

"How is she" asked Jannick entering the private ward where his sister lied. The female doctor standing in her white lab coat, contrasted to almost the same hair colour as his sister, thou only shoulder short with curly bangs. She looked up, gazing at him.

"Same as last time you asked" she said then took note of the instruments. Hope looked peaceful sleeping, where it not for the heart monitor pads and the IV drop in her arm preventing her body from dehydrating.

Jannick took up a chair to set beside bed. Same spot every day. In respect, the black skinned alien named Teal'c have visited the infirmary of his little sister, offering his condolence, only receive an angry snarl "She ain't dead". The temper trait of their family, mainly through their fathers side. The father was more mellow when ageing, but opposite with their mother amused the large Dane, thou hoped he wont be a cranky old man when he reached the age of his parents. For split second imagined, mum would have a heart attack if or when meeting Wheeljack in real person...or bot.

He visited Hope everyday, he did it for Wheeljack having gotten to know the mech and gain a whole lot of respect for him. He could see the certain traits and why Hope was attracted too in the first place, she couldn't have chosen better then a soul or sparkmate the bot called it. This bond he had hard time wrapping his head about what it fully meant.  
It struck a nerve, he have loved Tatiana and his feelings for her was now mixed if he should forgive her for cheating on him while he was away offshore. Maybe he would find another to share his adventures with like Wheeljack and Hope did. He envied them, but at the same time he was proud of his bold little sister. What she did was brave standing up against that thing called Starscream, it could have cost her life. He managed to quirk one side of his lip up holding the smaller hand of his sister, rubbing with a thump on the back of her hand. A lump was lodged in his throat, bittersweet sadness took over. He wondered if she could hear anything as their where some brain activity.

Beside the bed on the little table, in vase only a few flowers, native to Colorado. Their heads hanging a bit in the small vase. Now and then, the water in the little vase vibrated in irregular intervals that no one seemed to notice.

"Doc, would it be OK to have some sort of music stereo in here" Jannick shifted a bit in his chair.

"For what?"

"Is it not right comatose patients might react to certain type of stimuli, like music?"

Doctor Fraiser contemplated on the man's request claiming he was her brother.

"I see what I can do, but I can't promise anything" she said and finished her work and left the room to venture back to her office to fill the afternoon reports of her patient and theoretical future treatment of the scattered information they had. Everything so far have failed, anything injected seemed to evaporate in her body leaving a very baffled Janet Fraiser.

More samples needed to be taken to understand what she was dealing with, or only could hope she would wake on her own. Primarily x-ray scans showed a human like skeletal structure, yet did not appear to be human. It have given Fraiser enough reason to detain her until further notice adding more to the fact, as the subjects brain waves where off the scale while she was under heavy observations the first days.

Ordering a deep CAT scan resulting the expensive laboratory equipment caused to fail and short circuit on the Infirmary level plus the two sub levels above and below. It have been a mess to piece things back together. Energy reading of different kinds of unknown substance surrounded her and in the CAT scan lab, but no apperent radioactive readings was detected.

So many scattered information baffled Janet Fraiser to puzzle the pieces together, but as in every box always missed some bricks to complete the whole picture. She was missing more then half.

The phone rang to her office. It was the General ordering her to meet him in his office right away. What now she sighed tiredly, gathering the files neatly in an attaché, with the patient's name and went down below via the elevator to the sub level of Hammonds personal office.

Giving a short nod at Hammond as she entered his office closing the door behind her. In here it felt crammed with the oaken table that filled half of the room. Not that bigger then her own, considering there where limited place in the underground bunker. It was occupied by four men including General Hammond sitting behind his desk. The room was half lit still suffering from the power out, having to improvise and bring in extra lamps from the visitor quarters not in use, including the green desk light on General Hammond's desk lit the small closed room.

She recognized only one other of the men in the room. Special Agent Fowler. Other two in the room beside Hammond she did not recognized, the first turned in his chair revealing none US military badges and stripes and stars indicated high ranking officer. The short cropped military style hair and splash of grey dominated by dark eyes. Respectful he stood up with his hat tucked under the arm. He was tall, but not as tall as Jannick Dunbar.

She accepted the greeting, he has a firm grip and gave him the elevator look. Four hexagram stars adorned the shoulders on the dark green officer jacket with five brass buttons, indicated his rank as a general. A pin in each side of the collar an emblem of a royal crest with three lions and surrounded by a laurel wreath topped with a crown.

The other one a stranger to her, dressed in a white high collared lab coat that passed over his knees and the coats arm length stopped by the elbows. A belt wrapped around the waist in a dark orange colour and an odd symbol she seemed to have seen before adorned on the buckle of his belt. Contrasting to the sterile white, the shoulders sported the same colour as a red or dark orange ambulance, the colour followed down the lab coat arms in one single line only disrupted by a pictogram of a heart monitor. Lower arms he wore arm-guards covered by same dark orange colour and underneath extending into fingerless black gloves.

He turned, stunned, she starred into the brightness of his blue eyes. Like the rest of him was not...normal. The shoulder long white hair sleeked back over the head and a streak of red orange from his forehead and to the back. His face did not reveal his exact age, either old nor young, not even the sign of middle age, only showed one clear wrinkle line down both his cheeks from his eyes that studied her with much intensity and intelligence. He stood beside the large table flanked by Fowler and Hammond, having a good view of the room.

"Doctor Fraiser, you know Special Agent Fowler" Hammond said.

"We have meet" Fraiser dislodged her self from the mezmorized blue eyes. Her professional attitude thrust forward and hide the sullen distaste, hearing the mention of Fowler's name. Whom have given her the bull shit the patient in question had to be handed over to his office cause of the Agent's classified nature with no other proof was with the CIA. But Fraiser triumphed him with her own protocols, of her scans and test results gave her the reason of the doubt the woman was a risk to the US Government and mankind for the matter.

"This is General Henriksen of the Danish Army and Doctor Ratchet." Hammond introduced the two strangers. Danish Army, what does they want?

"Please do not call me doctor, General Hammond" said the man introduced at Ratchet, rolling his eyes. What a strange name, best be on your guard Janet.

A chill ran down her spin as someone or something was starring at her from behind, daring she looked her shoulder meeting another pair of blue eyes lit up against the darkness of the corner. The woman gave a startled shriek as the figure revealed it self from the shadows.

"Wheeljack! I advised you to only listen" the man in the white lab coat said letting out a long sigh. Fraiser turned and scrambled for the door to escape, fearing they had an invasion on their hands and now depended on her escape from the this room.

"Doctor Fraiser, there is nothing to be afraid of" Hammond called her.

Her hand gripped around the handle of the door, she wanted to turn it, but stopped her self, did she want to hear is going to happen?

"Can't help I have that impact on femmes" said the veiled stranger closest to her. It was hoarse as he spoke. An arm slammed up at the door, but emitted no sound from his movement. She looked up staring into the face of man with strong jaw line features and scars from mouth and under one eye.

"Hey, I am not gonna hurt you, cause I can't" he said then the arm dislodged from the door, she recoiled, but not quickly enough. Only to to realise to her astonishment he was not solid, as the hand and arm passed right through her. Some sort of ghost? What is going on? She took a few steps back, taking him in a full view. He did not look like a ghost to her, he vanished and reappear creating some sort of static interference before stabilized it self. She heard mumbles of curses in the distant, like someone was talking through a radio.

Black haired tied into a pony tail in the back and a few strands of grey with the face of seasoned soldier. He wore a professional race car drivers suit in white mostly adorned with black, green and red stripes, but no sponsor logos. His jacket was open revealing against the white background a red coloured symbol. The same one on her patient's upper right arm. Same one on "Ratchet's" belt buckle.

"Who...what are you?"

"Fraiser, please calm down." General Hammond's tone was stern.

The female doctor glanced at all of the three strangers in turn, especially on the very blue bright eyed man in a lab coat.  
"You may know this meeting is about Miss Dunbar" the man named Ratchet said with a matter of fact poise. His gaze was fixed on Janet. She feared they was dealing with some sort of mad scientist with a strange fashion sense or other logical explanations they where dealing with aliens with a very advanced form of a hologram program. Could be the first with out the alien part.  
Somehow it sparked her interest in the matter.

* * *

Riding down the tunnel, the white car swerved barely avoiding hitting one of the many human vehicles at base receiving angry honk of the horn and yells from the other. Disgruntled needed to slow down as he passed the guard post. A quick flip of a badge showed that the car and its driver was part of the personnel. Like before the guard nodded and let him pass with no other words. As he the passed the bend of the road he accelerated very quickly. It felt good to let out some steam and feel the road on his wheels for once.  
Their real forms could not enter, but gladly Ratchet the ever clever scientist constructed a device Agent Fowler could have on his person for them to project their holoforms. The engine gave a revving laugh amusing himself of the choice of Ratchet's holoform and the female resident doctor reactions. Before the arrival of the stationed doctor at the SGC base, Ratchet spooked General Hammond with the hologram of his real self. The quick thinking Fowler articulated it might be best to have a more "human" approach. That being agreed with General Henriksen.

The bots hologram program represented their personality and choice of vehicle on the given planet in question, thou possible to customize the look. It have been common practice for all bots before the war to have it installed, mainly for explorations missions. No surprise Ratchet's human holoform display showed much resembles to his robotic self.

Still annoyed the circuits that wired the hologram program into solid matter have been fried. It will take weeks to construct, but missed spare parts. The before engineer in him knew it, but have been working on some theories needing to bury his soldier status aside and dig deep in his memory databanks. Fearing after such a long time, the data highly like have been corrupted after what felt like aeons of years of the all consuming war.

Trailing up the cool mountain road he finally came to a halt, exterminating he was alone he could change, then lumbered into the forest. Birds fled from him being disturbed by his heavy thumping pedes. He wandered aimlessly, branches of the trees brushed his shoulder armour. He did not even notice an acorn from getting dropped by a squirrel, harmlessly dropped to the ground. Its small eyes followed the giant, angry chattering for have disturbed its foraging.

His Spark ached for her little mate, frustrated not being able to see and the foolish female doctor refused to hand over the body of Hope. She was alive he knew it, but lied in a stasis, not responding to regular human medical treatment.

Ratchet have in best way tried to convince her that he knew about Hope's condition as her personal physician. Still this Janet Fraiser doubted, Pit the bots have saved their world so many times and this was the thanks they got. She even accused Ratchet for being the one responsible for what she was. That made the Wrecker angry speaking his mind what he thought and this is the thanks the bots have saved Earth time and time again.

His restless wandering was blocked by a large body of water surrounded by trees of origin, native to this part of the planet.

"Hope would have liked it here" he said to him self sitting down in the moss covered grass that was slightly moist. Tugging on the large shoulder armour he rested his arms on his knees, contemplating on the fact she might never wake up hit his own Spark chamber.

He felt helpless when not keeping his mind busy what needed to be done at their new base. Earlier today with the help from energon driller they finally breached the surface. While removing some rubble and rearranging them in a way it was still hidden, suddenly out of nowhere his Spark chamber felt like it was going to explode. Moments before he have thought of her, served as the catalyst of his hurt. The human's present found him convulsing on his knees and a fist to his chest, not long after got carried by Ratchet to the medical berth.

The wrecker had sustained a spark-attack very serious if not treated. Ratchet diagnose was the bond between him and Hope and it will get worse. The ugly face of the grim reality, the longer they where separated and her state on the brink of death the more worse it would get for him. And she could die result of their deep bond.  
Just the thought of it made him grasp with a closed fist on his chest, another seizure crept up on him like a cloaked Decepticon surprise attack from behind. Heavily fumigating out venting hisses and whistles from the overheated strain on his systems, gears grinding each other, limps refused to answer his simple command of movement. Optics blurred obscuring his vision.  
When all things seemed lost, a voice appeared in his processor. _Please hang on my love._ Articulators and glossa felt vacant for any form of lubricant, forcing his optics to came back online, feeling something or someone's hands caressed his chest spreading a warmth life into his Spark. It was enough for his optics to return its normal field of vision, shifting sitting straight up thinking his processor was starting to rust and corrupt at the sight before him.

A figure of a transparent woman floated in front of him. The see through entities face was almost obscured against the forest background, it said something, but could not hear it. Its form became a bit more visible, eyes filled with melancholy looking at him.

"Hope" he groaned and reached out, then the shade vanished as it have appeared.

Optics dampened with fluids. _Don't leave me_ he called out in his processor with a fist on his Spark chamber. An attempt to get up, but feel to his knees and hands, the warmth and plea was still there, scouting the forest, but no other sign was of her as he scouted with struggling optics to stay online.

* * *

Ratchet's holoform gazed at the door that got slammed behind leaving the room empty with only three of the men and a hologram of a human representation of the Autobot medic.

Fraiser went over in her heard what transpired in the room she could hardly believe what she heard. Fowler had started first explaining what the two where holograms as their real persons where to big to enter the sub levels of Stargate Command. And also to end the rumours around the base sprouted mainly from SG6 not keeping their mouths shut.

This Ratchet is a doctor, but didn't liked be called, merely skilled medic within their race. Janet Fraiser first thought having the opportunity to learn about Hope's anatomy that they might be of the same race. Disappointment, claiming Wheeljack and Ratchet where not of organic in nature, and Miss Dunbar was somewhere in between. After a series of explanations around the subject, not giving to much of all the details, she could hardly believe what she heard. Her stubborn nature and moral code was to treat any injury possible, she demanded to get hard cold facts of their existence caused the "Autobot" Wheeljack to lose his temper in an angry snarl of obscure swears, leaving Janet in much confusion staring at the spot where he just have stood. No signs he was ever there.

The three teams SG1, SG3 and SG6 have returned with a prisoner, a goa'uld who have infiltrated a secret base in Nevada, Area 51 to seek and capture Agent Dunbar cause of her nature. Their prisoner was not a big help with the interrogations. Untill further, they had the spy locked up tight in isolation, at a hidden location belonging to SGC. It would be dangerous having "it" in their own brig if ever escaped and used the Stargate to flee through.

What Fowler had gathered that their old enemy somehow are in league with the Goa'uld, but whom of the System Lords they had no idea. Worst of all, the remaining faction of "Decepticon's" could be dangerous even after their old leader disbanded his ways and was not seen since The Well of Allspark got reactivated by the heroic deed of Optimus Prime. When Ratchet spoke of him it was much in high respect for an old friend and leader. Suffice to say she was intrigued by them and who they where. Her station at SGC have given her so many career opening opportunities in the medical field and being able with her quick thinking prevent her patients to succumb to any injury, but along the way just like war, there where casualties.

Hammond and Fowler have come to the agreement the two branches in the US military would be working together in the future, but only on the deal if Fraiser would allow to transfer her patient to Ratchet who can treat her. She was still skeptical, but promised to think about it before deciding anything. She questioned his true motives, bombarding the hologram doctor with many inquiries, but Ratchet refused to answer, only remark came as the dark and grim cruel fate, if she did not do as asked, Hope would surely die. From those bright holographic eyes told Janet he held great concern for Agent Dunbar.

And for the Danish General being Miss Dunbar liaison, her status being tied to her homeland and the close knitted relation of the two nations, could escalate into a diplomatic nightmare that will look bad for SGC. It's not new there are certain senators wanting to shut down the program.

Doctor Fraiser almost reached her office, but made a short pit stop checking up on the patient.

Jannick the older brother of Hope still sat beside his sisters bed side like a silent sentinel. A guard have been stationed outside the door since first day, by courtesy he opened the door for her receiving a thank you from Doctor Fraiser.

In the ward she greeted Jannick with a friendly smile, a short acknowledge was exchanged. In a way she could see Jannick Dunbar was a soldier him self despite the more civilian clothes. His tough physique warned he could break ones neck with ease having discovered by stumbling in the gym, mid in a close combat battle between him and O'Neal. That match ended in a tie, after several attempts getting hold of each others neck and getting out again, like any special ops soldier was taught.

"I think I can get one of soldiers find a stereo you can borrow" she said to him. The before gloom face lit up very shortly, the worried lines of wrinkles shown around the eyes, against the battle harsh windblown face and five o'clock shadow on his jaw and chin, that looked darker then his hair colour.

She left him again hearing he was speaking to the bedridden patient in the Danish tongue, eerie and alluring it sounded to her, he was singing a soft tune, uncanny to his rough exterior. The guard looked at her and peered over his shoulder into the room, through the little window in the door shortly to see the man sat holding the woman's smaller hand in his two larger. For a second he thought he saw some sort of figure behind the man in there, eyes blinking, no nothing must been a shadow caused by lights in the room. Guilty as Doctor Janet Fraiser they listened to wistful melody, leaning back against the wall.

* * *

Everything just swirled in a massive twirl of of the colour spectrum as she got pulled into the portal till she landed on the other side. No physical pain, but the thought of confusion of her where about filled her ghostly mind.

Her field of vision was blurry grey seeing distinct figures, carefully feeling her non material body float nearer the ground hovering a few inches of the floor.

They where two legged beings. Much like her self only clothed, few female other males roamed about this area...yes male she knew the term, what was they now... Humans. Male and female mostly male here in this strange structure with straight corridors with junctions bending to both sides.

None of the humans saw her shape. She heard them speak and knew what they where saying, but not fully understanding the complex of their conservations it was rather sporadic as they passed through and by her. It did not bother as they passed through, she only turned and studied them with curiosity.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" said a blond female staff member from the records department in sub level 4. She shivered from the sudden drop in temperature.

"What?" said a soldier helping to carry some supplies to the surplus storage from another level down to sub level 23 along with new shipment needed her supervision. Not trusting the grunts at the base having any decent administration and logistic skills in result last time, she had to spend most of her evening missing out on a date. That time spent with a very sorry excuse of a soldier supposed to be special trained.

"It was just like I passed through some cold air." she said.

"Could it be cause you are sizzling hot" he grinned at his female colleague with a twinkle in his eye. _Great_ she thought, another one of his wise crack jokes, in spite whacked him with the clipboard on the arm. Hurt he rubbed his arm, but did not hinder his amusement and the two continued down to the corridor.

* * *

She followed the two humans, feeling some resembles of their antics conjuring a smile on her ghost lips, memory of a certain person sort a speak filled her memories. They where pleasant, with mix of frustration then forgiveness and joking antics. And something deep with the distant memory of thunder and smell of rain.

Keeping her distance she rode with the elevator down with them and got off in a hallway much like the one they left.

Tweaking her head a bit to side, there where something, she twirled around homing in on what it was. Reasoning told her she was underground and the voice, a singing voice was lower down. Closing her eyes the recognising of the voice filled her soul, a sad song.

A male held her lifeless body hand, singing softly to her, in her homelands tongue...what was now Danish, more memories swelled up inside of her. His tune was slow and sad, yet the lyrics where powerful.

Moving in on her own body, it was alive, but the husk missed its spirit. It missed some sort of kindle to let her move back in. She took a few steps forward, but felt she was getting pushed, the more she tried the more she had to struggle not getting swept away and to gods know where. She held on listening to the lyrics her human brother by strong bloodline sang in her sleep. And her ghost heard him. The push averted and she neared him...his name...Jannick her lovingly older brother sang to her. The more she remembered who he was, the more she got near, until her ghost arms wrapped around the broad shoulders hooking her to his world and the strong bond; she sang softly in her brothers ear.

Surrounded by enemies,  
go into your time!  
Within a bloody storm -  
devote yourself to fight!

Maybe you ask in fear,  
uncovered, open:  
with what shall I fight  
what is my weapon?

Here is your defense against violence  
here is your sword:  
the belief in our life,  
the worth of mankind.

For all our future's sake,  
seek it and cultivate it,  
die if you must – but:  
increase it and strengthen it!

Silently rolls the grenades'  
conveyor belts  
Stop their drift towards death  
Stop them with spirit!

War is contempt for life.  
Peace is to create.  
Throw your strength into it:  
Death shall lose!

As she sang them the man, her older brother cringed forward, shoulders bobbing up and down. She felt his sadness, as he clutched with both hands the white sheets and hid his face.  
There where something else needed her attention, no someone, one that was very close to her very being, he was sad and hurt feeling the anger and frustration fuelled with a breaking heart. She could not let it happen HE should loose himself. The one she have fully given her heart too in this life and gladly would do it many times over. The greatest of her affections needed her more then ever she had to hurry, if she was late knowing somewhere her spirit will vanish from this place before her life even have begun.  
She knew this deep in her own Spark.

* * *

Hammond exchanged a glance with his Danish counterpart.

"Do you think we gave to much information or will it do the trick. I can not override everything Doctor Fraiser orders as the CMO of this base. She is the overprotective mother hen in this facility"

"If she wont, there are other protocols that will clearly hammer hers redundant I am afraid" Said General Henriksen with his flat English accent.

Ratchet was about to address General Hammond, his form stiffened like someone paused his program.  
"Eh Ratchet, you ok buddy?" Fowler pondered on the hologram Autobot doctor waving a hand in front of his face.

Hammond and Henriksen looked at each other then at the humanoid man in the white and red orange lab coat. Ratchet's face grew terrified.

"I am picking up...Wheeljack's emergency signal! His systems are failing" Ratchet said, then disappeared leaving the three humans. They all took turns staring at each other. Fowler was uncertain to answer their next questions cursing for having yet again clean up after the bots.

Topside the older bot floored it with sirens wailing, echoing through the tunnel.

"Rafael, ready the ground bridge, on my instructions" Ratchet opened his comm link to their new base.

The scared soldiers let him pass by the guard post out side the main entrance, they only saw a white and orange coloured emergency vehicle with sirens on full, blazing by faster then speed limit and even possible for the medic bot. Ratchet glad reminded him self and his choice of programming profession and of course vehicle as the most logical.

Wheeljack couldn't have gotten that far, but then again his vehicle of choice was much faster. Pitting him self is where to late, Hope could die too; _By the Allspark, please don't offline your self, I wouldn't know of I could live with my self._

It felt like vorns before he picked up a stronger signal, yet faint from the Wrecker, he had to act fast, turning on the wheels and almost feel down a ditch, panic stricken rolling in the dirt and transformed running with only the beep of his tracker guiding him.

Both lives was worth saving for the greater good, his mantra, his ethics and code of moral even after been torn by war of his world, now slowly being reconstructed to its former glory and that Bumblebee and others of Team Prime would oversee its reconstruction. All his dreams had come true.  
But he choose to stay. His time on Earth have change him and the obligation he had promised him self to be the children's and Hope's mentor and guide. Optimus knew they had great potential every one of them. Who would be better with the right nudge in the right connection.

Wheeljack's Spark ache have gotten worse the more away spent from his sparkbound. Since this morning of the spark attack, he had on straight orders to not strain his systems, but when will Wheeljack ever listen to him. He was a rebel, but always come around helping Team Prime despite his choice of seclusion until he meet Hope.

"For the love of Primus" Ratchet groaned like he have done countless times when ever his team mates have come back from a skirmish, having to kick in gears and overdrive to work. Clear course of action was needed; get him back to base and into stasis on the double, salvaging anything he could with limited resources.

He found him, laying face first in the woods dense undergrowth. He was still online, but only barely and awake which was a good thing to stimulate some sort of response.

"Come on Wheeljack, lets get you back" he carefully swung Wheeljack's arm over his shoulder. The heavier armoured bot did not hinder Ratchet's strength. He may be older and hydraulics could need a bit of maintenance now and then, but it was nothing compared to the sheer determination of the medic bot who both have saved and lost countless lives during is own long life.

"Leave me alone sunshine" A scoff came from Wheeljack, his helm gravely hanged.

Shaking his helm and rolled his optics, it amazed the older bot of Wheeljack's defiant nature. As he lifted him up, something in sensors was not quite right. With the limited movements having a bot over his shoulder something was here...or not here. A voice whispered in his audio receptors, but could not make out the words.

"Who is there, show your self" Ratchet demanded in a grave stern tone.

"She is here" Wheeljack said, then slumped and passed out. Primus, he had no time to loose.

* * *

Her soul bleed. Her lover and bonded mate was suffering and she could feel it. Pleading him to hang on and don't die, something was after her and would be left helpless if he died.  
Another arrived, a dear friend of them both and with a temper that could raze cities. He is a healer and she knew he could be her bonded mates salvation, her mind reached out to him, pleading to save him.

She looked over her shoulder, they where close, they wanted her her sending shivers through her none material being.  
The two metal giants disappeared through a swirling vortex, she followed tuning into the distressed emotions of the healer of the pair. She watched them with an aching pain in her soul as the healer robot half carried the other over to a large sized stretched looking bed.

Glancing up there where three human children present. One of them, a girl with pig tails, eyes widen in fear of the two robots enter high ceiling area. Two boys, one younger then the other that have almost reached adulthood stood like a guardian with hands on the shoulders of the smallest, a boy.  
She sensed their distraught emotions watching at the scene unfold.

The orange and white robot started quickly move about it seemed like a blur desperate to save his friend, while mumbling incoherent curses, hooking various instruments of tube like limps to the chest.

No, no...she felt something, a weary dread, swirling around to see a snake like black smoke emerge from the vents overhead. But that was not all, from below her emerged a long extended purple translucence clawed hand reaching out for her feet. She shrieked in terror her instincts fled to her lover laying prone on the berth. By only a few feet from him, when the two different supernatural forces got a hold of her, the dark purple clawed hand wrapped around her ankle, and the black smoke snaked around her waist tugging her in opposite directions. They struggled each for their prize, feeling her soul getting ripped apart.

Desperate measures had to be done and the phantom of the woman clawed her way down towards the one she have given her heart too, he was dying, please don't hang on my love if you die they will take me.  
The bond, even strong in another plane, he opened up his Spark to let her in offering her comfort and protection. She reached out with her mind and by then not intended she got sucked inside into to his Spark Chamber. Images flooded her view from a world unlike her own she grew up with, the very nano second she had a picture caught her eye. Him and another bot engaged in a very intimate session. Her spirit got shoot out with renewed force hearing the battle cry of her life mate. She felt stronger, and could resist black smokes fear projecting suggestions. The purple claw tried to get her once more, but with a quick kick it disappeared. She then turned her attention to the smoke being above her that hesitated what to do. Angry snarls came from it.

* * *

Wheeljack's own Spark was barely visible on his scanners having the sensors hooked up to his chest and life-giving support for the struggling wrecker. Stasis was the only option for preventing

All of a sudden, Wheeljack's Spark chamber exposed it self baffling Ratchet he have not even touched it still making sure to keep in stable before surgery. The inside cracked casing that held his life-force sprang to life and the whole room go washed in a burst of beaming white light, accompanied by Wheeljacks deafened war-cry.  
"By the Allspark" Ratchet was the first one to recuperate from the unknown phenomena. In all his countless years of science and medical experience he did not expect to see such a sight.  
A quick glance at his screen, by a miracle his patient vital signs appeared to be normal. What he did not expect to see the body of a floating woman hovering above Wheeljack. Her features where barely visible, having no form of coverings.

Ratchet recognised the profile outlined by the face. Hope. How is it even possible?

All children saw the spectre of their friend. Miko stood like frozen on the spot, gawk eyed and open mouth. The ghost floating form gazed at every present sentient being. Showing sadness in the ghostly eyes her attentions got diverted at the awakening wrecker. Optics recalibrated their focus, and Jack was quick to cover Rafael's ears from the obscene grumbling words coming from the wrecker as he woke up.

Propping him self up by the elbows Wheeljack gradually came back online, his programming restarted. Logic sensors struggled to figure out what happen to him. Last thing he remember was collapsing in the forest and seeing the ghost of his Hope.  
He raised his helm, all logic sensors stopped working starring at a translucence representation of her. Inside her chest swirled an orbs around itself much like a twisting galaxy.

She moved her lips moved forming words, it did not help to turn up his audio receptors as they came out as barely whispers.  
Melancholy filled the ghosts eyes, she then turned, all heard the shriek of terror and flew out of arms reach from Wheeljack wanting to hold and protect her. The ghost of Hope held up her arms to protect her self from her attackers in form of three scary thick black smoke emerges from the air-ducks above, reeking of sulphur. One launched right at her, she deflected it like she would have done facing a mortal enemy, holding up her arm to soften the blow, followed by a circle kick. It hesitated for a moment like it pondered over its next moves.

Crossing her arms over her chest the see through phantoms body filled it self with blueish colour of energy. It pulsated from her chest face contorted in defiance of her attackers releasing a massive burst.

Ratchet horrified saw, though no apparent cracks in the floor, a long metal like arm in deep purple shoot up aiming straight for the ghost of Hope, with a shout she should look out. Then out of no where appeared a large yellow orb dashing towards her, pushing her out the way. The purple arm vanished not getting its hold its quarry. The three black smoke tail followed through the walls leaving a smell of reeking sulphur in the stale air.

Everything went silent only interrupted by he chirps of the computer humming away.  
"What...was that?" Jack shaky stuttered.  
"I think we saw her ghost?" Miko snapped out of her timid state.  
"A ghost?" Ratchet inclined to ask. For the always giddy girl, her demeanour turned suddenly thoughtful of the event they have just saw.  
"A spirit trapped on another plane, a supernatural being. In many religions humans have soul. If a person dies very sudden, they wander on another plane some stuck in a loop of events others need answers so they can move on" she explained carefully. "And she was kicking ghost afts"  
"Miko you have seen to many ghost stories" Jack said with an undertone of a reprimand.  
"Hey, some stories are actually real." The girls gloated at Jack not wanting to believe.

"But we all saw her, didn't you see those things chasing her" Rafael said. The boy felt scared what will happen the one any of them die. Would those dark smokes follow them and take them away.

Ratchet pondered these new facts. They seemed highly unlikely, but then again. When a Cybertronian dies his or her Spark returns to the Well of All Sparks if Primus let them. Could it be the Sparks are the same as souls. He heard stories that Sparks of fallen bots would not rest finding their way home, but never believed it to be true as the bot of science he is. And where did the fourth entity come from, it vaguely looked like. No it could not be.  
"She ain't dead, she is still alive" Wheeljack said sliding off the medical berth and yanked the tubes attached to the side of his chassis. Ratchet was quicker and pushed him down hard, bit to fast for an old bot.  
"You ain't going no where Wheeljack, I need to make sure you clear" scolding.  
"Frag that, I need to go to her"  
"You can't, you know that" Pit, of course he can't. Her cries for help echoed in the back of his helm, he wanted to reach out, encase her his arms and blast her attackers to scrap.

* * *

Tears ran down his face crying as the man frantic used CPR struggling to keep her alive. Alarm have been set off, showing no heartbeat and the near medical personnal rushed in the ward.

"Don't you bloody hell not die on me sis...fuck don't do this to me, don't do this on Wheeljack"  
A defibrillator got rushed in the room. Janet Fraiser came in seconds after, praying it will work, she prepared a needle for an over average amount of substance that should help the blood flow and the chock from the defibrillator to get the heart started again.

"Ready" the male nurse standing by ready with the two pads from the machine. Doctor Fraiser took them. She was about to place them in the positions for the jolt. Everyone in the room suddenly stood still and was silent, only the monitor that before shrieked out the dreaded cardiac arrest signal suddenly like a miracle gave out steady beeps of a slow heart beat rate.

Shocking gasps as the body by it self raised herself in an upright position, head arch back and she opened her eyes. Her stare stunned all of the people in the room. Head turned from side to side her face contorted in pain before letting out a howling cry ebbing over into a defying otherworldly roar then collapsed falling back into the bed. Silenced filled the room with stunned medical personnel, visitor and a couple of soldiers.

Janet's professionalism took over, handing back the defibrillator pads to the nurse, then listened with her stethoscope. All where holding their breath.  
Jannick was pressed up the wall being torn away from the medical staff. Two soldiers had to wrestle him away not wanting to leave his sister, one of them was O'Neal.

"Easy now big guy" O'Neal was not surprised by the Danes strength, holding a firm footing on the floor.

Janet Fraiser next course of action checking on the patient's pulse rate, then checked the breathing. Diagnoses, she was stable, but was still in a comatose state like before. What she could not wrap her head about, how with out no other stimulation did the her heart just started on its own. It was like someone just switched it on again. Checking her eyes, but got no response lighted, they have changed. The inner pupils where black as they should be and iris the light hazel brown, under the black pupil that should contract itself appeared a yellow colour.

"She is alive, and stable, but need to make sure conducting tests to know what really happened." she eyed Hope's brother Jannick, he eased up and got released. O'Neal gave an awkward pad on his shoulder, the veteran Colonel have seen a lot in his day.  
By default Fowler came running in almost out of breath. Scanning the infirmary ward meeting Janet Fraiser eyes then at Hope, thank God she was alive still. The meeting was caught short after Ratchet's sudden disappearance, it let him to believe something will happen to Hope too.

Being around the bots for a long time have taught him to expect the unexpected with these guys and with that a human that have been experimented on leaving even the trained veteran Autobot medic baffled what the real purpose of Shockwave's twisted plan. And the many times they have saved his hide he owed it so much to them.

"All who are not related or have relation to the patient, leave now" Janet ordered and started to shoo people out of the ward, expect for Fowler and Jannick. O'Neal did not leave thus Janet Fraiser ordered him to to get out, but knowing he was present at the time she let him stay.

"What..." Fowler got cut off by Janet with a glare.

"I have no idea other then what I know she just suddenly went into a cardiac arrest and by a miracle came back to life. And I do not believe in miracles. Sadly she seems to be still in a coma like before. You what where you doing before it occurred." She pointed accusation at Jannick. The man blinked nervously at the female doctor.

"Are you implicating me for trying to kill my own sister? For you information I was...I.." he looked towards her bed. "I think, I heard her voice, singing"

"Singing? Where she awake?" Fowler inclined. Jannick shook his head.

"No...It just not make sense, I know it was her, but her lips where not moving, but it was her voice" he slumped down on a nearby chair hiding his face in his large hands. Fowler watched him with a pensive grimace, crossing his arms and rested a hand under his chin mumbling "So that's what Ratchet meant"

"I am sorry what did you say" Fraiser said. The agent looked to her.

"Wheeljack and Hope share a deep bond, something happened earlier today with Wheeljack, similar to a heart attack. I can not give you the details, but know who can."

"Who?" she already knew whom he was going to mention.

"The Autobot medic Ratchet."  
Janet Fraiser had to admit, it peeked her curiosity, and if Ratchet really could do something to help Miss Dunbar. She have been given very little detail about these so called Autobots, but only it was in the best interest helping Hope and ensured her they where not some covert secret operation that experimented on humans. Not to mention the possible cures the SG teams discovered could also be used against them in bio warfare. The two men where still awaiting her answer.

"Fine, I am willingly gonna to meet this Ratchet person" she crossed her arms feeling cold, they need to check the temperature levels in this place.

"Mech" Jannick corrected her. Janet raised an eyebrow of the definition.

"The sooner the possible, I will contact him, he is not found of unsuspecting visitors, thou a good bot when you get to know him" Fowler announced and left the room.

Janet watched the brother still sitting down, arms leaning on his knees. He sat perfectly still, carefully Fraiser tapped him on the shoulder causing to sudden jerk his head up. The look in his eyes made the woman embarrassed. With no word she left him alone in the room closing the door giving him privacy, O'Neal followed to what ever engagement he was off to next. It is not the first time he have seen a grown man cry, knowing the prelude stages of distress.

"Is it just me or did I smell something, think that was sulfur, better have maintenance check the air vents" O'Neil commented absented minded.

Alone, slumped over again, head between his legs, shoulders quivered giving away for the sobbing tears Jannick low sang the words: "Kringsat af fjender, gå,ind i din tid, Under en blodig storm, vi dig til strid, Kanske du spør' i angst, udækket åben, Hvad skal jeg kæmpe med, hvad er mit våben?"

* * *

_The song is original written by a Norwegian poet Nordahl Griegg in 1936, thou first composed with music by a Danish composer Otto Morgensen. It has in a way been Norway\s unofficial national song, thou could be the Danes too due to the words written looks similar to Danish_

_A Danish folksinger Kim Larsen have made a more rock like version, thou when you hear the original music it is very sad, yet powerful._

_Ratchet holoform reprensation I mainly got from an artist on deviantart named mangakallector, all credits for to that person. I mainly got inspiration.  
_

_If you can't find it I have it under my favorites under my own under Humanformers files.  
_

_deviantart account name Shieldmaiden83  
_


	14. Human?

_"Headdesk" finally done with recent chapter. I appropriate any comments what is bad and what is good. I noticed and not that good writing funny gags it always ends up being dramatic and serius, from my point of view. U have been thinking adding old/new bots from the Transformers franchise that could have a little cameo. Who should that be...my knowledge extents to the G1 cartoon I am currently watching and I am LOVING it :) So who should I add, I let you guys decide. _

* * *

**Human?**

The two ghosts stared at each other. From her point of view it was not human, but did had clear humanoid figure, yet a heavy bulky chest and one yellow glowing eye stared at me.

It saved me? If I can call it that. Even heard it yell to me just before with a roar.

I had barely avoided the first ones out to the get me, but was to late to notice the purple arm thrust it self towards up underneath me was when the entity or yellow orb have pushed me out the way.

But the struggle was not over. Feeling sucked in or rather something stuffed me was more the term one could use.

I was in my own body, but not alone. Another entity have invaded, like a virus it had to be dispelled and we fought for control causing the heart to stop. Laughter echoed as darkness settled in, No, I refuse to die, will power kicked with blinding fury gave me the strength I have lacked when I was at the mercy of the Decepticons came back in full force.

A burst of pure energy surged from my own spirit. The next thing felt getting flung out along with the virus expelled through... Shivering at the scene, I am never going to get that image out of my head, and that shriek.

The virus retreated, but left a hatred behind and vow they will be back. It scared me to my core.

I remembered the other phantoms name taking a good long look at it, searching in my memories like my mind was a database.

"Breakdown?" my voice came out of a distant echo in the limbo both where in. He nodded.

"Never thought too see you here" spreading his thick fingers gesturing at the scene.

"No question is...what are you doing here? I thought all your...Sparks returned to the Well of All Sparks" I backed up against the wall getting some distance from the Decepticon ghost.

The large dark blue shoulders only gave a short shrug.

"I can't say how, I have been stuck here since I got snuffed, I don't know how long, but it has been all a blurr. And then getting chased by them all over the planet"

"Who them?" I short glanced baffled over on my own body in stasis. Jannick was sitting crying over my body, it pained my heart to see him like that. I have never seen him cry before, forcing my self to look away, but it did not out muffled his sobs.

For what it is worth in this, realm felt very real to me, or have I somehow and with Breakdown stuck in the shadowzone? Gathering what happened while I was here, told me it was not. It only rose more questions then answers.

What I did know, part of me broke through the barrier, but only enough for them to see me, and I could feel Wheeljacks pain, the love of my life. I felt his Spark was only a flicker and had to give some of mine to keep him at least a live. But for how long? When I got back to this place, a little have rubbed of me, but it is now gone as it was only a fledgling moment.

"I don't know what they are, and don't care. But I started to hear them lately. They want to over your body, for some scheme they are brewing."

"What? Like posses taking control? That's why you shoved me in there only to get spat out again?"

"Hey, I may have brawns, but ain't that stupid as you think fleshie, what ever they are you do not deserve it. I saw what MECH did to mine, it goes against being what we are"

"But...you are dead, and I am not...kind off. Wait, how did you found out?" I was confused, I may be a spirit, but I still had my wits so it seems. And I needed answers by asking the right questions. Even as it was a Decepticon I had to get my information from and they are not always that reliable.

"You tell me, somehow I tapped into their frequency on their primitive comm-links of the humans they have taken control of, I decided to follow them. Without knowing and I saw you. When they where coming after you here, it was merely a distraction so I had to do what I did."

Still in a slight panic that overwhelmed me. Only thing that helped was my certain meditation that usually calmed me down, using a breathing exercise, but how will that work for a ghost? But I could clear mind, then it hit me.

"I think I am having an out of body experience."

"You sure about that, look dead to me" mocking.

"No look at me body, its breathing, barely alive you stupid piece of scrap."

"Heh, then I should be alive too" a hint of sadness in his voice, the one yellow optic averted from me. "Should have known better to run into Arachnid's trap. It took me a while to realise attempting contact with the Nemesis and then the humans came. I watched them butcher me parts"

Cylas and MECH.

I understood his sadness and melancholy, not even a Decepticon was worth getting dissected like that, not even by humans "I am truly sorry what they did that to you body. But not all humans are like that"

Snorting "Hah, is there?"

I took a long look at Breakdown, sensing his unease, he looked away ignoring my stare. Recounting what Ratchet have told me in one of the many sessions about the Spark was their life essence like a human soul. I wondered...if there is some sub pockets of realms or dimensions connected to the material plane, perhaps ghosts where real? But what the bloody hell was those things back there. Demons?

Then it hit me. I snapped my fingers.

"That's it, you still have some unfinished business here."

"What?"

"Listen, from Earth stories, some spirits linger behind and can not cross over until they are at peace with the atrocity done, or seek some sort of forgiveness. Others are malign needed to be taken care of certain ways like burning the remains with salt. So I hear."

"I don't see how its going to help" disgust filled is faceplate crossing his arms over his bulk of a chest making him look much bigger and imposing. But I was not intimated by him.

"Fine, don't believe me if you won't and be stuck here for all eternity or what ever is out to get you here in this realm of limbo"

"I prefer action" he shot back at me with a quiver of a rumbled boom, distorted by the eerie echo around us.

"You got any better idea? Do you think you can run for ever. I saw that thing trying to claw its way at me...you know as well what that was."

The two ghosts looked up as someone was entering the room. It was the human red haired doctor and behind her walked a familiar black skinned man; Fowler. They where speaking in low voices to each other sounded like an argument. The woman seemed agitated about something directed the man.

Tiredness washed over me as my shoulders felt heavy and sat down on a chair not occupied by a living person. Can ghosts can get tired?

When Breakdown had me shoved away from those...smoke demons, I sensed a vibe of greed, hunger for power, hate and revenge. Thinking of it scared me, I may have a certain temper, but this was pure evil multiplied by tenfold.

"So what now?" Breakdown asked like waited for orders as the most natural thing in his world.

"We can only wait. But I fear the longer it takes them to figure out how to get me back to the living, Wheeljack will die...he is in pain, barely holding on."

The dread feeling that he have been close to the edge, horror and fright filled me and panic filled me not able to know what to do...until his own Spark chamber open up and let me in, like a magnet and restart per say his the faint flickering life there was.

"Wait...you two?"

Smiling with a chuckle sounding like bells in ghostly form, I waved a hand in a circular motion.

"Like you want to know"

"A human and a bot, now I have heard everything?"

"Where there is will, there is a way, so says a human saying. But I don't know if I am still a human if I ever wake up"

The other ghost seemed less tense now, but still agitated of the situation.

"Well, we ain't got much to do. And don't know why I should even listen to you" Breakdown snorted.

I looked down on her self, still had my human shape, but with no clothes. The modesty of being naked did not occur to me, but should it really matter in this other world? My hand rested the chest watching the bright pale blue and white orb spiralling in my chest. It was beautiful.

"Trust your inner Spark" I whispered to my self.

In the other world of the living hours passed by, but in the realm of the spirits waiting for atonement, time did not have a meaning.

* * *

Janet Fraiser have seen a lot in the short time at SGC and thought she was prepared for anything. She was lead down a spiral staircase through a short corridor out onto a yellow metal walkway extended over a larger staging area as they, walls half crumbled and on the floor littered with rock debris. It looked like someone have taken a huge driller and was going to make the area bigger then it was and still was not done.

Craning her neck a bit to catch the glimpse of scattered large tools of unknown make, to huge for a human to handle. What kind of doctor dealt with mechanical parts?

She heard murmurs from the corner of the bend leading to the what she guessed the storage area of this silo once used to stop nuclear missiles from the Cold War, but since have been dismantled. And what was that? That couldn't be a second Stargate, but this was much bigger then theirs in Sub level 27.

Their Stargate only had one ring and crudely attached power link enable them to dial to the addresses their SG teams went on exploration missions. But this was...several larger rings hooked to very sophisticated power thick power cables leading to another part of the facility.

"Wait here please" Special Agent Fowler stopped her. It was a bit chilly in here feeling a sudden cold rush of air sweep over her, then was gone. She looked about, but saw no air-ducts where she stood. Must come from somewhere else.

She heard a male voice from the corner shrouded by a large constructed pillar supporting the weight of the ceiling. Fowler was talking to something with his back to her, stretching her neck a bit she saw a piece of red or orange curved metal, it move, reflecting a shine that startled the woman.

"I have sent the children home Agent Fowler" That was the voice of Ratchet.

Children? At a highly top secret installation?

"Good, good, for the best"

"I say the kids can handle it, they are tougher then Bulkheads backside" Wheeljack, no static this time, but it seemed hoarse as he spoke.

"With Knockout and Predaking gone AWOL, who knows the havoc they can cause. Specially Predaking. Rafael took on the task monitoring the internet for any clues of their whereabouts. They can't just go unnoticed"

"That kid is making my boys at the Pentagon look like a kindergarten" Fowler chuckled nervously, then eyeing from the corner of his eye Fraiser. He waved her up to him.

Cautious, and glad that General Hammond even the Danish General have come along to get properly introduced to these so called allies. She was still unsure what to make it.

"General Henriksem, General Hammond" Ratchet nodded polite with a controlled calm voice usually used to ease his patients.

"Sincere apologise for the circumstances, Ratchet, but Doctor Fraiser who we value and in the line of defence on a medical field to prevent biohazard outbreaks. As well not all of SGC staff have been briefed about your presence" General Hammond politely said. "At the current time we have to evaluate every staff member are fit for the information and your wishes to remain incognito"

Ratchet raised his hand "I understand your concern"

Fraiser's mind froze, so that explains why Ratchet said they where not like humans. She have dismissed the rumours of alien robots that could actually turn into different set of cars of their choice. Or fighter air crafts for the matter. Janet, you should have known better working in a secret base

Towering above she gawked at an almost square like figure large robot in the same orange red and white colour as the hologram of Ratchet. Now she understood why they could not and thank fully enter the premises of the SGC. He was huge, how is it even possible?

Thinking back to the Alturian android the SG1 team have been turned into and very human like in behaviour thou sophisticated in their own design and many years ahead theirs, but their flaw the copies had to go back due to recharge their batteries where only found their home planet.

This robot or android where different in any way.

The metal plates of different sizes where meshed together, completing the figure with a broad red orange shoulders and a rounded helmet and red streak from noose ridge to the back and a chevron over fluent moving eyebrows.

The eyes, so alive and alert same shape as the hologram, taking note of everything around him. Ratchet crossed his almost rounded formed arms over its chest Janet noticed a vehicle tire serving as its elbows.

She jumped as another one approached, it was white with a grey patterned helmet with two finds sticking out on each side. Basic main coloured in white with some green and red, its chest was more flat like the hood of a car have been neatly folded on its chest. And was that doors sticking out of its back?

Both faces of the robots where white having both eyes and mouth, but no noose in the facial features.

The second robot gave her an intense glare making her feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry to spring it like that Doctor Fraiser, we decided it should be a need to know basis. Ratchet and Wheeljack have agreed to answer you questions that it will satisfy you need of the facts you need." Fowler had to get her out in the initial shock

Janet had to steel her self, she have dealt many times and performed under stressful situations "First thing first, so you are Cybertronians as you say?"

"Correct" confirmed Ratchet

"Robots? Who made you?"

"Look lady, ask the right questions" the other robot named Wheeljack was not amused.

She did not thought a robot that big could move that fast as Ratchet quick spun about and stared at the other "Wheeljack, cool your pistons!" there where a sense of calmness, but also frustration in his voice.

The two robots shared some of short wave communication, staring at each other, the one named Wheeljack backed up with a low growl sounded like an engine. Heavy thumping footsteps was heard as Wheeljack retreated down the same corridor he have emerged from. Ratchet watched the other walk out of sight.

"I apologise for Wheeljack he ehm...how should I explain this"

"Ehm, for a human term if I may say heart ache, worried very sick it causes his computers to shut down." Fowler carefully put in scratching his head with a finger.

Blinking, Janet blinking shifted her gaze between "I'm sorry, I must have missed that memo? A robot can have heart ache?"

It was not unheard of humans could suddenly develop heart failure due to great emotional stress.

Ratchet have regain his own calm after the unknown phenomena. It still baffled him what it really was, but all saw in the same area. It was Hope.

Right now time was at the essence and much as he did not wanted to admit it, he needed Doctor Fraiser help. They where running out of time, and if Wheeljack started to have a little angry fit again he had to anticipate the worst, much to his own regret.

There where no turning back now. She could ask detailed questioned later.

"Doctor Fraiser. I suggest you listen very carefully"

* * *

"And you mentioned Sparkbonding, what is that all about?"

Ratchet looked up from his work and glanced at Doctor Fraiser. Normally he did not like to be disturbed in his work, but she was valuable with her own expertise and input. Curious of-course wanting to know more about their psychology in benefit to create a method on waking Hope up from her slumber. Her job at the SGC and fore most specialist on extra terrestrials, foremost the goa'uld symbionts. They shared the view to cure their patients ailments.

"Its the ultimate trust of a bond. Spark bonding is very strong and private sacred commitment between two Cybertronians. The Spark-Melding creates a permanent lasting life bond that can not be broken or severed.

They can feel each other emotional state and sensory output, even communicate with each other from a distance by per example produce images. The negative side effect and what have resulted in Hope and Wheeljacks case and my fears if one dies the other will die too. Some have known to survive, but they have become psychotic unstable and highly dangerous from the pain and loneliness with out their Bonded Mate"

"That really goes to extreme meaning of until death due us apart" Col. O'Neal put in with a sharp whistle eavesdropping on the two doctors. "So how does that work out with a human anyway? Not that I am into it"

"Hologram" Wheeljack flatly said, sitting on a large crate. He held Hope on his arm, cradling close to his chassis keeping her warm. The pain in his Spark have not been subdued, having her near. He had hoped the sound of his Spark would wake her up, but that was long shot from Ratchet's point of view.

Her body was alive and functioning, but there where no signs of brain activity or dream spikes.  
With a digit, he stroked her cheek, no reaction, it was like her soul was not there. Usually she gives some kind of response from his touch during sleeping he have come to cherish.

Wishing, she would wake up and make those adorable sounds. And to see that smile.

It have completely melted the Wrecker's spark the way she have looked at him after an argument and debate between him, Ratchet and Optimus for introducing yet another human they had to protect.

"_How are the Con's even gonna look for in Denmark anyway... And I can take of my self, thank you very much. I have day time job to take of. If I suddenly vanish from one day to the other, the office will end in pure Ragnarok." _his optics meet hers, giving a certain glint in those hazel brown eyes _"__but wouldn't mind having a bodyguard around now and then, to scare off those kind of twats"_ smiling with a hand resting on the hip giving a slight bob to the side as she spoke. Her signature gesture that varies very much on her mood.

She have stood firm on her own two small feet, defiant resting an icepack on her bare shoulder suffering from a large bruise showing on the exposed skin, no thanks to the human brutes that jumped her along with a nasty bump to the head. She had that certain fire in her spark that spoke to him, and a little resemblance in him self, being independent and where able to defend herself.

Unaware to her, he have watched her from afar walking over to her own car that night, then suddenly two human males have jumped on her from no where and dragged her kicking and screaming into a near by vegetation.

Witnessing the assault made his engine sputter in anger, a feral protective protocol override his normal running computer circuits he had barely time to think when in v-mode speed up full speed roaring in all his might coming deep from his engine. It scared the humans and ran off with an angry white car right on their heels and disappeared out of sight.

With the limp body, yet alive in his arm he had no choice to contact Team Prime and bring her to the base for treatment. She was not responding, cause of blow to the head as a gash of blood ooze down from her template.

Something shifted in his own perception that bots actually could change over time, but never considered at the start of the war he could change so rapidly again. Looking at his old wrecker team mate, made him understand the special bond of friendship Bulkhead had with Miko,

But was rather different with Hope it took time for him to really understand what it was. The war have left him harden and hungry for the next fight. There have been a few femmes worth of his attention, but not worth speaking off. Who knew during the next day cycle he could end up on the scrapheap.

"But in Hammond's office your hand went right through me"

"After the last encounter with the Decepticons the holoform program have suffered a lot of glitches" Ratchet explained.

"Other then you are able transform into a car and also used from advanced form of holographic imagery that reflects your persona, and alter it to you see fit, that's just amazing" Captain Samantha Carter concluded with an exiting tone "We could deficiently use that"

"What become cars and trucks?" Jack O'Neal frowned at the thought being altered into a robot, it was not first time in his career and hopefully the last. No thank you, rather be human.

"No no, the hologram part, in a way to infiltrate without being seen from the Goa'ulds" Carter pointed out."If we can create a 3D image of a guard.."

"I am afraid that is out of the question" Ratchet sharply said "We can not share our technology with other races according to the Tyrrest Accord agreed between the Autobots and Decepticon faction. But we can provide information and help where you can not"

That punctured a hope in Carter's brilliant idea.

After their first encounter in person, Fraiser have gone into her professional persona, accepting that the robot was a sentient living organism encased in living metal and Ratchet was more then a medic, being a scientist of his choosing. Ratchet explained he have been one of the more privileges Cybertronians able choose a profession, then the less unfortunate bots of his race. The low caste of workers and drones.

Revolution stirred and as a result in a civil war called The Great War in their own recorded history going back millions perhaps billion of years. But not certain of what came before the creation of their own homeworld, not even Alpha Trion knew that is said to be the most ancients of Cybertronians and one of the first Primes.

Smokescreen was the last to see Alpha Trion, before getting knocked out at the end of the war on Cybertron. There are several rumours he have survived and fled the planet the sack of the Iacon Hall of Records or died. Other theories his body lies in stasis deep in Cybertron underground labyrinth.

One side wanted to take over by force and create a whole new world order, while the other rather wanted more peaceful methods and reason as the former political council was corrupted and change was needed by peaceful means. It was then the two sides where baptised and ended into a full scale war lasting more then 1000 human life times.

One side fought for freedom, the other for domination.

Only recently their homeworld have been restored through the activation of the planets Core, followed by the rekindling of The Well of All Sparks their noble Autobot leader and last of the Primes gave his own Spark to ensure future generations.

Sounded similar of the secret battle going on between the Systems Lords also known as the Goa'ulds their greed and wanton to rule supreme and the Earth stationed at SGC where the defenders of peace per say. Their trips off-world is intended to explore and find technology that can be used to defend against the Goa'uld and other potential threats to the US-Goverment, but recently also the world.

Ratchet have stated he meant to remain on Earth, acting as a mentor and guide to the four humans that have been close to the bots. In goodwill and thanks for saving Earth from the Decepticons have allowed Autobots to stay if they wished too and visit, under the radar of course. But there was a shred of hope the two races in the future could benefit of each other. Perhaps forming an alliance with the SGC.

Long story short, the disgruntled medic retold his accounts of his discomfort having humans in their base, but eventually the temperamental and highly intelligent robot grew to like them more then he would admit. Many times the humans in their care, have come up with unconventional means and strategies, saving the hides of the bots and fooling the Decepticons.

With a little help balancing in Ratchet's hand, Fraiser looked into the large sized microscope. She was afraid he might by accident drop her, but Ratchet held the woman steady letting her taker her time.

"Amazing" she muttered. "so that is what heals her cells on molecular level" Ratchet nodded as Doctor Fraiser gazed at complex set of miniaturized cybernetic implants freely roaming in the bloodstream, of the patient.

"Correct. But I see no change since last. I suspect the cybernetics in her cells might have caused your own scanners to malfunction, creating a backfire relay on the magnetism thinking they where under attack." he let her down beside him on the large flat surface serving as his work desk. And for her own purpose have given her own table with her own computer synch up with ease to the more Cybertronian sophisticated computer mainframe and servers. It made theor own at the control room to the Stargate look like toys.

The three teens sat in the background after some deliberation being allowed to be there and Jannick served as babysitter to keep them out of the way. Jack O'Neal expressed a military base was no place for kids. Jack the oldest of the teenagers insisted the bots needed them, thou the soldier had his doubts a bunch of kids could do any difference. He kept a watchful eye on the little trio and the big Dane as their watchdog. He wondered what went through that head after what happened in the infirmary. He returned his gaze investigating, without it being to obvious at Wheeljack. The robot was spaced out, oblivious to it's surroundings.

It looked to him some sort of creepy large scaled puppet theatre the way Wheeljack held the woman on its large arm and an amble metal finger smooth over her face and hair.

Doctor Fraiser have given a full explanation on Agent Dunbar history. Ratchet sought to understand more about humans, hoping it will aid Hope along with his own expertise of Cybertronian medical treatment and science he was proficient and confident in, wishing no harm on his patients.

It stunned Doctor Fraiser how the robot is able to understand so complex thoughts and able to have moral and ethics, learn things from teachers and discover on their own new ideas and thesis unknown the brightest minds on Earth they will look like a Kindergarten compared to the Cybertronians.

He was not only a medical officer, but a scientist and part engineer too, having from scratch assembled those large rings he called a Ground Bridge. Recently was able to create a portal to their own world far beyond the Stargate's reach, but price to reach such distance needed a sizeable amount of energy that also was their fuel for weapons and food called Energon.

He have gone in great length and detail for the human doctor to understand the condition of Hope's background, but had still no explanation what the purpose was for her alteration of DNA that have gained a mix of alien CNA from an extinct race of mechanical beasts. Only one remained alive, that was a clone, who have rebelled against its former master. The same 'master' responsible altering her DNA structure.

Not all of his race shared the same moral and ethics as Ratchet did.

On the out side she appeared to be human, but on the inside her body is changing. Ratchet's noted her eyes have been original been the light hazel brown colour, he suspected it could be the predacon CNA where at play, altering her eye colour pigmentation and mutation.

Fingering the keys on the touch screen on the larger bot sized computer showing the scan results of Hope.  
His other screen beeped the results where ready have been processed. Now only a pair of skill full optics. He studied them intense, language unknown to Doctor Fraiser. She thought of Daniel Jackson it would be Christmas having to decipher a whole new and unknown language.

"By the All Spark" Ratchet's optics glanced over at Wheeljack and then at Hope on the bots arm. Can it be that simple?

* * *

My mind raced, there must be some way to communicate to that other plane I know was the real world. Hope think...think!

Breakdown and I followed as my body got moved to another location...where Wheeljack was, much to my own delight yet so far away it ached.

"Still can't believe how you two are even bonded. A human and a bot...bah." Breakdown huffed. I ignored his scepticism. Not knowing how long I have been skin-dead which is the case listening to the voices I had to keep a concentration to stay on that frequency. And been going over what Breakdown had said in my mind.

I resting my chin with folded hands thoughtfully "Ok let me this straight, you eavesdropped on the same 'ghosts' that wanted to take you?"

"I rather call it recon to my benefit. I told you already, they use humans as hosts for their own war campaign to kill of some brothers. I only picked up bits and pieces while I hitched a ride in their human comm units, anything with electricity."

"Wait what..? Am I hearing this right, you can tap into electronics'"

"Your audios malfunctioning?"

"I heard you load and clear, what I am using is fishing for more clues what you mean" An idea came in my head "Can you by any chance 'posses' them to, send a message?"

He glared at me with one yellow optic, the other had an eye-patch. He was considering my question.

"Yes, but I ain't gonna do it" came his final answer

"Well, well how about teach me how to?"

"What do you think I will do that?"

He turned to leave. Damn stubborn bot.

"Cause I know Knockout still grieves over you. He have not gotten over that you are gone" It was a long shot, remembering Knockout's expression on my skilled poking about a certain former colleague. It ran deeper then just being business partners.

Slowly, Breakdown turned staring wide eyed back at me with one glowing yellow optic.

* * *

Closing the chest, with a click back in place, and made sure the panels to Wheeljack's Sparkchamber where tightly sealed.

The Spark it self is locked in a protective shell underneath the protoform that skilled medics can gain access too. The shell it self is able to withstand tons of pressure even shock wave forces for the most, but not against emotional stress and most cases could not be repaired or restored.

Detail inspection showed the chamber it self have suffered scorch marks from the inside, but no damage on the out side shell. The life force it self was weak, but there. Much to Wheeljack's cursing and fuzz for Ratchet to poke in him, forced Ratchet to threat him and handcuff the bot to the medical berth if the Wrecker did not calm down or else would be bounded and force feed him the life-support machine in locked stasis.

In the course of the war, he have dealt with psychical injuries then glitches and fragments of Spark injuries, most of them have been bonded pairs having lost the others in a violent end. It have been fruitless trying to save the survivors.  
The few that survived such a breach of connection, had volunteered on highly dangerous suicide missions, they succeeded, but never returned or self terminated cause of the vast emptiness of their loss at the hands of the Decepticons. A final act to redeem their loved one.

Optimus Prime have been forced with a heavy heart as a human saying goes; to ban Sparkbonding. He could not stand by idle and watch more Autobot's sacrifice them self in much grief. The Decepticon's had legions and Autobot forces where scarce. More that have Sparkbonded was in the high risk zone to be terminated by the enemies.

His orders have sent havoc amongst the ranks and many went Neutral wanting to avoid the conflict altogether and first ones to escaped Cybetron of the mass exodus. Before a massive blockade orchestrated by the Decepticons shooting any ship of the sky trying to escape.

Daniel Jackson, another scientist and scholar in Ratchet's optics showed interest in Autobot's and Cybertronians civilisation and customs. With much debate the veteran medic gave in to his questions that even the none human named Teal'c listened too. Showing no face expression, like he was carved out of stone, only one eyebrow moved slight up and down as he listened patiently. It reminded Ratchet of Optimus.

They listened carefully to the robot's tale with much melancholy of the many sacrificed that have been taken, and awed at the tale of their leader Optimus Prime was a true hero thinking only for the well being of his comrades even within his ranks, did not agree with all decisions Optimus had to make. But he always made time to listen to his fellow Autobots.

Daniel felt a sting in his own heart feeling both sorrowfulness and astonishment that a race of mechanical beings are able to have a complex society with rules, ideologies...and fully sentient and feel regret of their choices. They did not copy information, they learned and formed their own thesis and practice what they have gathered to understand the world around them. Unlike the Alturian androids that had copy personalties of the original humans.

All had a unique Spark, a Soul of pure energy infused in a robot sized fist sphere inside their chest, dense under layers of metal, wires, gears mixed together with sophisticated computer hardware and software circuitry. Not to mention that the two robots present had two different personalities. Daniel could barely himself program a VCR to record.

It was beyond anything he have dreamt off and for Captian Carter having all kinds of technical questions, but polity have been shoved off by the Autobot liaison Special Agent Fowler that her inquiries can wait for later. Their main goal is to get Agent Dunbar back to the world of the living.

"So what do you make of this?" O'Neal glanced at the over thinking brains having a knack getting into trouble that was way over his head. But comes around with his mediating skills where another matter or meddling where he should not.

"I...eh, but still can't see how a robot and a human are able too...you know, size" awkward pushing two index together.

"The hologram that enables us to interact with smaller beings, it have not been used for millenia. Not until Wheeljack have reprogrammed it." Ratchet explained as he fidgeted with some controls to wake Wheeljack up from stasis and slowly restarting back online, the ice blue optics squinted as the last protocols settled in, producing disgruntled and fowl language from his mouth.

Teal'c watched Ratchet help his friend Wheeljack sit up, the medic uttered his discomfort that Wheeljack should retrain his choice of words while the children where present.

For a jaffa and his own people lived under primitive conditions within the law and degree of the self proclaimed Goa'uld 'Gods', the Autobots; the winning faction of their own civil where far beyond he have seen in the service of Aphosis. Not even their own legends spoke of the metal giants anywhere after a brief discussion with Daniel Jackson pondered about, if there have been bots visited Earth before, but Ratchet did not know there has been.

Perhaps, Free Agents or Neutrals that where explorers, it could be possible they have graced Earth on a short visit, but have been hidden, as the doctor robot have mentioned short on Daniels question before discussing some medical matters with Doctor Fraiser.

"What's the verdict?" out of habit Wheeljack made sure the chest plate was firmly back in its place. All the time he had to do repair on him self on a limited scale and no other medic in vicinity. As a Wrecker he had to get back to his unit as soon as possible, much to other on sight medics dis-encouragement. He have Bulkhead along with a few other veterans lasted longer then the newly assigned to the unit. One could get cocky, but know the limit.

"This is how it is. I detect what I believe to be Hope's spark energy reading. It is faint, but there. And versa scanning Hope's body, there is a small spiked identical to Wheeljack's spark code"

"Ain't that cause of their bonding?" Fraiser pondered getting a better understanding of the terms Ratchet refereed too.

"I can not say. Normally when two bots merges their Sparks the codes changes into a near identical one. Before all this happened I did detect and confirmed the is a Predacon energy signature within in her, a way for Shockwave to track her. Be glad the branded mark on her arm blocks the signal, and I dare not try to remove it if I am wrong"

Wheeljack silently listened to Ratchet diagnosis.

"You saying her 'soul' is in Wheeljack?" Daniel blurted.

Ratchet nodded. "Its a very faint signal, I triple checked the code and I can confirm it is her energy signature"

Jannick's phone started to ring in hos pocket, or rather vibrate, wondering who could call him. They where underground, any cell phone frequency could not penetrate the tons of stone and dirt blocking out satellites signals.

No caller ID, reluctant he took the call, but only heard lots of static and pushed the phone away, rubbing his ears from the noise. He ending the call, could be some glitch.

Seconds later a message appeared in his text message in box. Startled, he rise to his feet.

"Ehm guys, either this place is haunted or..." showing the message on his phone, written in Danish having to translate _"About time you figured that out."_

_"_By the AllSpark?!"

A new text emerged on Jannick's cell phone.

"Oh wow, her ghost is talking through tech from the ghost world, awesome"

"_I am not dead yet Miko"_ Jannick translated on the Danish text that came in.

Humans and mechanical sentient beings looked around, but so no apparition of a ghost.

"Hope...are you...al right? If that is you, have you ended up in the shadowzone?" Ratchet had to take the reins on the situation.

_"__Yes and no, here is could be limbo"_

Jannick stared at his cell phone, feeling time stood still until another message appeared on the display.

_"__They will be coming soon for me again, hurry, or they take my body to posses. I can not go get back in my own body, you saw them"_

Wheeljack looked up as the brother to his bonded sparkmate read up from his phone.

"She is terrified, I can feel her"

Ratchet placed a hand under his chin thinking. He mumbled to him self then went silent thinking "If my theory is correct, She is holding on to you as an anchor, just barely. We need to transfer that Spark back in her body. But need something to hold it there"

The wrecker eyed his friend. "You are going to build a Spark Chamber"

All humans of the SGC took turns in looking at each other with baffled expressions.

Ratchet nodded at Wheeljacks deduction.

"I am able to scale down the size of a Spark Chamber for a human and extract the small fragment in you and transfer using it as s conduit for rest of her Spark to, but..my knowledge of the human anatomy is a different matter."

_"__That explains why I got flung out of my own body earlier."_

It is not first time he have constructed new Spark Chamber for fatal injured patients, some temporarily until a better one have been constructed. Most of the body might be intact, but with soldiers during the war got the full blunt of blasts it was bound now and then the impacts and shock waves can show signs of deterioration if not regularly getting check ups and new implants had to be made with the scarce of resources.

Doctor Fraiser studied the worried face of the robot. The scans have showed her heart was failing day be day it will be only matter of time before it collabses of the stress, to pump a huge amount of fluid in her body.

The two had similar profession within their own race. Ratchet's dark expression contained much emotion and empathy struck Fraiser deep, forgetting for a moment they where not just robotic creations. The genuine in his voice won her over, Hope was still a human in her eyes, she had a duty to save lives as did Ratchet.

"So we talking about some sort of heart transplant?"

The bot nodded at his human doctor colleague.

"The sooner or later, we get started, I need all the medical records you have of her, in English print. I can not read...eh Cybertronian."

"Of-course, you will have them right away"

"You guys seem very certain that it is her" O'Neal blurted careless. All eyes and optics stared at him accusing. "Hey, I'm just saying, could be some Goa'uld trick"

A deep growl came from the wrecker, baring his teeth. Out of the blue, Jannick gave O'Neal a slap on the back of the head, the veteran soldier turned his head at his assailant rubbing the impact from the blow. If Jannick have hit him harder, he could have lost his balance and fallen head first. It was a long drop head first.

"What? She said I should do that it?" showing him the message in plain English _"Slap O'Neal on the head. Wheeljack inject some coolant"_

Behind them in the fitted lounge for the humans sat the tree children stifling their laughs, only Miko could not hold it in as her high pitch laugh echoed all over the missile silo's walls that made all present cringe their ears and audio receptors.

* * *

Tired I sat down. Channelling the flow of thoughts how Breakdown instructed me to do, was harder then it seemed to be. The messages had to be short and precise. Now having to play the waiting game and in this dimension there where no telling how time and space behaved with its own set of rules.

Watching them mill about in blurry imagies and voices that sounded more like whispers. I was scared, but had trust my self, trust in my own Spark how it felt. It was the advice he gave me, the one guided me back to this place.

"I would have liked to see Wheeljack smashed that human"

"That would have been a bad idea. But I understand O'Neal's concern" rubbing the bridge of my noose. "So, know any fun games?" trying to lighten the mood.

"No" Breakdown did not avert his eyes from the scene evolving. Their movements looked to be blurry and not fluent.

"Not even some stories?"

Still ignoring me.

"You're just sunshines and rainbows, aren't you"

This is going to be a long boring wait. For a ghost he seemed tense.

"Tell you what, I''ll tell you one of my favourite stories my Great Grandma used to tell me when I was a wee little girl. Unless you can fast forward time here. How I see it, better to pass the hours then sulk around"

"Hours for you, could be vorns for me, but those things will come back you know that"

That much is true. Not a pleasant thought I rather wanted to be positive.

"Best be prepared and keep each other company whether you want it or not. We need each other to get out of here.

The larger entity shoulders sagged and head lolled back in a surrenderes groan.

"Fine. Have it your way, but you keep your end of the bargain"

"Cross my heart or Spark"

Both settled into a long wait and one eye or sense out for those things.

It frightened me something that one can not see, supernatural could exist. I know I was not dead, but close. Ratchet was right, my own body is failing and felt the dread for the desperate measures that had to be taken.

Watching my Wheeljack hunched over the work table and schematics on the screen he helped Ratchet while having one optic on me. The hurt on his faceplate, unbearable, desperate I wanted to kiss him, tell everything is going to be al right.

Can Ratchet really build a Spark chamber? Going back in my own memories on one lecture to satisfy my own curiosity. His words; _A Cybertronian Spark are able for a short while survive outside its spark chamber, if not it will vanish, no one knew to where possible to the Allspark. The chamber in our chest is one of the most toughest part other then the cranial lob same concept as a human skull protecting brain. _

Heh...at least I have paid attention. Thats a new feat even for me that can have a habit drifting off when things gets dull.

"Al right, story time. This a local folklore Gran Gran use to tell us kids, with a morale hindsight."

"Didn't you say from your Great Grandmother what kind of designation is that?"

Shaking my head. Of course the bots did not have the concept of family like we humans do.

"She is the oldest in my family blood line and Matriarch of the Dunbar Clan. I either call her Gran Gran to her delight since I was little, still due today. Others call her Duchess or Lady Dunbar"

"She sounds important"

"You can say that, tough little ol' lady, but sharp and healthy as an eagle. Now let see now how did the story start. Ahh yes...this is story called Auld Croovie"

* * *

All gathered around table. Laying there was a human fist sized round ball made from titanium, inlaid with delicate wire work of copper and what not the bots where able to make in the very short time of constructed such a small thing.

The side of it where open that also could close. Much same as the iris of the Stargate to prevent hostile to enter without the right codes.

When it closes it creates a perfect sphere with a window where the Spark can shine through and for medical personal to take a look through, without having open all the way in reading signs of colour and how the energy flow behaves that did not show up on other preliminary scans.

Wheeljack and Ratchet have worked none stop on the project. The hardest part was to get the metal, and discussions with a tired Doctor Fraiser looking over the files of Hope. Astonished to say she started out as a normal human being, but something must have triggered the effect how rapidly have evolved into.

What if it where not on the first contact of the bonding, but something else where turned on a switch.

That have yet to be deduced, but a possibility to be considered.

"A work of art Ratchet" Wheeljack light padded his friend's shoulder armour. The bot had faith in him for what is going to be done. It have kept him going. He misses her voice, even her angry and sarcastic respites.

It looked very similar to the constructed cybertronian sizes spark chambers he have made in his day, and tedious work to understand how a human heart worked similar way as fuel tanks pumping energon having to add valves for the veins to be attached that is not the original design of their own, but unique to her.

"I could have done better if I had..I mean perhaps on a later date a better one create a new and better matériels from Cybertron"

"Doc...it will do" Wheeljack had to interrupt his friend. The bot was a perfectionist. "So how we gonna install it?"

"That is where I come in. If it haven't been for the 3D image provided from Ratchet, I would have not known where to begin when our own equipment go haywire" Doctor Fraiser said tired spending her share of time on the massive project and will look to be her greatest in her career.

"Have you done a transplant like this before, I meant organ" Jannick asked.

"Only once in medical school on the last semester before I just graduated, the patient still lives to this day. I keep good track of my patients"

He crossed his eyes. That was the last Jannick wanted to hear, what if it all goes wrong.

"First Lt. Dunbar. Do you question my station?" Fraiser crossed her arms. As much she dealt on a daily basis with unruly grunts trying to avoid check ups, she will if possible handcuff them to their beds specially the ones that have been off-world trying to avoid inspection.

"Jannick please listen, don't you want your sister back? You know what is at stake" Ratchet cut in. He was starting to like that human doctor sharing his view of patient trying to dodge a schedule check ups or maintenance. Speaking of maintenance, Magnus and his team still lacked a prober physician. For all it is worth, he hope when this was over he can take a little visit back to Cybertron making sure all is running. Knowing Bumblebee will avoid made him think of the times Optimus him self had to push the scout back to base made his gears chuckle.  
The war was over, but can't slag of now when there where still a lot of work to be done.

Grumbling, Jannick gave in. He still acted as the overprotective big brother. Truth be told, he will always be till the day he died. Understanding Wheeljack's own yearning to hear her laughter and mocking playful banter again, have shaped both man and mech the special bond with the woman.

Both shared the mutual love towards Hope, one the brotherly love the other deep passion of a kindred spirit.

A message ticked in for one last time.

_"__Hurry, strength faltering to hold on. If it does not work, thank you all. Wheeljack, I love you. I have no regrets giving my heart to you"_

It have been a few days since humans and robots figured a way to 'wake' her up. All preparations have been made. And a certain nurse that knew the patient and is the mother to one of the teenagers, that have aided along side the Autobots. Help was appreciated seeing the nurse work with much proficiency, Fraiser also learned she was the Nurse Darby was assigned under the her own request to caretake Hope back to health.

Amazed, Doctor Fraiser have read the medical journal from start to end many times over, of the quick recovery it was a miracle she have even survived from all the fractures in a very short time. At the time the doctors that treated her wounds at the near by base in Nevada had no idea of the camouflaged cybernetics in her system; one of Ratchets suspected theories.

A power-nap later and preparing a surgical area beside one of Ratchets own computers hooked up to the life support system of his own patient Wheeljack. Not knowing how long it will take, they have come up with a plan to utilize. Ratchet will extract the spark fragment and transfer it into the Spark Chamber, then Janet had to work fast it was possible. There where no margin for error.

Hope her self was like Wheeljack via a smaller cable linked by the back of her head feeding a steady flow of frequency tricking the implants to go into hibernation.

Normal anaesthesia would not work on her, but to keep the blood pumping a machine will due the trick letting her body believe it still alive even as the arteries to the heart have been severed. Much to Ratchet disgust it will be messy and to Fraisers amused her self of the bot's reaction explaining in detail.

She was pretty confident in her skills and if it have not been for the 3D image of her patients cavity it would have taken several weeks making sure right course of action to assert know for sure what to do. Her innards was a mix of human flesh and cybertronian enhancements. Discussing with Ratchet and coming up with simulations of the surgical procedure that will work.

It just had to work. The last message the brother read up, his voice faltered and looked away giving the nod as the next to kin to approve the procedure.

* * *

A hearthy chuckle came from my ghost companion.

"Dancing trees. Pfft"

"Like there is no such thing like robots and ghosts"

"Point taken"

The smoke have tried get a hold on both of us once more when I started to tell the old Scottish folklore tale and managed to finish it when another skirmish

Tiredness crept over me. I could not keep this up for much longer having to flee from the smoke demons, I did not get far feeling my strength faltering, desperate I thought of Wheeljack and with the blink of an eye ended up beside him. It stopped the smoke demons assault, but only for a short while.

To keep me focused, Breakdown kept me going by telling another folktale from Scandinavian Norse history, first one to pop in my head was the tale how Sleipner was born.

Time was at the essence watching Ratchet remove in slow motion that little fragment that held Wheeljack alive. Avoiding those smoke devils have taken its tool. My last few willpower to send those words took its toll. I felt knackered.

They have been coming at us in small packs, barely we fended them off with sheer will power and even punches and kicks. Every attack took energy out of me, but Breakdown was not affected being a full ghost Spark, but could warn them off on his own, when he discovered he could affect them with his fists and payback was in order.

It was their strategy, to weaken me and take over both my soul and body, like on the battle field cutting of the supplies and roads to starve out their enemy until there where no resistance.

"Its now or never." Breakdown said. I nodded while, waiting for the right moment, but they could attack any minute now and it was just in the brink keeping my self ready for what is to come.

"Breakdown, you have my word and promise. I always keep a promise"

Sensing it was almost time. Ratchet worked with precession having wires connecting inside Wheeljack extending to that human sized spark chamber.

My salvation.

"Hey Hope" I looked over my shoulder one last time.

"You are al right. For a human." Breakdown nodded with a slight curled up smile, wrestling a demon under an arm and another in his grasp writhing to get free, but the ghost robot was much stronger while the smoke demons wailed in pain. They could not take him, they never could as he did not belonged to this world.

That was my last image of Breakdown giving a nod and a satisfied grin on his faceplate, before feeling something tugged me gentle around the waist and pulled on me. A faint sound of a humming thrum like a beacon have been turned on. Guided me, I followed it.

* * *

"My god"

She have just carefully lowered the Spark Chamber in Hope's cavity and was about to connect the blood vessels in the valves. The sphere suddenly wired and hummed to life with no prior warning.

The cybernetics in her bloodstream got activated, detecting the breach and being feed with a new energy supply, they went on to do their preprogrammed work.

The spark glint that have been inside of Wheeljack, increased in strength as the open bloodied chest started to heal all on its own. Quickly Fraiser poised her self and started to remove all instruments used as the skin and organs reassembled and healed it self in front of her eyes.

Even Nurse Darpy was dumbfounded by the sight, having seen her share of things with the Autobots, this was new to her. Quick thinking and skilled hands she helped remove everything used, just in the nick of time while the light grew more intense blinding glare, they stumbled and shielded their eyes.

"Is that suppose to happen?" she looked toward Ratchet removing her bloody glove having shielded her eyes. The looked to the patient, stunned to see the cuts from the surgical tools have not left any marks.

"I am surprised as you are" he looked to the screen.

Heart monitor bleeped a steady thrum, the Spark had almost a similar rhythm like a human heart. The beep it carried was music to the veteran medics audios.

Thank the AllSpark that is a good sign. Ratchet looked to Wheeljack. He have insisted being online during the operation, but that is not possible when had to deal with Sparks forcing him into a deep locked stasis.

His own Spark was returning to normal. Another good sign, Ratchet watched it carefully grow with intensity to what it have once where. All seemed in order, one by one he rebooted Wheeljacks motor functions and systems one by one carefully. Optics flickered online and getting the read outs of system check before Ratchet could release him.

All of a sudden wheezing for air warping in a cry, eyes wide open. All watched horror as the human patient tried by her own force to sit up, limps refused to answer. Someone tried to hold her down, the stronger muscles ripped her out of the grip then landed with a heady thud on the floor knocking down several instruments in the process. She didn't get far with the cable linked the back of her cranium held in place.

Eyes took a sweep scan over the area, blinking to focus. Lips slight apart gasping for more air she looked down on her self.

Her hand traced over the foreign object between her breasts, a circular disc in a pale blue colour. Grasping around in her mind feeling the vibrations of the energy pulse through her whole body making her body slight shiver, it was a whole new sensation other then with him..she held on to that thought.

Jannick came running skidding across the floor embracing his little sister. Hope's mind stalled for a few seconds not understanding the sudden contact until faint sobs coming from him. Arms uncertain where to put them, mouth closed and open, eyes recalibrated their focus meeting a blurred ice blue hue.

It felt like a computer have been switch on having to gather all the information in the vast data bank of her memory files. At first it did not give any sense. Averting her eyes elsewhere, scanning the room. The walls where partly enclosed by pieces of plastic sheet as well as the floor, looking up the ceiling was very high. Her head turned back slight at the ice blue colour she saw moments before.

The recognition in her eyes warmed Wheeljack's spark, another jolt of energy flowed through his systems as her expression on the lips grew into a smile.

Jannick lessened his hold, and held her at arms length from himself, wiping away tears hoping no one saw.

"How do you feel?" he asked trying not to cry.

The question took some focus to answer. Shifting her weight around mouth open and closed getting a grip on her own vocal cords, feeling like sandpaper it strained her to talk. "My ass is cold"


	15. Trust Issues

**Chapter 15** **Trust Issues**

_Warning adult content, read at own risk. Or have your eyes washed in acid._

_Is it just me or is my chapters getting longer and longer as I write? Or is actual a good thing seeing how far I have progressed the latest year of my creative writing of fan fics._

_I am always open for reviews and such, good and bad ideas. Also have plot bunnys in the future reintroducing some Autobots and possible Decepticons known from Generation one in a Prime universe. But will exclude Grimlock and Sideswipe as they appear in conjunction to Prime in the RiD 2015. But Jazz the man is still a possible candidate I can see him visit Earth least once before or could have bumped into some SG teams along the way._

_Anyway enjoy the latest chapter, I might come back and edit it a bit when i see fit. Wanted to post it before the weekend and I am usually of to my boyfriend having time away from the computer ;)_

_Now for other formalities. I do not know any of the Transformers nor the Stargate franchise sets they all belong to the respective companies and creators as well talent of actors and voice actors of both series._

* * *

Eyes glanced over the window towards the metal ring. A gateway to others of its kind in our own galaxy.

"One would wonder if this Stargate was a predecessor of the Star Bridge technology stolen or borrowed from another race of beings? Like the Goa'uld seeking to monopolize its use to dominate the galaxy"

I spun about on my heels facing the rest of conference rooms inhabitants and the hologram of an Autobot. The other bot was working on something.

"It is a possibility, but I doubt it. Principle is the same creating a wormhole for long distance travel within the boundaries and the right set of astronomical coordinates. No margin for error when it comes to Star Bridges" Ratchet commented dry.

"May I remind you the time I got a payload of information and somehow sent me to the Asgard homeworld...in another galaxy" Col. O'Neil remarked. I had done my home work after reading a lot of the SGC reports and their endeavours knowing what he spoke of.

"It is possible in the history of the Golden Ages there might have been interaction with these Asgard you speak off, but I am not certain. Only Alpha Trion or Optimus might have known"

"The Asgard, not what I expected the old Norse gods in my books would look like." I commented dry on that fact.

The Colonel have regarded me very suspicious all of the time since my awakening.

A light lit up in O'Neal "Wait a minute? Your head honcho was a librarian? And he was the strongest, talk about beefy bookworms. Why did he just not beat this Mega guy up and have it done with when he had the chance?"

"O'Neal, do not speak ill of Optimus Prime, he was a great inspiration to us all that have known him personally. He valued peace over anything else, using force as the last option. He believed any being should have a second chance for redemption even Megatron" I snapped at the man.

Through the hologram I could see the hurt in Ratchets optics, standing in a human representation of him self. I might have expected a bit more of a resining hairline, but think he never thought it that way. The hologram reflected their own robotic form with some twists.

He eyed me in a silent thank you. The two have been very close through millions of stellar cycles of their war. The bots have a much longer lifespan then the tiny flicker humans, one can say their where near immortal beings, but could still die.

"Are we even sure we can trust them and Miss Denmark here?" the silver haired man regarded me with hidden contempt. My impression of the guy was a shoot first and ask questions later type. And I pondered why he was in charge of the main SG team on explorations through the Stargate.

"By all due respect, this is 200% my little sister with that sass she puts on, giving me a hard time. And for the record she is half Scottish, like me" he flashed a smile my way I could only return. Jannick always knew how to light up my foul mood and a shoulder to cry on when I needed it without passing judgement.

"Just saying...can't be to careful other then we have NOT known about possible allies right under our nooses"

Who pissed in his coffee this morning, certainly seem rather positive.

"Colonel" Hammond barked at his subordinate with a stern authoritarian stare.

With a heavy clasp on the table, making most jump in the room, my hands sprayed on the table fighting back not directly to yell at the Yankee.

"And these allies have a contract that is still valid that Earth is under the Autobot protection from any remaining Decepticons. Be glad you have not seen one up front and nearly ripped your limps apart. None the less, even as Megatron have disbanded his army, the faction do still exist. Optimus main goal was to end the war and rebuild Cybertron by the cost of great sacrifices. If it have not been for the Autobots..."

"Agent Dunbar that is enough" Fowler had to stop my rant.

"Sis...your eyes" Jannick pointed.

"Huh?" I turned around, facing partially my own reflecting in the window. The hazel brown eyes was only a thin ring around yellow irises, the mutation with the infused CNA from a Predacon mocked me in my face showed when I got agitated. A visible glitch to my alterations.

Shuddering an exhale still with my back turned on the others.

"Hope..." Ratchet hologram figure came up next to me. There where worry in his voice. "I know you rather want the truth then have it...ehm what was the human saying?"

"Sugar-coated. Nice you are learning human terms Doc" my voice strained in a monotone tinge trying not have another anger fit. Since my awakening from the dead many things have not been as I thought they where. Everything has changed. Even my self holding on to what humanity I had left in my psychical hull.

He was reaching for my shoulder, then stopped half way. The hologram could only produce an image projected from the small device shaped vague like a hockey puck with beaming disco lights. I have caught the blond woman, Carter stare at it for longer periods of time.

"If I could reverse the effect I would have done so, but that would be effortless cause the mutation have gone this far and yet to stabilize fully in your system and Spark"

Prior the debriefing meeting Ratchet came to me with news. Information he have hidden from me, the bot have looked very guilty. Every fibre in my body wanted to scream as an involuntary horrible memory thinking of the deep dark bowels of the former Decepticon warship. My screams have echoed through its halls as Megatron stripped me of my dignity as sharp claws violated my flesh. No emotion showed in the blood red optics, seeking no pleasure for what he did despite my kicking he held me down.

"This what we do know and what I have gathered from the specimens acquired. Shockwave is merging Cybertronian matter with organics, and the accounts from Wheeljack engaging least three that is nothing any I know of. But their CNA is highly unstable."

"You saying he is breeding an army? Fowler added.

"Yes. Primus knows what the Goa'uld can do with such an army. More devastating then Deathgliders and Ha'taks. Hope is unique in anyway. If my calculation are correct, she is a prototype from Shockwaves twisted processor intended for what ever Megatron wished. Hope would have been a danger to her self if not for her deep bond with Wheeljack that stabilizes the complex set of matrix in her cortex."

All looked in the room at each other, mixed expressions of both baffled and disgusted. I tried to look at them, but couldn't only to stare at the very thick written report conjoined with the two offices. It haven't been easy to write it, but necessary to make a point that what ever is decided now the monster should be stopped and any who is associated. No one should go through what I have been through.

"I am very sorry you have... suffered" Daniel Jackson strained tried to sound polite flipping through the pages.

"What do you know about suffering, I live everyday with the memory burnt into my soul" slamming my palm down the table hard.

"Hope please calm down" Ratchet tried not to raise his voice. My nails have left a clawed impressions in the table. Quick redrew my hand with a startled gasp. O'Neal tensed up, ready to strike any moment.

I took a long deep breath calming my self down. Exchanged a short glance at the hologram of Ratchet, he nodded back. From the underground parking lot the Autobot medic could still monitor my vital signs via the hologram projection. Ratchet insisted and excuse for my welfare plus I can understand as the only human on Earth had a Spark matching that of a Cybertronien with difference of its origin still was a mystery. He only meant well I found my self I could not shun the bot away.

"I may not have official military training, but what Ratchet have told me earlier that there is a program ready to receive a set of battle commands, but it is incomplete. We believe that Shockwave was about to inject a device with in me, seconds before I was rescued. He wants me and study me. And seeking a way to put a leash around Predaking's neck"

Baffled expressions around the table.

"You mean? Mind control?"

I have not taken the news very well. Was I even human being any more? And to make matters worse, Wheeljack does not know. What will he think of me if I told him the truth it hurt.

"You shouldn't blame your self for what you have become, even the most loyal can turn against their masters. What you have endured only meant you to stand up and fight" Teal'c said.

I scoffed. Feeling numb inside. The urge to just run out, away from it all, and disappear forever, but none the less I stayed. A sense of duty came over me that I clang to.

"Hope. Teal'c is actually right" to my surprise it was O'Neal who spoke and addressed me by my first name then the formality of rank or last name. "He was the enemy then decided the grass was greener on the other side."

My eyes sought the other off worlder in the room. He simple nodded with a faint smile at O'Neal's statement. To some of his people he was a freedom fighter, to others a traitor.

"Be glad Ratchet discovered and disabled the program before you had a sleeper agent on your hands. And one that would kill every last one of you with out even batting an eye" I morbid said making the humans shift uneasy in their seats. All but Jannick being indifferent from my dark statement.

"And the Interpol operation?" Harlow inclined too to get to the next agenda on the long list. He have been very quiet the whole time. But clearly shaken for the display of temper and force leaving cracked imprints in the table. Cursing my self I need to be more aware what I am doing.

"Was a setup, to rouse me out of hiding and get kidnapped" I matter of fact said. "There where nothing on that mainframe to any use of us, and the Interpol have never heard of an agent of theirs named Hamilton, we have some loose ends to take care off" rubbing the back my head. Thank God it have been extracted out of me.

"Hamilton seemed to have gone underground. But it is a crime to impersonate an agent so he is wanted with top secret information." Fowler informed.

General Hammond took the lead being the highest ranking officer in the room. "In the recent light what I have learned we now have two two hostile alien factions are perhaps working together we can be sure without gathering more intelligence on the matter. You still have two...robots unaccounted for" the bald man steeled eyed me and Fowler.

"We are working on locating Knockout and Predaking" Fowler said.

"Can they even be trusted with what I have read of your reports of these two metal aliens. Considering the dragon can do" Hammond stated.

"Both have not endangered any human life's we would have known by now if it where so. Predaking have no interest in humans what so ever. And for Knockout..giving his selfish pride and vain he is easy to spot if he have changed his paint job to the original red that he prefers" Ratchet said.

"Can't you just...use some sort of GPS to track them down?" Danial Jackson piped up.

"If it where that simple, but during the Decepticon and Autobot war both sides have cloaked their energon signatures thus why like me now wear the brand, to protect me from being detected by the enemies scanners." I explained rubbing my arm feeling the imprint under the shirt. "Their unique energon signature can be detected, but only on a close range, but can heavy shielded or underground like in caverns or tunnels. We are still sweeping for signs of them. We assumed Predaking will be more easier to track, but no signs, then there is Knockout he is able to scramble any signals if felt threatened"

The bald man nodded and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. His eyes sought me.

"Miss Dunbar, sorry Special Agent is not a title you have worn for long, but with you, Special Agent Fowler and your Autobots companions are indeed wrapped up something greater then we at the SGC have encountered before. As commanding officer of this facility it is to both our interest and an established agreement with the government I official extent the hand we have a common goal."

"And then there is you First Lt. Dunbar, you happen to jump right in the middle of it all" he eyed Jannick a bit suspicious. "but I see you have proven the reason of a doubt in this case"

"Our family runs deep, we take care of each other, even with the that said family member can be a pain in the ass" grinning widely with palms open.

I suppressed a laughing fit disguising it by clearing my throat. Even tried not to stick out my tongue at him when he mocked, reminding my self this is no kindergarten.

"I'm gonna get you for that you know it...when you least expects it"

The meeting was adjourned, Ratchet's hologram projection shut after a small talk and schedule of defrag process thinking it was needed more sooner then later. Fowler have departed with General Hammond, Carter and O'Neal fled as soon they could the room leaving me alone with Daniel Jackson and Jannick. Teal'c have departed as well and Janet Fraiser the resident doctor of the base. She was a nice woman and passionate about her job like some other doctor I knew off.

"Ehm, sorry to have..." he carefully edged closer around the table. I took a few steps back pretending to gather my own papers. "I did not intend to step on your toes"

A mocking huff escaped my lips. For a moment I did not believe him, but short studying his face told me he was genuine sorry.

"What you have been through does not compare to what we dealt with, but I do have my own demons to fight"

Jannick raised an eyebrow.

"Go on" to say the truth, it kinda spiked my interest. I leaned on the table casually by the hip and crossed my arms just below the breasts giving them a small lift.

"Well, it is not in the official records, but my wife was taken by the Goa'uld. Every day I am looking for a way to get her back. She is alive cause they have not killed her" he glanced between Jannick and me, both siblings had the get to the point look in our eyes. "She was taken to become a host and I will not rest till she is free" he was choosing his words very tentative.

* * *

Back in our own bunker on the other side of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex no one noticed an ambulance casually drove of the road revealing a dirt path way and vanish into the rocky side further in.

Alone in the shared office between me and Fowler sitting with more reports to fill out I have not finished. Much to Fowler's annoyance it ain't been easy to fill out. How can I even write I have been dead, but then came back to life and that a certain Autobot Commander was my spirit guide? It does not make sense, but what else is new. Other forms and journal needed to be filed helping Fowler with the practical stuff having a hard copy of any files if our data got corrupted on the computers.

Weary I rather wanted to be alone with my thoughts, undisturbed, but it did not last long.

"Hey Little Lady"

I jerked surprised in chair, thou did not bother to look over my shoulder. My back was turned towards the door.

"Hey" I said hunched over the office chair tapping with a pen at the side of the computer keyboard.

All that clutter from the mainframe downloaded those weeks earlier had made a mess in my head so it felt like. Least once a day had to undergo a defrag process. A very weird experience seeing from my inner eye symbols and numbers race over my vision it made me feel dizzy and sluggish.

Like computers, bots had to defrag their own central processors once in a while, mine was more complicated due the mix of organic and cybernetic brainmodule impulses. My other vital signs where fine. But my thoughts and understanding took a few days before I was more less normal per say. But in honest, I did not. Even the touch of a surface was different then I remembered. Ratchet said my own human neural path ways and memory of tactile information had to be relearned or will come back in time.

"You seem tense"

"How can you tell" shrugging slight on my shoulders. He didn't answer.. Oh right the bond, almost forgot all about.

"Wheeljack I have lot of paper work to do, if you want something, can't it wait?"

"Not really sweetspark"

There was the feeling. Hard do to pin point, was it me or giving those vibes? I tried to warn it off thinking of something else.

"Got the hologram back on track, is that you been working at?" knowing he can be engrossed much like Ratchet in what ever he fiddled with. Never saw Wheeljack working other then weapons and bombs...or his ship for the matter.

"No, got something way better then the holoform I like you to test for me"

A dense form crept up behind me. Having to stifled shriek holding a hand over my mouth staring at a thick metal fingers brush up against my sleeved arm.

Quick I got on my feet and twirled about, in the process the office chair got kicked out of the way of my frantic motion.

Gripping my chest feeling the frantic beat of the human Spark in my chest...even my panic attack felt unreal. Everything went white to me seems to be a few seconds and then looked up blinking my eyes I could scarcely believe it.

"Wheeljack?"

"In the flesh...or metal sorta speak" flashing his carefree grin. It mellowed me a little and could not help to laugh nervously leaning up at the desk trying to compose my self. He was...smaller, same size, but still taller I will guess about 7-8 feet roughly.

"Hope...wake up...now this dream have gone to far already"

"You aren't dreaming" Slowly closing the distance between us. He took my hand, it was solid and big compared to my tiny human hand.

Transfixed at the solidness of the mech then he guided my hand to his face. Fingers glided over the smooth surface feeling sophisticated malleable metal make small changes, like a human face and the tiny facial muscles. My eyes sought his ice blue optics and scared handsome face that I had fallen in love with not to mention the roguish smirk he carried.

"How?" I stammered.

"Mass displacement. I haven't thought of it until a some Earth weeks ago. Meant to use during the war to sneak up behind enemy lines through tunnels so small a big mech like say Bulkhead could get through. But project was scraped due to some glitches, but I worked out the kinks" he explained while the smile never faltered.

"Mass what now?"

"Mass displacement."

I looked him over again. He was still awfully bigger then me, it scared me. He had to hunch slight so the door wings jutting out of his back did not scrape the ceiling. Even the handles of his swords where smaller.

"And you did fail to mention me about it" I drew my hand away trying to sound modest, but my voice was a dead give away being nervous.

"I wanted to surprise you" he took my hand once more to his lips and kissed my fingers, it tingled making me giggle.

"Jackie...please..." snapping my hand back.

"Please what?" a disappointed purr came from him edging a bit closer. This close I could feel his warmth.

"I... did you spoke with Ratchet?" desperately tried to change the subject, but the low repetitive rumble did have a certain affect.

A vent of annoyance steamed from his vents blew gently over me down the collar having the helm close. The arms have boxed me off barely leaning on the desk on either side of me, baring any attempt of escape.

"You sure know how to spoil the mood. What about the Doc?"

I had to push him slight of by an arms length. The warmth of his armour and subtle vibration tingled in my fingers. For a moment I wondered what he looked like underneath all that. Biting the urge to let my fingers explore every little crevice of his armour to see what made him tick.

"Have he told you?"

"Told me what?"

Avoiding his intense gaze, biting my lower lip trying to find the right words how to break it to him. I could not look at him as I told him fixing on a point past the immense shoulders with a shaking voice. He shifted slight, gentle cupping my head to look at him and the other arm leaned on the desk behind.

"Why the worry sweetspark?"

Blinking the tears away "I...I thought you would not love me any more. I don't know if I am human at all?"

A low rumble came from him, looking at me and wiped the wet tear away from my face with a thump.

"That is not true, you are still you."

"But I have changed" I protested meek.

"None the less, perhaps into what you meant to be." shrugging the large shoulders slight. A hand reached curling an inquisitive finger around a lock of my hair.

"Bloody hell, that is not what I picture of change." my voice could not pitch the hurt I felt.

"You have been pitting your self about all this over nothing. You need to relax"

"Oh that comes from a bot that can not sit down for two minutes" rolling my eyes at him.

"Point." his smile never faltered "Hope I missed feeling you close me" His words came out more like a pleading under the husky tone he carried, along with the certain look in his optics could only mean one thing. My fate was sealed as soon as I placed both my palms on his chest, where his own spark is hidden beneath all the layers of armour.

I had barely time to protest as he pushing me against the desk crowding over me. Lips lithe brushing against my cheek with a low male purr. No where to escape having me already boxed in like a prey desperate to get away.

"Wheeljack...what if..."

Small jolts of impulses dulled my thoughts of escape. His large hands brushed the bare skin lifting my skirt up over the hips, then shifted me to sit on the edge of the table and looped my legs around his hips feet hanging in the air. My mind zoned out feeling the gentle hands on barely there contacts have caught me off-guard. It surprised me the touch despite my mind registered it was made out of metal it seemed to soft with a tinge of small electrical impulses as the fingers explored me. I was like a virgin never been touched before that only could surrender to my lover wrapping my arms around his neck.

Demanding lips sought mine for attention exploring, tasting, and nipping at the bottom lip while holding my head where he wanted to, his taste had something I couldn't identify, but at the same time tasted sweet on my tongue.

More electric impulses shot stimulations into my brain trickling from between my thighs as a finger circling provocatively against my panties. Lips sought the bare skin of my neck gently biting making me squirm in a giggle. He made me ache for more whispering with a snarl and self control "You are hot to the touch my little fiery vixen"

A hand fondled to get under the buttoned white shirt. The large fingers somehow despite looking clumsy managed with my help one by one to open it. His snarl rumbled to a predatory vibration as the shirt slipped of the shoulders and snapped the bra, freeing them from their prison. I was beyond any worry at this point in time letting my self be swept away.

Mewling chants of his name escaped my lips. Wriggling in his delightful mercy by switching in between attention of my breasts teasing the nipples with the glossa and a finger outside my panties did not help my predicament. It only made me beg for more.

His attention drew lower and eased of the panties and skirt, still seated on the edge of the table balancing barely my self, a startled yelp sweeping both my legs over his broad shoulders. He kissed my inner thigh gently working further down I gasped feeling the warm vents blow against my exposed slick sex. He looked up at me keeping eye contact by devoured me hungry with a dominant snarl holding me in place not to squirm working a huge finger slipped up inside my heat and glossa teased my need for more. With whimpering shuddering all over gripping his helm as I came apart in the molten need. I grinned with the delightful warm buzz surged through my veins and eyes had barely any focus.

Strong hands plucked me from the ledge and sprawled in his lap holding me close to his chest. I placing a happy dazed kiss on the warm metal hearing the gears and other clicks of vibrations slight trembles.

He cupped my head holding me just upright to look at him. Something brushed against my belly. Still on the edge of my bliss, curiosity got the best of me looking down.

I suppressed a gulp.

"It's not going to bite you" he urged me to touch it, while caressing my sides up and down. He have taken off the codpiece revealing a grey and black thick cable, wide as my own lower arm at its base. The tip vague shaped like head of a penis and huge compared to the size of his holoform.

Slight huffs he guided my hand up and down his full length, it twitched as my fingers stroked over rifled imprints, marvelled in a dirty sense it was beautiful and big as it is. My own hand could not grasp around its girth making me uncertain of its size and length. I looked at him, his optics have nearly turned all white, huffing hot air through his vents and hands nearly on a death tight grip on my hips.

"Need you" he growled with the tinge og barely self control, with no other warning the strong hands guided me over his thick length. A shot of pain and pleasure tore up through my spine as the blunt end breached and stretched me, having to gulp a shuddery breath through me teeth. He was huge I was afraid he was going to tore me in half as inch by inch he sheathed him self within me, the whole length to my core.

"Oh god.." my words fell from my lips as he started slow to rock my hips against his, feeling his massive size inside of me I could only hang on, whimpering softly between pain and pleasure bracing my self trying to find purchase, by instinct I clamped my thighs and legs together what I could around the mech, like I was riding a wild horse trying not to fall off.

"I love the sounds you make" husky whispered in my ear and sucked on one of earlobes.

I doubted I could come again, which proved to be false. Sweet friction drove me higher as he picked up the pace through my throes of lust. Each relentless wild thrust I cried loader in arousal spurred him to take me rougher.

It was more then I could bare till I snapped and keened arching my back, body trembled in sweet scream of release with a buzzing thrumming sensation erupted from my chest spreading to every nerve of my body.

In his own ecstasy bucking himself into me with a feral roar as the metal frame vibrated as he came.

Blissful high and warm leaned in over Wheeljacks chest, an arm held me close the hand caressed my behind. The big mech was emanating deep thrumming purrs and heard the gears of fans turning knowing it was his own ventilations system have switched on by automatic.

Opening my eyes and gazed at my lover leaning up at the wall his own optics closed with a satisfied smile that certain matched my own.

His large form stirred a bit. It have not occurred to me he was still inside of me feeling a slight twitch. He was still hard I feared if I move more will set him off again.

"Wheeljack?" soft calling to him. Optics slowly opened, they have returned to their normal ice blue hue, they focused on me having to blink a few times. A slight groan he pulled out of me, optics sought my own eyes and then downwards. With his larger palm he touched with a few fingers my own Spark. Startled to see my own chest was glowing. It felt like it fluttered as he touched it and I closed my eyes, feeling my own thrum of a spark beat listening to its sound I could only smile how happy I felt right now.

"My beautiful little femme, you got so much wild fire that can't be tamed" he warbled happy while running the other hand up and down my sides making sure I was still there.

His words where Cybertronian, and I could understand it. How? But brushed that thought away leaned in hearing his own sparkbeat I have done so many times, but never really imprinted it on my mind. It was music to my ears hearing the steady thrum he carried. It was beautiful, wishing tolay here all day only to listen to it and feel his warm chassis against my naked skin.

"Feeling more relaxed?" his arms embraced and tugged me closer to frisky kissed my jawline "Doc said your systems needs to be stabilized by taking it easy, get it back into synch. Can go again if you still feel tense" certain hopeful tone in his voice made me smile.

"Please don't"

Head and helm snapped at the third voice in the room. With a small squeak I covered my breasts. Wheeljack slight move to shield me from the onlookers with an angry growl. Oh dear, by now knowing mechs where rather possessive when they have claimed a mate. I feared O'Neal will get his head snapped off by Wheeljack if I didn't get to him first.

"Calm down big guy" O'Neal lowered his drawn side-arm.

"Now we know not to enter next time" Daniel face flushed red looking away. "The screams, we thought... you where er... in trouble" he excused him self, with out looking where he was going he banged his head with a load bang on of the doorframe and quick scrambled out tripping over his own feet. Holding a hand over my mouth stifling not to laugh of Daniel's misfortune helped a bit not getting angry and embarrassed being caught naked...with a male between my legs.

Col. O'Neal cleared his throat and looked away. "The other robot is looking for you" he said and closed the door behind him. He looked to be wanting to gauge his eyes out with a spoon.

Have to wash my self up before being least presentable; I thought while going on the hunt for the scattered clothes in the office.

"Wheeljack, you seen my knickers?" unfruitful trying to locate them.

"You mean these?" holding the black thin fabric with red lace on the hems dangling on his finger. I snatched to get them, but he lifted them it out my reach.

"Hey! Not funny give em' here"

"I prefer you don't wear any" grinning at me.

"Perv. You want me ass to get cold?" again tried to reach for them, but stumbled and lost my balance. He caught me nearly leaning me horizontal, I was about utter more protests when he presented my delicate underwear and help me back on my feet. Flustered I pulled them back on.

His bulk crowded over me from behind and his hand combed through my hair untangling the knots and other snaked with measured force around my waist pulling me into his embrace and warmth.

"Primus you are as wonderful as our first joining" spoken with that roguish tone on the edge deeper pitch. "You worry you are not human, but you are human to me the way you smell and the cries you make when you overload"

Leaning my head back and reaching an arm over my shoulder to traced with a few fingers the side of his helm. He caught them with a playful lick and love bite the fingers making me giggle how this big mech used to be a soldier the hands have killed countless foes in his day. An odd twist the same hands could be so gentle. It made me smile ten times more and warmed my soul and spark.

* * *

"I have been trying to reach you even pinging on your comm unit" Ratchet scolded. My own inner comm unit in my brain could be switched on and off. Was one of the first thing I learned to do it felt like someone always constant wanted to get in touch with me it freaked me out.

Ratchet took a long look at me, then turned his watchful optics over towards the now full sized Wheeljack trying not to look to sheepish. His mouth plate opened and close a few times.

"For the love of the Allspark" he muttered and then some in Cybertronian glaring at Wheeljack having no idea what he did now fearing the wrench of doom will rain down on him.

"What is Ratchet now complaining at?" the dark haired teenager Jack Darby. He looked at me, then gaze shifted at the grinning Wheeljack. His face turned a more interesting colour red, clearing his throat and excused me himself to what ever studies he was doing with Miko and Rafeal who was total oblivious to what have occurred down the corridor.

Ratchet turned his attention to me and gestured me over. I have forgotten all about agreeing to access and defrag what program roamed in my brain trying to understand its pattern other what we already knew.

"You seem more relaxed" the medic noted gazing as his screen tapping the defrag program on screen making a few adjustments.

"Heh, thank Wheeljack for that" I smug added readying the cable on Ratchet's command.

"I only mentioned to him you needed to synch up your systems cause of the instability caused by the Predacon CNA that is the hostile element needed to be under control." the bot dry added like nothing happened. If he keeps on worrying who would then worry over him, I feared all the stress will glitch in his own processor.

"Next time, hang a tie on the doorknob" O'Neal commented. I blinked turning my head towards him. In the corner. Miko and Rafael startled jumped, then laughed of the odd body reflex made from Jack getting water down the wrong tube and projected out his noose.

"So what are you doing here in this part of the base, want to borrow a cup of sugar?" I asked. The vague chuckle in his voice told me he was not one for small talk and rather wanted to get straight to the point.

"Got me some friends here and there, some takes pictures for fun and sent me this thinking I might like it" he handed me a printed paper with pictures of a midnight black Aston Martin and tribal design on its doors and down its sides. Looking closely there was an Autobot symbol on the car's side front.

"Where did he take the picture?"

Fowler approached us with a questionable look on his eyes.

"Did you move the desk by any chance? And why are your shirt turned in side out?"

I tried not to blush of the fact what went on in that room.

* * *

The night was chilly, but still warm in the California urban area, a ghetto like distract to L.A. No one seemed to notice a white Lancia parked in an ally way near an intersection. Waiting patiently.

A bright orange BMW moved up behind us, lights came from under the car meaning the guy customized it only to look flashy.

"Yo, got some intell. The race is on tonight and I hear your boy is racing too. In honest, you should not be racing being such a pretty thing, ya better of bumping hips with the other hoes on the sidelines" he empathized the slang speech by doing hand signs acting all tough.

I was about to give him the bribe money in exchange for being the informant thanks to a little prodding around on many of the L.A. police station databases. It was easy to hack not leaving any clues. One of Rafeals many talents covering our tracks.

In short we came in contact with a leader of a gang related illegal street-racing, the gambling and fee entries to the races where used for money laundering. So say the police records, but never caught the bigger fish in the huge pond suspecting the money also was fuelled for illegal gun selling and drugs This guy was on probation after spending few years in jail for drug possessions and illegal street racing. He have been promised if he played by the police rules they might reduce his sentence for snuffing out the bigger ring leaders.

But his buddies did not knew thinking their friend was out on good behaviour.

"What do you say, love? Should we race?" deliberate talking to car caressing the steering wheel with one hand and other on the manual gear shift. The guy backed off scared cause Wheeljack gave a load roar making the ground shake.

"Damm girl. I would give my right arm driving such a thing"

"You won't. I am the only one that can handle this engine" Wheeljack rumbled again with a lower rev, making me bite my lower lip of the raw vibrations through me.

As promised I gave him the money.

"Hey where is the rest?"

"Minus for dissing me"

"Yo, pay up as promised ho'" a hired muscle tried to open the passenger door, but could not. "What the hell man?" he tried to yank one more time very hard. It flung open and flying backwards onto his back. I could see his scared expression how it just closed in front his face.

"See this" partially revealed the shoulder gunholster with a firearm under the black blazer jacket. "Please wash that mouth off before addressing a Lady who can blow your wee tiny cock off from least a mile away." To make my point with in a flash I pulled the Desert Eagle, aiming through the passenger side door window.

Wheeljack created not only to withstand the heat from energon as well from normal bullets this baby used.

'Click'

I did not intend to pull the trigger having the safety on. Grinning widely sheathing the firearm back into its holster.

"Ok, we cool, we cool" the guy turned pale and looked to be shitting bricks.

"Aight' lady, you have some beef with him, just don't play a drive by out there. But he will leave you in his dust, just saying"

"Just make sure he can't escape. he is to vain to leave his car behind if he decides to bail"

"Yo' still got to pay the fee fo' racing" he stated with his jargon that was giving me the nerve. "Euro guy never leaves the car, no one have ever seen him"

"Chicha is loco, told you so, its like she is married to that car. Aye man think she uses the stick for something else then shifting gears" a third one spoke with a heavy Mexican accent. "Those English are weird as fuck man"

They all scrambled in their own car.

"Shall we leave them in the dust, Little Vixen?"

"I never thought you will ask"

"I have some tricks up my ace no human can do"

"Wheeljack, stop turning me on, that is evil"

"I am not" he teased.

With that Wheeljack's tires screech, racing out of the alley wipping past the BMW, scared cries close running over one.

Soon passing the structure making a sharp u-turn. Motor revved once more and shot it self forward like a bullet. Was he going to play chicken with the wanna be gangsters? Worse, the alley is a dead end and narrow, nearly having room for two cars side by side. This is one of the few moments I have to trust Wheeljack and his crazy stunts, which is not a first.

They knew, their screams sounded more like women wailing.

The car jerked to a halt, tires screeching and drifted a perfect to the side with the back end stopping only a feet from the BMW.

Keeping my cool I grinned at the three idiots, then Wheeljack's tires squealed once more leaving tire marks and smoke in our wake turning about only a few seconds later.

"Jackie, for a moment there I thought you have become crazy"

"Hmm no. Just want to scare them a bit for talking to my Little Lady like that, I could have done worse"

"And I thought chivalry was dead. You one bad boy and I want to learn that move" smiling.

Trailing down the road leaving some scared humans behind that have yet to emerge from the alley.

"When we rein him in I might, for a price" voice tingling with a pleased purr accompanied by the reverberant sound of the engine.

* * *

A strip of road have been swept with the essence of none existing police. Rumours from the other drag racers and thugs, the law enforcers have been bribed to look the other way.

Up next is two European made cars, one black as the night itself lamppost reflected on the smooth shiny surface contrasted to he bright headlights and blood red rear lights. Its windows tinted nearly black as its gleaming metal no one could see the driver.

The other, a white sports like car with green markings on its hood, the driver a striking beautiful woman with red auburn hair dressed in similar fashion as her car, the white dress seemed be painted on the curved body revealing just enough leg without being trashy. I knew how I looked and was intended more for my own sake then showing up looking like a special agent in a suit.

Being the only female driver of the nights many participants. Whispers went around the crowd she was a devil in an angel disguise, hunting for souls that have escaped the bowels of hell. I tried to not to laugh picking up the scattered chatter of the other people pretending to ignore their pick up lines especially from the guys.

One had the nerve slapping my behind. His buddies have dared him looked like they where pissing them self as said friend ended up on the ground with one of my high heels pressed against his throat, don't know where it came from why I choose to act that way, but hell it felt good to have the power. A bit to good at the point of madness.

Of course I ain't a saint, but just really bad style touching a woman against her wishes. No matter how she dressed and I was far from looking like a crack addicted hooker.

The race announcer motioned both cars to get ready revving their engines wanting to burn some rubber. And we where off tires squealing, lights blurred as passing neon lights. Wheeljack swerved on intend knocking the other car off the road. Actually the tactic was to herd him to a side road and take chase there, away from the drag race course. It worked and forced Knockout to cut a corner and run.

"I think the gloves are of this round" I said urging Wheeljack to floor the gas pedal and me snugged tight buckled in the seat No human could manoeuvre the tight bends. "Jackie, turn left when I tell you too, we can cut him off if I have calculated where he is going"

* * *

"Ok you got me. What do you now want to do, drag me back screaming?"

By luck we managed to push him into a dead end alleyway. It was narrow and he had no where to escape.

"If you prefer it that way I can have it arranged" gesturing with a nod towards the Lancia.

Wheeljack transformed and blocked Knockout if he even thought of trying to get passed in either modes. Well knowing the wrecker was fast and ruthless. The Aston Martin huffed and threw up his arm in surrender.

"Knockout, why did you not come back? Ever since the crash you just vanished from the face of the Earth. Not to mention we can't locate Predaking either"

He scrutinized me with a pair of very red intense optics.

"Of course you can't locate him. I have keeping taps on its where about and even thank you very much. I couldn't take it watching it loom about wallowing in self pity"

Look who is talking.

"I fail to see there is other things like going on joyrides" I scolded him. in the most stern tone I also used at unruly models when they where out of line. Jokes around the office I was nicknamed Drill Sergeant cause the manner I acted like I belonged in the military ushering punishes when not complied or found one doing drugs the Model Agency had no tolerance towards. Worst where the girls covering for others leaving me dealing with my boss why I have fired them too.

The black mech hurt scoffed shaking his head desperately.

"Frag you femme devil, what would you even know about me"

"Cause you use these runs trying to make you feel again, specially after Breakdown is dead, but you can not let him go. To still feel close to him even as he not there any more. It is time for you to let him go"

Regardless what I thought him now, the vain mech nearly crushed a garbagedumster sitting down.

"Ok you got me on that guilt, but that is not half of why I am running." he eyed me and then at Wheeljack. "As an ex Decepticon all deflectors are considered to be killed on sight with no mercy. I know Starscream if he ever gets his servos on me he will tear me limp from limp for betraying him and the Decepticons. It baffles me that Shockwave even works with that jet, they never liked each other, but they have likely agreed to offline me"

"Explains your sporting black paint job, but you could have lost the tattoos" Wheeljack pointed out.

"They are sentimental."

"Regardless, will you show us where the Predacon is?" I inclined.

"On the condition on next opportunity to be deported back to Cybertron. I am more safe with Ultra Magnus then knowing my former colleagues would not hesitate to torture and kill me" Knockouts chassis shuddered.

"That can be arranged." I said and looked to Wheeljack giving his own sentiment.

One the optic ridge raised slight gazing at me then nodded. Wheeljack made room for the other bot to get passed out of the narrow corridor like alley. The white mech followed the other close by keeping an optic on the other.

For a moment it gave me the chills like some one was watching us. A hand under the jacket gripping the gun I scanned the area and took a whiff. I only picked up rotten produce food and other things I could not identify that stung in my noose.

I jumped as a ragged cat settled on to a near by trash-can, gun pointed at the feline. Deep breath Hope, deep breath.

"You ok sweetspark?" Wheeljack have transformed and trailed up behind me.

"I thought I saw something, it was just an alley cat" chuckling a bit nervous and packed the gun back in its holster.

"Maybe we should get your systems stabilized and synced back up again" giving off a suggestive rev of the engine then a little lurched forward bumbing into my rear giving me a little squeal and a giggle.

"Oi, you naughty dirty bot" smiling swapping at the hood before crawling into the drivers seat.

"You wouldn't have me any other way Vixen." he coy replied and backed out of the alley, following the waiting black Aston Martin.

* * *

"Note to my self, bring flat shoes next time when entering a cave" stumbling over a ragged stone on high heels in the end had to be settled on Wheeljacks shoulder.

If where not for the two bots to light the way in the dark cavern it was impossible to see with out a flash light.

"I know where we are" Wheeljack flat said peering around in the vast cave complex I never thought would even exist naturally. But bore evidence of heavy machinery in some of the turns we took it became more clear as such. One of the larger caverns we entered littered on the floor where rocks that should have belonged in the ceiling. The growing day light crept in from the opening above illuminating the gloomy caverns. Air was stale giving me the iffy. One more testimony I will still human I cling to, but always something was trying to claw its way to the surface.

"What happened here?"

My questions was soon answered unspoken, the further we went in I could see the outlines there has been fights and scourges of explosions and sooth painted on the rock. It came me the chills down my spine.

I gazed to my bonded mate for answers, his face looked to be carved out of marble, only the optics moved giving it a sense of being alive. Biting my lower lip, something did happen here and Wheeljack knew cause he have been here before.

Yellow optics blinked from the darkness followed by a threatening snarl of a large predator aimed at the trespassers to go away. The huge head peered once more our way and growled again, then retreated into hollow out tunnel. Knockout looked none to happy have brought us here and more then happy taking up the rear and at the same time will take the opportunity to bail if things started to get a bit to ugly.

It could have attacked us, but did not like the reports of previous encounters would have done so.

"Wheeljack let me down"

"You are not thinking going in there alone.."

"I have too, he won't hurt me."

"You so sure about that?"

"Do you trust me love?"

He gave off a worried sound and lifted me back on the ground as we neared the passage way where Predaking have disappeared into. Hunched beside me and the look he had when something was not right or merely being paranoid.

Keeping to the walls with my cellphone in the other hand as only light source I slowly walked the last stretch my high heels let off a different sound then rock. Testing with a few light stomps I thought it as odd that rock should not sound like that giving of a small echo.

Crouching and touched with bare fingers what it was I was stunned to find it was metal by the distinct sound it made as my heels clicked on its surface. The inbuilt little flash-light did confirm me what it was and I had to tread carefully, cause the surface was filled with treacherous cracks and holes. Neither I dared not to take of my shoes in fear of stepping on something I should not.

I froze, the sudden wariness of eyes where glaring at me from behind picking up shadows of outline of spikes as the beam of yellow optics watched me from behind. In slow motion I turned around, scared of course that the being was larger then a house and could with easy squish me to a bloody smear.

Trying not to scream. Ironic I felt like a virgin that have been thrown into the hungry beast so it might spare the villagers. For a time being. I clenched my fists and faced the dragon.

Predaking seemed to study me by the look of its bright yellow optics took in every detail in his beast form.

Its tail crept up behind me, one of its spiked tip brushed my back barring off any escape if I even dared to try. Without any other prior warning the big beast shifting giving the scrape of metal against metal then stood in a smaller in his bipedal robotic form then beast mode. Bit still enormous.

"What do you want?" it growled in demand trying to control it self with the snarl of an undertone.

For a moment I did not knew what I was doing or wanted. I was merely there.

"Ehm...first off all..hey...and how are you"

No response, he kept glaring at me baring his teeth.

"Not the big talker aye" I tried to sound confident, but in honest I was scared only comfort was he wouldn't hurt me the few times we have spoken together in the duration of Wheeljacks recovery. It have addressed to me with odd questions I tried to answer the cryptic inquiries.

"Look, like it or not you need to come back with us"

"The other one tried to convince me too, why should I listen to you"

Stubborn son of a...whatever. Sighing shaking my head.

"I am not trying to convince you, but you can not sit all day long in a cave all by your self. I know you want to get your claws in Starscream as I want to get my dirty hands on Shockwave"

That got his attention, he was about to leave, then stopped.

"You and me are one in the same"

"I can not see any resemblance" it said said without moving one muscular piston.

"We are both the product of Shockwave's experiments, used us as a tool for the Decepticons war machine to enforce Megatrons campaign. But we have escaped his clutches, not wanting to obey against our own beliefs" wary I glanced around what seemed to the reminisce of some sort of lab equipment.

It then came to me. It was here the Autobots have been lured too and made Predaking think they have ended the lives of his unborn brethren. Letting both go after each other, clever plan I commended.

The battle occurred same day I was finally was released from the hospital, and a week after Wheeljack took me to the magical winter wonder land I will never forget.

Smiling faces in full with the bots kids and adults involved despite Ultra Magnus's objections there where no time for celebrations. Yet Optimus granted the reunion a positive diversion and a boost for moral between the search for predacon bones. But still they where on high alert in case of detecting a signature spike.

It nearly broke my heart when Optimus appeared back at base, he carried both Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus under each arm. The wrecker commander had lost his hand, but my soul cried and bleed for Wheeljack.

"Megatron will still pay for what he have done, and Starscream still needs to be punished"

"You jump to much to conclusions Predaking. As much as it pains me I too want to punish them what have been done to me"

"I recall your screams. You should indeed seek vengeance"

Licking my lips and gathered my thoughts. Hands by by sides and peered up. I was not scared any more staring into another misunderstood monster. Like me, what I have become by not loosing the one I once where.

"I do, but it will not make me feel any better. You and I should not play judges and executioners at the same time. It is not our right, no matter atrocious committed they should stand trial for and presented the facts what they have done too all the souls suffered by their hands. The death sentence is a to easy way out, they deserve to rot up in a cell until the end of their days and forgotten in time.

Believe when I say this, there has been thoughts I want to kill my self cause of the nightmares I have if it weren't for Wheeljack...I would have already have done so setting my self free of the living torment"

"But you live as you stand before me" the predacon pondered uncertain. He knelled down at sat on his knees while resting both clawed servos on the metal ground. The claws gave a small scraping sound leaning with his upper body. I had to take a few steps back not to cringe my neck to much peering up at the thing.

"I have the will to live. We both had a rough start on our life. When I was only an infant the doctors where not certain if would survive the first nights after my birth, it was devastating for my mother"

"What is a mother?" he tilted slight his helm.

"My creator, humans need two creators a male and female to create a child. Shockwave is your creator and you are not even a year old. You are still a child that needs to grow and learn and be loved. You where breed for war, I was breed out of love."

"Love. Yet another strange word to me that have no meaning"

"It is what keeps us going in the world, it makes us what we are and what I know about your kind you share Cybertron with do have same traits as us humans. Love, fear, hate and survival...and for the most...hope..my father..the male creator kept calling me his little hope, that is how my name came to be. A hope to create a better future for the children we love and friends we meet along the way"

"Friends, another strange phenomena I have heard before" the large metal dragon gestured at me with a long clawed finger. Its yellow optics studied me closely. The voice had barely a form of self control on the edge of a growl.

"All other of the Autobots are my friends. They mean a lot to me, most of all Wheeljack he not only my best friend" I pointed to my chest "He is my lover, my sparkbound that goes beyond anything no human would ever experience like I have. Optimus asked me once why I spent my time with him knowing his reckless behaviour. I merely said; 'I trust him', as friends trusts each other"

"Your...sparkbound is very skilled warrior" it strained the predacon to say. Its gaze avoided my own eyes for a short while."Would you...be my friend?"

I did not see that coming. One foot shifted behind me and unlucky got caught in an unseen crack I lost my footing with a startled yelp from my lips. I did fall on my ass finding myself leaning up against semi warm metal clawed hand.

Predaking's.

A little nervous moving a strand of hair behind one ear and smiled with a nod at the larger robot. "Ehm...sure, I'll be your friend" I managed to utter in the dumbfounded shock of Predakings request.

* * *

In a knelled position the white mech took the waiting time to sharpen one of his blades. He looked up and a puzzled frown settled on his faceplate to see me sitting in Predakings hand steady approaching the two Cybertronians. The bigger robot held out its arm for me to step over onto Wheeljack stretched out servo. The two exchanged a glance and a nod then Predaking took the lead in the direction to the outside.

"You are a bucket full of surprises." Wheeljack said with a roguish smirk that made me blush.

"Sometimes I even surprises my self" smiling equal back at him as he sheathed his sword "The more you sharpen those things I wonder if they can cut through rock"

The scared optic winked at me.

"How about I'll teach you to use one like it"

"Actually... in way I do, just need to refresh my memory"

The bot chuckle and careful gave me a nudge to my side with a large metal finger.

Meanwhile all forgotten, poor Knockout having lost his use of articulators flabbing the mouth plate closed and open. He got the tale how I have I got myself a Spark, this must have been a bit to much for his central processor to handle.


	16. Aeternum Fortis

_Finally got my writing going again to continue Hope's__journey, I have gone to great length to hide as much about Hope's own family heritage that comes into play now that have shaped her as an adult. And more to come._

_Got so many plot bunnies going on in my head. Been rewriting this one over and over again to make any sense at all._

_As it is a fanfiction all original characters of both Stargate and Transformers franchises belongs to their respective creators._

_Enjoy, cry, gasp all to your Sparkd content as we dig more into the adventures of The Wrecker and the Shieldmaiden._

* * *

**Aeternum Fortis Chapter 16**

Times have indeed changed the last months. It felt surreal.

My roots have been shifted and with a crying mother I was leaving Denmark. I had to promise no matter what I was going to attend the annual family winter event in Scotland.

Dad had practically to drag mother away, to let me go through security.

"Now take take good care of ya self little lassie" my dad said. "And here, take it" he placed a small box in my hand.

"Shouldn't Jannick have kept it?"

"Nah, said got no more use of it, but he thought of ye. Now go make ya Dad proud, show them what a Dunbar is all about."

"Dad this nothing special really'"

Oh if he only knew the truth.

"No matter what a Dunbar does in his or her life, it is done with the song of our clan"

"Please don't start to sing now...not here. Dad are you crying?"

"Nah, just got something in me eye, now come ere'" Fathers arms looped around me and lifted me off the ground nearly crushing the air out of my lungs. Age have not faltered on his strength over the years, he could still wrestle Jannick to the ground.

"Hope?"

Someone tapped me on the back on the hand. I looked up.

Pavement, the Colorado wind gentle caressed my skin, people walked by chatting and the smell of different aromas of coffee flavours and teas filled the air.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Daniel, my mind drifted off again"

"Thinking about him?"

"If you mean someone out of this world then no. My father"

"I never thought to meet one from the Dunbar clan. Your family is famous and have an interesting history most men served in the military. Should have known the name was familiar long before that. "

Ever since the guy got the chance to talk about my special linage, but did not consider it special. Just wanted to live my life as I wanted to from a Danes point of view.

"It's nothing I go advertising about Daniel."

"By giving you the best education at the Glasgow Academy Institute. I am impressed. Half sport and half academics, you are more fit then me in high school"

"Heh, before I even attended the Glasgow Academy, my mum forced me to take ballet classes"

"You, ballet?"

"Only until the girls popped out"

"Huh?"

"Puberty, late bloomer"

"Ahh, that makes sense. Something have been bothering me during your training."

Being in a public area I was very careful with my choose of words. Knowing what he implied.

"Been keeping my self fit for years, parkour and free running does not only need stamina, but also balance and grace"

"Like ballet, nothing with your.." Waving his hand in a questionable circular motion, uncertain how to say it.

Nodding with a smile and sipped my coffee thoughtfully.

"You should have seen Jackie, he thought something was after me. And he spooked me thinking it was a creep, so I ran, jumped, slide under narrow bannisters and ran some more until I outran him through a busy construction site, much to the workers amazement. I had little time to stop not wanting to break my momentum. Eventually he caught up, by taking a long route around.

The kids didn't believe from Jackie's point of view how he has seen me climb up onto a container then leaping into the building while the workers where installing joists till and ran through to the other side. Quickly as I could climb halfway down a scaffolding and landed onto a low concrete wall, from there leaped once more grappling the raised fence meant to keep people out.

On the other side aiming to the other side of the street and down under an old concrete bridge knowing I was small enough to crawl into pipes spewing out excess water from the nearby water facility plant. But never got that far nearly crashing into a white Lancia.

Adrenaline pumped fast through my veins. I have not done such a perfection execution of a straight saunté leap then landed perfect three pirouettes and arms stretched like a graceful swan with her wings open. With gasping controlled breaths then realised who was stalking me."

"Really?" eyebrows elevated.

"Really really" winked at the man. He had a naive open-minded heart, but I did hear stories of him being a bit over his head and lucky that his buddy O'Neal hauled him out of another sticky situation. The two have saved each others lives more then I could count.

"Some stories you can tell"

I shrugged like it was nothing and took a sip of my coffee. Ratchet said I had to relearn things I already knew. Like the simplest taste of coffee.

The Decepticons, Goa'uld and Bishop have not heard any beep of the last two months. I shared ONeals thought there where laying in wait for the perfect moment to strike. The Goa'uld in the body of Walters yielded no closer to the truth about Shockwave and the other Cons.

For now he have been held in close observation at a secret location.

No sign of the fake Interpol agent either. He is a complete mystery. If there as been any records, it would have been wiped clean by skilful hackers, as far as we have deduced to be the most likely of cases.

Right as now he would be travelling back from Cybertron according to the last transmission we had from Mjolnir a week ago. They where about to depart. The signal came through a link from one of the many pillars positioned in different locations of our own solar system.

"You must be tired having me as a house guest by now"

"Haven't noticed you at all. Being rarely there at all"

Daniel Jackson is a very good host letting me stay at his place until I found my own. Thou pickings are slim and was not in for a suburban life style.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay and have most of my crap clutter up your own" joking with a grin.

"Jack has a bigger house, you could have stayed at" Daniel pointed out.

"He does not trust me entirely you know that. Besides, I've lived in a smaller space when studied at Business School in Copenhagen, not to mention had to share a kitchen with 6 other people. At least I had my own bathroom, but that was no larger then a closest. Mum and dad wanted to buy me a flat, but I said no. I'd wanted to stand on my own two feet. A Dunbar trait, we can be pretty stubborn" I smiled with a twinkle in the eye.

"Right then, and why are we sitting at a café again?" he pondered of my odd request to meet him at this particular café.

"I like the coffee here, they do have one with a subtle taste of caramel"

"I have coffee at my place."

"Coffee is not just coffee, like tea it is an art it self to serve good coffee. All that is missing from this picture is a white Lancia parked near by while I read today's paper"

* * *

"You really have to go?" snuggling close to Wheeljack happy with a small satisfied sigh and drew the outlines on his proto-armour with my fingers. The feel was not unlike any metal, softer yet hard. My hand fascinated explored where I could, up and down his side, just slight touching the outlines of the muscle plates meshed together. He gave off a pleased deep engine purr from within, all the way from his Spark. I loved listening to his sparkbeat. It gave me much peace in between the worry for what to come. Still struggling with uncertainty what will become of me.

It shouldn't have come has a surprise his armour could be taken off. Thou literately took me off guard and thank full for being alone in the ship at the time. Pretending being an excuse to sync up our systems.

"With the space bridge on the other side of the moon is momentarily taken down it takes longer. Could have used it, but can't take the risk as they know where it is. I'll back before you know I was even gone. Besides your training is far from over, but getting there."

True what he said, the parts used mainly to power up that said space bridge have been removed. It will not work with a main power converter. Still alert setting up early warning systems of any sort of activity like a booby trap designed by said Wrecker and the only one that could disarm it.

"Heh, you are give me a hard work out schedule, even in bed"

Chuckling, music to my ears and the large arm hugged me closer.

Shifting my weight around and stared out through the front main port window, just above the cockpit was place for a human and a mass displacement Autobot.

The view of Neptune and its giant ice storms could be seen as darker spots on its surface. Nothing could have prepared me of the spectacular view the first time. Not even the pictures from the famed Hubble telescope could do its justice.

Sweeping my arm in arch above me "Have you visited all of the stars we can see from here?"

He sat up and gazed at them. Eyeing me and flashed his charming roguish smile with an arm looped around to pull me on to his lap.

"Not yet. Thou I could need a special Lady as navigator to fill out the long boring cycles while exploring" my mech rumbled playfully.

"Oi easy now Sex Machine" giggling in between his love bits of my neck.

His tell-tale wanton look in his optics told me he was not done with me.

Hands gripping my hips and flipped me over on my back, a slight vibration shuddered through me, Making me slick once more and thighs fell into an open invitation. A hand sneaked its self in between.

* * *

Had to shake my mind mentally of both emotions and pictures tingling in my nerves feeling and warmth on my cheeks.

Thankfully Daniel was oblivious to what I have just been thinking about. Quickly wiped the grin off my face.

"What about this? Might be what you are looking for. Remote and private, lots of air." Daniel handed me the news paper.

He have made marked a circle around a real estate add. Looks very promising. Only a picture with a small picture. And less flashy then of the real estate agents fake smile presenting suburban housing.

* * *

Static on the other end. Working on my end on the communication unit the voice came more clear through. The last few days the systems had some glitches and quirks.

It needed skilled set of hands and my newly found and self taught knowledge as of radio communicate. It was a no brainer to operate when one got into the know how and electronics of things. I did built my own sound system at home, how hard could it be? Soon discovered it was more difficult then it looked.

Thanks to the enhanced cybernetics in my brain I was able to process information and ably that knowledge to good use. And think of a way to stop Shockwave all for good have been constant on my mind.

"What took you so long answering the call?" Wheeljack scattered voice got through, just barely.

We have tracked the signal from the Mjonir for a while, all hailing frequencies failed, constant had to reprogram took more time then expected. Odd it should be working checking all the signals of the beacons where still online and working as they should. Any comm-link should go through them, but didn't.

"Had a little trouble with the signals, a bit rerouting and managed to piggieback ride of a satellites to even talk to you." I said.

"Just give me some landing coordinates so I can land this bird." he didn't sound like him self.

"Sending encrypted landing coordinates." one could never be to careful knowing who else was listening, somewhere out there. Messages had to be short.

No response back, the link went down. I looked to Ratchet. I knew that look in the bots optics. That look something was not right, or him being paranoid from the years of war leaving him shell shocked.

* * *

Spotting Mjonir in the distance, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun.

The engine noise spooked a dark brown mare and galloped away from the metal thing in the sky, roaring and landed with a thump felt on the earth on a green patch of grass field.

"Easy now" speaking softly to the other horse. She is more calm then her friend. Her fur had golden tan like colour and a long blonde mane. Leaning my head in whispering calmly to the horse. She shook her head and raised her her head high, and snorted through the nostrils.

Smiling and padded her on the muscled neck. She was relaxed, yet curious about the spaceship that occupied her line of sight. It was a good sign, still having a calm affect on horses and read the subtle variations in her muscles having a hand on her neck and other around a strip to the head halter.

The former owner of the house was more then glad to have finally found a buyer with interest in the horses. He was old and wished to be near his family knowing well of his own health. The ranch was a steal per say. It could need a loving hand, but had a lot of charm having seen better days.

In a manner of a week, the deal was settled and I could move in.

"Such a lovely young lady with a heart of gold. You must be a Gods sent from heavens" he have said to me. That part of my humanity was restored and the old mans wish someone was able to take of the two horses. He could take them with him where he was going.

Mist and smoke steamed from the platform that came down from the belly of the ship.

He was not alone.

"I brought company" Wheeljack thumped towards his companion.

"Who is Mr Shoulderpads?"

The larger bot starred down at O'Neal with a glare that could have killed if he had laser eyes. Don't know why I thought of inviting the SG 1 team to join me as welcome comity.

Clearing my throat "Colonel, may I present you to Ultra Magnus"

"Miss Hope Dunbar" Ultra Magnus slight nodded in a soldiers greeting, nothing fancy mere an acknowledgement of my presence.

"Sir" nodded back in same manner. The bot is one hell of a tough guy, being forged over centuries of war. I have sensed a great chance in him when Optimus brought him and Wheeljack from the fight with Predaking. Wheeljack too.

I don't know what exactly happened between them, but have gained a mutual respect with each other.

Wheeljack shifted sizes.

The mare stomped uneasy its front hooves on the ground, neighing of the sudden change. She was uneasy. Letting my hand hand gentle stroked down its long face and muzzle as I hummed to her.

"Missed me so much you got a pet?" Wheeljack joked.

"Don't make any sudden movements" motioned to give me his hand. "Slowly, she does know your scent." Guiding his hand to rest on the muzzle of the equine beauty. "There nothing to fear" cooing at the horse.

"You talking to me sweetspark?"

His optics shifted between my form pressed up against the mare caressing the fur of its neck and to the head. The creature snorted and took deep inhales through its nostrils. More calmer now, taking the chance letting go of its headcollar. The golden mare curiously nibbled at Wheeljacks outstretch hand thinking he had treats. Disappointed she backed up and looked at me, huffing and nudged me her muzzle nearly buried in my pocket. Giggling I gave her the sugar-cube, happy she trotted off to join her friend with a swishing tail.

"Shall we move this along, we got urgent matters to attend" Ultra Magnus expressed disgruntled.

"Of course. What brings you our part of the galaxy Magnus?" I said watching the two horses depart, galloping in high speed. Strong legs and gait for mustangs. I have always wished to ride one. The brown mare is a suspicious of me, but in time will learn to trust me.

"A matter of importance on our journey, we could not get a clear signal until on closer proximity to Earth."

"How can that be, the beacons should direct any communication through to the base?"

"We where ambushed by Decepticons near the asteroid belt, all signals have been in disarray. They where laying in wait for us and blocked out any distress calls"

"You sure it was Decepticons?" O'Neal asked.

"I can confirmed it was. But different what I have yet seen"

"They where the same ones Predaking and I faced some time ago"

Thank god the two have survived. Wheeljack have described of their design wishing I would never run in to one of those.

"I suggest we move underground for debriefing" chilled by the thought.

"Agreed." Magnus's optics swept over the four other humans.

"Wait a minute" Samantha Carter blurted "Your spaceship...you just can't leave it here?"

"Unless Hope's Amish neighbours can built a wooden hanger around that big thing, yeah it kinda stands out." O'Neal agreed.

"I got that covered, there's a dried out deep river bed near by. It its big enough for Mjolnir to be hidden out of sight. Just some few clicks south from here." crossing my arms and bobbed my head in the direction I spoke of.

"Very well. Wheeljack relocate the ship and rendezvous at the base. The cloaking shield will be pushed to another time to be repaired"

Carter eyeballed the big robot.

"Did he just say cloaking shield!?"

"Why not ask him your self Carter" O'Neal casually said. Carter suppressed a gulp again staring at the larger robot giving orders to the other.

Grinning and absent minded, rubbing the spot on my head where I had gotten a bump running straight into the Jackhammer, invisible to the naked human eyes. Much to Wheeljacks own amusement and my curses.

* * *

Ratchet was surprised as I was to see Ultra Magnus.

Predaking kept a respective distance after the two bots had their staring contest.

Speaking about the predacon. He have cooped him self up in the farthest corner of the base. Rarely no one visited, per say me daring to go near seeing me as a friend.

The predacon was responsible for Ultra Magnus's missing limb. The new hand constructed from Ratchet was crude, but efficient. He took pride of his war injury and did let it get to him to have lost the other. Even went to keep it, not feeling handicapped he was still a fearsome opponent.

"I have both good and bad news to report from Cybertron" Ultra Magnus began. "News about the All Spark rekindled and giving life at the Well of the All Sparks have spread like wild fire. A few ships and returned and more have announced their coming arrivals. Rebuilding Cybertron is far from over. The more skilled work the better"

"Thank Primus" Ratchet muttered.

"It would not have been possible of the sacrifice Optimus had to make" Magnus solemnly said.

"He still lives on as a reminder what we are capable. When the going gets tough, you will will see your path clear and know what to do"

"Optimus would have said the same thing" Ratchet said, nodding at me.

"There is reports of none Autobot and Decepticon ships on the outskirts of Cybertrons own system. With the few able bodied ships befitted with fire-power I could not risk a chance it might be hostile. And I was right. Their fighters are smaller, but large in numbers. We meet them headstrong and defeated their forces. Their mothership disappeared before any attempt to board and destroy the vessel."

Ultra Magnus turned to the main console and inserted a data-pad. All eyes fixed on the screen.

"A Goa'uld Mothership" Teal'c uttered.

"They put up a good fight, but I fear they where probing how strong our own forces where. They will likely return in larger numbers and we are still few, many that have returned are not soldiers"

"Starscream could have likely bought his allegiance with the Goa'uld the location of Cybertron" Ratchet said.

I had to agree.

"I have other important news. Alpha Trion is alive"

"No, it can not be? We assumed he have perished when Megatrons forces penetrated the inner sanctum." Ratchet mouth plate quivered. "Smokescreen was the last to see him alive"

"Alive yet weak from centuries of stasis. His champers where damaged during the last stand of Iacon City. He programmed it to reopen on the return on the All Spark. Not until recently have picked up a distress signal below the Archives tower. We found a network of tunnels that lead us to his stasis champers"

"Alpha Trion is the only known living member of the original 13 that Primus created to fight against Unicron" tilting my head a bit toward Daniel having a huge question mark painted all over his face.

He usually comes to me asking questions from a human point of view. Being the cultural expert of is highly valued in the SG1 using his own skills to avoid unnecessary confrontations that did not require shoot and ask questions later. Preferred method of O'Neill.

"How old we talking?"

I shrugged. "Way way old. My guess older then our own solar system. Err? why are you two looking at me like that?"

Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack where staring at me.

"The old bot wants to speak with you in person." Wheeljack said.

Say what now?

* * *

Back on board the Mjolnir in orbit of the dark side of one of Saturn moons. It disappeared from our port-view.

"Turn a few pitches to the left, hold it steady" My eyes fixed on reading the data feed echoing the cropped outline of the moons geology structure from my console. It have taken me no time to learn and operate the navigation and observation station more befitting an Autobot.

Part of my training while Wheeljack and I where positioning the radio relays pillars and early warning systems.

How the Con's have hid them self out of reach could only mean that Soundwave famed for scrambling communications could also have been the area or befitted the troops with similar programs.

"Who's bright idea was it to place it on the cold dark side of Titan?" blowing hot air into my hands and flexed them for mobility.

The bots could handle the cold, but my human side was still very vulnerable for sudden shift of temperatures. We where running on minimal power not wanting to attract attention of who or what might be monitoring the ion drives of the ship having shut off the main energon hyperfuel accelerators.

Making the long way around through the asteroid belt beyond Mars in hope of confusing any followers. Our scavenger hunt is soon as its end.

Magnus turned the controls slight and the spaceship turned sending it in a descending approach to our designation.

"You're doing fine sweetspark, got us this far." Wheeljack said, optics alert.

During Ultra Magnus debriefing have furthermore discovered one of Shockwaves's laboratories in a recent struggle struggle It have self destructed after the Con made his traverse through the portal. But the self destruct did not wipe out the latest coordinates which appeared to be one of the dreaded System Lords homeworlds inside a nebula called the Nebula Veil. He was out our reach and we would do nothing, fearing what the Con and Starscream had in mind with the Goa'uld. Surely he was power hungry as ever.

Even more so the coordinates from Shockwave's space bridge yielded more results after Wheeljacks tinkering. Coordinates the one of Saturns moons, Titan.

It was not guarded according to any readings, but hard to detect on Titans surface being surrounded in a thick haze of yellow clouds.

We had to expect it could be guarded, yet further scans of any Decepticon, Insecticon nor Predacon yielded no results.

So here we where on a treasure hunt for the space bridge used by the Decepticons and their new 'allies'.

Up till Wheeljacks departure with Knockout to Cybertron have been very much focused on aero space navigating and handling of the communications.

"So what is your brother up to these days?"

The cockpit was nearly dead silent. Only the slight hum of the propulsion engine thrummed through the eerie darkness.

"He have been reassigned. Can't say as its classified."

"What I have heard of this human you call brother he is a formidable soldier"

Was that a compliment coming from the stiff Wrecker Commander?

"Ehm..yeah he is tough nail, as are most Dunbar men and women."

"Those four legged beasts, what is their function?" Now that was new. Thou Wheeljack did say he have loosened up a bit.

"They are horses, I grew up with them, my family is a bit famed for the care of horses and general interest in animal welfare."

Mind conjuring up, the estate in the Scottish highlands and the big house and stables in Denmark. It seems like a millennia since last I visited visited their stables.

"In olden times, long before the industrial era and increased use of land vehicles they where used as means of transportation of cargo and passengers. Not to mention in rural areas they where big work horses pulling the plough on the fields."

"Do humans still require the need of horses?" Ultra Magnus was curios.

"Not really"

"Then they are obsolete" being a bit to hurried on conclusions are we.

"I won't say that. They got a lot of potential, focus have just changed. But one feat have remained for as long mankind have domesticated the horse, racing in various competitions formed over the centuries."

"So the two at your new hideout, gonna use them for racing? Not that they are any faster a car"

Laughing "No Jackie, they are sorta work horses. The old man who owned them used them to go places where vehicles can not traverse. He was an old cowboy and forest ranger riding them he could cover a lot of ground faster on rescue missions a helicopter couldn't get too. I made a promise to ride them as much I am able."

It's been a while since I last sat in the saddle. I wonder if there is any time with all this shit going on.

Mind drifted off thinking off the lush great fields and summer time in Denmark, thou scarcely any snow at winter. In Scotland one is for sure there will snow at winter in the highlands.

I have always loved winter, beautiful white and potential of danger. I have ridden many times over, through the highlands on a horse fit for traversing the dense snow and sure foot on the rocks.

The solitude in nature and its haunting beauty.

A warm servo cupped around me pulling me back to the present. Wheeljacks. It held the freezing cold at bay for now, but not the melancholy of my mind. My own hand brushed along side his thump.

Almost there navigating through rocks and eyes fixed on the screen guiding Ultra Magnus to our destination. Settling in a bowel-dust valley.

My readings where correct. About a click away was an out cropping of rocks not natural formed.

Checking the readings bounced back from signal echo readings and got a better layout of the terrain. Still no Decepticon activity.

Happy to stay inside the ship, and doubtful of the spacesuit handed out would stand any protection from the none breathable air outside, I was someone what jealous not being an Autobot.

Following the chatter on the comm and eyes on the green and blue holographic touch screens in front of me.

"Just up head from your current position in a hollowed out cave you will find it"

*Confirmed. We have visuals of the entrance.* Ultra Magnus. *Expect loosing radio contact as we enter*

"Radio in every 10 minutes"

Putting more power to the radio sensors to even pick up their signals while reported and their process. The space bridge have been used recently. They where going piece by piece dismantling it. I wondered why not destroy it. The wrecker way. But not an option in danger of our own lives Titans surface was filled with gazes. One grenade even underground could set off a dangerous chain reaction.

Leaning up on the console and head resting on my hands. They have been out there for almost two hour and not much to do. I was bored out of my skull, yawning head rested on hands for just a moment.

-PING-

What was that?

-PING-

Looking to the cockpit controls. Oh no...not good. Keying my own console getting the readings on my screen.

Eyes widening in fear.

"Ehm guys, you are soon gonna have company, and two more is heading towards the Mjolnir a lot is heading straight for you. Counting least 15 creeps on my screen"

"Scrap" the voice of Wheeljack. It is faint. Interference from the cave.

"We have been followed, soldier I will cover you with fire" Magnus's voice was faint too, but clear enough for me.

"Ultra Magnus that is not a good idea, you are standing in a pocket filled with methane and unstable hydrogen, any spark would create a huge explosion a 100 times or more." I said panic-stricken. "I suggest you two run. NOW!"

Silence.

"Guys, can you hear me?"

No no no. Hitting the different frequencies and tried to get through, only to hear static. Shit, something is blocking the connection.

Horrified stared at the unidentified signals move closer toward Wheeljack and Magnus.

With measured and rehearsed jumps I made my way on top of the cockpit. I couldn't see a thing other then the flood lights from the spaceship. The dense brownish atmosphere made it hard to see anything even with lights.

Dead silence, hearing only my own sparkbeat and counting the agonizing minutes starring out of the window.

Bangs and scraping against the hull.

Looking back. The banging continued. Had to steel my self and jumped back to my station getting the hand held device all I could remotely steer the ships functions, like surveillance. Cameras on the back, the silhouette of one familiar robot.

Soundwave.

His two tentacles was searching a point of entry. Oh no you are not. Hitting the ships self defence button and two cannons flanked the dark Con. But could not shoot.

Shit, what to do, going over my options. Yes that one.

Behind the Decepticon reared a large mechanical arm with snapping three digits over Soundwave. Bigger then the bot, the big arm I steered swept him of with a loud banging clash. Tapping the cameras following the Cons fall, tentacles flailing and the long winged arms grasped for a ledge. Dammit...what to do. The large grabbing arm was just out of reach.

I have noticed he have not armed his own weapons. He knew too that a spark can create domino effect of the gases in the air.

Screaming in fear and lost my concentration on Soundwave, two huge like insects nearly crashed into the ship close by the pilot view-port where I stood.

One quickly got up on its four legs, head dipped upwards into a battle-cry that screeched the sound banged through the hull.

The other joined in its screaming howling. It was angry, both turned. One hit the ground from a downward punch from Ultra Magnus's clawed hand while carrying someone under his arm.

The second beast received two solid backflip kicks from Wheeljack to push it back and away from the ship. It did not go out that easy quickly retaliate into a spurt, mandibles chopping and got a solid hold on Wheeljacks leg.

"WHEEJACK!" pounding on the glass. Feeling helpless not to be out there and help him. To defend my partner and lover.

Ultra Magnus dropped his cargo and bull rushed knocking the thing over then helped Wheeljack back of feet with a slight limp.

They neared the lift.

"Lower the lift and start firing up the engines." Ultra Magnus's commanding voice scattered in and out through the comm unit.

"Soundwave is out there! I lost visuals on him. I can't open the doors just yet."

"Got that covered."

A loud clanged ranged against the hull and roaring. Was that Ultra Magnus' roar?

"Now! Lower the lift now!" Wheeljack

No time to go through the pressurized airlock.

The Dunbar's clan motto rushed to my mind. Still in shock and attached the suit helmet on, making sure rest was secured standing by the emergency lift climbing up the stairs constructed for humans. I hit the button with all strength I had. It had to be done manually, that I could not do from my remote device.

-Click-

Klaxon warning of the atmosphere would suck out the breathable air for humans. I had to override it. Alarm stopped and the lift haltered, then started the slow decent.

Taking the chance I jumped in a roll and back on my feet the floor, the suit was heavy, adrenaline pumping in my veins and ran towards the cockpit.

As instructed many times over I hit the sequences, all systems go. Now had to wait for the two bots. I couldn't leave them, nor had I an idea how to pilot the ship.

Come on now.

Shocked fell on the ass. The insect like thing tried to pound through the pilot window. Lucky the force hold its assault. Ugly as it was scary looking at, a thing between a lizard an insect. Those must be one of the Shockwave's newest creations.

They where freaking huge. On six legs it crawled upwards. Shit no you are not. Quick grasping my own remote data pad. The thing was going to ambush Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus.

Not on my watch!

Keying commands and the large three digit cargo arm did my bidding. The limp where big enough to crunch around its neck. The monster flailed in angry snarls being trapped, kicking with its own limps and mandibles chopped furiously to get free.

Adding pressure to the claw and made the arm swing back and forth. Hoping the treatment would eventually kill it.

Every time it hit the hull it rung through the inner of the ship.

"I believe we need to go."

"For one of the rare moments I have to agree with your Sir"

My eyes still fixed on the thing from hell, it raised it clawed hand in a final desperate attempt to get free.

Oh my god same type I pulled out of Predaking shoulder blades.

Mjolnir jerked heavy upward and the monster lost its grip. Wheeljack got purchase as Ultra Magnus very roughly made the ship nearly climb vertical. Dropping my remote and held barely on to Wheeljacks arm, the ship shock violently like an earthquake.

Things went in slowmotion, Ultra Magnus roared pushing the ship beyond its limits, flames licked outside around the main window, threatening to devour us.

Another violent shake, and I lost both footing and grip, feeling getting pushed backwards and slammed up against the back wall. The bang ranged in my ears along with warning that my helmet and oxygen tank is failing.

"Wheeljack...can't breath" lungs burning.

* * *

Blinking the tears away, someone have removed the cracked helmet, air rushed to my lungs.

"Easy sweetspark, breath slowly" Wheeljack's voice.

"Are we safe?" wheezing for air focusing my bearings.

"For now we are"

"That's reassuring" mumbling to myself with a cough. "Next time could use a seatbelt"

"If it where not for you, it would have ended a lot more worse." Ultra Magnus turned his attention toward us.

"Wow, a lot praise even coming from him" Wheeljack said. He have shifted sizes helping me get out of the suit feeling constricted in it.

"So the beacons are for nothing right now." I said deadpanned.

"Oh I don't know about that Little Lady" Wheeljack motioned a thump at the work table beside us as he shifted sizes and to lift me up for further inspection.

-Gasp-

The head of one of those beast lay on the table, thankfully dead. Cables from where it have been ripped off from the neck spilling bluish liquid. Didn't look like Energon fluids. More so that that it irked me, the eyes of the monster was a mirror into a madman's dreams.

"Nice thinking with the cargo crane arm."

Oh that one.

"I ain't keeping it as a souvenir?" grimacing at the thing.

"Give it to Ratchet to study, he might provide better answers what we are up against" Ultra Magnus came up to us not giving the thing on the table a glance. Looking straight at me and then at Wheeljack.

He was not trying hid it. I wondered what went on inside that big helm of his other then stacked with rules and military protocols.

"Everyone of those had one of those on their heads. It looked to me it's been hasty put together, but know the Con's they like to keep taps on things." Wheeljack motioned at something that surrounded its head.

"So it has some sort of tracking system, I get it, disable the tracker if not jettison that thing out"

"Bingo little lady"

"Was that your idea of a joke?"

"That's why we are taking a scenic route around the Solar System till we get it figured. Better get your self more comfortable Sir"

Crouching down and took a better look at the supposed device around its head. It had a shape like a horse's bridle. Closer inspection and shocked that the headgear had a vicious purpose. Fixed points it was on purpose drilled into its metal skull.

"Is it just me or is the eyes following me?" leaned back on my buttocks.

Eyelids faltered. The battle on Titans surface have kicked a great doze of adrenaline in my system keeping me alert. Now it is fading gradually, still tense muscles trying to stay awake.

"You need to rest, been awake more then you can handle" Wheeljack said and scooped me up.

"Coffee sound nice just about now" yawning.

Last thing my mind was the sound his sparkbeat and a finger stroking between my shoulderblades. It lulled me into sleep keeping all the demons at bay when he is near...I still had nightmares of the men I killed. A killing machine with no remorse.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened. Facing the wall in the little niche of my own berth when not sharing it with Wheeljack. With Ultra Magnus on the same ship there has not been time for a private reunion of our own.

Reaching into the little compartment where I had my personal belongings. Fingers found the surface of the little box father gave me.

Voices.

I peered out of my berth.

"Hey hey easy, I need that ped"

"It would be easier if you would stop squirming." Ultra Magnus.

What where the two up too? I have rested long enough so kicked my self out of berth.

Magnus held Wheeljack by the leg to place a shin around his leg and ped.

"Whit ur ye too wallopers up tae noo?"

Ultra Magnus stared at me for moments at end.

I couldn't help to laugh, and Wheeljack too.

"What is so amusing?" the commander glared back forth between us.

Giggling. "It's Scottish for; just what are you two idiots doing. Meant in a good way of endearment. Mr dad use to say it alot to Jannick and I. Mostly when we where up to no good as kids."

Magnus trotted off shaking his helm, leaving Wheeljack and I alone.

"How's the leg?" placing a hand on the metal shin holding his foot in place. That thing was not an Insecticon nor a Predacon really got a good hold on his leg, if not for Magnus he would have been eating alive.

"If Mr. shoulderpads over there ain't fussing about me like Ratchet I'd be fine. I had worse" gesturing a thump toward the cockpit where Magnus have gone too.

"He is a soldier that cares for his teammates no matter how minor you gotta be fit Stud. Should I not take a look at it?"

"Perhaps later sweetspark" Wheeljack knelt down, he hid the slight discomfort.

"You have been recharging for a long time. Afraid you have gone into a coma?"

"How long?"

"48 Earth hours"

Flipping the pocket watch open on the tiny opening mechanism on its side. "Two days and 5 hours last time I checked. Wow, I most have been really tired"

"Heh, you once said you could sleep through a thunderstorm"

His optics sought the watch.

"What is that?"

"A pocket watch"

I held it up for him to see.

"It tells time, this one is from circa 1880, most only tells the time, but this one also tells you the date and month and year. Rare of its day. It's family heirloom and seen as a good luck charm in the battlefield. Jannick had it with him in Afghanistan, now handed to me and first ever pocket watch to be in space and woman to possess it"

"Does it also take pictures?" pointing at the small greyish picture inside the lid.

"Nay, that is my Great Grandfather. Duke George Dunbar. Handsome chap of his day"

"Why keep a picture of him?"

"It's a long story."

Closing the lid and turned it over gliding a thump over the imprint of the pocket watch with the Dunbar's family coat of arms. Rich in detail consisting of a horse rearing on its hind legs and above letters of the Dunbar's motto in Latin.

"Remember the time we got trapped under a bunch of rubble"

"Oh dear God all to well. Why do bring that up? I was terrified. I thought I had broken a leg, glad it was only badly strained and a ruined tailored suit. I was humping for least a week after that"

"We made it out didn't we. Leg feels that way it will self repair in time if not getting it repaired. Besides it was not that bad being stuck with you in there"

He nudged me on the side. Oh no not again, suppressing a squeak, then the finger came again. Curse you Jannick for revealing my ticklish sides.

Tears in my eyes rolling on my back and forth on my sides attempting to avoid Wheeljack's tickling assaults.

The tickling stopped, upside down, still with tears in my eyes Ultra Magnus looked down on my prone form. Not saying a word, he was just starring with an optic ridge slight raised. I just smiled back with a hi and a wave of the hand.

"Incoming message from Stargate Command" Ultra Magnus short said and turned around.

What do they want?

Getting on my feet. Glaring at Wheeljack responsible for messing up my hair, he only unapologetic grinned back at me. Hand stretched out, the silent offering to be carried.

Turning on my heels proud walking away. I don't need to be carried all the time, stubborn and pride of the Dunbar's, but had the other Danish side of modesty, yet the freedom to choose what I wanted to do in life then expected of those that knew my linage.

Lady or not, I was both a proud Dane and Scotsman.

*Hello, anybody at all there?* O´Neil's voice.

"Reading you load and clear" I said, all systems functioning. Been taking my role as communications and surveillance operator serious.

*We just got a reading from NASA about some huge explosion on the surface of Titan* Carters voice. *We feared the worst*

"We are fine. We where ambushed while taking down their space bridge. Emergency measured had to be taken leaving in a wake of destruction that destroyed the Con's and their space bridge"

"Soundwave was there, he could have orchestrated the attack. I doubt he is destroyed, smart as he sure must have escaped through a ground bridge of their own still lingering about close by"

*Did you salvage anything of use?* Ratchet.

"Barely, we left the operating system as bait." Wheeljack

"Indeed Ratchet, Wheeljack quickly removed the harddrive in hast and under fire. And Miss Dunbar beheaded a beast. We have the remains that could be proven usefull to tackle what we really are up against"

*She what?!*

Eyeing my sparkmate. For a boisterous bruiser he leads more on then he seemed to be. And then to Ultra Magnus. He was praising me?

"We left it behind with a goodbye present and the concentrated hydrogen create enough explosion to scrap those fraggers and left of their own space bridge." Wheeljack said like it was all in a good days work.

"So that was a big flame of hell coming at us?"

Looking to Ultra Magnus and then to Wheeljack. Did we just barely escape riding the shockwave of a huge bomb, perhaps larger then the Hiroshima and Nagasaki together and more?

"A calculated risk, as many of Wrecker strategies"

"One shot one grenade" Wheeljack gloated and huge grin on his faceplate.

*You sure made a huge commotion up here. NASA is all over it. That explosion have leaked to the general public.* Carter said.

"Well a bit of smoke and mirror deception. Why not say it was an asteroid hitting Titan with much force that created the explosion?" I suggested.

*That is actually a very good suggestion, why didn't I think of that?* Carter

"Your welcome, love"

*Eh thanks, I guess*

*In other news, we have an urgent distress call from one of the Tok´ra outposts* O'Neill again.

"What does it have to do with us?" Ultra Magnus questioned with dis-encouragement.

*Well see for you self of the short video feed we had SG 6 pulled off to take answering their call. It definitive has to do with you guys.*

A codes file in cybertronien symbols appeared on my unit. Ratchets initials.

Quick decrypting the visual feed and showed on the larger screen. The camera man was trying to hold it steady to focus on two huge humanoid figures in the distance pounding on the ground. And getting closer. The one in the background was all to fuzzy to notice. It even transformed and disappeared from the lens view. A flyer, not good.

Yet the grounded bot was more clear. Covered in dirt and what not on its red armour that has seen better days.

"Is that who I think it is" Wheeljack said.

Audio was working, sounds of heavy pounding of distinct metal on rock surface. It was a cybertronien no doubt, but it had either blue or red eyes.

"Decepticon?" looking at the two bots. The one we could see on the vid sported a red and black colouring. Face contorted into anger and pain. The bot too had the sadistic bridle collar on him.

"No, an Autobot. Designation Ironhide" Ultra Magnus said.

A wisp of air behind me. Nerves froze, slowly turned and shock eyed stared at a snake like thing writhing and hissing, wedged in between Wheeljack's index and thump digit.

Staring in my face was a Goa'uld.

Wheeljack growled ominous at the thing. He gave it no warning and killed it without blinking an optic.

"How did that get in here?" Ultra Magnus's shouted.

"I have a few guesses how" Wheeljacks frowned at the metallic monsters helm.

* * *

While have been in space, but never really visited the surface of another breathable world like our own Earth. Had the chance from orbit gazing down on Cybertron as the new Omega Lock restarted the planets core. A sight to behold and grateful to witness it.

Reaching there took a lot of energon to create a huge portal that could fit the Nemesis through. It have carried the ship from our galaxy to another one in seconds.

The Stargate had the same principle, thou needed another gate to work as a fixed point in our galaxy. There where many out there, and the SGC was only just getting started exploring.

Making sure all gear with in place and the special grappling hook gun I had been working on for some time. It have not been tested in the heat of battle. The wire is thin, but strong.

Thank you Ratchet for helping me on the project.

"Why don't we have that as a standard issue?" O'Neill commented while I checked my own gear, carried a bit lighter then others. Thou got a handed out standard issue backpack. Smiling padding the two side arms strapped to my hips.

"Well this is for personal use, per say it is standard in the infantry army. They just have a bigger one. I merely downsized it and made it better."

"How did you come up with the weight and ratio power problem to lift the user?" Carter asked.

"Energon, haven't tried to use this naquada I have heard so much about from Ratchet. He is very careful of testing new things"

Other then the incident about the unfinished synthetic energon formula made him an addicted junkie. In the light of things, he was desperate and only wanted to help the team.

"Where we are going, I don't think there is any needs to climb. We will go underground as soon we go to the other side" O'Neil said. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"They will be right with us"

"Via that hologram program?" Teal'c questioned me with that odd look he had.

"They will be here in person"

Talking about the devil sort a speak, opposite of the Stargate came a ground bridge to life with its twirling vortex. It soon disappeared after two large robots filled the room.

Wheeljack and Ratchet used the mass displacement instalment program, becoming more human friendly sizes still larger towering nearly 7 or 8 feet. Ratchet have in no time fixed Wheeljacks leg. Like good as new, he have said.

If not for Fowler in the control room and warning about our visitors shortcut, the Stargate room would be flooded with troops right now.

"Got the short straw Ratchet?"

"If Ironhide is injured in anyway I have my duty to help him. Besides I know him back on Cybertron."

"And the other one. An Autobot too?" Teal'c questioned the two bots with a casual look.

"Pictures is fussy so will have to made the best of it. If it is Con he will regret running into me" Wheeljack crackled his knuckles.

"Ahh yip yip yip yip. Con or not, if he has the same contraption welded into his cranial processor. Not to the mention saving what is left of his sanity"

No need to argue with Ratchet while he rants like that. Thou has a valid point.

"Should we trust Predaking and Ultra Magnus in the same. Last time he did try to tear out his voice box back on Cybertron" Wheeljack pondered.

"Predaking sees Hope as as a friend, any friends of hers is not be harmed. I just trust that Ultra Magnus does not tempt fate. Believe it or not he might come in handy at some other point" Ratchet said matter.

And my help telling Predaking telling Ultra Magnus is my friend was more harder to on a tight schedule to go out on a mission as soon I got back.

"We are ready to depart" looking towards the main team leader.

The ring contraption came to life on O'Neals signal. One by one the chevrons dialled our destination to the planet of the Tok'ra outpost.

I still have not wrapped my head around them of being of same generic race, thou choose not to take their hosts by force. Daniel Jackson have explained me about them and their first encounter with the Tok'ra. Thankful for Wheeljack have caught and killed that Goa'uld.

Doctor Fraiser, the expect on foreign organic species on Earth was as we spoke exterminating the remains of the metal head we had brought back only a few hours ago.

"Ladies first" Daniel offered court standing aside on the platform.

As expected Wheeljack's gave him the death glare. It still bothered me, but mission aside and could spank his aft once we get back.

"Don't take it personal. Once you get to know him better it won't happen again."

"Er what about that Ultra Magnus guy, how can he is not aggressive towards him?" flabbergasted uttered.

"Cause they have a great respect for each other." Ratchet said urging us to get going, being the last through the portal. As soon we have gotten back there were little time to rest and mobilized having to go through with a SG team and save what is left of the Tok'ra base. Likely the Goa'uld know its location.

Muscles and none human bones shivering as we entered the other side.

"You get use to that, happens too all first travellers through the Stargate"

Even the two bots where rattling there frames and both glared at the grinning Colonel.

Two hooded figures stood by, nearly dropping their cowls in huge gasps dumbfounded staring at the two near human sized Autobots. A third man, seemed unaffected placing a hand on his comrades shoulders Words exchanged between the three of them. I could not hear what was said, but a think the lips spelled; friends of the Tau'ri.

"This way, hurry before they come again." a light male voice seemed unnatural to me.

As far as the eye could see there where nothing but barren wasteland. Just over a dune hill beyond the Stargate we stopped.

Leading in two small groups, one with Daniel, Wheeljack and Carter and one Tok'ra other me with Ratchet, Teal'c and O'Neal and two of our guides. Before I could protest what the fuss was all about, beneath us emerged several rings, a bright light gobbled us before I knew it was staring down a hollowed out tunnel. Now that makes sense for the Tok'ra being hidden underground.

Getting herded away from the transportation device, rest of our group materialized.

Wait a minute.

Looking to the third hooded figure we meet on the surface

"Haven't we meet before?"

The man shy away from my question, lowering his head more to hide his face. Is that some sort of Tok'ra custom?

"I don't believe we have" the pitch was different. Remembering these Tok'ra lived in symbioses with their human host, unlike their maleficent counterparts. It was the Tok'ra that spoke, not the man.

He was about to turn a corner and bumped into a dark haired woman. The cowl got knocked off revealing his face in profile.

"You!"

* * *

_Uhh wonder who that guy is. 'snickers'_

_Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long on updates as most my time spent at my internship and pretty tired._

_I wonder what it says in Latin on Hope's pocketwatch. Hint hint._


	17. Shadows

**Shadows Chapter 17**

_Action a lot action in this chapter have some adult content, so be warned.  
_

_I realized by mistake been writing O'Neal instead of O'Neill as the character in Stargate is written._

_I base Ironhide's design in a mix between the original G1 and game War for Cybertron._

* * *

"Er, this was not intended you found out this way"

Staring in mild disgust at the man. Mild being an understatement.

"Well that takes care of one question." O'Neal said sarcastic.

Awkward smile from Hamilton. The very man we have been searching for in every possible way. No wonder he have vanished from the face of the earth in a literately sense.

"You got 10 seconds to explain your self" flicking one of my guns out of the holsters, it came to life with sounds of wires it was armed.

"Hey hey hey, easy now Dunbar. Much as I want to blast him too, we need answers"

Two other Tok'ra and O'Neill intertwined.

"O'Neill is correct, there is no need for violence. Your questions will be answered, but you and your Autobot friends are the only ones that knows how to stop the siege" an elderly man with the look of a soldier approached us. He spoke with that in between a lowered eerie pitch when the symbiotic spoke.

"We gonna get together for a beer then meet in a place like this" O'Neill said.

The Tok'ra lowered his head then up again "Another time Jack. As Selmak said, no need for violence, better pack those things in Miss"

What the?

Wheeljack stood behind me. Flicking both his cannon back into hands, he then gently touched my arm. Muscles slight relaxing drawing in a long breath to then let the gun rest in its holster.

"Wonders who is guarding who of the two" Teal'c commented. Daniel Jackson nodded with a nervous expression.

"We have not even been here for a nano second and you two already attempting to tear the place apart" Ratchet scolded us. I flinched from the scorn in the bots voice.

Feeling guilty and doubt. Was I even ready to go on this mission?

"Perhaps should we have not postponed the de-fragmantion before departure" I said in hope to redeem my self.

"That is not the problem. But I will take a look at it if we got get the time for it" Ratchet assured me with his best bed side manner and hand on my shoulder. Looking up meeting my mentors and friend worried expression. Ratchet only meant the best for me whether I liked it or not. Much like a father caring for his children.

The tunnel was barely wide enough for the broad shoulders bots walking side be side, but the sealing was low not intended to have almost 3 metre tall humanoids walking about. The Tok'ra greeting party lead us down long corridors made of some sort of crystal

"Amazing" grazing a finger over the crystal stones. "I read about them in your reports" Carter"

"Yes, they can program them to hollow out new rooms in a short time. I have not been able to yet to examine my self how they work"

We entered a big rounded chamber with a table in the middle, floating over a diagram hologram of the supposed under ground complex.

A SG team team greeted us.

"Jannick?!"

Big arms hugged me followed be a warm chuckle "Classified my arse, should have known you son of a bitch"

"Hey that bitch is our mother" chuckling letting me down. As the older brother having the right to tease me by poking me in the side. I held down a squeak sending him the sibling death glare.

"Sir, good you could answer the call and heard a great deal about you Ma'am." the team leader acknowledged us reaching for a hand shake. They have been cleared for security of the alien bots working along side SGC, in the endeavour of stopping any coalition between the remaining Decepticons and Goa'uld System Lord. We still did not know who of these so called 'gods'. Humans have been soar in the eyes for those parasites seeing Earth as a great threat to their own egocentric lifestyle. It could be compared to Megatron and his Decepticons, but all in all can be beaten.

"Do I look that old to you!" snapping back making him retreated the hand.

"Hope, calm down" Wheeljack turned me around to look straight into his optics. "Focus now al right?" spelling tension in his voice.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me"

"Save it for later you two. Speaking of aggressive things, when did they arrive?" O'Neill said turning to the other SG team leader, I have forgotten the name of him, but knew they where marines.

"Approx 24 hours ago sir. SG 6 reported they came falling from the sky they barely escaped through the gate with a few Tok'ra. "

"Location"

"Due south south west of our location, approx 15 kliks. We observed pod like objects" showing a picture of said pods near a ridge of rocks on a laptop. They where fuzzy along with video feeds and yells of the men in the background.

"We barely escaped if not using up all of our flash grenades that seems to stop them temporarily. Our own nor staff weapons has no affect on the things. Hell even the zaths got zero effects other then pissing them more off Captain Dunbar who is here as an observer requested we call for you" the SG-3 team leader looked to Ratchet and Wheeljack then to me.

"Captain?" I turned to Jannick with a raised eyebrow.

"I got a promotion" he smiled.

"And the woman? How does she fit into this?" one Tok'ra questioned. The one that spoke to O'Neill like they have known each other for a long time.

"Believe it or not they are blended to use the right term. Yet greatly different from human host and Tok'ra are." Carter explained.

The Tok'ra in the room gasped looking at the bots, specially lingered at me and Wheeljack. Feeling their eyes roaming us suspicious and mumblings in their own native tongue. Their faces mixed from surprise to frowns and glances at Hamilton.

"It a long LONG story how that came to be" I said with a small tug on my shoulders.

Ratchet slight averted his optics and had that look. Coming to know the bot, he was thinking how to best explain the situation for all to understand.

"In the very short time I have gotten to study the device hooked around the head of the victim, we assume they are being controlled by a mature Goa'uld in a special tank in the collar. I can not say more, as Doctor Fraiser is examining to further understand. But my extensive concern is removing it and prevent further damage of their brainial unit cortex, I fear the longer they are subjugated to them, the more damage has been done. Or what is left of their sanity. As for the pods..." he short glanced at me.

"Can I use one of my life lines right about now?"

"The better we cut of the head of the snake before it is to late. What I can see those are a type of deep stasis long range pods. It is possible you can hack into their system as they possess a wide range of sensors"

"Question, how are we gonna get there with without being seen? Its to far away even on foot" Daniel Jackson raised a hand.

"Jackson you forgot these Autobots can transform into vehicles" Jannick answered.

The person calling him self Selmak spoke. He stood beside Samantha Carter, there was a resemblance of the two. That is her father, Jacob Carter. "I see. As you are here, we have an outpost not far from where the pods have landed. We fear the worst for our friends, yet have hoped some has survived the bombardments. We are already preparing for evacuation at moment notice now that we sure know not long ago have lost contact with said outpost. Our tunnel device will not reach them in time if there is any survivors trapped beneath"

Having read up on the Tok'ra technology my idea was already shot to the ground as it is too slow. As Ratchet said, we need to act fast. And left us with one other option.

"Then we have to move above ground" I said.

"That is to risky, unless you want to get pummelled by those things" one of the jarheads of SG-3 protested.

"Got any better idea major?" colonel O'Neill snapped back at the afro American marine.

"I have to know the layout of the land and plan a safe route, you must least have some sort of maps of the area" sweeping my eyes over the gathering.

The SG-3 soldiers nodded and mumbled amongst themselves. They seemed hesitant.

"It will take to long to plan a route, the weather can play tricks on you if one are not careful. We have been cut off already loosing friends on a transport rigged for escape, but was shot down from the sky. Every time we dare using the Stargate to dial out they are there. Be lucky they did not spot you as you arrived through the gate. But it seems every time we try to make our escape, they appear and shots us down." a female Tok'ra said with no less encouragement of the already dread situation

"Well your chances now lies in the hands of two robots and a cyborg" O'Neill said.

"Thank you for pointing that out" glaring at O'Neill and his definition my physiology, but had to set feelings aside. "We three got some set of skills very valuable, Ratchet is more of the brains and Wheeljack the muscle. His old unit, The Wreckers took on jobs no other bot is willingly to take." I half turned with a wide smile facing the white bot and knocked a few times on the mech's armoured arm.

"Hey! I am more then brains Little Lady you know that very well, who else made those guns of yours." he gave me a hurt look.

"Duly noted" I have him a wink and bob with the hip.

The Tok'ra looked at each other baffled at the verbal and gestured exchange. One said something and went outside followed by more.

Daniel have briefly spoken to me about their own social structure, many of their decisions where made of a council and Jacob aka Selmak is one of them.

The ceiling was low for the two bots, slight having to hunch to fit for the door panels on Wheeljack's back. In a comical way, Ratchet's alt mode antenna scraped the ceiling, but he did nothing about it. His thoughts where elsewhere by knowing that expression he bore on his faceplate.

Wheeljack rested on his knees with one drawn sword curiously poking the tip on the floor with a raised eyebrow ridge. Even poked at the wall then stopped sheeting the sharp blades into a custum made compartment on his back.

As many times before I retreated into my own mind going over every possible scenario I could think of. Kicking my brain into high gear it soon tired me finding my self running up against a wall. I was missing more data to analyse. Getting ripped out of my train of thought, feeling an arm gently tugged me into his warmth.

For some odd reason the claustrophobic memory of being trapped under tons of rock surfaced.

I have been scared out of my mind.

Wheeljacks voice and the warmth of his armour had made me aware of his presence in between panic attacks. His optics had lit up the darkness, but in the midst of the rubble I could not see, as I had been blinded by the flash grenade from Dreadwing meant for Wheeljack.

If not for him I would have been crushed.

The SG 3 team were talking amongst and staring at us. They stopped their mumblings.

Wheeljack was getting a bad habit staring back with a slight growl at other men. Going into a protective mode.

What a pair we are endangering others around us. Raising my hand and touched the side of his face, he leaned into my touched feeling him relax. It helped eased both our tension and prepare mentally for what next to come

I looked to Hamilton who have seen how the big bot is around me. Jannick accepted it as the way things where. His training with the Huntsman Corp would not have prepared him for this, but distinct genetic trait in our family in a mix of Scot and Danish blood and values to forever stay strong ran deep. He was a headstrong man that knew what to do under extreme pressure.

So what did that make me? I have no official military training to speak of and had been thrown into a war between aliens on our planet and now beyond.

'_You know a great deal of military strategy_' Optimus have concluded '_But you have not any formal training to speak off_'

' _The Dunbar clan have a long standing history producing fine soldiers. Mostly men, but have been few women that trained in the art with swords and shooting with arrows from horseback. As I said only a few. I was considered not to go down that path__to modern standards, but none the less I have__tutored in its history by_ _reading journals from past generations.__Gran Gran Moira said to me I should learn from the past to better prepare for the future, meaning keep your head cool during times of crisis and look at your given__possibilities_.' I had answered the Prime.

A longer conversation about the subject took place long before my abduction. Optimus have been genuine curious about my observation skills when dealing with Megatrons forces. Being a patient bot by listening to both humans and his own Autobots and the burden of decisions he had to bear over the years for the good of all.

Perhaps I was prepared for this current mission after all? The more I thought about it. Focus on the now and think fast, worry about details later.

We did not wait to long looking at my pocket watch as the council came back.

"We have come to the conclusion we will provide you what you need" Selmak said. "And we greatly apologise that we have not given any information about Hamilton as his human host is now called. Helios his symbiote's mission have been of utmost importance in fear of exposure. What he have gathered we will share with you"

"We got no time to loose, every nano sec we sit here could mean more damage to their central processors as we speak. I have to agree on Hope's idea using the dark as our only shield how thin it may be" Ratchet voiced in a serious tone.

The faces and nods spoke more then words.

* * *

"Hope"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"It worries me greatly your temper has an affect of the predacon CNA or the other way around. It's getting worse"

We have talked about it the prior month by now. It gave a new set of goals on the mission not to kill Shockwave, but more or less force him to tell us what the purpose of the cruel experimenting leaving me to die over time. It have scared the hell out of me. Every waking moment as Wheeljack was away I dove my self into different kind of projects that made me understand more of new self, and held on to the old one.

Was I becoming a machine? No, I could feel pain, eat food, things people took for granted.

During martial art and practical combat training I felt most alive and breathing. Stretching my self beyond my own limits. Parkour mixed with ballet and kick boxing and my knowledge with fencing and kendo came into being at an astonishing rate.

Fencing is an art of dancing, kendo is discipline as my old instructor have once said that taught in both techniques from the Glasgow Academy in Scotland.

Five elements kept in balance, that kept in check a dangerous six element that could potential take over all other five.

"I know"

Meditating on the mission ahead with a 15 centimetre bladed weapon in my hand. Letting it become an extension of my own arm.

I held in a reverse grip while balancing on one foot and other tugged up to under me. Twisting the upper body the blade and my self came around in a perfect circle slicing the sharp edge in horizontal eight slashing pattern.

Satisfied sheeting the blade where it belonged in the boot. Wheeljack sat silent sharpened his own swords giving me an approving look. I have come a long way.

* * *

"How are you are able figure out all this in no time?" Jacob Carter, Samantha's father and host to Selmak insisted to act a guide despite I rather wanted him to stay behind.

"In short, has to do with the highly advanced cybernetic components in body and brain that makes me able to perceive and understand information a fast rate." keeping my voice low hiding behind a sand dune while Wheeljack scouted out up ahead of us.

"In short she has a computer in her head" O'Neill added. I gave him a stare

"Ever tried to have one that caused your body to die over time"

"Actually..." he raised a finger.

Parted up in small groups it was easier and hard to spot from the sky if the Decepticon might see us. Only firepower that is able to penetrate its armour is energon guns and blasters of same type, but only if one got close enough.

Making sure my own weapons where still secured in their holsters on my hip. Its been hours since departing the Tok'ra outpost after a quick calculation and how long we have wandered. At this speed we would make it.

The pods as the SG-3 team reported had landed in near of rock formation in the horizon, I could make out it was a some sort of ridge like stone hill side jutting out of soil. Here and there we encountered scattered rocks of smaller kind being sand blown from millennia of erosion.

Going over in my head on the first control collar we acquired. It is possible to disable the beacon, but how to remove it from a living Cybertronian is another matter. Ratchet feared it will do more harm then good, but had to try.

Our first mission objectives; Assist Tok'ra and eliminate threat. Second objective; gather information and repossess alien tech if possible.

Wheeljack gave the signal raising his sword and rest of us advanced.

"I can smell him, there is left overs of the energon fuel emissions everywhere, he does not care to cover it up." Wheeljack muttered under the battlemask. It has been slight and still is windy forcing us all to cover our faces with cloths and goggles to keep the sand out.

Making a steady pace and still no sign of the two controlled cybertronians. Half of the planet of covered in desert, the Stargate it self is situated few kliks away from the nearest forest area. It is neigh impossible to traverse over its desolate soil. It bore a striking resemblance to the deserts of Sahara. Vast and empty, yet full of life beneath the surface.

Climbing over a long stretch of a dune hill, our goal showed it self. A mountain like ridge in the distance, approx less then a mile to the looks of it. In between stones and other native basalt rocks jutted out of the ground. Their tips sharp and rather not wanted to be one that got impaled by one of them.

In the distance a rumble that could be felt in the sand. Out in the midst a huge mist of hot air and water shoot into the air. Along with sulphur I think I could smell in the air. Not your typical water geyser from our own world, but still deadly cocking one alive if said person by accident fell into the water.

"Hmm very clever, natural fortification and land-mines" I said.

"It is too dangerous to go through there, we will be cooked" Jacob Carter said watching the spectacle through a pair of binoculars.

"Then we thread carefully on its etches, will take longer then first anticipated."

Another rumble, it came from the air.

Jet engines.

"Keep your heads down" whispered at my teammmates. Ratchet was in the other group about 50 metres behind us hidden behind a sand dune and covered with camouflage blankets. SG3 stayed behind leaving two volunteers of the Tok'ra and SG1 trek with us.

Over head circling the area, an alien jet looking similar to Starscreams own seekers only larger. I could not discern its colour scheme other then its figure against dimness of the night sky.

*Scrap not him*

*I see him.* Wheeljack said motioned us to stay where we are.

"Who we got?" I was speaking with the bots through the internal comm units. Taking point with Colonel O'Neal, Teal'c, Jacob Carter and Wheeljack, all eyes peeled at the sky.

*Blitzwing, thought he was killed during the war* Ratchet said concerned.

*I can make him eat sand*

*Wheeljack you crazy...*

To late. Wheeljack stepped out from his hiding spot behind a larger rock shifted the big hand into a large gun.

"Wait for it"

"I thought I was the leader of this little troupe" O'Neill scoffed.

"Wheeljack is distracting the Con, when he got his attention we...RUN NOW!"

The booming sound of Wheeljacks cannon cut through the night air.

It took the bait and made a strife run towards Wheeljack that vanished in rain of blasts shoots, sand kicking up around him. Sand weighed us down, panting and yelling, jumping over rocks that where not much of cover against the flying Decepticon. Finding out the hard way as it crumbled under my weight while making a hand stand jump over it. Parkour was all about keep moving and sudden falls and trips can occur, my quick muscle reaction softening the blow twisting slight to the side and tumble rolled to soon be back on my feet.

"There" Teal'c pointed with his staff weapon at the stone formation natural carved around a ridge. It lead us to a more solid ground then the sand had to offer, yet a bit to close for comforts to the geysers fearing any moment one would erupt under our boots and cook us alive.

Howls behind us, gun fire. Ratchet's yelling.

I turned. The other controlled bot have lunged straight at the medic, shifting its own arm into a huge long barrelled gun wide as Wheeljacks own. All Ratchet could do is hold the other bot off not only us to get out of the way, but had to defend him self deflecting the larger bots with his drawn blades.

"Go, don't wait for me" ordering the others. Protest behind me, tunnel vision running with a drawn gun in one hand and other the grappling gun.

Now stood the test of combat truly in my veins, coherent I knew what to do. I fired the grappling gun aimed at the huge robotic gun. Please don't malfunction on me now.

The ping gave off telling me it have latched on to where I wanted, at its elbow joint. Just in the nick of time heels digging deep into the sand, heaving as hard I could just a few inches, The raging bot fired and missed beside Ratchet's head.

Now it saw me letting the design mechanism in the grappling gun pull me towards the bot. My own weapon whirred to life and managed to get a few shots at the mind controlled Ironhide, forcing it to let go of Ratchet. A twist with my body and flung past the two bots onto the other side in a crouched landing.

Oh fuck it looked angry. The goal'uld that controlled Ironhide eyed the hook still attached to the elbow. With a growl yanked the cord and hook out nearly snapping it. I had to let go or else I would have thrown with the grappling gun. Now it was out of my reach. So long for that.

Damn he is near as big as Bulkhead. The armour stained with tear and wear over the years. It made me sad to look at the bot this way while that snake head controlled the bot.

"Ironhide, can you hear me...its me, your old friend" Ratchet tried to buy some time.

"You think he can hear you?" carefully took a step back, near chocking myself the blackened optics showed no form of emotion.

The bot blinked at Ratchet, every pistons in its body wanted to charge, but something stayed it hand. The optics turned from a blank black stare shifted into a blue hue. Screaming howl erupted from the bot.

"Fight it Ironhide, don't let it control you" Ratchet roared back, he was desperate not wanting to fight him.

Within a flash the big canon of his came to life.

Aiming at me. The before blue optics turned black.

Thankful for my acrobatic parkour training barely avoided getting burned to a crisp ushering a series of backwards flips and cartwheels, till one shot made me loose my balance in a hail of sand and found my self rolling down a dune, ears ringing, till finally till felt someone caught me with an iron grasp under my arm. Looking up. It was O'Neal

"I wonder if you played with action figures as a kid Agent Dunbar" he helped me back to my feet. Slight shaken, then my gazed turned to a large enough crack with steam coming out of it.

"Wow, thanks or I would have been cocked like a lobster"

Sprays of light over the dune hill from energon blasts caught my attention.

"Where is Wheeljack?"

"He is airborne" Teal'C pointed in the horizon.

Just overhead flying past us Wheeljack played jet judo that forced the Con into a noose dive. Before impact he made a flip in the air backwards and shot the con, forcing it to transform and very comical the head and most of the upper body dug deep into the sand, legs flailing.

"Ratchet" I hollowed at Wheeljack pointing at the other side of the dune hill emerging shoot blast into the air. Running up the hill and on top heaving for air. The two bots still struggled head on. Ratchet deflecting the gun shots to his head. The bigger bot was stronger forcing the Autobot to his knees. Ratchet is rapidly loosing strength.

"Got you grappling gun?"

"Lost it"

"How about manoeuvre 24?"

"Eh...what? At this angle?"

"Don't you trust me sweetspark?" holding out an extending his hand palms up beckoned to get on.

No time to protest, giving the signal with a pad in his palm I was ready in a spring position. Wheeljack hurled me threw the air like a lobbing ball. For a split second I thought he aimed wrong coming in a high curve then straight. Twisting the body in mid air and grapped what I could with both hands onto the back of the armour of Ironhide managing to secure a good hold with one hand and other fired up my gun. Having a foreign object climbing on your back you will let go what you previous did.

I only meant to make him more angry by shooting past the head and also the digits.

As expected, he could not reach me from this position trying to sweep me off with both arms and let go of Ratchet, focusing all attention on the nuisance.

It worked.

Like a white knight, Wheeljack used him self as a lance feet first. In the split second before impact I jumped backwards and hit the sand in very hard a tumble roll. Ohh look my grappling gun how lucky. Quick gathered it, ignoring the sand and aching muscles grinding my skin.

The red mech did not remain prone for long. A knee kick to the stomach and gripping the helm of Wheeljack. The next thing I saw he got flung through the air in my direction. My instinct was to run, but was late and crawled my self into a ball.

Wheeljack twisted in mid-air landing in a crouched over me. "Stay down, I got you" he snarled in between the bombardments of shots.

With agile movements and a few steps and with fluid swings of the drawn swords deflected incoming shots aimed at us.

Ultra Magnus warned us of Ironhide who is force to reckoned with when one came across the battlefield. Even the Cons feared this war veteran bot and highly revered in Optimus optics as being a loyal soldier and friend till the very end.

It is sad, one so honed in battle could be mind controlled by a parasite.

"Ironhide, I know you can hear me, fight that thing. You would never hurt a friend"

The mech stopped him self starring evil eyed at Ratchet. It took another step towards us, then halted with a growl and gears grinding from the sand infested the piston mechanisms underneath. Suddenly snapping his head back and let out blood curdling roar to the heavens, to then he to his knees gripping the black metal hands of the control bridle. Metal crunched and scraped yanking the device all of his own being attached by magnetics and bolts to finally come off.

Optics dimmed grey till slowly retain a bright blue colour. The red mech raised his head and grinned at Ratchet.

"I heard ya doc' load and clear" voice rough staggering to hit peds grinding gears croaked. "I am gettin' way to old for this'" he eyed me behind Wheeljack's leg. "THEM, they did drilled this that into my, when I get my servos..."Ironhide glared furiously at me. It made me retaliate behind Wheeljacks leg. He was very angry to say it mildly.

"Oi I am one of the good guys" sticking my head out.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't believe that" Ironhide deep growling voice made me more scared, hugging my self to Wheeljacks leg.

"She is a close friend having saved her share of Autobot hives more then you know" Ratchet scolded Ironhide with a raised hand. I looked up, Wheeljack have swiped his mask aside showing an amused smirk.

"What are smiling about?" glaring at the mech.

"Your temper, its cute" he just said still having that face.

"Not this again" huffed at the mech and gave a kick at his leg. Not budging. Reminding my self still had another mission objectives at hand.

The bots could take care of each other for now. That Ironhide near scared the shit out of me, best to keep my distance till cooled off. As well I needed to vent off some steam.

"Look out!" O'Neill shouted.

I did near not see a sudden large purple hand seized and lifted me of the ground. Black optics of a growling decepticon glared at me.

"HOPE" Wheeljack's own roar and engines sputtering in anger. The Lancia came in with full force, knocking Blitzwing in its back. It still had me in its grasp crushing air out of my lungs I desperate tried to suck in air, but only made it worse feeling the pressure.

A hand cannon armed aiming its head. "REALEASE HER YOU PIECE OF SMELTED SCRAP" Wheeljack roared. He held the other arm down that attempted to punch Wheeljack.

Is that some sort of cannon on its shoulder?

It came to life with a whir and gears taking aim, a nano sec later Wheeljacks head would have been obliterated, if not for Ironhide yanking it out of harms way by ripped it out of socket. The con howled in pain or in anger as Wheeljacks head came down several times till it laid still. In its death grip refused to let go of me.

The fingers got pried open, I nearly have passed out seeing dancing lights obscuring my vision. Air have never tasted this good in my lungs I cried in joy looking up at Ratchet easing me down on the sandy ground.

Calmness in the air of the after match. Listening to Wheeljacks vents cooling him down. Ironhide made some incoherent grunts, don't know who he directed at. Ratchet sighed with a heavy thump beside me. All mechs tired from the ordeal.

"Hope!" Jannick slide down the sandy dune hill followed by Teal'c and O'Neill."Thank god you are al right'" helping me to stand straight still getting air in my lungs.

"Deep slow breaths Dunbar" O'Neill speaking slowly with a hand on my shoulder and studied me.

The pain faded away heaving for air, still a small sting in my chest.

"I had better, wouldn't mind a good long bath and a well aged scotch right about now"

The controlled Con was out to crush every bone and muscle in my body. It will heal giving the nanaties time to find the source of the breach.

"Will you settle for a cig" Jannick was about to offer one, eyes widened, just in the nick of time avoiding the Goa'ulds snapping jaws with a jerk of the upper body. Where did it go? Did it bury it self into the sand? They can't do that?

Humans, jaffa and bots glanced at every shifting pebble, it did not make it any easier as the wind hide its movements. All had their weapons drawn, I had somehow in panic drawn the knife from my boot.

Steady slow controlled breath standing in defensive position. It was not just after any, I had to assume it will go after me.

There.

Quick turning on my heel by kicking of with the other balancing with one leg. With two slashes done in a horizontal eight pattern that sliced the parasite into three pieces.

"Gah, its official. I both HATE deserts and Goa'uld goo" wiping the icky substance of my face.

Ironhide laughed out load slapping his knees.

Resting on both knees and shifted size Wheeljack glared with a raised eye ridge towards the red broad chested mech then turn his attention to me, cupping his palm around my waist drawing me closer. "Rest for a bit." he whispered to me. It now occurred to me that my adrenaline levels have been running on high alert, feeling the mix of blood and energy coming from my spark rushing through my veins. It was fading, making me shiver. As the many times after training for countless hours. I have yet to adapt to them if not for Wheeljacks soothing presence holding me close giving me time to recuperate.

Ironhide's laughed fit abruptly stopped. Ironhide's blue optics starred at Ratchet have said something that made him stop.

I took off one of my combat gloves. A pleased engine purr came from my Sparkmate letting my fingers caress the side of his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" carefully stroking near the newly formed cracks. I short glanced at the con who lied motionless. I could not determine if it where alive or not.

"Nothing I can't handle Little Lady" the wrecker replied with his usual devil may care grin. Hot vents steamed out and sucked the cool air. In a manner of less then an hour the two suns will appear in the horizon.

"Better cuff Blitzwing while he is still out" Ratchet said handling some energon bonds. Their shape gave me chills down my spine, screams bounced of the stone walls...

"Hey" Wheeljacks voice pulled me back to reality giving me a small tug.

"Sorry, my mind drifted off" blinking.

"Nightmares?"

I nodded. Wheeljack did what he always thought was best when ever I started fall into the dark pit of the mind. Not needing words letting me lean in to listen to his sparkbeat.

"I don't get it how er...?"

"It's a long story Ironhide, now let me take a look at you. That mind controls could have caused a lot of damage."

"Hey. I am fine old bot"

"Who are you calling old, rusted bolt bucket!" Ratchet raised his fist.

"BVAHAHAHA, you haven't changed" bellowed Ironhide.

O'Neill put back on his sunglasses getting a bit of goa'uld goo on having to wipe them off.

"Lively bunch of robot friends"

"She sure knows how to pick her friends, its either that or horses" Jannick chuckled running a hand through his hair to dust off sand.

* * *

Making our way by hugging the hollow rock walls formed over years by the vapours created by the geysers. Other elemental where present smelling a compound in the air that contributed to the extreme geyser eruptions. It stung in my eyes and nostrils even with covered cloths over our mouths and nooses.

Jannick, O'Neill, Sam Carter and Hamilton have went up ahead to scout the area. They are waiting for us keeping a look out for more possible bots who could have shared the same fate, if they spotted I advised them only observe and try not to be spotted them self.

Their last transmission told us they spotted the pods up a hill over looking the geyser field below. They are securing the area as we made our steady approach, which could have gone faster if not for the Decepticon.

One optic dangled down the face of Blitzwing making him appear like a walking zombie. Wrists and wings where cuffed, one wing broken and would have dangled too if Ratchet haven't welded it together.

"I rather want to rip out your Spark then have your clammy servos all over me" Blitzwing spatted in Ratchet face.

The con could barely self support his own weight. The gnawing gears grinding on each other at every step he took.

"I don't see why we are dragging his living corpse with us" Ironhide vented his distaste.

"Cause that living corpse might know something of use" Ratchet corrected.

"Pfaaa! Why would I tell you anything Autobot junk trash" Blitzwing coughed and spatted out a huge chunk of fluids.

If I haven't been quick enough, I would have been covered in energon fluids, a few droplets splashed on my boots and trousers. I glared back offended by the Decepticon.

Wheeljack punched the Con hard in the back of the helm, forcing him to his knees. The loose optic dangled, and the other, pure red zoomed in on me.

I was frozen to the spot as his mouth curled up into a maw of jagged sharp teeth grinning at me like savage dog. What more horrified me, Blitzwing's voice changed dramatic from a cursing brute to a calm essence with an icy chill near ripped out my soul.

"When I get free, I will especially enjoy to hear every tiny crunch and ravish the screams of that pet of yours in between my teeth" not flinching nor any pain registered on the Con's face as Wheeljack fisted the base of the wing tugged the purple brute near a scalding erupting geyser.

I came out of my shocked state. Blitzwings bone-chilling cackles irking even the hardened Ironhide who looked away. No doubt the deranged laughter could be heard for miles.

A quick glance at our companions. Daniel and Jacob Carter and bet Selmak stood traumatized.

For the first time I have come to know Teal'C backed up and by instinct armed his staff weapon, eyes widened in fear. He rarely show any signs of emotions, not in the same way as Optimus.

That Decepticon is psychotic maniac.

* * *

Rest of the trek seemed to take longer in my head.

I had to be strong, keep eyes on the mission and not get that psychotic Decepticon under my skin. It keep snapping at me till Wheeljack finally silenced him by shoving an armed grenade in his mouth and somehow made sure it stayed there. Waving the trigger in-front of Blitzwing got him to silence with a final snarl.

My wrecker turned and winked at me, I could not help to let out a smile near giggled like a nervous schoolgirl...Hope get your self together, you have a task.

The ground suddenly started to shake, very different when a geyser erupted.

"Is it just me or was that not an earthquake?"

"Something is wrong" Daniel pointed out. We have arrived. It was dead silent. Odd for a place high above the ground there where no wind? Most be something in the air of the planet it self.

"Where are they? Can't have gone to take a pee all at the same time?" sweeping a quick glance over the area. The two pods was defiantly not anything I have seen on any records Ratchet provided me, but none the less was nothing the Goa'uld used due to their sizes. I had a bad feeling about this, as on queue turning my head towards a sound. A man ran up from the opposite side where we have come from. Waving. "Get back."

Jannick. Never have I seen him run this fast. A shot from an energy weapon came from a spot I could not see. With a desperate leap he ran straight in front of me as the same time as the shot was fired, hitting him in the chest.

"An ambush"

NO!

Near the same place where Jannick have appeared. O'Neal stumbled out, half running and fired in the direction the first shot came from. Sparks flew around it.

"Ashraks! They are using camouflage"

I didn't care who they where. They are going pay and its going to hurt. On them.

"Hope, no!" Daniel tried to stop me, but was already out of his reach as well for Wheeljack. Burnt flesh and blood invading my nostrils standing over Jannicks body.

"HEY YOU BLOODY FUCKER, ITS ME YOU WANT. COME AND GET ME!" shrill yelling.

"Dunbar! Get to cover!" O'Neill ordered me, but I ignored him. This was between me and that bastard, feeling rage build up inside of me. Something nipped my arm. Not feeling any pain. A warming shot from the goa'uld. Smell of burnt flesh. Then a flash came at me from a blade grazing my cheek and kick to the stomach. Lungs pushed out air sending me sprawling across the ground.

Someone took me by the hair and force me up on my knees. Standing in front of me and a tip of a blade aimed at my throat. It came into view as the rest it was attached too revealing a mix of black and grey white armour and a helmet visor hiding the eyes.

Savageness and a quest for vengeance took over, I twisted quickly to the side and let the blade penetrate between the collar bones. I aimed a roar at the assassin at the sweet smell of my own blood. Then I twisted his wrist forcing the assassin to let go of his blade and he staggered backwards.

He had something around his arm, a golden like arm band with rings. He aimed it at me. I sprang to action, grabbed the arm and wrestled it behind his back, yanking the ribbon device off. I had no use of the thing. Both palms gripping around and twisted, the metal gave way then yanked it apart to useless tiny pieces. The blade was still stuck in my flesh, pulling it out and threw it out of the assassins reach.

Cringing my neck, feeling the tiny nanites stitch up the open wound. Only wet blood was left to slowly coagulate. The assassin hesitated surprised gasp what I have just done and my own eyes locked onto my prey.

The Goa'uld quick retaliated flinching a hand hell weapon hidden from somewhere. A click and it was armed. Whatever it was, it caused my muscles to cramp and spasm. I refused to go down.

With another cry I rammed straight into the Goa'uld, snapped his head back with an upper cut and followed up with a knee to the stomach. The visored helmet fell off, revealing a black haired manlike creature with glowing eyes.

A shot from elsewhere dragged me to my knees, then another. There was a split second of pain, which evaporated as the fuel of vengeance still coursed through me. Looking quickly over my shoulder to see the others fighting and heard shots from the two bots boom in the air.

One shot could have killed a regular person, but with the strand of Predacon CNA, I was no longer entirely human. I flung myself at the Goa'uld in a flurry of acrobatic moves kicks and punches that he barely deflected. I forced him him to the edge of the cliff we stood on.

I had him where I wanted him.

Even as I was letting the rage guide my fists, I barely managed to contain the beast within me.

"What are you?" the Goa'uld echoing deep voice had no effect on me if was its intention to frighten me.

"One that will make sure you NEVER shoot any in the back as the coward you" cracking my knuckles. The Goa'uld had gotten a few punches at me, but not enough to take me out after getting stabbed and hit with energy weapons. His foot nearly slipped at the edge, rocks crumbling of his weight, but he managed to keep his footing.

"Why is one life more valuable then the other to you."

He spoke with no emotion in the voice making my anger and fury present.

"'Cause he is my brother!" I roared, and planted my boot on his abdomen.

To my own horror I realised the fatal mistake. A grin spread on his face as he grabbed my ankle pulling me down with him. Spews of scalding steam hit my face as we fell. In panic, I shot the grappling hook in a random direction, praying that it would latch on to something.

Above us, yells and more shots from guns and rifles. My arm was nearly ripped out of the socket as the hook found something a hold, and we swung to a rest in a cavern formed by the geysers, still x feet above the ground.

The Goa'uld had managed to hold on to my ankle, and started to climb.

In a steel grip holding on with one hand of grappling gun, struggling in mid air attempting to get him of me.

His palm smacked up against the side of my head, clenched to my scalp. A buzzing sound, then pain stung from the inside out.

Still holding on my other hand reached for my gun in the holster on my hip, nearly dropping it as the Goa'uld added more pain to his torture device cropped in the palm of his hand against my template. The Desert Eagle 50 calibre gun with energon bullets wired to life. Raising the hand just beside my head and pulled the trigger.

The inner head ache disappeared and I felt lighter, blinking at the figure with a half melted face plunged into the geyser below. Dangerously it roared indicated it was about to erupt and I was in the line of fire. Holstering the gun and activated the grappling gun to hoist me up.

Wires of clicks. Indication of malfunction.

Shit no no, not fucking good. Looking desperately about if they where a ledge I could swing my self on. Nope nothing, the wall was near vertical and smooth to even grasp hold of anything. Only one way and its up I could climb it, that plan got shattered into a million pieces, the hook was loosing its grip in the crumbled rock. Rubble near hit me in their path. And then...I was in free fall.

Was this really it...is this is how I am going to die? Nothing could have prevented, so I closed my eyes for the last time. The sudden darkness never came, hot steam of water and air spewed from its bowels. A grunt and metal on rock slide across the uneven landscape.

"I will always catch you when you fall, as promised Little Lady"

Opening my eyes to find my self in his arms and the rugged smile holding me close to his face. Reaching to touch it I could not help to softly smile "So you did". Lips connected into a passionate kiss.

I broke our mutual kiss. There was something that nagged in the back of my head.

"Jannick?!"

His action spoke more then words as he folded over and around me and find myself tight wrapped in the front seat of a car and pushed back going from 0-60 miles per hour in matter of seconds. Swerving swift around and over dangerous geysers, engine roaring with all he got.

Near flying out of the seat and ran towards the body of Jannick. He was barely alive suffering from severe third degree burns. He laid on his back gridded his teeth from the pain and could nearly not breath trying to draw breath.

"Don't you bloody hell not die on me brother bear...fuck don't do this to me!" I nearly spat in his face, holding back more tears.

"This is not good at all, they got him pretty bad" Hamilton looked at his wounds. "There is only way to save him" the man looked at me in another voice. His Tok'ra symbiont spoke to me, Helios was its name. "I can save him, you are of his blood and I ask your permission to save his life as he have saved ours. The more you hesitate, his changes grow slim"

"How...how?"

"Tok'ra as well the Goa'ulds share the ability to heal their hosts bodies. It is the only way. He won't even survive it back to the Tok'ra outpost" Daniel said dead-panned.

"Lil'..." Jannick reached out for me.

"I am here...hold on...just hold on" I cupped my hands around his.

"I am always...going to be there for you'" eyes closing fixated on me.

For all that he have done for me, my soul was crying. War is awful, never glories and you loose the ones you care about.

For what? A war no one will ever knew about?

"Do it" I finally managed to say "I don't bloody care how, just do it" Shaken hand drew out the pocket watch and lied in Jannick's palm closing both my hands around it. Whispering prayers to a god that may not be real. Then my lips felt to Primus, pleading the core of Cybertron not let him slip from life just yet.

* * *

Thanks to a heavy doze special morphine made from energon concocted by Ratchet making my own injury more tolerable. He was afraid my brain and cybernetics have suffered permanent damage ordering me to take it with ease. But that did not stop my own determination of the mission as not knowing if we got attacked again I had to do the dive.

Wheeljack stood over me watching me like a hawk and optics alert if there is more of those assassins skulking about. There where two. One of them killed by me.

With combined effort of humans and bots, located the other hidden assassin leaving nothing more then splattered stumps of flesh left where said Goa'uld once stood.

Helios was working vigorous healing the wounds from within and will take longer with the burned flesh on the outside. It will take a lot of strain on the Tok'ra so they told me.

"Anything?" O'Neill addressed me as I hooked my self from the data stream blinking a few times. I have come to know their voices when I dived into computer systems. The system is cybertronian in design, I merely had to adapt at first being new set of ports to go through, but found similarities how to bypass and not trigger any potential virus or booby traps.

"Not much. Mjoljnir it has better scanning equipment then we have here on the ground. Magnus is on his way as we speak."

"By jumping subspace he will be here pretty soon. Let us pray he will not encounter any Goa'ulds or Decepticons on the way" Ratchet added.

"There where no way to stop the self destruct mechanism" Teal'c concluded.

"They have tendency to booby trap everything, I kinda wonder why" O'Neill said sarcastic.

That explains the earthquake from earlier as they had stumbled on to a Goa'uld transport vessel.

"Speaking of the pit devil, here comes the cavalry" Ironhide gestured with a thump towards the sky. Cybertronian starship design descended from the heavens. It was a sight for soar eyes, circling the area to find a decent landing away from the scalding geyser field that could hold its massive weight. The two engines quieted down and like a bird folding its wings and hunched on its legs.

"That looks pretty neat" Carter father complimented.

"Just thinking out load here, those stasis pods could still be of some use?" I said looking to the bots. Wheeljack and Ironhide gave each other a look and then at the still gagged and bound Blitzwing.

"Gotta hand it to ya kid, She is' pretty smart for an organic" Ironhide padded Wheeljack on the back. The Wrecker showed his gratitude returning a hard slap on the back that Ironhide nearly lost his own balance. They laughed and shook their helms then retrieved the pods while chatting each other.

"As your medical officer I strongly advice no lifting of any heavy pay loads. I have yet to fully repair you"

"I can walk can't I? You can take a look at this old rust bucket when we get of this stinking rock" Ironhide's heaved the cylinder stasis pod over his shoulder. Ratchet groaned shaking his helm.

"Okay kiddies lets pack up. The Tok'ra have already departed through the Stargate and SG-3 have retreated back to SGC, we should do the same. Lets pack up and get out of here." O'Neill said and slung Jannicks arm over his shoulder.

"Ahem allow me" Ratchet said and seconds later as a rare sight to any who knows him. The back doors opened of the vehicle along with the driver and passenger seat.

"Should have guessed he is an ambulance" O'Neill remarked dragging Jannicks body inside with help from Teal'c.

"You too Hope." his tone bore no argument so crawl into the drivers seat beside Daniel Jackson while rest in the back. The car slow dragged it self forward like feeling your feet jerking slight to one side avoiding a crack on the ground "Do not worry I am a very competent driver"

"I didn't say you weren't?" Daniel's perplexed stared at the steering wheel move all by it self to avoid a most rocks and bumps unseen to humans.

"It's okay Ratchet, they are not that use having an Autobot chauffeur"

"I am not a taxi service for Primus sake. I am doing this out my own duty" the bot retorted that lit up the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel from every syllable he spoke.

* * *

Grateful for being alone in the private quarters of the ship. The steel bucket sitting in front me have turned a mix of grey and crimson washing of the blood of me from the deep cut wounds that have near healed by now. The nanobots where working overtime, it was like I could feel their small limps repairing and tending to the flesh. Burned flails of my skin could be peeled off, but I could only reach parts of my back, rest was struggle.

"Hope?" Samantha Carter behind the screen giving me a little privacy sitting naked on a low stool. I haven't heard the sliding door open. I have wished to be alone with my own thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Thought I would should check up on you, just.. because" She came around the screen and looked away, noose cringed at the sight. I could imagine I looked pretty awful not having a mirror.

"Been better. Jannick?"

"He is.. still not awake." sadness in her voice. "Need anything?"

I looked at the bucket in front of me. She nodded and left, taking it with her. Moments after it was not Samantha that came back.

"Here, let me" knelling down before me.

I let my head lean on his chest welcoming the soothing hum of his sparkbeat. Warm water splashed on my back carefully rubbing where I couldn't in gentle circular motions of the sponge. A finger grazed the worst part of my shoulder I let our a whimper. Not only getting shot by energy weapons, but also dislocated the shoulder from the near death fall.

Massaging the arching spot, I could not help expressing by small mourns between pain and pleasure. He took his time, removing dead layers of skin and eased the stinging sensation with clean water. Last time I got shot with energon guns I really thought I was going to die either from the pain or shock. The altered genetics said I was not human peeling of the layers of dead skin. I could better handle it this time around.

Sucking in the pain I had refused to take any pain-relievers. Wheeljack's presence was my painkiller.

"You have come such a long way" his voice low and dipped my head gently holding by the jaw.

His expression mirrored my feelings.

I have killed again, but it was not human, yet disguised in a human body. The host was a victim, but it still made me a killer. I did it in cold blood.

Lips sought his, seeking warmth and comfort.

"I need you" I whispered in a desperate plea.

"I know" reaching beside him to a control panel, door closed on the other side of the screen with a soft click. Locked on the inside.

Piece by piece the outer layers of his armour came off, falling to the floor till he only the softer surface of his proto-armour was bare for only me to see as his bonded lover. Naked in his own way I kissed his chest

Wary where to put his hands on the still healing flesh picking me up and carried me to the shared berth, roam enough for two.

Carefully like a porcelain doll placed me on its edge. and hand cupped my hip and other brushed over in a barely there contact making me moan. My own arms around his neck. I didn't want to think, only wanted to forget.

Helm lowered mouth to my breast, lapping at the nipple as the other hand with a finger it made me squirm in delight.

I could reach his door wings by arching my self forward just slight. They where still still attached to his proto-armour being part of the basic model. They can become very sensitive, especially when aroused.

Fingers dances over the edges earning me a low soft rumble from the mech him self enjoying the touch.

Forgetting all about the other breast he shifted over me. I whimpered, Wheeljacks worried soft rumble that he have hurt me by pushing me further back into the berth. Legs looped around him and planted multiple kisses on his warm chest and outside his own Spark chamber. Reading my silent request, thankful expressing with delightful whimpering cries feeling him deep inside of me.

Woeful lust engulfed our bodies melting together into one being. His deep thrusts made me cry loader, his mouth dampened the sound and as he controlled bucked into me. I clutched myself to him, blissful jolts shot through every nerve, our Sparks connected sending both over the edge of overload.

Coming down from my own little heaven. Pain forgotten all forgotten. A hand touch my glowing Spark as I reached to touch his. The deep bond, looking back in time through his optics. He understood my fears that he had to bury so long ago. That day changed everything for him.

* * *

The array of sensors and data streamed over the screen. Perhaps I was going around this the wrong way? The navigation from the computer seemed to have reset it selves prior entering the atmosphere counting the time units. But did pick up emissions from the Goa'uld transport ship back tracking to out of the planets two solar system seemingly leading to a near by nebula.

It was the only lead we had so far. Very tiny in the infinite numbers of possibilities out there. O'Neill mentioned at times you gotta take risk specially when ones world in threatened. Well not much to go on and that nebula seemed dangerous to the look of it picking up large lightning explosions and high radioactive readings. Not even bots dared to go in through it as had an effect on their systems, even corrupt they would eventually die them self.

Exiting subspace, to our starboard side, a small like planet came into view. We where back in our home solar system emerging beside Pluto. The mission was complete and orders after threath have been neutralised to return to home base and ponder what we have learned.

Cybertronian ships depending on their sizes have have hyper drive installed. It takes time to warm up the engines and lie a straight course hoping not to go through a star as one of the many dangers of space navigation. Trick is to track not only your own speed and gravity pull of said stars you got to aim a bit to the side with a small margin Wheeljack used it when he jumped between solar systems exploring.

That was on the Jackhammer being smaller, yet effective. As far I could understand a higher level of advancements then Goa'ulds most powerful of mother-ships most notable was the speed. We had an advantaged on that part. But for how long? If its possible for the Goa'uld to in a way take over cybertronians brains and what we have seen are only proto-types?

Someone was looking at me, I gazed up much to my surprise staring back at Ironhide. How long have he stood there staring at me like I was some sort of animal in a zoo. He look rather curios.

"Can I help you with something?" I was still wary of him.

"Just want to..eh, say sorry to nearly bite your little helm off. You seem not that bad after all" slowly articulated his words.

"Thanks" I tried to smile.

"I ain't that bad a bot, just get to know me a bit, ya know"

He was generally being honest, how strange for a bot that near wanted to kill me and my team mates. A small shrug "Goes the same with me. And not all humans are bad. Some are complete assholes believe me, but the good ones weighs out the bad guys. Like my brother."

"Ehm...speaking of your brother. He is online"

There was a lump in my throat. It felt surreal at this point staggering down the ladder from my designated work area as navigator and vantage point overlooking the cockpit and out of main port window.

One side of the ship made a small makeshift medical bay normally reserved for bots. Since depature he lied on the medical berth lowered down onto the floor and head elevated by his own flagvest.

"Jannick" nearly crumbling in tears, wrapping my arms around his neck. Something did not feel right, he looked okay to the looks of it, apart from scars on his chest.

"Miss Dunbar..."

I withdrew my embrace and dumbfounded looking at the man in likeness of my brother, but was not him.

"I am terrible sorry to startle you, your brothers mind is locked in a coma." Helios said glazing at me. "For me to heal his body I did not wanted to invade his personal memories, but had to as he was slipping from lives grasp." eyes glowed then faded to the hazel coloured eyes "I see you through his eyes and understand the significance of family and the love he has for you. He will do what it takes to keep you safe and happy"

"Hope does not seem as your typical damsel in distress" O'Neill said. It kinda made me guilty, before my change I have been in life threatening situations more then once. Helios weighted the antique pocket watch in his hand caressing the surface and the family clans crest with an intense stare. "It puzzles me an object can be seen as a good luck charm." flipping it open with on the small button on its side revealing the picture of Great Grandfather George "An interesting story you learned as children. Duke George Dunbar gave much of him self to only sacrifice his own life for others."

I could not help to smile and run a hand through my hair "Yeah he was really one of the kind back then. Gran Gran Moira never remarried when he died"

"I am sorry did I hear correctly. THE Duke George Dunbar?" Daniel uttered in surprise. I let him continue "Catherine and her father Professor Langdon was present during the bombings of London. He saved them from being killed during one of the many night time bombing air raids"

Now I was puzzled "Who?"

"Your Great Grandfather played a great role moving the Stargate to the states before the war ended. He thought it was a key to end the war" Daniel stated.

"Woah...hold on. Not even I knew that" Samantha exclaimed.

"It didn't occur to me till now and putting the pieces together." he said.

"You telling me, he funded the Stargate dig?" a light came to be inside of my mind.

No surprise many notable people with money donated to then craze and have a stamp of approval on archaeological digs at the time.

"I have the papers back at base, you can look at them when we get back. Even a handwritten note of the man him self"

To say the least for I did not know how to react, a normal person would panic, but I was calm. The lingering touch from Wheeljack and seeing into his own past.

"Trust in your self, you know what to do, you will know what to do. Trust your inner Spark and remember to not loose who you once where into what you can become"

"For a moment there you sounded like a Prime" Wheeljack said with careful strength laid his arm over my shoulder tugging me to his warmth. He have held is tongue since Jannick or Helios awoke.

"Cause it was Optimus him self speaking the same words to me when I was..." turning my head to look him. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Well what is not new. Snake heads claiming to be gods and robots who have souls, just saying" O'Neill felt the death glare from the veteran Autobot warriors.

"There is still the mystery surrounding his death or the fact his body have never been recovered" Helios with Jannick's voice said.

"Yes, now come to think of it, could explain why he was States in the 1950's."

"But the Stargate program was closed in 1945" Samantha perplexed said.

"Well not with the Stargate, but something else. He spent a great time in New Mexico"

* * *

_Uhhhh...mystery hehe, and yes one of the major plots I finally got to play out since I started writing the fan fic.  
_

_Been great enjoying re watching Stargate, still at third season. I stopped before at about 6 or was it 7 season can't remember so rather binge watching the series once more._

_Any I appreciate reviews, good and bad or ask questions to your hearts/sparks content._

_Peace._


	18. Friends in odd Places

**Friends in odd places**

_Warning chapter has adults themes and swearing. Consider your self warned._

_Then there is the trivial. I do not own any rights to the Transformers characters and humans franchise as Stargate universe, this is purely fan based and me getting hang and devolping story telling...so how good am I doing so far?_

_Hope and Jannick Dunbar siblings belong to me as fictional charecters, the name Dunbar is a real clan, but my OC do not have any association with the Scottish clan. 10695 words_

* * *

Miko, Rafael and Jack stared at me with open mouths after been bugging me to tell them about the mission and the after-match. One jealous for missing out on the action, until I pointed out the dangers nearly getting myself killed.

"So your big brother gonna have a snake-head stuck in his head rest of his life?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Actually, he is...still in a coma. Helios is keeping him alive and as we speak. The Tok'ra is finding a new willing host. Time can only tell when that will be. As for Hamilton, he was not meant to be a permanent host for Helios given the last died from an assassination whilst undercover"

"This doesn't mean you should be suspicious of everyone around you, just act natural as you normally do. You know the drill" Fowler injected by giving all three a parent like look.

"By the way...Predaking haven't given you trouble?" I haven't seen the predacon since we got back. Being placed as my responsibility, in other words being its nanny. He did not speak much, only observed.

Predaking had an odd habit popping out of no where when he felt wanting express his opinion resulting with Ratchet near blowing a gasket getting interrupted mid-work.

Another task on my to do list on a daily basis, keep Predaking out of Ratchet's med-bay and work area and generally 'educating' the predacon in Earth manners. A lack of better word I have become its babysitter.

"Well ehm...yes and no. It asked us all kinds of questions you know like the birds and the bees stuff" Rafael not looking up from his laptop. Being Ratchet's technical assistant the boy was always working something.

"Yeah, I don't get why it wanted be our friend?" Miko scoffed.

"So where is he?!"

Jack coughed and raised a finger.

Before he could answer, a hollow bang shocked the underground base, followed by roaring laughter.

"Seems Wheeljack and Ironhide is hitting it off." Miko grinned.

Since we got back the two have been sharing war stories, happy for him he had a buddy other then Ratchet to talk to. And the old bot was not much a sparring partner.

The hollowed out structure has been originally intended as a missile launch pad, now retrofitted and widened further into a training room for large combatants. The two large bots friendly duels caused the hanging catwalks overlooking the floor to be ripped out of their hinges. I was afraid to go in there seeing the marks on the walls the two have caused. If any want to observe their 'training', it was on own risk.

"Miko, Rafael, Jack, you should get ready to head for home" Ratchet called out. Optics still fixed on the latest device on his table. The mind control-bridle was scattered in organized pieces and various of his tools taking it apart to understand its function. I hope he can make something that will disrupt the signal, what ever he mumbled about while deep in work.

We where lucky to find a live Goa'uld specimen that is being examined by Janet Fraiser the head expert on exobiology in SGC. It came from Blitzwings mind control bridle. As for said Deceptocon he is still in stasis and should stay that way. Soon going to shipped to a holding facility back on Cybertron, once Ratchet got more power to the limited ground bridge. He needed a specific type of power converter, which in on a previous mission was destroyed by a certain bot, but not all was lost same bot made sure to save a vital competent before blowing rest to kingdom come.

We have been successful getting a communications link stretching through the ground bridge to the farthest end of our the Sol system, far from perfect, yet effective. The beacons stationed out there have helped a lot diverting any communication coming from Cybertron to Autobot Earth Base HQ. And other Cybertronian based frequencies.

"Awww Ratchet, no fair, it's summer" a particular girl pouted her lips.

"None the less you do need to keep your appointment. It is best you would not be late" the bot raising a finger at Miko.

"It was O'Neill's idea for a picnic and mentioned something about a girl who knows about the Stargate" Jack pondered "What was her name again?"

"Cassie...or Cass something like that" Miko said. "You coming Hope?"

It was too perfect, the three families had been offered new jobs in Colorado and gladly accepted. Behind it all, not wanting tear up the three giving a full scholarships of their collage of choice from an anonymous benefactor. Grateful and surprised the families including Miko's parents in Tokyo let her stay and study in the US. June as only parents knew the truth behind the offer had gotten a nice nurse job at the military hospital mainly used by SGC staff.

The towns people of Jasper have been offered to be relocated compensated by the US Government. Not all said yes to such an offer and stayed in Nevada till they where allowed to go back and rebuild what is left. What was left of the hospital in Jasper used as medical facility of the army have been abandoned.

It has been an eye sore of the US government, spending unknown amounts of money to cover and still clearing wreckage from Megatrons's fortress.

Jasper is off limits to the general public. Official it was a meteor shower. The media swallowed the story, yet sceptics discussed it was a cover up for a terrorist attack on US soil, others claimed it was an alien invasion. Part true, but the world is not ready to know the truth. In the light of all things, it would only make matters worse for us that risked our lives for rest of humanity.

Are humans really worth it? There are lot of ass holes out there being out of touch how the world is. It was best as it is, to protect us stupid humans from our selves. One of many conversations I had with Optimus.

He had a hope, as my name, one day humans would find peace and his world too. I felt bad for shooting him down, both our worlds could never reach a Utopia, we just need to bite the bullet and live with it the best we could.

"I didn't knew I was invited?" slight baffled being struck in mid thought.

Another earthquake shock the base. Ratchet sputtered out curses from the disturbance, dropping a long instrument I identified as a robot size tweezers.

"That's IT. I had it!" roaring faceplate contorted in rage, then stomping out heading straight 'training room' steam coming out of vents with one hand clenched around a large wrench.

"Ouch, that is going to hurt" Jack said soon as the said bot was out of sight, and properly hearing range. We all broke out in laughter. Doctor Doom was on the warpath.

* * *

An open stable for the two horses and one freaking oversized animal that is not native to the region nor Earth. Sitting on its hunches and big head peaked out of the large barnyard doors opposite the stables and green pasture staring at the two mares keeping their distance. It shifted forms as I approached.

"So its here you are hiding?" crossing my arms. He filled up a lot of place making me wonder how he got in there.

"You where gone longer you said you would be" it stated displeased.

"Well..." reminded my self it not only a hurt oversized child "Things came up I did said that too you before we had to leave"

"Did you find what seek?"

"We have some leads, data is being analysed as we speak."

Predaking leaned over me "You have suffered injures, I can smell the burned flesh" yeah big surprise having bigger noose them me or lack on one in bipedal mode.

"I'll be fine" dismissing him with a wave of a hand. The yellow optics turned to the horses trotting in their enclosure near by. Sunflower nuzzled her friend Autumn on the neck.

"Horses aren't that spooked" they seemed rather calm.

"They appear to have accepted my presence being fearful creatures. I detect the one is with child" Predaking motioned his helm at Autumn, she was getting real wide.

"Good perception and for horses its either pregnant or with foal. I already knew that when I bought the property. Any day now if all goes well. If mama horse gets stressed it can cause complications during foaling." I did not know if Predaking would understand. I kept things simple then giving him a lecture. He was inquisitive as a child, a child that could spew fire.

The horse pasture was big, water in the trough and hay provided as well oats for a healthy steady diet. The stables where open to the fields of green, when it rained or sun baked they could seek shelter, and hide from the biiiiig scary dragon.

Sunflower, strode up shaking her head and stomped her front hoofs in the ground.

"What does it want?"

Nimble, I strode past the big predacon, he glanced at me to one of the corners picking up a toolbox with grooming brushes and saddle with bridle over one shoulder. "I'll show you"

You never forget how to ride a bicycle. Same can be said getting back on a horse no matter its size.

"This is degrading." Predaking protested as I swung my self up in the saddle.

"She wants to be ridden"

Leaning a bit forward and stroked the neck to feel her muscles, I could read its been a while since she had a rider and she could barely contain her self pacing a bit back and forth.

"As do I" Wheeljack chuckled with a mischievous grin, nonchalant leaning on against the barn yard door.

Gripping the reins with one hand and sent a kiss his way. "Let me see what you can do, YAA!"

With a click of my tongue, Sunflower shot past Wheeljack like an arrow in a mix of golden fur, cream tinted mane and tail. Hooves kicking up the earth leaving imprints in the soft soil from rain recent rain.

The wind in my face and hair whipping behind, Sunflower neighing coming deep inside the bellowing large lungs. My Spark rejuvenated in euphoria. One of my great passions in life, horseback riding, feeling the hooves pound the ground to the fast galloping pace.

We where free. One spirit, one with its rider. I found her easy to steer turning left through a small orchard of apple trees that belonged to the land. We zigzagged in between the trees, loosing a certain white sports car that followed behind us up the hillside.

I got Sunflower turned around a tree then aimed in a straight line back towards the dirt road.

She did not hesitate galloping in full speed, with me in the saddle flew in the air and landed on on the other side of the Lancia in a form of dance tipping her hooves getting her turned around.

Wheeljack transformed.

Sunflower got startled "Woah, easy girl, easy now" still holding the rein and saddle in a tight grip. and for me to not fall off as she reared on her hind legs.

"Not bad for a four legged animal" Wheeljack stated with a smile that clearly matched how I felt right there in the given moment.

"She still got a lot energy left."

Sunflower bobbed her head up and down and one front hoof scraped the ground, clear sign she was restless.

"I had picture in my processor that you should rest? You are still healing"

"Don't you go Ratchet on me"

"Heh, unless I hold a large wrench in my hands then I might consider dragging your aft back to bed, besides who is going to keep an optic out for the big guy"

"He won't be a problem, I told him to keep out of sight of other humans. And its nice getting a bit of fresh air love, don't you worry about me so much. I am big girl"

The mech shook his head and turned around heading back to the ranch. He knew when not argue with me.

Clicking my tongue and led Sunflower in a general direction to find a trail. One of many I have studied from maps that came with the deed of the property. Sunflower knew the path and for a while I let her be my guide.

Memories welled up inside of me, it pushed back the darkness for a while. The beauty with the equine creatures, they did not care if you where rich and famous, nor poor and out on your luck. They knew when you where sad, such gentle creatures, and powerful on their own. As all beings in the universe had their share of personality and over species could understand the fundamental care and love.

Like Wheeljack and I, we where both from different species, yet..how could it come to my life spiralled so much out of control to be thrown in the middle of a feud in galactic proportions.

My thoughts went on in an endless inner ramblings a hand cupped over the human Spark, feeling a gentle thrum through my fingertips, Sunflower stopped by a small stream of water to drink from. I looked down, a wonderful panorama view revealed in front my cybernetic enhanced eyes could see, of the house, stables, patches of green for grazing and trees scattered over the hillside below.

The gravel paved path cutting to the main road was concealed by rows of trees mostly pine trees. From main road one could not see the ranch being hidden, only a postbox stood at the end as evidence there where a residence.

If not for the secret war going on, I could make a decent living here as my view turned to Cheyenne Mountain in the distance, most of its many peaks concealed by low hanging clouds and its secrets it held deep in the bedrock

* * *

"So what's next on the agenda sweetspark?"

"Other then I am afraid you're gotta crash through the floor"

The mech chuckled while I soaked a sponge in the bucket of water. A bit grimy now from the grit I have scrubbed clean and found a good deal of sand still stuck in the smallest of places he could not reach.

Thanks to Ratchet's banishment from the 'training' room getting a good deal complaints and concern from our neighbours. Their friendly brawls it could be felt and heard through the inner complexes steel-pipes and ventilation shaft could both felt and sounded like an earthquake. On the account inside the military facility where built to withstand nuclear attack, they haven't consider of two friendly brawling Autobots.

Their sparring matches took them to a far of desert, which I had no desire to visit any time soon. Wheeljack still had a dent on side of his helm from Doctor Dooms swinging arm. It will in time rearrange it self. It ever seizes to amaze me these bots natural self repair program could do.

"And here I thought you like something heavy and big on ….argh watch it!"

"You behave" poking with a finger under a sensitive part of Wheeljacks doorwings. It supporting their weight and movement and if he did not stop moving I would not get the last grains of dust and sand out.

It have become a ritual for both us or his excuse to feel my 'magic' touch as he ohh so not subtle put in it in front of everybody at base.

"When have I ever behaved according to you?" The harshness in his voice eased over into a deep purr, with an approving jiggles of said wings finally getting the stuff out. I thought it was adorable I had him in my mercy knowing he liked it.

Biting my lower lip and pulled of the already wet blouse. Figure to loose the knickers too and teased waving them in front his face and bare breasted pushed up against his backside to then release water from a much cleaner bucket and sponge. "A matter of perspective on behaviour, metal stud" placing kisses on his neck and shoulder and other hand caresses the doorwings in a barely there touch.

"Is it normal behaviour for humans to rub naked up against an Autobot or a matter of perspective?" the humm went from low to even more deeper raw rev. I had no time to give a witty come back, in fluid motion he turned around and me down my knees. He gave me a loving bite on one butt-cheek and a slap on the other. Startled, in reflex tried to get away, but he held me by the hips. A soft click behind me accompanied with a rough groan and the warm and mass of a something long and thick rested on my bum.

Biting my lower lip, now I was at his mercy giving me the kicks.

* * *

Swiping hands with a piece of cloth.

"For one that is supposed to be smart like you, would it kill you how to fix the water heater? Anyway you need a new one, can't say how long the current one will last"

It would be nice for one to take nice shower, buuuuut can't complain having someone scrubbing my back" Oh the look on O'Neill face getting a certain mental image made my day.

"Why can't your bot fix it?" Daniel Jackson cut in.

"He may know how to fix his ship, but fixing a water heater is another story. I could perhaps in time fixed it myself, buuuut other things have been more present. Thanks for taking a look at it"

"No problem" O'Neil grasped a heavy box out of Daniels hands.

"What in this box?" on the look of it, the heavy box nearly broke his back carrying it the wrong way. The last of the moving boxes I have only asked to set them in the living room and I will sort it out later.

"A mix of my favourite imported whisky. Including two bottles of special Scotch whisky, about 20 years. A farewell present from my old job. Goodbye and thanks for all the fish" I opened the box and drew out said brand. No harm in opening for a glass or two, plus sharing. Well earned in my book whilst fishing out some glasses.

"Fish?" Jack O'Neil had a very perplexed expression.

"Never read Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?"

"A so called humorous radio play turned into a book, then later on a tv show and film loose based on Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" Teal'c commented.

"You read it?"

"I have merely heard of it"

"I have a copy somewhere of the book if you wish to read it" I glanced at the boxes.

"I never saw you as a bookworm Teal'c?"

"As have you friend Jack O'Neill"

O'Neill nearly chocked in the whisky. The jaffa aimed a questioning raised eyebrow. I shook my head, he did not even knew he have made a joke.

Quick grasping the glass away from O'Neill. "Ahahah. You crazy?! This is one of the rare brands, geez never know how drink a real whisky."

"I had Canadian whisky"

"You got to appreciate the taste and flavouring the mouth, not gulp it down like a schnapps. And not from that kind of glass, sacrilege heathen."

"Heeeeey, not nice" the man brooded. "you sure you ain't some Goa'uld"

"From a trigger happy moron, I may be inclined to call you names, now observe"

Putting fourth the right sized whisky glasses and poured the right amount. Glass swirling letting it breath, clear smelling the subtleties of oak of the many year stored scotch down in a cellar. Letting the golden yellow liquid caress my tongue, it had a nice smoky taste. Ahh this what I remember pre New Darkmount period, the simplest things turned out to be the best. But present day have turned out to be one hell of knotted mess, only a small fraction have been untied.

"And that's how you appreciate a good whisky then some watered down piss."

"Okaaay, if you say so" O'Neil attempted imitating my instructions and failed miserable with that contorted face or the whisky was not to his liking. Whisky is an acquired taste.

The living room half full of card-boxes I have yet to rummage through them all and where to put it all. Mix of Scandinavian furniture and old antiques told someone was living here.

I made my presence known, making eye contact. It was the face of my brother, but now a stranger looking back at me.

"Miss Dunbar"

"Please stop with the formalities"

"Of course, I tend to forget"

"None taken, is he...?"

"He is...sleeping. My guess it will take a sort of stimuli to fully wake him. I would not dare with out your permission to open the boxes. A part of what is not me want to unpack and help"

"That sounds like Jannick, always doing something then sitting on his arse all day"

It is weird to talk to this person or alien. He used the voice of my brother, but at times the pitch differs when in full Helios spoke. Trying not to think of it, this might be a good time and start unpacking by talking the nearest box. One box was labelled Scotland he have been staring at.

"What are those two robots doing by the way?" Daniel asked stretching his soar back.

Whole of SG 1 team was here today, June, Fowler and the kids will arrive later. They did not wish to miss it.

I rather have liked for some privacy, yet today was important and reason they where here to witness.

"Wheeljack and Ratchet has so many different projects I can hardly keep up. I found it best not to ask"

"And big scary mister dragon guy?"

"You may incline that your self human" a deep voice mixed with radio static sounded right behind me.

On reflex, I spun about on one leg with other raised aiming for the ribs.

My ankle was caught.

"Might need to teach you not pop in to view like" Wheeljack very calmly said appearing in the door from the back door in holoform.

"I do not need to be taught like a common beast" the strangers voice thickened.

"Mind letting go?"

Yellow eyes studied me and the hand that held me still in a fix and exposed position having hasty earlier grasped a knee long dress, it only occurred to me later was the same I wore the day Wheeljack came back. O'Neill and Daniel had their attention somewhere elsewhere else. Teal'c did too very discrete disguised with a dumbfounded look, which I thought it look to be.

Predaking eased the grip, both my feet firmly planted back on to the floor.

"Well the solid matter is working for you" Wheeljack said, Predaking, in a human personification bright eyes swept over the living room area.

"Could you do something about those yellow eyes, its creepy, reminds me of a snakehead"

Predaking turned opening his mouth to spill out a lot of bile at O'Neil.

"Yes yes, humans does not natural have yellow glowing eyes. I guess that can be adjusted" I looked to Wheeljack giving me his approval of a nod, Predaking shut his mouth and deleted his insults he had lined up.

"As you wish" the eyes still pierced at the O'Neil.

Phew minor crises averted. All had held their breath at the sudden appearance of a man in a dark grey shirt and worn looking brown trousers, for odd reason I can not fathom choose the unkempt spiky ginger flaming hair and piercing through the noose and below the mouth why he choose this representation or was it a random set of algorithm matching not persona, also the bots out-laying appearance.

Letting him be he left to 'explore' in this new form encouraged by Wheeljack.

"O'Neil for fuck sake, do you have bloody hell have a deathwish or something?!" I grave uttered holding in one hand a new poured scotch. My nerves where shaking. They have never seen the power upfront the big thing could. I thought the notion of fear was long gone first time meeting the beast was terrifying, relentless hunting its prey.

I could scarce imagine how much damage Predaking could do in holoform if I have not stopped Predaking, O'Neil would have ended up in a very messy way on the floor.

Someone touched my shoulder, my eyes saw Jannick, but through the eyes of Helios. The touch was my brother getting me out of my trance. Giving him I am al right gesture sipping my drink and hid the searing crushing sensation from Predaking's grip. That is going to leave a nice brushes mark for later. Wheeljack would sure love that, but a price to pay.

The day grew longer and the human company wore on me. Waiting became unbearable.

It was getting dark. I found a little privacy climbing on the roof of the house extended from the master bedroom.

"There you are"

Not needing to turn my head at the voice. Creak of the wooden roof told me he have changed sizes, the danger have been reduced greatly of the roof collapse got switched with steel beams instead of the old wooden ones. Nice having a bot around who knew how to do it. It reduced costs greatly if I had to hire a contractor to do.

"Just needed some air" letting out a long sigh resting chin on my knees. "You gave Predaking a holoform"

"He asked for one"

"Okaaay I wonder why, did he say?"

"No, just asked me if I could install one for him"

"Wow, that is progressed for a big dragon clone"

"Next thing I will bet on it he would like a mass diss-placement unit too"

I shrugged.

"They are late" I changed the subject.

"They will be here" Wheeljack tried to assure me. "We got the upper hand connecting the space bridge too base, we had to go up and making sure it was working with the new converter to direct the stream" Meaning him, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus. Surprise surprise there has been some 'visitors' attempting to access the space bridge, they have been fried by yours truly wrecker with some well placed turrets and bombs away from the bridge it self, they have managed to cut the alarm, but did not foresee the boobytrap. He was so proud of it like a kid getting his first money from the Tooth Fairy.

"That is a relief, given the last one got blown nearly killing us all"

"It was either us or them sweetspark, take your pick"

A shift from warmer to cooler air came from the mountain, silken breeze caressed my skin. Reaching for the glass of whisky, he batted my hand away "No more for you Lady Drunkenaft"

"Oi, you no fun" I tried to reach it, but the his arms locked me in place while arms flailing to get the glass.

"I have seen you when you are out of your senses and starting to look much like it"

"Bloody hell shut ye geggie" letting out an annoyed drawling sigh.

A slight slurred buzz ranged in my head. Good I am part human after all, I was wondering when it would kick in and me starting flinging Scottish insults.

"Something you haven't told me. You can tell me sweetspark, I won't judge"?" the persistent grave tone took me by surprise piercing my soul, feeling of shame struck me.

Wheeljack let me curled my self into a ball his lap. My tears did not come, warm comforting large hand caressed my hair, untangling the knots.

"I haven't felt the same me since they took me. Since you got your home reactivated or how ever it works, I felt part of me was dying inside everyday barely keeping head above water." a large lump was still lodged in my throat.

"I kept my self busy, working day and night. Everyone thought I was a hard working woman, making up for lost work hours, always busy springing from one event to the other, and a handfuls of loose one night stands on the way." The next part was hardest. "I drank to stop feeling, soon I found my self standing on the railing of a bridge, looking down at the waves just one jump and it would all be over."

He was quiet for several nerve-wrecking moments, to me it felt as an eternity.

"So those one night stands, where they better then me?"

What the hell?

"Is 'at aw ye can say as Ah poor it mah sool ye useless crash dummy!" and there goes what left of of my sanity.

Regretting my curled up position the mech soon held me tight in an iron grip not letting me kick or slap at him. Wheeljack's optics locked into mine. I gave up struggling and started to shake into my bones. "You didn't jump, you are a survivor, we both are" closing in the last distance.

"Damn ye bot from another world" his kiss subdued my unrest.

"Would you two kids knock it off, we are about to get company" O'Neill bellowed from bedroom window.

"I know, Ratchet already radioed me" Wheeljack said with a wink my way. "Gotta wrangle the dragon or would the noble lady of mine tame the beast to comply"

"This lady is competent You can handle by being the beast's friend. Excuse me Sir, I got to powder the noose"

The White Cheeky Knight jumped of the roof in a backwards somersault and bowed in full height turning of the mass displacement mechanism. I gave in return, an elegant curtsy lady bow.

"Should I inform the court of your arrival downstairs Milady?" O´Neil was in on the theatrical puns. Shacking my head with a chuckle attached to it.

"If you feel like looking like a nutter with a false British accent, be my guest"

"Nah had enough of Hamlet in school ages ago."

Looking rather sheepish, rocking back and forth on the heels "Wheeljack is right, you are a survivor."

That man could get under my skin, I should be mad, yet Wheeljacks kiss had made me lesser tempered.

"Thanks, yeah it could be that. And by the way, it is considered rude standing a ladies private boudoir" grinning and ushered him out of the room.

I needed a few minutes to my self, sitting down at the dresser. An oval shaped mirror rested on dainty four legs. It have seen better days, the paint was flaking off here and there, revealing underneath a darker wood once shone bright on the first day the carpenter happily finished it.

Left in my own thoughts, an image of a woman appeared in the mirror. She was a stranger looking back at me. Yellow eyes, the skin grey turning pale white and started to crack and fall off, flesh revealed underneath, the yellow optics starred back at me, opening its mouth in a silent scream.

The sudden invading senses feeling my own skin and bones was being ripped apart from the inside out, nerves jerk and found my self back in the bedroom. Fists bloodied and floor scattered with the remains of remains of mirror and dresser, the mirror shards produced a distorted image of the a woman standing with a bloody hands and face in terror. A glimpse of a faceless black and purple image have stood behind me then faded.

Trembling and shaken from my haunting phantoms, barely did I register June who stood by my side wiping remains of glass and wood splinters from my firsts and knuckles.

They where getting worse and more often, the out breaks. June's soft words got me to calm down, she once glanced at the destroyed remains that once resembled a dresser. She drew me to her as any mother would do a child walking from a nightmare.

It was not her words that eased me, she was humming a song. I knew the lyrics by heart. "Surrounded by enemies, go into your time. Within a bloody storm, devote yourself to fight. Maybe you ask in fear, uncovered open, with what shall I fight, what is my weapon?"

"Better?" wiping tears from my eyes. She was stronger then me, I admired her for that.

Faces perplexed and shocked, clearly feeling their judgemental eyes made me want to want to run away far away in shame. June lead me outside into the cool air, my own vision seemed blurry or was it the liquids from more tears erupting in the pit of darkness refusing what I have seen and felt.

"Shoo shoo"

Looking from the corner of my eye, her arms waved at a red and white figure, Ratchet. No protest came from him, either from Wheeljack standing with a worried frown on his face plate, something stayed his hand.

"Poor young one"

The voice friendly ringing in echoing tunes, not like Optimus benevolent deep voice, it was serene with titbits of sadness. Nearly blinded by the light turning my head upward. Calm shimmering aura haloed around this giant, kneeling holding out an outstretched arm moving above me with a sweeping arc.

All fear washed away glancing up at Alpha Trion.

* * *

Honestly, did expect for an ancient bot to look like...old...with a beard. It looked to me being made out of some very thin fibres. Under it, Alpha Trion had a serene calm expression, much calmer then Optimus. One could say it would be entirely correct the bot, looked very much like a sage old man in one of many stories guiding adventurers on their way or teaching the ways of kung fu.

We where left alone to speak in private. Feeling nervous, what would a god like entity wanting to talk to a mortal? Sunflower calmed me down nudging me for some attention after getting over her initial shock of yet another giant.

"You are nervous"

Did he just read my mind? Fidgeting with Sunflowers mane, her course hair slipped through my fingers. "It's..its a natural reaction" I more reasoned with my self.

"So very young, and troubled" Yeah thanks for that observation. He continued. "And with lots of life essence, packed in a tiny packaged."

"I don't get why you want to speak with me? Couldn't I just have gone to Cybertron?"

He let out a chuckle coming deep with from his core.

"Ahh the young, impatient, yet full of life. I wished to feel Earth under me, heard so much about it and seen things through the optics of Primus's children. And Optimus did see great potential in you"

I raised a finger to protest, but couldn't get a word out. Again he read my mind just be looking at me.

"When Optimus became one with the All Spark, all his knowledge was transmuted to Vector Sigma, there I sensed something new have happened, a new Spark not from the Well of the All Sparks, but on Earth. A human spark and the strong bond. If only some events could have been avoided" Well meaning what the ancient bot said, it hit me like a tone of bricks.

"You can't change the past, live by the moment and see where it takes you, like me dad use to say"

"Wise choice of words" he reached a digit out toward Sunflower, she curiously sniffed, thinking it was a treat nibbling at the finger. Realising it was not, she shook her head. She was very calm, being exposed to bots made her less timid. Seeing me as her newest best friend and loved getting attention when Autumn was not in the mood to play. Thinking she got what she needed from me she trotted off and had some nice late afternoon graze.

Stepping up on the conversation about the current situation."As for the remaining Decepticons, we fear many humans either from our world or others are being held as prisoners in cruel experiments to duplicate what Shockwave did to me. Its all we gathering from preliminary information, but we can not be certain if its the case then words of the Tok'ra Helios and Hamilton"

Hamilton where indeed not lying investigating the illegal human trafficking those months ago being hired as a private investigator. Its how he came in contact on horrendous circumstances with Helios and his dying host. The Tok'ra knew there where a spy somewhere in the network of US military, but did not knew which. Time was running out, not for the captives, but for me too. I could feel it.

Alpha Trion full attention was on me the whole time.

From another dimension in one hand appeared a golden quill and other glinting same coloured massive tome, the quill moved on its own writing something down to then fold in on it self to where ever he kept it. Like I would have flipped through the pages of a book so did he.

"I have gained these visions that are shrouded, not knowing the meaning. It was meant for your view giving the visual aid needed for your quest." unseen strings the large tome shifted, its open pages faced me.

Like a woman's veil floating in the ocean.

"You do recognise it. Optimus guided you from the Realm of The Primes for you to remember"

"What? I was...dead?"

"You where and not, you where destined to be transformed. How you use it, is up to you, the free will of any living being"

"Did you vision say where it was?"

"I am afraid not my young friend"

"Its, not much to go on"

"I am sure you and your friends would unwrap its meaning. Earth and Cybertron is connected in the vast cosmos and galaxies. The Realm of the Primes only gives me glimpses. When the time is right I too will be one the All Spark and reunite with my brothers. The universe is vast, and some races like yours just need a slight nudge in the right direction." he gave a heart felled smile in my direction. It was uncanny I was certain that I saw Optimus on his faceplate.

A loud shrill whinny from a horse sliced through the cool air. It was Sunflower.

To the far side of the large horse enclosure. Autumn stumbled on her hooves, then flopped to the ground. That was not a good sign. She have tried to get to the shelter.

Everything went in slow-motion, I felt I glided through the air. Autumn was both in pain her head laying in a piece of dirt, hooves kicking.

"Easy girl, going get your baby out" calming her down caressing her neck, she was burning up.

Jannick came running. For that moment it was not Helios, it was my brother, he knew what to do. We both knew. We have done it before.

It was getting dark now, twilight settled over the ranch, one could barely see anything. "Someone get a flash light!"

Instead of flash light, a Lancia entered the pasture. Giving a grateful nod I went to insect the horse further. "Shite, she haven't broken her water" how long have she wobbled around? I should have read the signs, no need to argue with my self. Main rule of mare foaling, nature will find a way unless humans have to intervene.

She was in pain. I had to break the red bag swollen up for her to break water. Irky as it looked, it had to be done. The membrane gave away and she relieved fluid from her birth canal and I nearly got a hoof in the head as thanks. Part fluid and blood filled the grass.

The mare was still struggling after 20 minutes. I looked to Jannick who glanced at his clock. In the meantime have gotten both bots and humans away from the her, she did not need more people or bots around her then it already was. The legs should have been seen by now.

"Screw it, I am going in, the foal might be laying wrong"

Risking my self getting hit by hooves, if I didn't they both could die. With one arm I got it halfway in and felt a leg, two legs, both bent and the head as position wrong. Slippery I got hold one leg at a time and the head to straighten out to peak the right way. Autumn was greatly loosing strength to push her foal out, so I pulled. Forgetting my own raw strength, landing on my back with a membrane covered infant horse. Jannick got it off me and breached it organic tissue.

Was it alive?

It twitched a leg. Thank gods its alive. Autumn relieved with the hardest part had to gather her strength steaming from the stress. Autumn lifted her head a bit, ears peaked at the bundle.

"Velkommen til verdenen lille ven"

Did that just sound as my real brother, warm-hearted filled with joy. I looked to him. Then something I did not know how, but this must have been it for Jannicks conscious mind to wake up. He starred confused at the mare and then to me.

"What the fuck did just happened? Have I have been dreaming, someone was me, but not really me? Weren't we?.." he could barely keep his focus, then it hit him. "Helios" blinking out of focus. "Woah feels weird, yes yes I tell her. Eh he says he needs to rest so have my body back...is this how it feels like being sort a skizo?" he rubbed his eyes and template.

I did not care being covered in gunk, I had my Brother Bear back I flung him self in his arms. Equally hugged me back.

The foaling have been seen by all. Ratchet including standing stiff mouthplate close to fall off. Ultra Magnus and Ironhide stood near terrified. I guess they never seen such a thing before all their active robotic lives. The red mech loosened up a bit stroking his chin thoughtful. They kept a good distance as I scolded both humans and bots alike earlier.

I saw no shadow or even a glimmer of a metal scale that belonged to the predacon.

"Awww its cute" Rafeal and Miko dared to get closer with Jack right behind to take a look at the little new life wobbling on its legs.

"A boy" Jannick said. "Atta boy, get on your feet, good boy"

In the headlights of the Lancia it had a beautiful chestnut reddish tan colour with dash lighter red mane. A blaze down his face and high white sockets adorned those long legs. Eyes and ears perked getting its bearings what was going on this new sensation. He was going to be very handsome once he grew up strong. Mama Autumn nuzzled her newborn tenderly encouraging him to get up.

"Are you sad?" Wheeljack moved his side mirrors as I leaned up against him.

"No" wiping happy tear from my eye with a clean towel. It always got to me seeing a newborn foal first shaking get its feet, more Jannick that I had him back.

Overseeing the birth, Alpha Trion had an approving calm expression on his face.

"That was a very interesting display." he beamed.

"Not everyday you gotta see a foal gets born, unless it filmed" I said like it was nothing and dried my self with a towel.

"Oh I do, I can sense when ever a new sparkling breaths life for the first time. I have near forgotten how it felt after so long" the ancient bot said with even batting an optic. "Even across the galaxy to the next I can sense new life is brewing in the Well of the All Sparks. Yes young one" Alpha Trion turned to Daniel Jackson who made him self heard.

"By all do respect, I have a lot.. being..eh interesting in your culture"

He have been impatient since the announcement of Alpha Trion's date and arrival to Earth. Trion let out a heartfelt smile and chuckle "Ahh yes. Our worlds are more connected then you can imagine, I like to hear and compare similarities and differences."

Daniel looked to me. With a nod telling its okay.

"You smell funny" Wheeljack said. I gave the Lancia a no shit Sherlock glare.

* * *

The pocket-watchs cool metal laid in my hand measuring between the colts birth to sulking at his mamas teats.

Miko, Raf and Jack hanged with me by the pen watching the little fowl still insecure finding its footing in the ground. Autumn was experienced giving birth before, this would be her last.

"He's really adorable." Rafael said leaning on the wooden fence. He seemed to have grown a lot since last year now that I noticed it. Within a year he could tower over Jack.

The little colt spotted us and trotted over to the strange looking two legged. Autumn had faith he would not be harmed. Sunflower turned her head at the new born, but the little colt was more interesting in Rafael then his aunt, head stretched out curiously.

"Hey little guy" with a hand reached out touching the muzzle. The colt quick redrew in glee and surprise, and came back in play full jump.

"He wants to play, a healthy sign there haven't been to much complications during. Bit I still need to monitor both mum and son the next few days."

Sunflower gave a sound of greeting towards the foal. The little colt looked at the larger horse in its own whinny adorable way.

"Got a name picked out for him" Miko asked

That had slipped mind in the hectic life with big robots and intergalactic war.

"What about Orion?" Jack Darpy offered.

"A fitting name for a new life" the voice of Alpha Trion towered behind us, his benign sage voice could be felt through the ground.

A warm palm rested in Jack's shoulder, he glanced between me and Alpha Trion.

"Orion it is, fits his red chestnut coat."

"I feel a presence" the bot suddenly said. "A very tiny ticking beat ao tiny it does not come up any scans" He was looking directly at me and the quill in his hand pointed towards the trouser pocket.

I fished out the pocket-watch. The bot nodded with a hum "Yes, I am not mistaken"

"Its a watch, it tells the time and date" my mind steadfast held to this belief, but his optics pierced through me, I felt my own soul getting scrutinized. He waved waved a hand over it. Stunned to see it gloved in my hand. Trions optics dimmed.

Baffled and mesmerised the pieces holding it together dislodge from each other, something...did not belong in the watch. Unseen tiny hands picked the objects apart and put them together and the watch still working with the fault time have stood still for about a minute.

Standing now with two objects in my hand. One my family heirloom.

"How did you acquire it?" he said, coming to the conclusion somehow could not find an answer himself how ever he saw it.

* * *

He might be genius in his own field of work, but a scatter brain when it comes to other matters.

"Ever heard of a maid Daniel?"

"I don't think they allow cleaning maids down these levels" he was clearing the best he could a surface of his desk. The contents of an attaché laid in in open and closed files. He handed me a hand written notes in cursive reports scribbled down in haste the Stargate was moved to another location in 1945 as last where about of the gate. A big leap later in the transcripts 6 years later being reinstated at the same facility the gate was located in.

Part consumed learning more about my Great Grandfather then I thought I knew about him, he have been hired as a head security chief with background knowledge of experimental engineering. In a time there has been make leaps in experimental engineering, due to the growth of advances during war time.

The official report to living relatives he have died in an aeroplane crash, but was far from the truth. According to the report from these files he died in a laboratory accident. I could not make out the blackened marks hiding the facility's name to verify with the handwritten notes. No body have been found. Gran Gran grieved not being able to bury her husbands remains along with a topic that came up now and then on family dinners.

A black and white photo came with the very scarce files, a group photo from an era gone past. My eyes caught a middle aged man, sharp features and moustache dressed in a military jacket beside other scientist both civil and military, and a young woman. They posed in front of the Stargate.

It was the same man in the tiny photo in my pocket-watch. Older, but the same man.

"Aren't there more?"

"Its all I got, not likely they are going to keep this on a computer"

I nodded in agreement placing a palms under my chin."Okay then have to go another way around, which require a personal visit of the place"

"You sure it still exists?"

"It's a start when we got so little to go on" I countered him. He raised a finger with an 'ah' attached.

So close and yet far off. Still couldn't get it off mind mind a some sort of relic from Cybertron, very VERY tiny could be hid in an antique pocket-watch.

How did Great Grandfather get it? Or did his father before him already knew and passed it on for safekeeping? It just didn't make any sense.

Trion mentioned another Prime still living named Vector Prime by recognizing the handy work of a certain energy signature. Getting the short version made my head hurt in all things possible in our physical world and laws of physics dictated, but then...I have been resurrected from the dead, nearly hanging on the world I knew of.

"Gotta pay the General a little visit" manoeuvring around the tight space of Daniels desk and stools into the corridor. Daniel Jackson followed me to Hammond's office a couple of levels down.

"Sir, sorry to intrude, Hope have something to say"

Hammond peered at us, that stern stare of being interrupted shown on the worn face.

"Yes Agent?"

I went straight to the point "I have to gain access to the files of everything in this facility my Great Grandfather was hired in 1951 in New Mexico" showing him the files of name of the base, but not its exact location in the handwritten notes.

Slight frowning "Why would you think I can get you access?"

"Do you want to be part of saving the world from mind controlled bots and mutated predacons?"

"Agent is that a threat?"

"I am merely stating I need them to understand what went on. I know you got connections here and there that would know about that certain shady business"

"Do not talk out of line Agent Dunbar"

Crossing my arms with a dour fixed glare. "May I remind you, if the government is hiding more Cybertronian technology under the bots nooses it will have consequences to both offices working secretly under a joined staff of nations funding the money of tax payers to the Stargate and new Autobot Base HQ. I may not be a soldier like you, but I will do what it takes and I ain't afraid getting my hands dirty." the last was a clear threat and highly unorthodox.

Furrowing his eyebrow. I was walking a sharp edge.

"I see what I can do Agent, now leave"

"That went...pretty well" Daniel said closing the door behind us "And its one his lesser good days"

"Got a lot on his mind running the base, I can understand the pressure. Not that a model agency is the same, but someone has to keep the troops in line" we reached and the elevator.

"That's' one big of a career change to special secret agent"

"You can say that. I feel like I am asking you guys a lot. Is Catherine still alive?"

"She is."

"I would love to talk to her in private, it could be she knows something"

"It makes sense, I can call and arrange a meeting. Oh here is my stop. See you later"

Patting him comradely on the back with a smile as he exited and a soldier entered the elevator, rolling a cart presumingly he have gotten the clean up duty in the mess hall seeing dirty towels and table cloths.

"Hello there"

Giving me a not to subtle elevator look and lingered on my chest.

"Hey buddy, eyes up here" reprimanded him.

"Sorry Ma'am" he thought it would go unnoticed and averted his attention elsewhere.

The elevator stopped, O'Neil and Carter entered talking about the latest trip they had made off world. Nothing to do with Autobots or Decepticons or else I would have been notified.

"Hey, Dunbar, saw Hammond leave his office in quite a hurry, mumbling about a certain red haired person should be court marshalled" he chirped cheerful. I returned with an oh really raised eyebrow glance.

The breast staring soldier saluted in respect O'Neil. "At ease buddy"

Sniggering to my self as the guy stepped of two levels up nearly fell on his feet getting out. "Carter he was staring at you"

"He does that to all woman at the base, he's harmless" injected O'Neil.

"Pardon me?"

"You are surrounded by guys, no harm in peaking now and then, not that I walk into the women's locker room do so"

"Sir?"

I laughed shaking my head. Carter's face flustered.

"Hey just messing around, lighten up Carter, Hope gets to smack a big robot around when he is being a little to frisky" O'Neil pointed with his thump at me.

"Most of the times I let him feel me up" giving a knowing wink and then a signature bob of the hip to the side.

"This is highly unprofessional" she got off the elevator. Then it hit me she.

"Eh..O'Neil. I think she is on her period. We woman tend to be...a wee irrational"

The man stared at me for seconds, finger raises to say something, yet stepped on the breaks and shut his mouth. Then opened his mouth again.

_Please don't make more jokes idiot._"I don't mind getting to know my team a bit more, Teal'c has near zero humour, Daniel can take a hint now and then. Carter, I value her on the team saving our behinds many times."

We got off, having to take another elevator.

"Going somewhere?" eyeing the civilian outfit.

"Wrangling a snake out its hole"

I quick got the hint with a nod.

"You?"

"Back to my little nest. Jackie said he had some sort of surprise, that wont explode"

"Its nice having friends in strange places. You and Mr Lancia do make a great team" he looked to me with a sincere respectful gaze.

"You never know what you are missing" giving him a subtle twinkle of the eye.

"You are all right. For a girl that plays with horses and robots"

"Haha very funny ye bastard"

O'Neil was growing on me. Parting our ways I made a turn down long corridor once we exited the elevator. No one guarded this part other then two surveillance cameras mounted on the wall. I swiped my self in that lead down a spiral staircase and entered another elevator.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at the surprise.

"A knife? I already have one"

Pulling it out of its sheet making a musical scrap when drawn. Wheeljack optics gleamed with pride.

"Its not just a knife"

"Its barely a toothpick for bots"

"Aww don't hurt my feelings sweetspark"

Having a data-pad in the other hand keying something. Things suddenly popped in front my vision. The HUD only displayed when I wanted to.

"Don't do that" hissing at him and better not give me a head ache last time some bot was screwing with my mind with no buffer.

"Look at again"

A small display blinked on top corner of my vision, focusing my mind towards the symbol.

"Now that is one BIG knife" the blade extended into a long sword, not quite a two hander as a certain Scottish claymore hanging over the mantel of my childhood home. This one had a class of its own, most of the blade and handle was black, the edges dipped in a white grey coat and a fuller in the middle as any respective sword should have, or they could break. The handles grip resembled the length of a long sword, with a round pommel, the cross guard resembled of a mediaeval design, yet was alien all the same. On its rain guard I could not help to smile, my family crest symbol on one side and the other in Latin letters the families motto. 'Forever Strong'.

I gave a few practice swings, it felt natural in my hands. Something was written on its blade tracing a finger over the symbols, its steel cool.

"What does it say?"

He took to one knee and drawn both his swords from the his customized sheets presenting them to me, the same writings on both. "Find your inner compass. Loyalty is only but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation. And why do we fall? Because it is just so that we all can learn to pick ourselves up" his rough voice, thick with emotion spilling from hips lips "At last there is hope after all"

"That's beautiful, why would you give me this? The guns now this?" I was truly touched, I never expected such it.

"I like to have my favourite girl armed and ready for any situation. It's forged from the rarest metals only found on Cybertron, same as mine"

All those hours of training started to give sense. Kicking of my heels standing barefoot and pulled off the blazer. As with my ballet lessoned the footwork from fencing and kendo found their footing twirled away from the bot and faced him. Sword lowered, the tip just above shoulder height, it gleamed in the lights of the 'training room'. This could be fun as I gave him a

"Shall we dance my Lady" getting on to his feet dipping his sword in greeting mimicking me with one hand on the back.

* * *

I was sweating through my clothes. I should have thought changing, but the thought slipped during mixes of my small feet leaped and dodged Wheeljacks brutish attacks, and to counter parry his swords made me run for the money, tagging him on more then one occasion, but who kept scores on a battle field.

"I trained you well, better then I could hope for" he said, holstered his swords and took to the knee." Lift your skirt" I did what was asked. Tenderly took hold around one legs, his thump caresses the bare skin.

Wetting my lips watching the skill full hand caresses and same time with some magnetic strap wrap itself around the exposed thigh. With a command that came natural as walking, the before long sword became smaller. I let him take out of my hand for him to put it back into its scabbard.

"You sure know how to make your lady feel special" leaning in and planted a kiss on his helm. His faceplate buried in my chest letting out his soft rumbling engine purrs while I stroked his helm very lovingly.

"You are more then worth it" he had a snarl tone of satisfaction of my caresses, hands on my behind that had a very firm grip with indication I have come to know what is going to happen next and the steady thrum raw vibrations running through him and me.

That being said should have know better, getting slung over his shoulders and abducted and locked inside the wash racks with a 7 to 8 foot mass dissplacemenent Autobot pinning me to wall who started stripping of my clothes. For once did not rip by panties off which the big mech have a habit in the mid of passion.

"Leave it on" I was about to undue the straps to the knife holster.

"Wheeljack..." he mewled my protests with his mouth demanding to gain entry to play with my tongue dominant strong and mindful of his strength. A hand cupped between my legs, but did not even tease me with a finger, but sure was wet.

He turned me around, squealing, feeling a hand slap my bare bum. Reeving his engines, he adored my moans and tempting rocking of hips. He pressed me up against the wall gripping with dental plating in between the section of my neck and shoulder. It wound me even more up the hard line of his codpiece grinding against me. He was huffing through his vents, careful not to bite through the skin giving that extra thrill.

"Play with your self" his voice dropped low. The raw vibrations made me obey without question. My own hand between the wetness and wanting to be touched. His revving purr and kneading of the butt cheeks gave him a better view what I did to my self.

"Don't stop vixen" his voice hardly had a self restrain. The soft click from a codpiece.

"Wheeljack..." rocking me hips indicating what I wanted very bad, then gush of water got sprayed on me giving me shivers of the sudden shock and a slap to a bum-cheek.

"Did I say you should stop" slapping me once more over the other, another gush of water over me with the hose spray tickling my skin.

I turned and pounced at him swapping the hose away getting sprayed again that did not stop me. My own female purr and playful quirk of the lips rubbing his cock with one hand. The other in between the legs.

His revving systems purred, half closed optics looking down at me, mouth with careful placed love bites up and down his spike. It gave the satisfying results making him shudder taking him in my mouth.

He pulled away and pushed me once more against the wall with a harsh hiss "Primus woman, you are getting better revving this Wrecker up, that is dangerous" lifting me up, mouth found my breasts, switching in between them suckling and leaving small stinging bites to the nipples. His strong hands held me firm in place. Involuntary I squirmed then received a reprimand of a growl and slap to one ass cheek.

The pleasure and pain receivers in me screamed as he finally lowered me down on his hard cock. Clawing with my fingers finding purchase my self as he further forced inside of me. Lips found each other like poles of a magnet, I nibbled the lower lip, he liked that earning me a raw vibration shooting through me by bucking the last inches harder inside. "I am going to frag you till you can't stand for days" he snarled in my ear and gripped my neck with his dentas. At the moment I was both afraid and same time thrilled. His hips relentless rolled into me, inch by inch took me deep. I could do nothing, but to whimper helplessly as he thrust into me with controlled passion.

I was on fire, begging to take me harder and wilder it felt all so good. Having no cares of tomorrow, feeling the heat that it burned, screaming on the top of my lungs out in pure wave of ecstasy, he drove us close to the edge, and his roar of releases filled the wash racks due to the muscles in my wet heat grip around him and squeezed tight when the jolt of orgasm hit me.

Happy and sated with trembles running through my nerves, vision hazed, but it will come back. Wheeljack nuzzled my jaw coming down from his high, arms around me kneeling against the wall with me in between. "I am not done with you" he have given me time enough to recuperate and eased me on my back on the floor, then ducked his helm between spread legs.

"Oh god Wheeljack...oh god" his glossa danced on my clit, making sweet music from my lips.

* * *

The broad shouldered red mech wondered what it took them so long. The blades flashing bangs earlier have stopped. He gathered they would join them soon in the general relaxation lounge named by the little female with black head fur, despite Ratchet's injections it was not.

The three youngling humans, they where very endearing in their own way.

Part of his memory have been wiped, erasing every trace of his mind control experience, Ratchet hoped to find a clue how and where it might have taken place.

Entering the 'training room' he saw none. Pondering, Ironhide nearly stepped on something having to bend down to inspect the strange things...what where this called now, shoes and a form of a jacket. The grizzled veteran have gotten a quick lecture why humans needed them.

His audios picked up sounds coming from the shower stalls. Ahh there they are he chided in his mind and walked to the other side of the large oval room. The door was closed, he was about to reach out and open, then stopped him self mid motion.

Sharp scents of mating arousal attacked his olfactory sensors that came from the other side.

He headed back the way he came from, with a smirk on his mouth plate. Ratchet's keen optics noticed and shook his head "They add it again aren't they" he was in the middle of the newest data gained from Hope's last physical. He was getting a certain pattern on her healing factors that fitted a predacon long extinct...or should have been.

"Yup" Ironhide humming said "Once I see Chromia again, if she is still alive, I am going to frag her senseless, as I recall she liked that very much. Heh she sure know how to ride my gun." not having a care in the world with a mental image of said femme printed in his mind that have no been deleted.

"WHAT" Ratchet shocked, nearly dropping his data-pad. Ultra Magnus stood stiff as a board, optics twitching.

In a far corner of the base refitted as accommodating quarters for larger guests. Alpha Trion face had a humorous look if any dared peaking their heads in, they would see a robot in a meditating floating stance.

Ahh young love is refreshing, thou would be wise not to hack into the wave length they rode on being very much engaged with each other.

In the other end speaking through a holographic link to Daniel Jackson, so young and full of questions then the former day cycle. The human had an unsaturated quench for knowledge, but there where something the ancient Prime had sensed. The presence of being from another dimensions had interest in Earth too. Friends in odd places indeed.


	19. From The Ashes

_Filled with drama, action and erotica...you are warned mvuhahahahah. I have no shame at all._

* * *

Many things did not scare me, this was a bit morbid fascination seeing Helios in a jar container handled by one of the Tok'ra. Being same kind as the Goa'uld, this thing gracefully tilted its head at me in respect.

'Thank you for showing another part of human life then I never knew off, I will carry it with me till the day I once leave this plane of existence' His last words before Jannick went under the safe removal.

"Have you found a new host for him yet? Its a tad sad for him being cooped up in a jar like that, and I would know how that feels" The remembrances of Shockwave who kept me under stasis flooding in a clear yellow liquid, on a regular basis took me out and poke things into my skin. Everyday it became more vivid, still terrified and numb at the same time. Having part of my skin removed and reattached again followed testing further sending electric currents through my body tenfold registered in my brain.

I will never get rid of those memories, they are becoming more vivid and coherent having wanting to forget it all. The face in the mirror haunted me, was it a waking dream or did it happen?

A knock on the door. Heads turned "Hamilton?"

"Miss Dunbar, good to see you again, and you too Captain."

"What brings you here?" Jannick have recuperated quick from the procedure.

He looked at the jar "So that's how you look, its different when you are in my head" he then turned facing me.

"Wait are you...?" it hit me.

"I am going with the Tok'ra. Being a host is not that bad" broad smile.

O'Neill shivered "I like to have my brain all to my self thank you"

"We are indeed in debt for the sacrifice" Selmak added with a nod to the man who willingly went.

"There is one more thing I need to do before I go" he handed my a usb flash-drive. "You are Julie's only chance, you got the means to save her"

It gave a sting in my soul, Hamilton have long been looking for his niece, by profession a retired police officer.

"We don't know if they have taken her. I can't promise anything once we find Shockwave's main laboratory. We have little to zero shred of evidence. The bots on Cybertron are looking as we speak for further hidden clues they might have missed." the flash-drive felt heavy in my hand.

"I know, but I have faith in you guys, I only wish she is brought safely back either way" there that sadness.

"I do what I can to bring her home, you have a Dunbar's word"

Jannick touched my shoulder. By automatic I leaned my up against him, always been the sturdy rock and will always be. We have become each-others.

He had revealed with an open bleeding heart to me what happaned durings his tours to the toughest parts in the Middle East.

Why he went back was not out of the higher ups told him too, he had wanted to redeem him self of actions, preventing innocents to suffer.

Young children forced to fight a war that is not theirs, brainwashed, he had wanted to save them, to save him self.

That have become his war. But what is mine?

* * *

With the Tok'ra and Hamilton gone there where others things to attend to. Alpha Trion visit on Earth was coming to and end gaving to return to Cybertron. I could not help feel sad seeing him go, but he had to and restore what is left of Iacon Hall of Records. Ultra Magnus being escort personally took the task to safeguard Alfa Trion back to Cybetron.

Before their departure he have come to me. My protest it should be an Autobot that should safeguard the codes of all the relics that is still out there on Earth, eventually they will turn up. And on other planets in our galaxy. He had theory that the artefact my Great Grandfather was aware of its significance, but its origin is unknown.

"Count of think of it, he did have a hobby tinkering with watches." speaking to my self and held it close to the chest, for an inanimate object it had a great sentimental value.

"I am staying. I like Earth so why leave" true, Ironhide have mentioned a lot of times he liked the way the ground felt on his wheels.

"What about Predaking?" Wheeljack peered over his shoulder pads at the head of the dragon peeked forth. Always keeping a distance from the rest.

"He will be staying too, not that I don't like having a large dragon hang around the ranch." casually leaning at the bannister over looking the main area. It took me back to the missile silo in Nevada.

Overhanging catwalks for humans preventing bots like the likes of Ironhide nearly squished a technician doing some maintenance. We never saw him again fearing for his life nearly getting flattened. Precautions had to be made for humans not accustomed working with bit robots. Not to mention paperwork preventing lawsuit.

Days faded with each other. Hammond informed me about disturbing news. The supposed Top Secret files on a hidden experimental facility where Great Grandfather was stationed as a Security Officer and Consultant to the scientists. They are missing from a hidden bunker beneath the Pentagon. All related work to the Stargate and Great Grandfathers work and the facility is gone, suspicion of an inside job. Harlow leaded the case with an iron fist.

The man have been deep undercover in NID sniffing out corrupt connections, someone was approving certain doubtful operations. Al in full disclosure and suspecting alien spies, aka Goa'uld.

He had prober cause to suspect me being a spy, even as I felt fine the snakeheads had a way planting devices and brainwashing people to do their bidding. Harlow how ever had a test kit with him at the time I kneed his balls. If I had proved not to be a spy he would have injected me with a serum forgetting all about the incident but never rape. Even his two goons had been in on it. If that have happened Ratchet would figure it out constant hanging over me, a short term memory lose would be a trigger. Harlow would have been exposed being prime suspect was after me since day one.

Written notes and what have been pieced together so far. The flash-drive Hamilton gave to me was an eye opener.

A hand rested on my hip, it belonged to Wheeljack "Can you spare a nano sec?"

Putting down the recorder I have listening to over and over again from an 'interview' of the Goa'uld infesting Walters brain. The thing have kept its mouth shut since the day of capture.

The other voice was O'Neill. Wrangling a snake out its hole seemed harder then first assumed. O'Neill gave me the recorder for me to analyse the in between meanings what the thing said or refused to say anyway. My notes did not get me any where, all scribbles and boring doodle work. I was running up against a wall constantly it hurt my head.

"Yes love?" swinging the chair around. "Don't think its going to happen this time around, the office is off limits" crossing my arms with a smug smile. Last time it happened late in the evening, we had thought people have gone home. Fowler wandering in and quick out looking very stiff in face.

"Heh, was fun as long it lasted" he got down on one knee and took my hand in his.

Blinking, what is this for? I tried to read his face, yet could not see what went on, his expression, greatly thoughtful. Never have I seen him like and that nearly making me scared.

His thump rubbed the back of my hand.

"Wheeljack?" time stood still, butterflies in my stomach.

"JUST POP THE QUESTION!...Whoops"

"Yeah big whoops" voice of Jack Darby.

Three floating heads peeped behind the door-frame.

"Miko grand ruining a moment as ever" Jack gave Miko a look.

Blinking shocked staring between the kneeling mech and the teenagers. He held the other arm behind his back. "I am getting to it. Now beat it kids"

…...Was this for real?

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's breeches are you kids sneaking around here for?" Fowler's booming voice.

"Wheeljack is going to ask the big question"

"What big question are you talking about Mr Esquival" it made them all scramble for safety from the wrath of Fowler. Oh lord, in a way wished rather be caught doing it then this, face flustered deep red.

Minutes later herding mech and teenagers into a corner "And who's idea was it then?"

Raf and Jack pointed at Miko, no hesitation.

"Back-stabbers" the girl pouted "But he was in on it too"

Looking over my shoulder. "Oi dornt ye w'rm it it ye dobber, Ah can nail ye tae th' dyke tae these heels"

"DOH" caught red handed trying to sneak away "Eh tried tae explain, but wee miss rush it haur.." shifting his feet back and pointed at the girl. This gets just got way better, the heroine thought sarcastic.

"An' that's yer way ay gettin' me hitched is at' it?"

"Leaves th' pressure aff me" I swear the look on his face did not hide any part of shame or guilt.

"Gods any know what they are saying?" Fowler groans.

"Sibling rivalry, its normal" switching to a bot more understandable English "Naw if ye kindly excuse me I have to take on a terrible revenge on the wee mony times he hae pinned me doon as bairns"

Jannick swallowed compulsive, he knew I could take him down and fled from the doom of the temperamental little sister. I let him have a head start cracking my knuckles.

"Careful, she has a pretty mean aim" Wheljack warning called. Short gave the bot a warning glance of my own that he was next.

* * *

The old mansion was from civil war era had more then its share of stories and new ones witnessed everyday.

"I never thought I would meet a member of the Dunbar clan again" the old woman croaked setting down her cup down. "Your Great Grandfather was a very charming man, and loved his wife very much."

"Indeed, Gran Gran never remarriage after his death, strong old lass she is" We waited for the butler to give us privacy presenting a platter of tea and biscuits for guests. Good old earl grey never went out of style.

"He saved me and father during the bombings of London and made the plan of transport for the gate using only horses and carriages and wagons they could scrounge up not being hit by the bombs."

"A cover to transport both refugees and the gate at the same time, clever ruse." part proud sharing the same blood as him. "Those big Scottish Clydesdale horses sure came in handy, we still breed them as traditions, but got others breeds well cared for. Even take in injured beasts and rehabilitate to give em a good life."

"Daniel mentioned you took over a ranch recently in Colorado"

"Yes, the old owner couldn't care for the horses he loved so much, recently got a new addition, a colt. Healthy little playful fella" small talk, trying to find an angle how to approach Catherine what she might know. Yet even small talk can create hints.

The drawing room overlooked the front yard. We could see the gravel paved parking lot from the east wing of the house clearly. I took note for the master of the house had a better view who came and went have been intentional. A red pick-up truck and a white sports car neatly parked in view so they could also see us.

"I did knew you where into fancy cars Daniel" the older woman glanced out the window.

"No...its Hope's, she is the eh owner"

A static voice spooked poor Catherine she nearly looked to have a heart attack "I ain't owned by any" Ironhide grumbled annoyed "And get to the point so I test these new wheels off-road."

Pinching my noose ridge. "I said you should be quiet while we more civilized people talked, not blow your cover"

"Fragging femme, I ain't good at sneaking around"

"This is where you might rethink to shut up, but gotta love it when she gets revved up" Wheeljack, the two reared each up much as Bulkhead did. Ironhide is no Wrecker, but did act like one.

"Where did... oh my lord..." Catherine nearly fell of her chair.

"Catherine...don't be afraid. They are...friends" Daniel eyed the two holoforms of the said 'friends' appearing in the middle of the room.

She calmed down after a few moments while I went to scold the two lugheads threatened both to reassembled into toxic waste disposal bins. One last deadly glare at said bots in human representation made them think the threat was genuine.

Dumping down on a chair with a long groan moan from my lips, pinching my noose ridge.

"Friends? What are they?"

"Its a long story, they are not Goa'uld, they are...from a far off world. They have recently fought and won a long civil war" Daniel explained, carefully holding the older woman's hand with soothing gentle pats.

"I...I must say I am more then surprised" hand over her chest.

"As was I the first time I meet Wheeljack, under some circumstances leading to where I am today. I have to be blunt cutting the formalities why I requested through Daniel in thinking you might know or remember something that I am looking for. We have meet a dead end..."

"And currently trying to locate what we think is a factory of some..." I had to stop Daniel from revealing more then was needed to, much was already classified. Mouth snapped shut. No need to endanger innocents getting caught in the crossfire.

"When Duke George Dunbar worked as a security officer on the Stargate program, did he mention anything like this?" I drew from my handbag close up pictures of the cube once fitted in tiny pieces into the a family heirloom. Great Grandfather dabbled with clocks as a hobby. He must have figured a way to dismantle it and hid it. Gran Gran mentioned long ago, that he always did things for a reason.

Catherine found her glasses, when that didn't help she reached to find a magnifying glass from the small drawer situated beside her. "Lord yes, I do recall it, age haven't caught up with me"

Daniel and I shared a glance.

"Did Duke Dunbar show it too you?"

"Heavens no Daniel, I only saw them a few times bringing tea for father and his guests. At a time some things where not suitable for a woman's ears. So glad things have changed or the Stargate program would not have been possible. I have seen drawings of it in detail especially some sort of pictogram or glyph of a face"

She reached for a notepad and a pencil and started to sketch "After the incident, strange men came by some days after, they took everything father and your great grandfather have worked on. It was a mess, but they did not take the pocket-watch father had kept safe for him."

"How strange did they seem to you?"

Catherine stopped scribbling for a few seconds "Hmm if I am not mistaken they where most wearing black suits, they didn't even bother looking directly at me ordering father and I around"

"NID?"

"They didn't exits until Stargate got reactivated" Danial said.

"Father demanded who they where, sadly during all the commotion I can not recall their name then one man said 'You never heard of us, and you never will be'"

I would have a talk with O'Neill, he could know or heard something. Resuming her doodle and handed it to Daniel who then gave it to me.

"Well, its not an Egyptian glyph" Daniel confirmed.

"Its an insignia" turning my attention to peer out the window. "Its the Autobot symbol. Those two bucketheads out there are Autobots."

"I beg your pardon? I thought that was an advanced form of camouflage."

Cat was out of the bag, this little exchange can be skipped from the records.

Smiling knowingly "They do camouflage due to their size disguising as vehicles. What you saw before was a projected holographic image of a human representation of their true self"

"Fascinating" the old woman awed at two robots standing where once have been two cars. She have sent her personal help and butler off to the town for some dinner shopping.

"They come in all sizes, I am glad we did not bring Predaking, he's bloody huge" explaining with a wave of a hand as it was nothing. Catherine looked to me with awe.

"I have seen bigger bots then that lizard" hummed Ironhide with a smirk.

"Hah, if you can take the heat having your aft smelted then go ahead"

"Bring it, not some cocky Wrecker should boast what he can't chew" Ironhide challenge banging his fists together. Here we go again rolling my eyes.

"Do they always behave like this?" Catherine looked to me.

High pitched whistle. That got both bots attention. "Only these two, if they don't behave I'll have to take you blokes apart, screw by screw with pain receptors online" evil grin and a snap of my finger.

"When have I ever behaved sweetspark" not even skipping a beat scooped me up in his palm. "You wouldn't even dare do it to me"

"Uh really, ye challenging me?" I gave him the look and leaned close giving him a glare. The mech snorted and settled me down back on the ground.

"Oh my, for a second I thought it I mean he would going to something to hurt you" Catherine gasped.

"Wheeljack would never hurt his Little Lady" hand on the hip.

"Unless she screams his name like the other day" Ironhide laughed. Turning and shot the bot an evil look.

"Excuse me, I have a to dent some sense into this old fossil" Wheeljack turned with a clenched fists aimed at Ironhide.

Containing a straight face, but really rather want to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO DENT ANYONE. And for the record. Ironhide. I AM going make sure Ratchet install a mute button once we get back. I believe he mentioned it at one point he could do such a thing" remembering to count to 10 inside my head while gritting my teeth at the two. Wheeljacks fists lowering.

"You're bluffing, he won't do that" Hide sneered, not in a snapping way, it was just the way he was, scoffing turned walking away. I felt once again where a babysitter to large warmongering robots that had to be rehabilitated.

I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye moving, nothing, could be a bird or some insect. Yet the tingling in my bones made me paranoid, a shot of pain like thousand daggers to my brain. I would have screamed, no sound escaped my lips. Wheeljack and Ironhide fell, faces first in the dirt

Shadows appeared from the corner of the house and nearby bushes, with drawn assault weapons.

"GET DOWN!"

They open fire, Daniel and Catherine threw themselves on the ground. Scrambling inside once the first wave have subsided.

"Dear God" Catherine gasped.

I have been hit many times, thankful for a thick cybertronian skull having to pick out what is left of a bullet. Fuck that hurt pulling it out with bare hands obscuring my vision for just a few seconds. My whole body arched waiting for the nanobots where already doing their job, dissolving the foreign objects into liquid and expel it out the open wounds before patching up the damage flesh.

More gun fire bursting through the building from another direction.

"Daniel...her eyes" gasping.

"Yeah er...that is another story"

"No time to chatter, I have sent out a distress call to base" shifting to a crouch position, my sensors on high alert.

Aghast Catherine and Daniel eyes hypnotised on the long blades white etches flash before their eyes. Perfectly hidden and quick drawn when needed.

"Oh good, you know how long it will take to respond?" I didn't had time to answer him as the front door was kicked open, the intruder meet his end by a sharp blade thrust into the torso, not even his kevlar armour. A twist of the hand pulling out the bloodied blade. Part of me mourned his death, but made sure he did not suffer.

"Get to safety and don't come in between. The smell of blood other then my own triggered the Predacon CNA" I could feel it stir in the background of my mind. I had to be in control.

Another volley of crossfire forcing me to hit the deck and crawled behind a wooden pillar to safety.

I drew a breath and listened to my own sparkbeat, control the beast within you. Restrain your self Hope. Foot steps near just around the corner, wild roar he fired, hitting nothing then the ceiling.

Dead in an instant decapitating of the head. Two more scrambled out of the house and opened fire from outside.

Staying down not to be seen, crawling towards the east lobby, there was a merc just under the window as I took a short glance. He didn't even look up. Reasoning told me it could only be paid mercs no doubt having no quarrel attacking a defenceless house.

I made run and smashed through the window, sword sweeping in a downward arch half slicing his arm from the body bleeding to death in seconds.

Their hooded clothes and armour did resemble M.E.C.H, no face shown then their eyes. The eyes...something was not right with the eyes.

Smell of the blood fuelled the inner rage, no don't let your self succumb to it.

Waiting behind the corner, ready to strike. Sword ran through the kevlar armour, his buddy behind got splattered with blood quick swipe it from his eyes at the same time pointing his riffle in ill attempt to kill. To much focused

I had quick stepped aside to avoid, with a three stepped gait, last foot pushed me in a jump, grasping his hooded head pushing it against the wall several times in my palm. Dead slumped to the dirt colouring it other then green.

More mercenaries arrived, grasping for my sword, legs muscles sprang to action, the right speed and position of a running wall jump commanding rest of my body to follow through in a cartwheel flip.

Adrenaline running on high, senses elevated picking up the faintest subtleties in the air, the beast still chained not taking control over my body. Landing in a perfect crouch behind the three mercs not getting a shot at me, nor getting them any moment of opportunity the blade once more tasted blood moving in between two mercs laid silent at my feet from a twirling action and ballet footsteps.

The remaining merc dropped a now useless weapon.

I was still in control, the beast have not broken its chains or else this merc would have not been so lucky. Those eyes, same as the other, they looked...vacant. He have not dropped it in a surrender.

Next thing that happened did not cause the beast to break out, I nick of a dart hit my my arm, only for a few seconds to late before realising what it was, darkness took over. But I could still hear.

Voices yelling commands. A rough hand picked me up holding me by the chin then thrown over a shoulder and carried. More commands, not English, I could not determine what language it is.

At the brink struggling to get free and bludgeon the kidnappers it came to me the beast worked with me this time keeping me aware in the darkness. I don't know how, but what they have used against me have rendered me limps useless. A male voice raised volume to be heard from the choppers blades ordering the merc who carried me to hurry up in a clear English voice. I did not know how far they have carried me gripping around the beast within to stay awake.

An earth shattering roar cut as razors through the air... Screams of panic. Earth thrummed from the steps of a giant coming ever closer.

"RELEASE HER OR SUFFER MY FLAMES" My body dropped to the ground at the same time gun fire erupted all around. The smell of fire, screams in agony.

More shouts of male voices appeared. A couple familiar to me,

"Secure the perimeter, wrangle the rest up as you go" that voice I knew.

A person moved me to lie on the back "Is the conscious?"

"She is breathing" I knew that voice.

I couldn't discern how many people till another familiar voice grazed my ears. "Her optical nerves and limps have been switched off. I am able to reactive them like Ironhide and Wheeljack"

"Does that mean she can hear us?" one said.

"It is possible, Primus, Hope if you can hear me I am going to restart your brain functions don't be afraid"

"Better stand back, Ratchet knows what he is doing"

The beast have faded back into its fold, the memory of the voice made it retreat and fell into t he darkness once more.

Eyes blinking, light, limps felt very heavy.

"There you go" Ratchet soothed helping me to sit upright.

Blinking to focus the fuzzy vision. "Had a nice nap?" Jannick wide grinned crouched beside me

"Oh shut up" snapped back.

"Miss Dunbar" meeting a worried gaze of Catherine the old lady, careful laid a hand on my knee. "You where smart to warn us to get out, we wouldn't have been safe with you, I do not need to know then what I saw you did what you felt was right to do"

A constant struggle not likely to go away, hard enough to live with the fact.

"Are...are Wheeljack al right?"

"And Ironhide, both have some pretty thick skulls or would have cause permanent damage, they'll live" the medic soft said.

* * *

No one had seen it coming. Bugs have been planted in her house, they knew at one point as Catherine is related to the Stargate program either of us would come to her.

My house was clear of bugs, for now.

Lost in my thoughts, making a tour in the big living room, trinkets and photos of a past life greeted me. The bookshelves filled with myriads genre books and photo albums in between.

An old painting from the Scottish estate hanged over the fire place. A house warming gift from Gran Gran. Why did I thought to hang it there?

Since yesterday and rightful so having to make precautions setting early warning system along the ranch borders and in between. Well hidden in the bush to detect by either humans or bots. Some kinks have been smoothed out discerning animals that triggered the alarm all the time by the smallest movements like squirrels and birds. Better safe then sorry I thought to my self and absent minded glanced at the sniper riffle leaning beside the couch. Priding my self I had a good aim when it came to it. I had some ideas in my mind for improvements.

Predaking was close by, keeping watch as a big guard dog. His quest to kill Starscream had subsided over the course of the last months, he have become...patient and observant.

What shocked me most...Orion, the little one week old foal had a big shine on the big dragon, it considered Predaking a playmate. If I brought up about the 'softer' side I would not live that long. Predaking time and time stated he is a King that has his pride to take off. So what about this friendship I involuntary have with it, or should I consider it an ally.

My mind raced putting down the book I have tried to read, to think of something else. Pulling my knees to the chin and hugged my self with a long sigh. Eyes closed. Listening to my own sparkbeat, it was soothing, but didn't last long. The smell of blood came to mind. Scary or not, if it have not been for my training Daniel and Catherine would have been dead if I had lost control.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep"

"I ain't asleep yet dummy" not opening my eyes. There where more he had to do add with a chuckle in his lips. The big figure of a mass displaced bot settled beside me, arm around me. The dark thoughts disappeared, I could hear and tune into his Sparkbeat.

"Lets see now, I thought something was wrong with you. We where going to meet up with Bulkhead. You said with a big yawn on those pretty lips you being tired, next thing I knew you where fast asleep"

"Was it then you fell head over heels in love with me?"

"Not really, but it did contribute to the fact how you grew on me"

"And the fact I woke up with a big driblet down my chin, I must have been very charming"

When I get knackered I can sleep anywhere, I do remember dozing off and had a nice little nap laying on his shoulder back then.

"I couldn't get my self to wake you, so Bulkhead had to wait. Miko said something about it reminded her one of her cats. She mentioned never wake up a cat while it is comfortable sleeping or they bite and scratch"

Hmm that is true, not feeling tired, but had some other ideas.

"Miuav" imitating my best a cat purr.

"What was that...ohh?"

Pushing my self of the couch, giving him a smouldering gaze while fingering the strings of the negligee.

"Cats can also be very playful" sultry bite my lover lip, this little kitty did like to play.

That stirred him up, smirk of the lips as the cloth discarded on the floor. I let his rough yet gentle large hands pulled off my knickers standing between his legs. Head in the same height, he claimed my lips, letting the hands caresses bare skin only made me beg for more, same lips moved south to suckle at a teat while a hand slipped between my thighs.

"Wet already" he hummed feeling a finger caress the outer lips of my sex provocatively, lips brushing over a taut nipple "Very wet" his finger slipped deep inside, moaning in heat pleasure filled with wanton for more.

Before I even could come, he pulled out, leaving me high and dry with a disappointed kitty purr. Those strong hands pushed me to the floor with the musical manner of his outer armour clang to the wooden floor taking it off.

His primal snarls pinned me down into the in growing roused fervency descended to my breasts once more.

A sudden comlink flash my head. I have forgotten it was turned on.

_*Wheeljack, Hope?*_

"Yes?" Wheeljack tried not to snap at the other speaker answering for the both us.

_*You two better stop what you are doing and report back to base*_

Ratchet the mood killer.

"We will be there soon as we can, Hope is still in she shower" he said while rubbing a finger on a sensitive nipple, I had to restrain my self not to moan.

_*Just get here*_ the link went off and I could let out a much needed trembling sigh.

Rubbing my templates, that was unpleasant to me. Wheeljack worried rumbled nuzzling lips against the taut nipples and hands running up and down the side.

A playful quirk of a smile on my lip. The disturbance forgotten. "We got time" Pushing him off for me to be on top, slight shifting and let gravity do the rest.

"You're as bad as me fiery vixen" voice resonated deeper over into a rev that shot up through me gasping to the sensation. For once I was in control rocking my hips to the length of his spike, deeply savoured every pumping motion."Primus woman" gripping my breasts kneading them.

Another shudder shot through me, one hand sneaked it self to the back. "Do you like I do this?" of my own juices used as a lubricant on his finger wedging the tip into my other opening. Like is a clear understatement, first felt a small pain eased over in pleasure.

"Oh god" it did not feel as a finger tip considering the size of his hands. Another ripple ran through me, the link of our Sparks touched each other over infinite loops rocking in a synced rhythm.

It is not the first time we have come this high together, our bond was strong by each passing day, even apart. Reaching the edge of the pinnacle, a shimmering light erupted in throes of rapture. Each clinging to one another gliding down to safety touching the ground, yet elevated in bliss.

"Perhaps a quick shower is a good idea" mumbling through the strands of my own hair. Reluctant not wanting to get off feeling deeply relaxed leaned up against my lover.

"Mmm I'll join you"

I gave of a startled shriek when a hand smacked an ass cheek trying to crawl off. Arms held tight not wanting to let me go just yet.

"Wheeljack...!"

"Don't start complaining, you like it sweetspark" smug gave another slap to the other buttock. "You haven't answered my proposal" Odd time to bring up that up.

"What do you think I would have said to something I do not know how to answer?" Got him there, a paradox in his processor, his grip eased and I could escape.

* * *

Reading the screens with a mix frown and stale gaze.

"The attackers where...clones? Did someone watch a bit to much Clone Wars"

"Not just any human clones, jaffa clones." Ratchet explained.

"Jaffa's without the use of a Goa'uld larva, that is disgusting" O'Neill shook his head, pieces of the puzzles where falling in to place. But a key piece where missing, actually several to think of it.

Claude was there, but he had escaped with a dozen of his 'clones' soldiers. As a magician he disappeared, skilled in art of blending with the crowd. Other speculation a Decepticon could have assisted on excraction, but which one?

After much deliberation their personalities conflicted with one another. Both Autobot and Decepticons would not just hand over technology to other races, if Claude or even other System Lords got their hands on cybertronian tech it could mean disaster for Earth and for our galaxy. Shockwave was a scientist, he must gain something to allying him self with humans, but knew about the strict Tyrrest Accord and its consequences of abuse. Starscream? It is possible he could, he would do anything to elevate him self the rightful Warlord of the Decepticons

Then there is Soundwave, where did he fit into the puzzle. Why would he ally him self with the two? He was a loyal subject closest to Megatron.

Ratchet cleared his voice box. "Those mercenaries where indeed clones, but unstable. A disposable class. We found traces of liquid the same substance Shockwave uses in the cloning process of Predacons. They came fresh out their tubes with full orders, but they do not have the same healing factors nor skeleton structure as Hope."

"That is nice...for once, its hard killing me, so are you saying Shockwave is trying to recreate what he did to me?"

"It is not his work, it does not consist with the claw" he trailed off a bit.

"What claw?" Carter studied Ratchets movements. She had been more or less 'dying' to know how Cybertronians work, by...observing, yet came with question now and then that the medic to his best explained being use to be around the three kids and me with little knowledge. Carter to my respect where a smart lass of her own and pursued answers of her own, as did Daniel in their respective fields.

"Before our mutual arrangements, Predaking followed Shockwave to Earth through a space bridge, Wheeljack had a hunch they might found something and they did, not much then remnants of a lab once housed big machinery that can not be traced. Not even..Predaking's very sensitive olfactory sensors could pick up a lead until the attack, thus having a big claw embedded under plate hides that Hope pulled out"

Eyes on me "You hobbled around on that thing?" O'Neill mimed, not wanting to piss off the big dragon listening. Smug I smiled with a shrug.

"Does this all have an ending to the solution" Teal'c

"I have have a sample that matches the liquids used for the cloning process that made those beasts, and clearly the mark of Shockwave, this other...is a copy of copy"

"Sounds to me that Claude is stealing per say Shockwave's own experiments." Fowler eyebrows furrowed. "Claude is merely his fake name. His real persona is Richard Bishop brother to Leland better known as the MECH chief commander"

"That Silas guy? Ain't he dead?" Daniel pointed out.

"Oh he is, according to Knockout when Silas had him self infused in Knockout's old partner Breakdowns body, in a sadistic way you would understand they did experiments of his own with Starscream. Long story short he died in the hands of the Decepticons" Ratchet explained.

"Shouldn't he put to justice for that crime?"

"You do not have jurisdictions it is a matter to decide of what is left of the Council if they are still alive to decide Knockout's fate and other Decepticons that turn from the cause. It is one of many visions Optimus that all should have chance of redemption no matter their crimes" Ratchet leered down on Daniel. He shut his mouth trying to protest till I laid a hand on his arm, shaking my head. I know these bots on another level then Daniel in his best efforts to understand foreign cultures and ethics.

Fowler cleared his throat "Back to the point, I'd been digging a bit around in the finances how M.E.C.H. is able to afford their fancy gadgets. Claude laundered dirty money for the Eastern European mobsters and even to a terrorist cell some of the boys in the Pentagon have been looking into lately. Coincidence or not, I stumbled over sensitive information, the Coalition operated in the same area Captain Dunbar was stationed on their missions. Suddenly all forces where hauled out due reports a large chemical spill on that area"

"The same sector Predaking emerged following Shockwave through a space bridge, but there where no sorts of chemical residue" Ratchet cut in. "Excuse me go on Agent Fowler"

"Ahem yes, it got me thinking. Only few high up that can make the decision other then the President can order troops out all at once. I have yet to find the reports of those claims. Pulling a few strings soon going back and see what I can find. But this we do know Leland had been deployed during Desert Storm and Kosovo, much of his records are unaccounted as they lacking or have gone missing. Richard is still a mystery all the records have gone missing for unknown reasons. They kept their identity locked up as Fort Knox so we do not know what he did before"

My turn now "We do suspect it could have something to do with the Damocles Project, many top secret scientist including Silas worked on it. We are right now tracking down every individual that worked on the project." thoughtful leaned in on me knees gathering in short as what Fowler and I had deducted so far the last few months. Doing longer conversations with government officials I was forced to learn quick the ropes not having the knowledge of US bureaucracy and other shady hints about things. That was Fowler's battlefield. Special Agent or not there where nothing else to do then soak up info and analyse them later.

"From Knockout's accounts we do know how ever Silas was not infected by a Goa'uld. Hamilton gave us a huge step forward with help of Helios that costed the old hosts life, but not in vain saved Hamilton. They ran into each other at one of Claude's smaller glass factories. Hamilton's where following a lead of his missing niece and friends at the same time bumped into Helios who'd where intercepting an alleged Goa'uld that has some sort of foothold on Earth through mostly legal means...that's where the Claude façade comes in."

"Can say it's not Apohis. We ran into him and his goons the other day on a picnic stroll. He was not happy to see us, all his attention have been to gather and conquear many worlds as possible since he took over Sokar's 'god' role." O'Neill coolly said as it was any other day at the office.

"Either way Colonel. We still have missing pieces, but the with the flash-drive Hamilton provided me we do have some leads, yet takes time to analyse."

"What where on it?"

"Blue prints for containers, for humans. I recognized its design to be...same kind that held me when Shockwave..." clenching my fist, I couldn't even get my self to finish the sentence. I needed no pity, done is done what had been altered in my DNA, created into a thing I have not asked for.

"I know Shockwave, may as it is twisted he is still a scientist with principles swore never to share Cybertronien tech willingly. He could have broken them in regards restoring what is left of the Decepticons under Starscream" a gloom in the weary medics voice. "Claude is getting bolder to the looks of it and is recreating what Shockwave did with results. Soundwave was trapped in a shadowzone, likely he got help to get out and my best guess it's Shockwave who freed him. Shockwave that has the knowledge to create ground bridge from scratch even Starscream. Humans, no offence can not comprehend the most minute there is to calibrate a stable vortex at the risk creating a rift in space that sucks every matter in"

"It makes perfect sense on a quantum level" Carter gestures her hand to Ratchet. "We are only just beginning to understand the universe while you guys knew the dangers for millennia before humans learned how to walk on two legs."

"Monkey see, monkey do"

"Eh?" Ironhide mind stalled.

"It means sooner later Claude and his minions have figured out the way to duplicate the process to create a ground bridge of their own...for a full scale invasion. Goa'uld are terrible vain and wants to claim power through varies means." Daniel said.

"Sounds no better the Megatron, Screamer would turn his backs on these things soon as he gets what he wants" Hide' huffed through his vents.

"None the less, if Claude attempts to build one, it will have disasters. Just the minuscule problem..." Ratchet waved his hand at his built ground bridge.

"Yeah we get it Doc, bomdaboom"

Ratchet didn't reprimand O'Neill, nor skipped a beat "Every component have to withstand the energy flow or else yes, ahem boom, or can send a subject into space if the coordinates are off by a tiny miscalculation, worse create a vortex that sucks anything and will increase if not stopped"

"So what about the big space bridge hidden somewhere on the moon, if these Cons can get there under the radar they can hijack it" Daniel countered.

"Got a few surprises installed if any getting near it." Wheeljack said with a smug.

"They would likely not give up. The Goa'uld will keep on trying as with your own enemies"

The wrecker chuckled amused, he seemed rather more overconfident today then usual. "They have to haul least two massive power converters up. If any tries to tamper with the false ones we will know down here. Before they know it" ramming his fists together.

"And the Cons never know what hit em' till we show up" Ironhide chuckled.

"So where are the real power converters anyway?" something have gone over my head lately.

"In a place they would not look, no offence Little Lady, best you don't know if you get captured and interrogated"

"Who says I am going to be captured aye." Arms crossed. Made sense what he said, but it did not put my mind at ease.

* * *

All seemed to be in order making sure weapons where clean. Daily routine that is my life. The past existence I have lived seemed more as a dream. Three days have gone past. No sign of Claude anywhere.

"Agent Dunbar" half turning meeting Fowler's gaze.

"What is it?" loading the mags with energon into my weapon.

He had a 'friend' with him. A man in a black suit, curly hair cropped on the top, the eyes steeled locked on to the guns and at me.

"I am Agent Simmons from Sector 7"

"Never heard of you guys"

"And you never will"

Mental note, look into who these guys where, new kids on the block? Fowler had the look his mouth where sewn together trying to get him to talk. He eyed Simmons with contempt.

Simmons moved in like he owned the place and took hold of one the guns. "These are...unusual. I take it your Autobot partner gave it to you. We like..." on the spot once he took hold of the grip of the customized desert eagles got electrocuted. Fowler hide his amusement in a cough.

"I see, bio signature?"

"Amongst other things that only I can use preventing dobbers to use"

"Spare me your Scottish accent Agent. We know a thing or two about you"

"Don't go on threatening me, if ye know what I can do then best not get me way"

He regained what left he had of dignity if he ever had any.

"Agent Dunbar. As you know already what you and Fowler have shared over the last course of months and that alleged blue prints raised interest with us and would consider you as the best candidate to undergo a mission of utmost importance" Glared down on me. How patronizing.. I hated when people did that thus my disadvantage of height.

"Me? Why not one of your own field agents?"

"They do do not fit the bill to undertake such a mission"

"I can't get side tracked" sneering, grappling a gun and activated the programmed drones. They have been calibrated so their sensors where sensitive, making it a challenge to even hit.

Fuck...Missed about 42%. I am falling behind or is cause I am getting distracted?

Wheeljack mention, even bots needed regular target practice, so only seemed natural why I shouldn't after fallen behind on target practice.

"My superiors knew how you would respond. It has to do with your Great Grandfathers missing files and his work."

Yup that got my attention "I am listening" putting down the gun.

Fowler exhaled "That is good, but we can not let you go in unprepared." He gestured to the content of the suitcase he had with him. "I thought of you it can come in handy, same guys from M.A.S.K that designed the all terrain vehicle Optimus used" well know this was something.

"I don't have all day Special Agent Dunbar" Simmons cold cut in between us.

I looked to Fowler.

"May I have a moment alone with Fowler"

"No you may not, its yes or no at this point"

Simmons had us backed into a corner giving a hiss from my throat. No Hope, don't let the beast control you.

* * *

Ratchet glared down at me and then at Simmons with disdain.

"No, absolutely not!"

"We have to Ratchet or the trail will be cold."

"My superiors have instructed me explicit Agent Dunbar is going alone." Simmons dared raise his tone at Ratchet."And as you are 'visitors' on the goodwill under the current Presidency you did obligate your self to help in any qualified need to protect Gods own country"

God's own country my shiny behind I wanted to add. Yet held my tongue. "Ratchet, listen to reason, it may be the only lead we have." finding my self defending Simmons much as I agreed to what he had in short revealed to me I couldn't idle stand by.

Simmons directed his attention else where "As for the minors should not be present at this highly secretive mission." insulted peered at the kids glaring at him with sulky faces, particular Miko.

"We are here for moral support"

"And they are, consultants during field missions vital team mates." Ratchet injected sharp. Simmons huffed, being out numbered decided not to pursue the matter. A glance in the medic's direction "As for Hope, if it be that way I can see as we are guests on Earth. Optimus would have agreed, but not without her partner in this matter"

"I see your concern Doctor Ratchet, but he will draw to much attention, rest assured if things goes as planned she will not be harmed"

Wheeljack peered in my direction, those ice blue optics had an eerie placid to them. The quiet before the storm. "You" Wheeljack's drew his sword with a warning growl."If anything, I mean anything happens to her I hold you responsible"

"Woah easy now big guy, point that thing somewhere else" Simmons jumped having a large piece of blade threatened to cut him in half. Clearing his throat shifting out of the swords reach, but could not escape the death glare of a wrecker.

"Oh he is a tad overprotective when it comes to me, we are partners afterall, and partners have each others back" giviung the man a mental slap to the face, I could see it in his eyes he was afraid that the big sword nearly sliced him in half of the fluid motion.

"Agent..." Simmons sneered. "We are running out of time" I gave a cool wave of a hand to leave and change. It only took a few minutes to my astonishment this suit was easy to slip into.

"Bow chica bow wow" Miko cheered I finally emerged from the locker-room fully dressed in battle gear. Where did she get those associations? Al right Hope, you where not an angel your self around the age.

"Haha very funny, I feel already exposed as it is." I knew there where a pair or optics that also peered at me a certain way. "Least it comes in black and it never goes out of style" The high collar armour suit consisted of newly formed experimental armor material adaptation to the users body. Extra padding on shoulders, elbows, knees and hips. Arm-gaurds stretched over a pair of fingerless gloves, even over my chest at a form of padding and did held the 'girls' in check not bouncing around in there. It fitted snug over my breast, not even feeling unconformable as the material meshed over the chest on it own once fully on.

Even the boots covering to the knees had a perfect fit, this suit is designed for me. I should really get in touch with those guys making them. But that could wait for another day, I merely had to survive the current ones.

"You should need a code name" Jack suggested while doing my warm up stretches. The texture felt smooth, as a second skin. It could read my bio signature other then the new crest on my arm, it was itching. The old have been removed, thankful for this time being under deep stasis not feeling its removal and the new more suitable size was attached with more humane tools. It highly looked I was going to get a scar even as the nanobots where working their best to restore the flesh, burn marks took its toll on them, thus why it took longer then cuts and bullets wounds.

"This is why they Special Agent Consultants" wave of a hand with a posh tone at Simmons and leaned in over the sofa and whispered. "Keep an eye for this guy will ya" winking at the kids.

"All systems go" Rafael gave the thumps up.

"Brilliant" smiling at the boy.

Setting aside the itch securing my weapons they sat tight and not hindered any free movement. Idea behind the suit is stealth and espionage. Perfect for one that liked to do parkour and some mixture of ballet and acrobatics.

I gave a gesture to Ratchet I am ready to go through by starting the sequence and coordinates where I am was being sent. Wheeljack knelt beside me me "Don't get into trouble sweetspark or I have to get you out" nudging lithe the small of my back. Looking over my shoulder towards Simmons. His cold eye stared at us. Did Simmons know that went on here in private. Everything about my very personal relationship with Wheeljack have been stripped from the records then the close guardian friendship that have evolved over time.

"I don't need a knight in shining armour to come to my rescue all the time." coy smiled at the bot. We have been through a lot together, moulding me where I stand today, as well as my upbringing.

Through the fire reborn as the Phoenix. Maybe you ask in fear, uncovered, open: with what shall I fight, what is my weapon?

* * *

Pitch black on the other side. Goggles automatic activated its infra red vision.

Mission main objective: Gain entry without being seen. Observe and record data.

Location: Border between Mexico and Texas USA, the ground bridge closed in the second I was through.

"Objective sighted" just ahead, spotting a convoy of trucks with their cargo.

_*Proceed with caution*_ Fowler on the other end.

"Understood, moving closer"

I was meet by a fence. Heavy armed mercs to the looks of it, they had guard dogs, dropping low in the grass a good distance away till all clear before making a run for it. I had no need to use any tools to get through leaping over in a spin.

Adrenalin pumping landing on the other side. The last truck of its convoy passed by and the driver did not notice me stepping into the blind-spot and crept in between the truck and its cargo container. Readings of energon sky-rocketed. It stopped outside a warehouse. More guards, talks amongst them feet shifting checking for stowaways. I was already gone when they looked crouching from the rooftop of a shed.

"I hear a helicopter in the distance" speaking mentally of the link to the base.

_*What is your status?*_ Fowler.

"Place seems to be some sort of distributions centre area for a Mexican brand soda, a bit to heavy armed with semi automatics and guards." looking at my wrist "I do detect energon and its coming from the trucks if I am not mistaken. They drove them into the warehouse, half a dozen to the looks of it" I paused, indistinct voice coming near.

"Do we dare ask big boss for raise, all this dodgy business with the gringos giving me the chills man" a goon said.

"We get paid don't we, hey what's wrong ese? Ate your wife's food again?" other goon shrugged having Hispanic origins to his voice.

"No bro' its not it, its this stuff, it gives me the creeps. I shit you not, I'd peeked inside the trucks man, they where filled with boxes that glow. Devil's work" he drew a cross over his chest and kissed his crucifix hanging around the neck

"This shipment pays better then smuggling crystal for a whole year ese"

"Guess you are right bro" nervous scratched his arm.

Phew, they did not see me. Shadows are my best friend right now. Sardonic never thought in my entire life would be spy running as a thief in the night.

The two had exited a door. Perhaps that was my way in. A couple of remodelled big hangers joining with each other to the looks. Walls where to smooth to find any ledge for me to hold on to. The trucks is heavy guarded and area lit up, to risky to go that way. I had to find another point of entry. And that was the door these two ese's came out of.

The door was open. Carefully listened if there is any on the other side peeking in. A guard stood his back half turned at me fiddling with a lighter standing in the middle of an office, a desk with a computer and file cabinets. No way around then to take him out, but alone.

"Smoking is bad for your health" the irony I too still smoked. Swift covering his mouth bending him back and arm around his neck to silence the man...not dead, merely passed out. Thank you Jannick for teaching me that useful trick.

There is a window facing to inside of the hangar like warehouse, it seemed bigger on the inside to me. Checking the guards pulse again before dragging him out and less then graceful dumbed him behind pallets of Mexican soda brand bound and gagged with plastic stripes.

More guards. Inside it was easier with a certain set of skills to crawl up under the rafters and over the lights, unseen by any. Stacks of pallets of soda brand nearly reached the ceiling and took a change to use them as a vantage point.

"I am in, seems this place is a meeting for the mobsters having a nice cool drink. All workers and truck drivers have been ushered out"

_*Start recording the meeting*_ Fowler ordered.

Drawing a small camera and unfolded the tiny sized satellite dish aiming at the gathering including Claude small talking with his guests. If I am not mistaken, some of these where from the 'party' in France where I was supposing had to be abducted. The mercs standing here and there on the ground floor had the same uniform as M.E.C.H. Either clones or real humans still loyal to the cause. Claude had them by the balls if they tried to object or escape.

_*We have visuals and audio. Await orders*_

Yeah just leave me hanging.

"So you see my good man" Claude smug raised out his arms "The investments is well spent is well spent, all thanks to you. Claude motioned to a couple of his men to get something.

"The Autobots have long been a thorn in my side" the man speaking to Claude said. A white collar man to look of it.

"Haven't I seen him somewhere before?" whispering into my ear piece.

"We where expecting to see Senator Kinsey hating how tax payers moneys where spent on the Stargate project, wanting it shut down for good" Simmons said.

"Brilliant. Let me guess he doesn't like the Autobot's either?"

_*Exactomundu*_

That was new. Carefully moved my position for a better view and to hear what was talked about.

"Mmm yes, they have thwarted progress, my dear departed brother was on the hunt to make our world a better place that valued faster progress in the technology sector. I have gained assistance of a lovely Lady who with her good grazes made it possible where we stand now. I would like to introduce to you"

Holding in a gasp. A Goa'uld sarcophagus got hauled in. "My Lady have taken a guest with her who had a great influence where we are now in terms of the alliance between Goa'uld and Decepticon faction the Autobots meekly fought against."

"And the beneficial patrons in the US government" the unknown man said.

"Yes them of course, they will be richly showered with gratitude to have made it so far" wicked smile on Claude's face.

Slowly opening for the Goa'uld to emerge from her slumber. A pale woman in rather skimpy near see through clothes rose up from her slumber. It should be expected from such. She had someone with her in that oversized coffin.

"Did you have a pleasant slumber my Lady" kissing her hand, she smiled and waved at the person she have shared her sleeping room with. That can't be possible?

A ground bridge emerged getting out of the stumped stupor.

"Ratchet...did you open a ground bridge just now?"

_*No*_

"Shit, its Starscream and Soundwave"

_*Hope, don't move*_

If Soundwave even glanced towards my hiding spot... only one obtion and leg it.

The woman, a Goa'uld...getting back on track of the mission she is a System Lord..vain as they are, striking a blow on Earth that has been a torn in their sides since the reactivations of the Stargate Program.

The man that has the legal means to stamp approval in the Senate. Claude or what ever his Goa'ulds names was where allied with this bitch. Could this s.o.b. be responsible calling all troops out of the area in Afghanistan? My attention focused on Starscream while the recorder did its work.

Starscream no doubt thought him self as Warlord, knowing his M.O. when he got what he needed he would turn on his so called allies. The Goa'uld likely do the same plotting against each other. The senator, all in the middle of the schemes to take over Earth either he was plain stupid or gained something him self of the whole elaborate web of lies.

"So you had a little visit to Cybertron" the seeker snorted.

"We where not aware the defences where already up" Claude said

"You never asked look where that got you. If you would have waited we would have crushed them with easy before more Autobots arrived"

"A mistake We will not do again, rest assured Master Starscream. We thou believed Shockwave could have graced our appearance" the thing chimed in the voice of a Goa'uld in a gesture of her hand.

"He is listening as we speak, he wishes to be busy with his experiments" Starscream controlled hissed glaring down on what I knew he looked at in disgust. Soundwave moved in front of Starscream. I could not see what was showed on the visor, and dared not move fearing any smallest movements would alert to my attention. Starscreams faceplate grew with a sort of sadistic interest and glanced once more down on the 'fleshlings'. He was wary I could see it, something in those red optics shifted. Silent request and the ground bridge belonging to the Con's opened up.

"We have made a deal and best for your sake to uphold your end of the bargain" the white collar man protested as eight armed Decepticon vehicons came through.

"Precautions, now the energon shipment" demanding hiss. He had enough of idle talk. The warehouse suddenly breath life, orders where giving through radios and the large bay doors opened presenting the containers with alleged energon. A wave of Starscreams hand and a handful if vehicons headed for them while the rest kept watch. Not even once they looked up all to occupied by their orders, moving the heavy cargo into the swirling vortex with Starscream right behind. Soundwave stood as the last, he was waiting for something.

Holding back a gasp, one horror mix of predacon and insecticons breeds walked through on four legs. Sharp mandibles, horrid long spiked tail, its claws made marks on the ground as it walked growling.

Same type we encountered on the Titan. It made me sick to the stomach. Wait a minute, it lacked the collar.

"What handsome beast there are, and they are better then the last batch" Claude chimed. How could he see the beauty in that thing?

"Perfected" Soundwave used a recording of Shockwave. "Obedient then the original clones. In exchange of one Hunter for promised of raw material"

"What was that for, why did you drag me this place?" white collar man starred at Claude in utter protest. The alien woman lithe moved closer. She did something to him seeing a mellow expression on his face, flustered smiled and nodded. What the hell was that all about? No one can fall for a woman that fast...unless one is a hopeless romantic.

I could not discern what was talked about in such hushed voices then the strong command in her Goa'uld voice had her sleeping partner return to the coffin. She had Claude's men dragged it away. The party left. Leaving the horror robot alone. Suddenly it moved giving me the beegezes standing on all fours and transformed...to a truck. Neat trick what else could it do, play fetch. Great I am starting to sound like O'Neill.

_*Agent return to base, we got what we need*_

"Affirmative, wait till I am in the clear to bridge out" I had one more stop before that going to happen. I had to.

With one eye on the 'monster' truck sneaking my way towards the directions Claude's men have taken. Avoiding a few guards climbing crates and packed pallets balanced over steel beam to the far side of the large warehouse. What the...well now a Tel'tak. Personal transport for a Goa'uld. Logic told me it could have had a cloaking device, sneaked in undetected.

The sarcophagus was not unguarded outside the Tel'tak. A Jaffa' in full armour and staff weapon stood watch. He seemed to be alone other then a security camera over looking the area. Rafael had constructive a device in such a case letting me disrupt the cameras signal, but only worked for a couple of minuets.

Wrecker rule number 17. Guards never look up.

_*Hope, what is taking you so long, you are still inside the compound, what are you doing?*_ Fowler. Wiping off the blood from my sword it sliced clean through the helmet killing the jaffa instantly. Not even his symbiont larva could recover from that. The beast have not stirred, a good sign,

The clock was ticking fast, yet the lid opened at same rate as a snail. I was counting the seconds with adrenaline running high.

"Send a ground bridge now" Hauling dead weight over my shoulder scampering through the open ground bridge legging it in the last seconds the camera got back its feed.

"Agent...that was not your primary objective" Simmons fumed once I got through.

"I had to" more or less bite the head of Simmons stared at me carrying an unconscious man.

"Agent Dunbar, may I remind you apart from your detour you performed well, if I may" palm upright. Camera got handed over, it have been a deal from the start on the terms of the mission. But I did came back with more then I bargained for. The man, still 'sleeping' got rushed to medical.

I am never going to get that image out of my head sitting alone in the locker-room. A hand touched my arm, making me jump as scared rabbit.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack's holoform eyes questioned furrowed.

"Leave me alone" I simply snapped, hand smashed into a locker, making a dent. I had no sense being rational, I was...angry, my own pride hurt. Wheeljack holoform blinked and disappeared, a sad hurt look in his eyes made me cry from the inside.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Jannick looked more to me a raging bull then a bear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" finally stopped and turned towards me.

Staring him dead in the eye. "What would you have done? You weren't there. I'm bloody ell' shocked too"

"Hope, Jannick, do not make me pull you by the ears" Nurse June Darpy tapped her foot and waved a threatening clipboard "Want to hear the verdict now or wait till you hot heads have calmed down?"

"Now" unison said. June watched us carefully shifting away in case both would go off like a bomb.

"It is not a clone that is for sure no trace of a substance of degrading liquids."

I could barely breathe laying a hand on the wall.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Wheeljack moved in to catch me before I buckled under my own weight, no control of my self of the shock or jumping a bit to much to conclusions.

"We need to run further tests to be sure"

"So what now?" Jannick chocked on his words.

"You have to wait till he wakes up, he had traces of a heavy pheromone compound. If you believe who that man is, need a sample from you two"

My older brother rolled up his sleeve "Go ahead nurse" dead-panned looked back at June presenting his arm.

Finding my feet in Wheeljack's embrace, the hum of his Spark did little to soothe my mind. How is it that he is alive after all these years? What happened to him? His hand caressed my back that made me aware of the present and let the questions stir for a bit.

'Sorry I yelled at you earlier' mentally said to him 'No need to be sorry'

* * *

_Sorry took me a while getting this chapter done, lots of details and real life have not been to great on me, getting back on my feet as we speak._

_Hope it all makes sense or always ask if you guys find it confusing, but then again I did confuse my self on this chapter a lot. I do my best to answer, don't forget to comment if you feel like it too :)  
_


	20. I Spy With My Eye

**I Spy With My Eye**

_YES done with this chapter "headdesk", enjoy peeps, its set in a third person view. In advance sorry for any misshaps in my writing, grammar and so on. Please like and comment if you feel like it._

_Last, but not least. I do not own any characters of either MGM Stargate series nor Hasbro Transformers franchise. All my own OC characters and the fictional Dunbar family belongs to me._

* * *

Limps felt heavy. Glancing around, this looks like to an infirmary ward. White and grey squared concrete room, no windows, only a door. A glare of the lamp sitting beside the bed and a constant beep of machine monitoring his heart-rate.

It took him a couple of minutes to understand where he was, a relief he could say, this looked to be very human, but different somehow. The machine beside him was monitoring his heart-rate having pads attached to his chest. As the screen showed the rhythm of his heart beat.

Getting to grips from the last memory he had before going into a deep slumber. An image of a woman, deep inside he was screaming to get away from her knowing what she fully was and wanted from him, his body and mouth ignored the inner voice's plea.

Drowsy forcing to a grip at the edge of wakefulness sitting up. Voices, outside the door. English speaking, entering the ward a woman in a lab-coat, behind her followed three more, two men and a woman.

"He should be stable now" the woman said. It appeared to him she was a doctor not a nurse as he thought the way she inspected his vitals. She then nodded at the man bearing a high ranking officer stars on his shoulder.

"I am General Hammond of the SGC, this is Agent Fowler and Agent Phoenix," the last introduced was the woman.

Agent Fowler got his attention. "You where found by one of my agents on an espionage mission, a quick decision was made and now you are here. I need you to be absolutely honest with us. My agent believes you are Duke George Dunbar who'd supposed to have died in 1951 during a top secret experiment"

It rang a bell, is that his name?

"I am held against my wishes?" his throat felt dry speaking. Where did it come from, did he know how to avoid interrogations? If that is the case as much as other jumble of thoughts mixed in his brain did not gave sense.

"I assure you are not, but for your own safety I strongly recommend that you stay at our facilities until further notice. The world have changed since 1951" Hammond said.

George stole a glance in the woman's direction, did his mind play tricks on him? The door opened, a man entered, the two exchanged a glance and spoke in few words with each-other.

"Simmons is on his way" the female agent steely said.

"Stall him" Fowler ordered. By then she was out of the door.

Simmons bought the lie the man was still in a coma. Orders from Fraiser that the man is under strict observation until further notice.

She did not like him either, bursting in demanding all manner of things Fraiser was pissed her self on a professional level. Her duties is foremost to the patient in his or her well being.

To say the least Simmons was not amused having the Dunbar siblings 'escort' him out of the facility. He knew something was up. Simmons scoffed, what sort of code names did they come up with Phoenix and Brother Bear didn't make sense to him snooping in the corners of the Pentagon.

"Gotta give the guards a heads up next time he shows that ugly mug down here, and got some stuff to catch up, see you in a week"

"Don't get ya self killed al right"

"I will try" smirking a broad smile then picked her up in the bear embrace of a hug.

Trusting Fowler had a better grip on it then she would, deciding to see what the bots where up too.

Ratchet was inspecting a naquada arc reactor diagrams so he was occupied for some time and didn't like to be interrupted. The kids where out, getting ready for the new school year. Hope missed them and their chatter, their innocence and playful antics. She had noticed they have grown a lot under the guidance and teachings up their guardians. She had the feeling the kids would see their friends again, after all, Wheeljack returned to saving her from her self.

The oval training room have been radical changed. Once being bare from any that resembles its former missile silo stage it transformed over weeks with reinforced walls and clutter of instruments laying scattered on the floor.

"How did he take the news"? Ironhide heaved a large slate of plate upwards for Wheeljack to crawl down into the maintenance level. The mass displacement mechanism worked fine in smaller places if not had to use his holoform.

"I don't know, had to kick Simmons out the door. Fowler is conducting the interview as we speak. If he even recalls where he had been. Lab results from Fraiser revealed he had a toxin affecting his memory." pouting her lips" So this means you guys have to use your holoforms"

"A mere human can not command me" growled Predaking.

"Do it for a friend will ya?" cheerfully. "Now that you got a holoform, use it, if the thing with the eyes have changed."

Predaking glared down on her from the tall height, the dragon snorted and left.

"You done yet down there?" Hope bended over and peered down, she could not see him.

"In a moment" came the voice from below the grates.

"Someone has been busy lately" hanging with her head upside down to see what he was doing. A whole labyrinth of gears, hydraulics and pipes running from one end to the another squinting her eyes to see.

"I don't sleep like you do Little Lady, keeping my self busy"

"So that's what Fowler have been mumbling all about. You built these kinda things before?" dropping down and landed on her feet. Concentrated fiddling with god knows what. He was deep in thought as he closed the panel and moved on to the next further in.

"Amongst other things. Had a workshop back on Cybertron"

"Is it still there?"

"Had to blow it up, couldn't have Cons take it all."

Her charming bell like laughter made him smile "Your M.O. huh big sod"

He turned around and put the tool down, optics narrowed zooming on his pray "I am your big sod remember" reaching out with an oil stained hand to get her.

"Don't you dare Wheeljack, no no" she shrieked desperate to get away, bigger and faster he caught and pulled her into his grasp.

"Here we go again" Ironhide let out a long drawn vent from above.

* * *

"Agent?!" Fowler gave her an elevator look "Did you fall into an oil pit or plain clumsy?"

"Guess again" hiding the clear imprints of a big hand on her chest crossing her arms. She was going to need a long bath feeling much and other things she dared not to think about the grit itching through her white blouse, and that only way to oil out of she had to take it to a dry cleaner.

"Ahh" getting the point "How are they improvements going along?"

"Still some kinks he says, best for all personal to stay clear of the area while they are working on it"

"What sort of improvements Miss?" George Dunbar curious asked. Fowler and Hammond offered a tour in good faith would establish trust and he could share information. Quid pro quo.

George have suffered a minor case of amnesia thanks to the Goa'ulds. It may or not come back, a form on stimuli would help jump start.

"Our combat training area for the advanced agents and soldiers, excuse me"

Not skipping a beat going on with the tour resumed after the woman nearly ran past them in quick wisp strides.

George Dunbar did remember vague the Stargate and the Goa'uld, rather wanting to erase the unpleasant memories. He had tried to resist with help of the morale code and training he vague remembered. Yet they had him by his knees and keeled to his mistress needs.

He did however remember he was trying to get back, but to whom?

* * *

Yelping at the mass displacement bot sitting with a big smug on the bench.

"Ya a real peeping tom" throwing her towel in his face

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you have enough seeing me sweating my arse off on the training floor"

His smug smile never faltered eyeing her up and down fresh out of the showers, mind zoomed out while donning the clothes she have picked out. Flawed to a fault being somewhat superficial to some, but that is not an excuse to look once best on the job, even as that job had her spent a great deal of time in at a secret underground military installation.

A large arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Hand on her back at the zipper to her dress.

"Bloody hell not is a good time. Fowler is waiting for me." squirming in his grip.

"He can wait five more minutes sweet-spark, look Little Lady, you where letting off a lot of steam earlier. Don't let that get to your head." he had a good hold on her now.

"Look who is talking" she snapped.

"Hey I am use to take punches, and getting blown up and all that slag" Zipping her dress up instead of undressing. Same strong hand massaged the back of her head, exhaling from his touch and eyes mellowed. Five minuets her lips agreed with his.

She nearly lost her self earlier. It freaked her out, she had to figure a way how not let the beast roam free. Ratchet must have warned Wheeljack and go see to her and calm her down fearing another episode. The older bot was right, it helped feeling warmth extending from her chest into all nerves and fibres in her body.

Given more freedom to walk around the base, thou limited as it seemed. There was one place he could not go, always locked with the sign 'Authorized Personal Only'.

George found Daniel Jackson a like minded person in the man visiting on a daily basis and friend of Catherine Langdon now an old woman. He cracked the code to the Stargate allowing mankin in secret to explore the galaxy.

As the days went he learned more about his surroundings with subtle questions he later analysed what to make off them. There where something in the air he could not put his finger on, thou could not entirely trust people. He needed answer but never got any proof what he looked for.

George have need of fresh air to think of a horrified memory feeling on the edge of late.

By some instinct, the spy in him stilled lived. George jumped around the corner close hugging the walls.

There where two voices.

"I know you mean good, but best you should have shown up in your holoform" it was agent Phoenix.

"Fine fine, next time then. Say when you get back, wanna go for a ride?" male voice, it sounded like that man with a long black and grey hair tugged into a ponytail. Not dressed as any of the common soldiers. Wheeljack, a code name not wanting to reveal is true identity, to think of it, when they passed on occasions he had a pair of ice blue piercing eyes giving George the chills. Phoenix could too be a code name. Did they not trust each other?

"Depends what you mean about ride in your world" she had that charming light Scottish accent. And it ain't a fake George could tell that right away.

"Anyway you like it sweetspark"

Peaking his ears George calculated they where only 10 feet as least away from him.

"You are the worst Jackie. Right I am late as it is, if not Fowler skins my arse being tardy" turning on her heels.

He held his breath. The man called out. "Didn't you forget something sweetspark?"

George could see her now, she haven't noticed him. Her attention turned at the speaker, hand on her hip. She caught a form of strap to a weapon, a knife.

"I don't think I need it where I am going" letting the weapon strap dingle on her finger.

"Any weapon is better than no weapon"

Her eyebrow raised then sighed strapping to her thigh under her dress. A knife, why not a gun?

"Happy now?!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Little Lady"

The hidden spy thought it odd, was the man flirting openly with her? Her frown turned to a mild curled up smirk and rolled her eyes. No more words spoken and they departed.

George waited. If they would have seen him eavesdrop he had no defensive verbal manoeuvre. If they had he would be running avoiding to get caught.

Sound of heavy foot steps clanking on the floor. This fella was going the other way, supposing to the area George could not enter.

Peaking out of hiding spot as the man the agent have spoken to turned a corner. He did not knew how to describe what he saw, but that didn't look at all human to him. Confirming his suspicions this place was not as it seems, yet needed more information if that may come in handy on a later date.

Now he had the option to choose, go on his business get that air as first intended or follow one of them.

The base had a very small skeleton crew much to his luck. She exited a room serving as her office sharing with Fowler. A duffel-bag swung over one shoulder and other a small briefcase.

Being two elevators on this level. This one he had found to be restricted on their tour first day he had awoken. It required a key-card to operate.

With some agility from a man that should be dead crouched behind the corner and took a quick sweeping look. Three men stood waiting.

"Ma'am" hat under his arm, a pilot respected greeting a woman or any superior officer.

"Mayor Davis" she greeted their pilot and liaison between the Pentagon and the Cheyenne facility.

"Yo"

"O'Neill?" Hope surprised squeaked.

"Thought you need moral support from those suits in Washington"

"That is really nice of you, but think Fowler and I can handle it"

"Well I thought I come anyway if that is al right with you Mayor"

"Not at all Colonel"

Fowler took a long hard look at O'Neill.

"Shouldn't you be off-world or something?"

"We are grounded right now, Carter is discussing some science things with Ratchet, Daniel is deep in his books as always, and for Teal'c, he mentioned something about trying out rugby. Not very interesting in fishing" the voices where trailing off, but could still hear them pretty clear straining his ears and only looked away if any of them turned their heads towards his hiding spot.

No guards found him snooping counting him self lucky, but luck have nothing to do with it any spy should have an exit plan. He made up a quick plan in his head if the situation calls for it then the former by accident.

"So I am the one left to ask if I may go fishing with you" she chuckled

"I rather not dare"

George listened to her laugh, being friendly terms with one of the men. Her face suddenly grew with a gloom overshadowing the cheerful Colonel.

"You al-right?"

She blinked slowly while staring at her palm that clenched into a ball forming a fist.

"Are you ever afraid to loose your sanity?"

"Don't be a Debbie Downer" O'Neill tried to cheer her up patting her gently on the back as the doors to the elevator closed.

Overhead a camera recorded with no audio recorded George riding the elevator.

He draped a calm expression, masking what he have learned. A wisp of fresh air blow over his face and looked yonder, mostly pine trees swept the mountain side as a blanket. While lightning his cigarette gazing in the direction of the city miles in the distance below partly covered by the forest.

Today there was a heavy fog after a nights rain, the city could not be seen.

A guard stationed outside gave a friendly nod and good day sir. He was armed with a riffle. More where patrolling in the woods making sure unwelcoming intruders where kept at bay.

George felt as a prisoner. His daily routines consisted of mapping every little crook and niche of the base.

He had to get out, figure a way to distance him self, find answers.

What mocking his mind the most was that woman. She was a mystery to him, he could not wrap his head around her.

Her position as Secret Agent and being the assistant to Fowler. She is more then just a mere secretary' George thought puffing his cigarette.

* * *

"Agent Fowler, I grew weary of all these questions, we have been over them, perhaps a change of scenery and stroll these legs in the nearest town could help. The grey walls of the base ain't the most inspirational landscape"

George have been taken to the nearest civilian city on former trips showing him there is a world outside. Its daily life where normal to Fowler, alien to George Dunbar. He had to fit in somehow studying the way they acted socially with each other.

"Of-course I can accompany you" Fowler had been taking notes of his own during a weekly interview if there is more coming up.

Near daily almost the clock Fowler showed up to question him what more he could remember. George did still have trouble finding out some events where real or just a dream he proclaimed. Yet it puzzled Fowler how a decorated British war hero and spy during the World War 2 suddenly appeared in their time.

Fowler was aware it must have something to do with the Transformers as his superiors at the Pentagon called them. An alien device transported him to another world that did not have a Stargate. Which he could not remember is for, only glimpses he could not describe. That cube like thing inside the pocket-watch Hope possessed is being kept under the care and supervision of Ratchet until its secrets could be unlocked.

Light raining from days of humidity and warmth. "Anything in particular you need while we are here" Fowler casual striking a conversation "I know this great place around recommended by a colleague says they put caramel in their coffee. And cheesecakes, could go for one now"

"What about the library" George offered.

"Al right, think they got coffee there too" Fowler keyed a device attached beside the dashboard.

"What is that?"

"This is GPS,. Its computer linked with satellites in orbit pinpointing the location we want to go. It will tell us in a jiffy"

"In my time we asked for direction politely" amongst other things to gain information he left unsaid.

"Under normal circumstances I really don't use it. We are still new in town"

A few blocks from the library, Fowler rammed the breaks as two big black SUV's blocked the road in front of him, putting his car in reverse. A third car rammed him in the rear.

Men in black suits pulled them out, hoods pulled over their eyes, bound with plastic strips on hands and feet. Fowler struggled to reach for something in his pocket earning him a knock to the head.

* * *

Fowler's mind snapped to attention with a draw of breath. The blindfolds have been removed. Barely moving still bound on hands and feet.

Not knowing how long he had been out cold and where he was. It looked to be some sort of abandoned building confirmed the smell of dust and dirt.

"Gotta lay of those Mars bars if I where you"

Head turned at a young girl sitting across him by the door-frame as keeping a look out. Her face part covered with a baseball cap.

Groaning feeling his head, the men in black suits, it all went fast and he had to act fast despite the possible blow to the head could have caused concussions.

"Lucky I found you or you be dead meat"

"Young miss you better tell me where I am?"

"Safe for now"

Scoffing showing his bounded hands to make a point.

"I had to make sure you are not one of the bad guys. Be lucky no one got to you are you sit there naked by now" The girl had a calm attitude as Jack Darpy.

"Would good guys dumb a bad guy in a place like this?!"

She weighted his words crawling over to Fowler to look him straight in the face. She rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Okay" she chirped and cut him free with her Swiss army knife. Fowler stood up yet the rush standing to fast had him fall back to the floor somewhat ungraceful.

"Got something to for this headache?" he groaned, black spots started to show and a pushing outward feeling where he have been hit on the head didn't make it any better.

"Maybe my friend has. He's on his way" she peered out one of the more cleaner windows. Most other where smudged with dirt and grit. "He might help you. I had the feeling the cops wouldn't do here. This is not mafia work, by the way name is Ally"

Listening to her rambling. It like listening to Miko endless stream, but this girl had a more calm overconfident attitude that could get her on the wrong end of the law, then again she seemed level-headed teen as Jack Darpy.

Silent as a thief in the night she slipped out and door. Fowler's ears where still ringing he did not hear she came back with a tall guy with a lady friend.

"I came as soon as I heard word" a tall guy stood in the door frame.

"Teal'c?!"

"You know him?" the girl surprised said.

"Indeed, this is Special Agent Fowler"

"We have been looking for our friend, you made the right call love" the lady smiled friendly at Ally. That accent sounded strange in Ally's ears. Red hair and with that accent guessing the lady was Irish.

"I saw the creeps drag him in her, they didn't see me, but I got the license plate number"

The lady was about to say something, she shrieked and hid behind Teal'c being a lot taller then she is. Teal'c questioned her sudden change of personality.

A third person showed up out of no where. Ally didn't see a third person in the courtyard outside the warehouse building. Hmm could be the third friend they spoke about keeping a lookout.

Wow some cool clothes he had Ally thought, clear standing out sporting a race-car drivers look a like outfit.

The lady shrieked again, Ally couldn't help her self to snicker as the woman found refugee in the guys arms holding her above the floor. No surprise there that more high tailed out from their hiding spot being disturbed.

"What was that?"

She pointed at the rodent with a long tail ran across the floor followed by its friends in a stream of black and brown fur.

"Some agent you are" he chuckled with his fair maiden in his arms.

Scoffing with a hint of relief being above the floor away from those pests. She could deal with a big mechanical dragon, but rats. BLOODY HELL NO!

* * *

Irony of this farce, George had planes to escape unnoticed from Fowler's watchful eyes and acquire a means of transport and money using lesser honourable tricks.

The men have been quick, no words between exchanged already knew their orders. They must have been waiting as a tiger in the bush, bidding its time to strike.

On awakening from a sedative mixture, his blindfolds and bounds have been removed. The car stopped, places where switched and the driver resumed. Blurry he could barely see, it was near night as the dusk settled over the landscape. He could not determine where they where. It was not new to him why cause their captive should not know where they are going that could jeopardize their own HQ.

Vision partial cleared and could see the man who have switched with the other more clearly. Short cropped curly hair bearing a self satisfaction look on his face.

"Mr Dunbar" greeting overfriendly.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a safe location" not skipping a beat with a to satisfied smug on his lips.

"And Fowler"

"He's nothing of your concern any more, however I apologise for the rough handling my men have given you, but we had no other choice"

George eyed him with a wary glance.

"You could have asked me as a gentleman to come along"

"That would not have been a reliable option"

George Dunbar peered out of the passenger window. The sun was gone now, paving the way for the darkness. He felt better now, but inside rather pissed at the situation he found him self in. He would go along and see where it took him.

"If you would have had the other choice would you have chosen that?"

The suited man scoffed in a laugh "That would have taken up to long"

"Where are you talking me?"

"We thought to take to that old facility you disappeared from in 1951, yet we have another location in mind, much more secure"

"Jolly good, one dungeon to the next" George crossed his arms.

The man started to laugh, it sounded near fanatical.

"Oh shit!" the driver exclaimed and attempted to avoid the car in front him, sounds of all four tires bursts swerving the car into a spin. George held on not to be thrown about as a rag doll, thank god for the invention of seatbelt.

In the midst of the chaos a white hot flash followed by the sound of a grenade going off.

The car behind nearly crashed into them, tires popped thanks to a layer of spike strips on the road.

Scrambling out of their cars, guns and riffles ready.

"What the hell is going on?" Simmons yelled at his driver.

"Sir, the engine...it died I can't get it to work" frantic tried to get the ignition to start, the battery have died.

"Try harder idiot!"

The man panic peered around, weapons ready. Flash-light worked being their only source of light in the godforsaken dark. Their flashlights illuminated a silhouette of a horse in full gallop towards them. Few shots where fired, their bullets got deflected by a swinging long blade, Some of the men nearly got run over by the blur of golden fur having to jump to safety.

Men scream and one called for his mummy as the horse reared on is hind legs into a jump over them. No one got trampled or hit by any of the hooves during its great leap.

They could see rider now, flash-lights pointed at the woman on its back being in full control of the golden tanned horse eager. The horse trotted to the side just a bit, feeling out of its comfort zone, yet the rider projected her calmness to and held tight in the reins. So far so good' Hope thought, just don't bolt on my Sunflower.

"Simmons, order your men to lay down their weapons" she called out. Sunflower breathed a heavy out of her nostrils.

"Hold your fire!" Simmons ordered. Wary the men held them self from pulling the trigger, yet had their sights on her. The woman leaned forth and whispered something to her mount as she tenderly stroked its neck. It listened to her as it snorted through its nostrils.

"I said they should lay down their weapons" she warned Simmons.

"They have a right to defend them self" Simmons mocked trying to buy time what to do.

The woman let out a sharp whistle, a red pick up truck came into view, the lights of its headlights nearly blinding the men. Their weapons flew towards it, several clatter of metal against metal sounded before the red pickup truck backed of, headlights still beamed at them. Another smaller car drove up beside the black SUV'S, they could not see the driver, but intended circling around them.

The woman have dismounted an unarmed, where did that sword go?

"If you value your life hand over Duke George Dunbar."

Standing two feet apart. Her eyes glazed over Simmons with confidence. He noticed the dagger sheet strapped to her thigh. That can't be right? He was sure she had a had some sort of long machete. Not even the saddle on her pet horse indicated any of that kind. Not even a gunholster either.

"You missy do not have a right..."

"Simmons, don't take me for a fool. I figured you would be desperate enough to pull of this stunt" hands on her hips.

George was detained by an agent, ordered to make sure nothing happens to their asset. He listened to the woman's words, it was her. Agent Phoenix.

"You do not know who you are dealing with Missy" Simmons was angry and close loosing it. "Let us pass"

"Oh I will let you pass unharmed as soon you hand him over. Do not think I am this little stupid bird. Birds hear things and chirp to each other in various places. One little bird whispered something to me that you used me for your own agenda. It made me think a little what you said to me first time we meet. Actually the in between lines."

"Miss, you have no jurisdictions to the field of work..."

Not batting an eye she pushed Simmons up against the side of the car. The palm added just enough pressure against his lungs he could still breath, but not move.

"Clam your pie hole shut" she roared, her eyes have yet to change into a raging fit. So she is getting better at controlling it, but it could change all of a sudden. "Don't worm your self out of this. I got some dirt on you. For the sake of your men if they want to alive back to their families you shut up and listen to what I have to say." nothing was stopping her now. "Your abducted my family member and we Dunbar's do anything to get our beloved clan members back no matter the costs. You didn't count on that didn't you."

She was right, he had not taking that into account.

With a ragged orders from Simmons he had to release George into her custody. As it was done she released her hold on Simmons and backed of to the horse still waiting for its rider.

"Take Sunflower and follow the road that way" she pointed at a dirt road beside the main highway. "Don't worry you wont get lost. Sunflower will go for the light" Somewhere down that dirt road the headlights of another vehicle beamed bright.

"Miss who are you really?"

"I am your Great Granddaughter. I'm sorry to have thrown you out of the loop and not told you the truth. Now go" She handed him the reins.

Clear shock on his face, al thou took the reins and swung up in the saddle. Sunflower adapted quick to its new rider and steered into a gallop towards the light in the distance. It seemed far away then he first assumed.

Making sure he was out of sight and could not heat the hooves pounding on the ground Hope shot a glance at Simmon's with a clenched fist towards Simmons. She came at him, ramming her fists beside his head, making a huge dent in the thick plated SUV. She was still in control despite her irises have expanded colouring her eyes in a mix of bright yellow and hazel brown from the pupils.

"You didn't count on I would recognise him on that mission you sent me on to confirm of the whereabouts of Duke George Dunbar. Once that have been established your own agents would swoop in and take him from under Claude's grasp. And this Senator was there for a reason, for you to bribe if word got out and the connection he has to the Hoover Dam. Keeping his mouth shut about the oh secret facility deep in its bowels. So one my little birds told me." slowly retracting her fist.

Three robots appeared. One of them, a huge motherfucker with yellow glowing eyes starred at them.

"We could make a deal..." Simmons stuttered.

"I knew you would say something about those lines" she openly mocked him.

Ironhide moved in, taking hold one car a time, the three big black SUV's got thrown of the road. Wheeljack tossed an armed grenade in between.

"You will be hearing from me and your superiors Simmons" she finished and backed away same instance Predaking transformed into his beast form, creating a huge heatwave aimed at the cars sending a colourful blue and bright orange explosion high in the air.

Simmons glared at the burning remains what once where their transportation. The heat could have cinched off his eyebrows. His men mumbled nervously with each other about their life choices working along sinde Simmons for the good keeping US safe.

The three bots bots and woman disappeared into the night. A beat of large wings could be heard somewhere overhead.

"Shut up all of you, any good a working phone" steel set not the let that woman get the best of him and her robot toy friends.

Overhead a helicopter engines sounded flying away. George could not see the bots, his jaw dropped at the instance the explosion sounded. He have not liked to leave the horse behind, however Fowler reassured him that Sunflower will be picked up its owner.

"Think Simmons got the message?" Ironhide peered behind them.

"I think they did" Wheeljack grinned. Hope have fallen very quiet during the small trek. Reaching their destination she whistled, Sunflower answered her call whinnied and trotted over. few moments after their groundbridge emerged.

"Does she has to do that it every time?"

Wheeljack shrugged waiting for Hope and the horse to go through first. She was whispering to Sunflower before guided her through the portal. The scent and feeling of Hope eased it.

"Its how she roll buddy. You still got lot to learn about Earth" padding Ironhide comradely on the back. Predaking have taken the long route back, presumably would end up at the ranch sooner or later.

* * *

"So there you have it. We talked a lot how to approach this. Most of all we feared you would lapse back into a shock" Hope held a pen in between her fingers.

Leaning back seemingly thoughtful and calm. He had listened carefully to what the two had to say "It feels as it was yesterday I held my Grandson, your Father for the first before leaving for the States. He had a strong set of lungs"

The two siblings glanced with hidden amusement at each other.

"You don't look that much over 40 your self..eh Sir" Jannick nervously chuckled.

"Aye that I know lad" a mystery to him how that is, he should be pushing daisies up about now.

"We have our reasons why, there is so much at stake, we thought it was best to ease you in as you remembered where you have been. We need to know as Earth is in danger more then you can imagine" Hope said calmly. "You are an old spy and soldier, that we can't take out on you, either we would have told you or figured it out your self what really went on around here"

"Its a matter of perspective on how one can approach a subject from a certain angle." For a moment the look he gave them resembled their father with a certain undeniable smile on his lips.

"If we would have told you, would you have put up the charade? Simmons would have been tipped off if you knew. He's arrogant, but not a fool"

George leaned back, the old spy could read the two as an open book, but the writings where smudged over the paper.

"Perhaps I would have, did you know at the time I disappeared I was infiltrating the facility in question as a spy for Sector 7"

He have not lost edge that old fox. Surprise on both their faces he continued "Oh you didn't knew? No one actually knew to be honest."

"What did you just...shit are you one of the good or bad guys now?" Jannick clearly confused as was his sister.

"Lad, let me say it like this, its the people like Simmons we at the time wanted to avoid doing anything rational. Like him some do more harm then good. But you lass" pointing at Hope "I can not know if it is how you handle things in this decade, but was highly unorthodox. I wouldn't have approve if I where your superior"

"We had no other choice. Be glad no one got killed and that's the last thing I want more unnecessary blood to be spilt." she coolly said "And the files and reports once where under Pentagon recently been 'stolen'. They where misplaced to protect the Dunbar clan preventing to stain the name for years to come in some elaborate conspiracy"

He eyed her carefully. Something stirred under the surface disguising her clever deduction. Even Jannick looked at her with an astounded expression.

"Fine then I will leave it at that" George letting the issue at rest."So these Autobots I keep hearing about, when will I meet them?"

"They...er...not what you think they are. They don't openly show them self in public. First you have to be briefed as any new personal here. Its protocol as the SGC signs a contract" Jannick cleared his throat to look at his sister. The senior nodded and listened to every word Hope, who they where, where they came from and why they where and still are on Earth.

"So what is your story?" George looked at her. Her face grew dim. There where something more to her story having close ties to those mechanical beings.

"It is a long story" she admitted, then excused her self.

"I know that look in her eyes lad, she have been to hell and back again"

"She may act tough, but is delicate as a flower" Jannick admitted George's meaning.

"You care much for her?"

"It's a full time job. I know when she wants to be alone unless I wish to get a black eye... or worse"

Her little sister have always been one of a kind. The joys of their childhood was gone, only a flicker was there kept alive by a thin thread. She have changed on the inside, still she is and always will be his cheeky babysister.

* * *

Many things have been refitted suiting the bots and the users of the facilities needs with help of some bots that knew the how to use every inch being experts in their own fields of work other then hardened soldiers.

Hope's movements followed the music in a mix of classical ballet moves and acrobatic flips that could be envied by the most talented athletic Olympic gymnast.

In a flash of her hand a long blade emerged dancing with her to the moves of the beat. Turrets fired towards their target, neither of them hit her then being deflected by the flat end of her sword. Using her speed running to a wall avoiding a couple of more pellets aiming her way by shifting her feet elegantly to sideways into a dance like jump never stopping her momentum aimed for a wall jump grapping the ledge with one hand and sword in the other. Bare foot balanced on top of the turret.

Using the energy of her Spark to fuel the blades cutting edge and sliced the barrel off before making a calculated jump to the next turrets positions further up.

As the deed was done, she leaped and landed that could have broken a normal persons neck by the fall or any other bones for the matter.

Sizzles and falling gun turrets fell apart where she have cut deep enough for them to be rendered them useless.

"You just could have aimed for the kill switch" Ironhide grumbled picking the barrel that had fallen to the floor.

"I was winging it Hide'." her sword reverted back into its dormant state to be sheeted into its scabbard attached to her thigh.

"That Wrecker style is rubbing a bit to much on you. I know we ain't known each-other for long, but I have trained my share of mechs over the vorns. All had their own rhythm then copying others. And wreckers have a history of winging it, Primus know many got killed that way not thinking it through"

"Not Wheeljack"

"He is an exception" the bot grumbled "I like you girl, got a lot of spunk as do your brother. Our own war is over, I should have retired and look what I am doing" the mech chuckled.

"You are a very good teacher Hide'" Standing with a towel over shoulders she glanced up at the catwalk, it didn't bother her that at times they had onlookers during training sessions. Usually it was the kids that came come to watch holding up scoreboard. Today it was not them.

Least she is doing better, once she lets her mental guard down the beast springs forth and then she had to wrestle who of the two sided coin would win. A fine balance on its edges. She intended to win the fight, but then she would loose the balance to the other side, become soft and with that could be the end of her.

"I do not know what I have said that have offended you, but know it is not intended" George came down on the main floor via a ladder. There was much he wanted to say, but was best to let it come out of its own in time.

Shaking her head with a sigh of a faint smile looked at him. Its funny how she saw a bit of her own daddy in the man. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Born from the ashes and thrown into the fire was her torment. She could tame the inner fire, bend it by her will when the beast inside her heeded her deemands.

"There is nothing to offend, the past is the past and we can't change it. So I ask of you not to dwell on it any further" swift walking past heading for the showers, and to be alone with her own thoughts. Their search the TTD', short for Terror Trio Decepticon have stagnated for a while.

She had to put faith in the SGC, their own operations did not only obligate off-world that where Claude is. Rumours he supplied energon to other Con's then the TTD's.

All Claude's owned companies looked clean. They had more then enough grounds to arrest him, but they could not find him. He could have gone underground or changed hosts.

Wheeljack was out investigating a cybertronian signal. The latest months they had tagged several bots.

Most have been here since the turn of the century. They wanted nothing to do with the war and hid them self by shutting down all functions to preserve power. She couldn't fault them from hiding as their war have taken a great toll on the population. Optimus had his fears their race was doomed and fought only for their survival.

Others recently arrived within the last 6 months for various reasons. They have been told all of them, keep a low profile, there are still Decepticons out there.

As long they didn't attract unwanted attention it was not their immediate concern. As long their human friends where safe as some of the bots have acquired either by accident or wanted companionship.

A few independent lesser Decepticons was known, yet not caught at the given moment. Predaking had expressed angrily not wanting to take part to hunt for lesser prey when the larger was still out there. If they do encounter a large enough Con he could fry him for all she cared.

Mists covered the shower stalls.

The hologram opponents she was up against had their fair of share hits on her, but that was part her training. Their programming dictated on reading her moves they could use against her. All being part of her training to be master of her own body and not let the beast take over inside of her. While out there in the field, anything could happen, but she had to be on control.

The turrets where thrown in last minute by Ironhide.

Hope enjoyed the warm waters beat on her shoulders and down her backside sending her into a near ascended ecstasy. Moans escaped from her lips relieving the stress off her soar tendons. Human after all she bringing a smile on her lips.

Without prior warning her body froze on the spot, neither did she dare to breath. There where someone in here with her.

Something stroked the back of her neck. She tried to resist but found her limps couldn't move as the same unseen hands moved their way from her neck the small of her back. She have felt it before, but not the tender caress of her lover. It was not Wheeljack.

Paralysed in her state the invisible touch moved around feeling down her inner thigh. It lingered there, nerves and Spark thrummed erratic with each other feeling she was going to pass out.

What ever that had hold of her let go in same instance her will force broke free and spun around.

Blinking the water away from her eyes, heavy breathing and fists clenched together to meet the unknown force.

Nothing.

Turning off the water, towel wrapped around her body and stepped out.

No one was in here.

Shaken she sat on the bench and then jolts of nerves spasm it took hold of her being. Her will force nearly shattered if not taking deep breath till the fit has faded, leaving her more emancipated then before.

A side effect perhaps she reasoned with her self, or PTSD? Yes it must be the latter, it could hit you when least expected. It could be it she just felt brushing it off sitting there for a little longer regaining control of her nerves. Work, she have to focus on her work it will null it out.

* * *

His great granddaughter had gone to take a small break resting after her return from a mission she could not talk about being highly classified.

George needed to think, and talk with her what she knew, he felt he could trust her more then Fowler.

At the appointed hour she have not shown her self. She must have overslept by an hour saying she needed two hours to recharge a bit.

The clock ticked leaning up it have been four hours since they last saw her. George volunteered to go wake her. He regretted it as soon as he placed hand on her shoulder she started to scream, her eyes have turned a bright glowing yellow terrified in the waking nightmare. She raked his arm with her finger nails fending off her attacker.

Reeling arms back and stepped back bumping into a larger person. That person turned out to be Wheeljack, Hope's partner in the field. Smaller now using an inbuilt device allowing their mass to become smaller. A sight to behold first time he bore witness to this technology.

Wheeljack glanced down at George and at his arm bearing blood from the sharp nails. "I'll take it from here" he sorrowful turned his attention to Hope weeping from her bedside.

"How did you get here so fast?" and where was the bot before hand? Wheeljack didn't answer, his attention was solely on Hope.

"Wheeljack got this" a youth, Jack Darpy and close friends with the Autobots made him self known. In respect closed the door leaving the two alone and to bandage Mr Dunbar's arm from the fresh cuts.

The room was not much to speak about then a few bunk beds. Wheeljack leaned down one knee on the bed, it creaked from his weight.

Dragged down into that pit of needles, blades, feeling her insides turn inside out, burned flesh, blood, horror of her victims came back to her in a rush bombarded her mind.

Something touched her.

"GO AWAY DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hope..." Wheeljack avoided her clawing fingers grasping her wrists, it only made it worse, being trapped in the nightmare. Kicking screaming he saw not other option to pin her legs between his thighs and tight grip on her wrist. It was for the best even as she struggled fierce against his strength holding her down, weeping head shaking back and forth. Soon her resolve faltered, body felt limp under him.

"Wheeljack...don't leave me...don't" sobbing in the despair.

Wheeljack worried rumbled in Cybertronian to guide her back, ease the guiding her back calling her name.

"I am here" he whispered to her placing a kiss on her forehead and eased his grip a little.

Her shaken voice calling for him in half sleep daze where tearing her apart from the inside, feeling an incurable knot tighten in her stomach. He repeated his words over and over "I am here, I'm not going to leave you"

The nightmare that had taken hold was being chased away, but the knowing it still lured within her she slowly opened her eyes meeting a face with ice blue eyes and scars down one eye and lip.

She sobbed "...I can still feel him slicing in under my skin..." she could feel it in the back of her mind.

"He is never going to hurt you again. Wreckers honour."

His words made her shed more tears. Wheeljack have let go of her wrists, with the now free servos one cupped the side of her face wiping away the wet tears.

Her small hands reached up to touch his face. He is real to her fearing her soul would breake if he where not "I am scared, so scared"

"Don't be I am here" soft smiling and kissed her fingers.

"I am more scared to loose you, I...they want too..."

"No more talk sweetspark" shifting his weight off her, he reached to the upper bunks madras and flung it to the floor. The bunk-beds did not accommodate for a mass displacement bots size. Carefully he laid her down emitted deep near none audible rumbles to chase away her nightmares, letting her soft cry muffled against his chest. She seemed to smaller in his arms that shielded her from the world. All he got offer her right now is to stay with her.

* * *

So many things he had to digest in a short time. He couldn't fathom where to start what to believe any more. He had found him self stumped what to think. Jack Darpy have not given him the answers he sought then claiming that Hope and Wheeljack where close partners.

With a freshly bandaged arm and an antibiotic shot he went to one individual that had give him the answers.

"Doctor Ratchet"

"Its' just Ratchet" the bot correcting not averting his gaze from one of his many large screens and tool in hand.

"If I may be bold to inquire revolving about young Hope"

Ratchet turned slowly peering at the man being the Great Grandfather of the Dunbar siblings, he should least be 110, but looked no more then the age of a 40. Ratchet's first assumptions that the gateway explosion have altered his age, reverting him decades younger could had been a side effect.

"What do you wish to know?"

"You did something to her, what did you do!" demanding.

"Excuse me?"

"I went to wake her up and she was screaming." he showed the fresh bandaged "This is the thanks I got"

The medic didn't even need to further ask why. Wheeljack must have acted quick through their bond. Being nothing new she suffered from a deep trauma living with it everyday. She hid it deep from others for so long till confessing she have thought of committing suicide months after her ordeal.

It went against every nerve circuit in a cybertronians core to even think of self destruct.

"You are jumping to conclusions, her nightmares stems from Shockwave's hand, not mine. I am doing what I can to understand what is done to her. I want to help her" Ratchet vented in frustrations of the accusations.

"I took her by my former masters bidding"

George turned quick on his heels, one hell of a large bot stood with yellow golden eyes glaring down on him.

"Would you mind repeating that, saying it differently then I thought you just did"

"I followed my masters orders" Predaking said.

"How can you calmly say that" accusing pointing a finger at the predacon. It have not reached Predakings interest then what he already knew humans lived very short lives then Cybertronians. He consider George Dunbar as a predecessor and nothing else.

"Mr Dunbar" Ratchet attempted to calm the man down. "Predaking at the time was no more then a beast in its primal stage before evolving to be self aware that spiked a rebellion against his former masters"

The much larger robot reared to his full length. Predaking have come a long way stumbling in the dark of its purpose. He learned watching others around him, the dragon within wanted to be released when enraged. Hope however have learned it is not always a good idea to quickly judge others to quickly.

"I can not negate what is done to her hearing her screams in the bowels of the Nemesis under torture by Megatron." To Predaking felt no sorrow nor pity, a concept he only felt as his cloned brethren was slaughtered. The sorrow had been replaced with bottled up rage and revenge waiting to be fully released when the time came.

Rafael and Miko had long stopped playing what game they where playing.

"They are a couple" Miko blurted without thinking.

"Pardon me?" George baffled starred at the girl.

Jack Darpy face-palmed, way to drop a bombshell he thought.

"What? Its true, they are soulmates" Miko crossed her arms with pouting lips.

* * *

Her nightmare a distant memory. Whom could tell when it will return? Deficiently a typical case of PSDT, but not that of a kind she could get help from a psychiatrist.

The hall way was empty at was most of the days then a few staff members went about their buisness.

Today was no different. A technician have left in quite a hurry as well other human staff. Ratchet was being on his best behaviour so it could be Predaking scaring the locals.

"Wheeljack?"

"Mmmm?"

"If Claude does attempt do it, would you know the difference from me and clones?"

Results of the blueprints Hamilton have left behind them confirmed Ratchets dead-panned suspicions

Claude was indeed copying of Shockwave how to infuse predacon CNA and jaffa's unique set of DNA make up and the Goa'uld knowledge how to accelerate growth into a full adult. Sooner or later he would have perfected it, but none of the clones up until now had any sort of CNA in them. Yet the possibilities where there.

"What is that suppose to mean?" offended by her question.

"Its a hypothetical question, if they do try and clone a copy of me"

Long pause of silence, Wheeljack's gaze fell over her, she gasped as he sudden pulling her close with one arm looped around her smaller stature.

"You know what. Its your smell"

"My smell?"

He dipped his helm at her neck. Battling with him self not to claim her right here and now.

"Your scent, it has never changed" Perhaps a small teaser for what can be expected later in private.

"Wait what?" there she lost her sense of the world as the file cache in her hand fell scattered to floor having to wrap her own arms around his neck while he lifted her off the floor. Soft moaning feeling his dentas nibbing at her skin.

"Ahem" a man cleared his throat.

"I think I have that feeling getting caught with pants down" Hope's faced turned red, it was not Fowler, Jannick nor any of the skeleton crew staff consisted of maintenances or technicians.

"Technically you are not wearing any sweetspark"

She groaned.

"Don't mind me, just passing through" O'Neill looked away with an equally red face whistling as it was nothing.

Wheeljack eased her back onto the floor and brushed a lock of her hair behind one ear. Still had that blush of arousal on the cheeks and lips. Unforeseen gave an undignified yelp same time an audible slap to her buttocks occurred.

"For fuck sake Wheeljack!" she swung a flat hand in retaliation towards his face, it didn't hit as the bot where already out her reach.

"Fucking is for later" unabashed with a carefree lopsided grin.

Hope hid her face with one hand letting out a long controlled breath then started to chuckle and shook her head.

"I know should tone it down, but try telling him that" thump in the direction Wheeljack had gone off too.

"Yeah, that's your area having him grope all over you"

"And here I like be least a tad professional." expressing in a sigh "Oi, what you doing here?" she noticed he had a satchel with him. She would expect Daniel would carry such around, but not Jack O'Neill.

"Daniel thought that not so old looking guy could need something to write down, and more books to read he had laying around at him. You?"

"Preparing for another mission, classified of-course"

Chuckling "Everything down here is classified"

"True, still can't tell you where I be going. Unless I need back up"

"I heard you kicked Simmons to the curb"

"Word gets fast around here"

"Well someone mentioned it not going to say who"

"I see yea'. Simmons or least some his goons where pissing in their pants. And would you believe the audacity those baggin bastards had files on all of us involved with the bots."

"They had or still has?"

"Had" she made her point curling the side of her lip satisfied upward with a twinkle in her eye.

O'Neill got the hint forming an O with his mouth.

They walked to the Autobot main hub leading them to a spiral staircase.

"Didn't you forget something?" O'Neill soft whistled with a face of an innocent toddler as it was normal behaviour.

"What?"

"Your papers" pointing a thump at the scattered papers at the end of the corridor

Bummer totally forgot about them. She groaned and turned on her heels to get them where she have left them on the floor.

"You know" Hope had faith she could trust O'Neill her experience "since I was rescued the doctors knew something was up not natural, I couldn't have healed so fast. The nanites where just getting online at the time slowly getting use to my genetics. So Ratchet says it makes sense. I can't say if Optimus knew, but he made sure I was not handed over to Sector 7 guys cause I was under the Autobots protection at the time"

"Shame he died, the more I hear about him the more I like him. Sounds as a plain honest guy" O'Neill

"I won't say he's dead, merely transcended to another plane of existence"

"How do you know that?"

"I ehm just know, like the love I for my Metal Stud" she smiled placid "Any-who, Optimus Prime was known to be a fair bot weighting every possible outcome being at war for so long. He valued his fellow bots, never would he have them reckless throw them self into a battle that can not be won. He uhm, let me say it like this." she stopped dug in her mind to find the right words "He was a... a very interesting conversationalist in the wide array of topics. It gave me a great deal of insight there where more then just war. I think he was grooming us to become something greater then we never thought we could archive. A mentor, one could say"

"Does that make you the next Prime?"

Hope snapped her mouth shut in utter shock.

"That is absurd" Ratchet interrupted.

"Why not?"

"To be a Prime one most be chosen by Primus. Optimus was the last as known venturing into the core of Cybertron at the time being infected with Dark Energon that had to be dispelled. The mission was a success, there Primus sensed the very Spark in Optimus thus Primus bestowed the very Matrix of Leadership within his Sparkchamper"

"So you just have to walk up to this Primus and see what he thinks?"

"It not an easy journey Colonel O'Neill. Primus can bestow gifts to an individual if that said individual is deemed worthy. Beside Primus is said to reside within Cybertrons core it self."

O'Neill added a sharp short whistle from his lips.

"Okay, not on the bucket list for me going spelunking off world"

"Neither for me" Hope chuckled tilting her head "Ain't where I want to go on a holiday. Wheeljack said Cybertron had loads of underground tunnels and pipes to god leads where. You can get lost down there and communication is shaky"

"You have been listening to his war stories haven't you" Hope noticed Ironhide have adopted an American southern accent or has it always been that? "I got a few of my own that outshines his"

* * *

He found in common room. A notebook on one side and another thick book open, her vivid eyes scanned the letters over and over again taking notes of interest. It have been a week since his discovery of her intimate involvement with a certain alien have left him stumped. He couldn't first look her in the eye as they passed in the hallway, she have looked away being a world of her own.

"You find out didn't you" she didn't need to raise her gaze from her studies.

"Aye lass, I can not really express my words what had been done to you"

Her own father had the charming Scottish accent. George came from an older generation where the aristocratic or any rich enough that could afford the education to speak the King's English at the time.

"I don't want any pity" there is that Dunbar stubborn pride, no doubt about it.

"Ratchet told me if you didn't had the bond with that Wheeljack chap you would have died" Best form of method peace offering had two cups of tea on the tray setting it down on the table. A gesture from her and he could set down accepting the offer.

"It is true"

"You do love him?"

Not helping to smile attached to a mild chuckle "He ain't perfect, but he'll do" he noticed a slight rose complexion on her cheeks.

How she reminded him of his wife he ached for, alas never is going to see again.

"Your brother mentioned the reasons for your name, it suits you. Prober name for a wee she-devil you are"

"I am many things, devil is merely a middle name, by the way sorry about your arm" pointing with her pen.

"Apology accepted" rubbing his bandaged arm "I've been through worse then a few scratches in my life time. May I ask what you are reading?"

The ice have been broken reaching out for the tea on its tray. She flipped through a few pages before closing it to take a little tea break from reading.

"Fowler lend it to me, thinking it might come in handy. One of his books he used taking a degree in criminology at the FBI." another book lied on the table "Other is stories about cases of espionage in the 20th century. I find it good to shift in between the two when I am stuck"

"Very interesting topic. To understand how your enemy operates getting in to their mindset. I would not discourage to delved into the dark matters of the human mind"

"No surprise there we share the same blood" Her expression shifted into revelation. "Blood, its in the blood, thanks for the tea" raising to her feet and gathered her things, leaving a very baffled man behind.

Blood? What did she mean about that?

She nearly dropped her books and note book on the floor reaching the Autobot facility fiddling with her key-card to get through.

"Ratchet" she called out for the bot. He was no where to seen. She called higher again trying to locate the medic.

"What what?" helm turned her way from behind one of the rings of the ground bridge working on the kinks starting to get a little paranoid on its every use had him rattled. At least he have gotten prober spare parts from Cybertron that would make more stable or else had to go the long way through Fowler and request material to make it from scratch.

"I think I got the answer"

"Answer to what?" looking at her suspicious.

"Its in the blood"

"I do not understand, what do you mean in the blood?"

"Its a long shot. I don't get why I haven't thought of it before" she dropped her things on the couch then went to the monitoring computer.

Placing both her palms on the smooth surface of the touchpad, her eyes glazed over as the impulses of input and output flowed through her organic nerve circuits into her brain.

Being a stepping stone then having to link up with cable directly to the back of her head, this felt as natural as making love.

"Roll me with me her Ratchet, it reminded me something you said to me once about energon. You can enhance the energon's properties that matches the bots needs, but can do without the enhancements in a more raw form. As synt-en covers the basic means. We humans need blood, we can't replicate it and need donors if we loose to much and can die from blood loose."

"You have been listening, go on"

"I remember loosing a lot of blood during..." shaking off the mental image and concentrated what she intended to do.

"I see where you are going with this, Synethic energon is still a long way to be tested on live subjects. Yes its stable for machinery." he concurred. Ratchet looked to the screen hovering above them. Part of inner visage turned to Ratchet.

"Can you extract a couple nanites out of me?"

"Yes, to what purpose?"Ratchet gave her long scrutinizing glance, one eye ridge slightly elevated "I see where you are going with this"

Hope nodded and let her mind interact with the network. She did not liked to make a full dive into the systems that required the cable link. It left her disorientated when spending to long inside cyberspace.

Unlike the fictional anime character Miko have compared her too to much dismay. She is nothing like that that cyborg with a full synthetic body and ghost of a shell in another synthetic electronic brain.

Hope is real, she can feel pain, that is part of being human. To feel. Not a mindless drone.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_And done after painstalking work. I am finally done with hiatus to get all pieces together that shapes Hope Dunbars journey and unravelling of her own family history...yes I have waited so long to introduce it._

_What I found most fun was having Hope be scared of rats...come one she acts tough and all, so have to give her something she just fears/hates_

_Any questions, comments or fun ideas to incorporate into the story ot just some side thing that doesn't affect the main plot.  
_


End file.
